Luz y Sombra
by Majo Black
Summary: No podía con el dolor que le atenazaba el alma. Se habían llevado a Ginny la persona que ella amaba por sobre todas las cosas.Habían pasado seis meses desde aquel día, cuando vio unas luces verdes en los terrenos del castillo,todo había vuelto a comenzar.
1. Caidas y Revelaciones

**Hola….**

**Me presento, me llamo Majo y soy muy aficionada a la escritura. Sin embargo nunca había hecho un fic y mucho menos una historia de este estilo. Realmente espero que les guste este comienzo…**

**Espero sus reviews ****….. Nos vemos…**

**[1] Caídas y Revelaciones**

Hermione estaba sentada en el césped del patio trasero de los Weasley. Había llegado apenas ayer al lugar luego de pasar un mes entero viajando con sus padres por toda Inglaterra en lo que su padre catalogo como un aventurero viaje de carretera. Lo cierto es que no había sido aventurero en absoluto, sin contar que fue extremadamente tedioso, sobre todo porque extrañaba a sus amigos. Especialmente a Ginny, es que en todo ese tiempo había necesitado alguien con quien hablar, alguien que la comprenda y que más adecuada persona que su mejor amiga, la que la entendía mejor que nadie.

Es que con todo lo que se avecinaba realmente necesitaba desahogarse, en menos de tres semanas empezaría su sexto año en Hogwarts y en ese momento, con los mortífagos asechando por todas partes sabia que podría ser el último.

Levanto la vista al oír un el grito de Ron que se balanceaba en su escoba a unos 20 metros de altura, al parecer le habían hecho un tanto por la culpa de Fred que no intercepto la quaffle y ahora le reprochaba con furia.

Dirigió su vista hacia el otro extremo, Harry y Gin se encontraban en una ardua carrera por atrapar la snitch que volaba varios metros por delante de ellos. Iban a tanta velocidad que solo eran formas borrosas. Hermione negó con la cabeza, por eso no le gustaba el quidditch, era un juego demasiado peligroso y violento concluyo mirando nuevamente a Ron que ahora gritaba más fuerte que antes sumamente furioso porque le habían hecho otro tanto.

Algo se apareció delante de sus ojos, la snitch había doblado bruscamente para detenerse a menos de un palmo de distancia de su rostro.

Su corazón dio un brinco y volteó con miedo, Harry y Gin se dirigían hacia ella a toda velocidad, tan enfocados en atrapar la snitch que no la habían notado.

No tenía tiempo de moverse, no tenía tiempo de nada. Harry fue el primero en notarlo y con un rápido movimiento tiro de su escoba hacía arriba ascendiendo en vertical.

Ginny giro el cuello al percibir la maniobra de Harry y luego volvió a mirar al frente. Hermione vio como si fuera en cámara lenta como su amiga abría los ojos asombrada y con una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Gin estaba a menos de un metro cuando la vio, haciendo una rápida maniobra tiro todo lo que pudo de su escoba hacia la derecha.

Hermione sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire pasar por su lado y ve como la escoba de Gin se dirige hacia unos arbustos. Su amiga había perdido el control de la escoba.

Ginny atraviesa los arbustos lastimándose en el rostro brazos y piernas con las ramas. La escoba balancea sin control y ascendía a voluntad, no podía detenerla. Estaba a doce metros del piso cuando la escoba dio una gran sacudida que provocó que se resbalara.

— Ginny— Grito con desesperación al ver que su amiga se aferraba al palo de la escoba con solo una mano.

Se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia allí, sintió el silbido del aire, Harry se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella. La vieja escoba de Gin volvió a agitarse compulsivamente, como queriendo hacerla caer. Luego descendió en picada, debido a los movimientos bruscos Gin no podía volver a montar en ella. Abrió los ojos con temor cuando vio que la tierra se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, la escoba volvió a dar una brusca sacudida y sus rodillas dieron contra el firme césped. Una oleada de dolor estallo en sus piernas y no pudo aguantar más y soltó la escoba.

Cayó al suelo a gran velocidad y rodó por el pasto golpeándose las costillas. Cuando finalmente se detuvo se quedo boca arriba, inconsciente.

— No, no Gin— Grito Hermione con la vos quebrada.

Harry bajo de su escoba de un salto y se inclino sobre la pequeña Weasley.

— Ginny despierta— Exclamo asustado y con el corazón palpitante.

Al cabo de unos segundos llego hasta allí y se dejo caer junto a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ginny frunció el gesto cuando ella se arrodillo a su lado y pudo ver como su cuerpo se movía ligeramente.

— Ve a pedir ayuda— Le dijo a su amigo.

Sin responderle Harry echo a correr despavorido hacia la casa, pudo ver como los hermanos de Gin que no había visto la escena se acercaban presurosos hacia Harry.

— Gin, despierta— Susurro con la voz quebrada.

Sentía que se ahogaba, que no podía respirar. No podía concebir lo que estaba viendo, su amiga tirada en el piso, inconsciente y con su rostro lleno de arañazos y sangre. Un vació enorme se formo en su pecho y sintió un dolor sin precedentes. Gin tenía que estar bien, no le importaba nada más, no sintió todos los gritos dados por los Weasley mientras corrían hacia allí, no le importo que se hubiera lastimado el rostro al abrirse paso entre los arbustos y tampoco que sintiera un pequeño dolor en su rodilla derecha. Nada, nada importaba, solo que ella abriera los ojos.

— Vamos Gin despierta— Susurro mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos— Gin, por favor despierta.

El seño fruncido de su amiga se acentuó y a Hermione le dio vuelta el corazón cuando abrió los ojos. Una oleada de alivio la invadió y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza.

— ¿Gin, estas bien?

Gin centro su vista en ella y su expresión se relajo un poco.

— Herms, estas sobre mi mano— Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa que después se convirtió en un gesto de dolor.

Hermione se sobresalto e inmediatamente libero la mano de su amiga del aplaste de su rodilla.

— Ups, lo siento— Le susurro todavía con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Gin lo advirtió y le sonrió.

— Vamos Herms, no seas dramática, que no me he echo nada. Apenas fue una pequeña caída— Le dijo restándole importancia.

Ella no le respondió, solamente le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Auch— Se quejo Ginny— Puede que no haya sido una tan pequeña caída.

Hermione frunció el seño y con una mirada de te dije que esto pasaría la ayudo a incorporarse. En ese momento todos los hermanos Weasley y Harry llegaron hasta ellas y la escena se convirtió en un lió tremendo, ya que todos los chicos le hablaban a Ginny al mismo tiempo, logrando que no se pudiera entender nada con claridad.

— Estoy bien— Grito Gin finalmente, cuando no pudo soportarlo más— Solamente necesito que me lleven a sentarme a algún lugar que no sea el césped— Termino.

Ron se apresuro y levanto en brazos a su hermana pequeña y comenzaron a caminar con prisas hacia la casa.

Mientras caminaban sus hermanos le decían que se podría haber matado y que lo mejor era que no jugara más al quidditch. Gin suspiro sin ganas de comenzar una discusión, sus hermanos a veces eran excesivamente protectores, pero de ninguna forma dejaría de jugar a su amado deporte solo por una simple caída.

Harry estaba sugiriendo que llamaran a un medimago, pero la mirada fulminante que recibió por parte de la pelirroja lo hizo callar de inmediato.

— Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar— Le respondió la pelirroja a la que habían sentado en un sillón— Con un poco de alcohol solucionare los raspones y listo— Termino con decisión.

Los chicos se quedaron callados y miraron a Hermione que supo que era la única que se salvada de la furia de su hermana.

— Creo que deberíamos hacerlo Gin, puedes tener alguna herida interna— Comenzó con voz calma tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero Ginny negó con la cabeza.

— Nada de eso— Negó— Solo necesito que me desinfectes las heridas, porque estos son unos brutos— Dijo mirando a sus hermanos y sacándoles la lengua desafiante.

Ginny se trato de levantar, pero su rodilla mas herida no soporto su peso y se tambaleo. Gracias a sus reflejos de guardián Ron la atrapo antes de que cayera al piso. Ginny volteó su rostro hacia su hermano y lo miro sonriendo como una pequeña niña.

— ¿Me llevas a mi cuarto hermanito?— Le pido muy amablemente.

Ron rodó los ojos y la cargo, no podía negarle nada a su pequeña hermana.

Hermione fue a buscar el botiquín al cuarto de baño del primer piso y luego se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Ginny. Se encontró con Ron en las escaleras, que todavía tenía todo su rostro tan rojo como su cabella, al parecer el susto todavía no se le había pasado. A ella le pasaba lo mismo, todavía sentía su corazón desbocado y sus manos temblar ligeramente.

Entro en el cuarto de su amiga que se encontraba sentada en la cama. Tenía un gesto de dolor en el rostro y se sujetaba el costado.

— Todavía creo que debería verte un medimago— Le aconsejo.

— No es nada, solo un simple moretón.

Ella se encogió en hombros y fue hacia la puerta que había a un costado, cerca de un ropero de color blanco. Entró en el baño privado que Gin poseía y tomo una toalla, que humedeció con agua.

Volvió al cuarto y le limpio la sangre, tierra y pasto que Gin tenía en sus brazos y rostro. Cuando su rostro quedó lo más limpio posible, teniendo en cuenta que de algunos raspones todavía emanaban hilitos de sangre, se dio cuenta de que a demás de los raspones que Gin tenía, un gran chichón de aspecto rojizo ocupaba gran parte de su frente.

Después de limpiarle con alcohol todas las heridas y oír los lastimeros chillidos de su amiga, cuando el líquido le quemaba de más, la ayudo a cambiarse y acostarse en la cama. Ahora, treinta minutos más tarde ella estaba sentada en la cama de al lado mirando a su amiga que dormía placidamente, aunque a veces al moverse de forma brusca emitía un gemido de dolor.

Ella estaba atenta a cualquier síntoma de gravedad que pudiera presentar su amiga, las heridas que tenían no era de mucha gravedad. Lo más que se había hecho era un esguince en el pie derecho y tenía grandes moretones en ambas rodillas y algunos pequeños en la zona de las costillas, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

Hermione frunció el seño pensando que podría haber resultado todo mucho peor, en ese momento recordó todo lo que sintió cuando vio a su amiga en peligro, como en el pecho parecía tener un hueco y no podía respirar. También como sintió que su mundo se acaba si a su amiga le pasaba algo, como se olvido de todo menos de ella, como sintió que su corazón se paraba cuando la vio tirada en el césped y que ya nada importaba si ella…

— No— Susurro al darse cuenta de lo que significaba todo lo que había pensado.


	2. Secreto

**Bueno vuelvo con otro capi de esta historia que como escritora ya me atrapó y por la cual no desaprovecho ningún momento en la que la pueda continuar.**

**Espero que les guste este segundo capitulo y muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**[2] Negación **

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había descubierto aquella verdad que la tenía inmersa en una completa desolación. No sabía como ocurrió, como se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley.

Estaba sumamente enojada consigo misma, maldecía en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que la amaba, porque desde entonces todo cambio.

Cada vez que Gin entraba a la misma habitación en la que ella se encontraba sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y una incomoda sensación se posaba en su estomago. Incluso cuando Gin la abraza o incluso tocaba alguna parte de su cuerpo sentía como si un torrente de lava ardiendo se vertiera en sus venas, inundando de calor todo su ser.

Por ese complejo motivo decidió aislarse de los demás, pasaba largas horas leyendo debajo de los frondosos árboles que se encontraban en las cercanías de la casa de los Weasley. No quería sentir lo que sentía y tampoco podía evitarlo, no podía hacer nada contra ese sentimiento.

— Es tu turno Hermione querida— Le dijo la señora Weasley sacándola de su ensoñación.

Hermione dio un respingo y volvió en si, ya todos habían pasado la barrera tres cuartos y solo quedaba ella junto a los padres de Ginny.

— Lo siento señora Weasley, hoy estoy un poco distraída— Le respondió.

Molly Weasley la miro y le sonrió de manera afectuosa, realmente le tenía un gran cariño.

— ¿Pensando en ese alguien especial?— Le pregunto en un susurro para evitar que su esposo escuchase— Se te nota en los ojos. Todas tenemos esa mirada cuando amamos a alguien.

Su corazón dio un brinco y sintió como sus mejillas ardían, bajo la vista y sintió enrojecer aún más.

— No, no hay nadie especial— Le respondió.

Era conciente de que Molly sabía que mentía, sus mejillas la delataban. Saludo a los padres de sus amigos rápidamente y luego empujando su carrito comenzó a correr hacia la plataforma, deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

Cuando se apareció en la plataforma **9**_3/4 _se dirigió con rapidez al tren y comenzó a buscar un compartimiento vació. Le costo diez minutos encontrar uno y varios golpes en la pierna. Después de terminar de ordenar sus cosas, se dejo caer en un asiento exhausta, realmente su equipaje pesaba demasiado.

Abrió la jaula de Crookshanks y lo tomo en brazos. Mientras acariciaba la sedosa piel de su gato, el expreso de Hogwarts emitió el último silbido y comenzó a moverse. Suspiro y cerro los ojos cansada, en las últimas semanas no había dormido demasiado, no podía hacerlo escuchando la lenta respiración de Ginny a un metro suyo.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una persona entro, Hermione estaba casi dormida, de modo que no prestó atención.

— Hola Herms— Sintió que Gin murmuraba en su oído derecho.

Hermione se sobresalto y abrió los ojos, Ginny estaba sentada a su lado y la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Te asuste?

— No, solo me sorprendiste— Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Al darse cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando, desvió la mirada rápidamente. Quedarse viéndola con cara de idiota no era muy buena idea.

Ginny se dio cuenta de esto y observo con el seño fruncido como su amiga clavaba la mirada en el piso. No sabía que le había ocurrido, pero desde hace tres semanas su amiga rehuía de su mirada y cada vez que se topaba con ella Herms siempre estaba ocupada como para quedarse a conversar. Había intentado hablar con ella por la noche, pero cada vez que llegaba a su cuarto se encontraba con que Hermione ya estaba dormida.

Por eso la había buscado a lo largo de todo el tren hasta encontrarla y ahora tendrían que hablar.

— ¿Que ocurre Herms?— Le pregunto sin más, decidida a no dar rodeos.

Hermione voltea hacia ella y la mira confundida por un segundo, para luego bajar la mirada nuevamente.

— No se de que estas hablando.

— Claro que lo sabes— Le respondió— Desde el día en que casi te choque con la escoba apenas me hablas y parece como si no quisieras estar en el mismo lugar que yo, como si me evitaras— El volumen de su voz subió un poco, es que esa situación la desesperaba— Trate de hablar con contigo un montón de veces, pero siempre me esquivabas, siempre tenías algo que hacer. Ahora estamos las dos solas y quiero que me digas la verdad— Le exigió— Si acaso yo hice algo, te pido que me perdones, pero necesito saber que sucede— Su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

— No pasa nada Gin, es solo que…— Se quedo en silenció por un segundo— es solo que estuve estudiando mucho últimamente. Es mi anteúltimo año y en todo el verano no repase demasiado.

Su excusa no había resultado nada convincente y lo sabía. Ginny la miraba fijamente con la tristeza y decepción plasmada en su rostro.

— Herms te conozco y se que no me estas diciendo la verdad— Le respondió dolida— Al menos si me vas a mentir mírame a los ojos, no bajes la mirada.

Hermione subió la mirada y la miro a los ojos fijamente, de nuevo, al fijar la vista en sus ojos marrones sintió una opresión en el pecho y como su corazón late con fuerza.

— En serió, Gin no me ocurre nada— Le dijo manteniendo la mirada.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas y se puso de pie con un rápido movimiento.

— No te creo— Le susurro con la voz quebrada— Pero pensé que siendo mi amiga me tendrías un poco más de confianza.

— Gin, espera…— Alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz, pero Ginny ya había salido del compartimiento.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, tal vez era mejor así, tal vez alejarse de Gin era lo mejor. No podía arriesgarse a que Gin se enterara de lo que sentía por ella, seguramente la odiaría.

Ya habían pasando más de dos horas cuando ella con los ojos terriblemente hinchados termino de ponerse el uniforme, al mismo tiempo que un pitido de la locomotora anunciaba que habían llegado a Hogsmeade.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en todo el recorrido no había llevado a cabo sus tareas de prefecta. Suspiro con decaimiento, todo estaba resultando fatal.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts y todo había ido de mal en peor. No podía evitar pensar todo el tiempo en Ginny y cada día se distanciaba más y más de Harry y Ron. Se sentía muy mal estar junto a ellos, como si hubiera traicionado la confianza de Ron, de Ginny y de toda su familia.

No sabía como había pasado eso, nunca antes se había planteado que podían llegar a gustarles las mujeres incluso en por un tiempo creyó sentir algo por Ron, pero el año pasado había llegado a la conclusión de que había estado confundida y solo sentía por él, el cariño propio hacía un amigo. En realidad tampoco era que le gustaran las mujeres, solo Gin, no le interesaba nadie mas, solo ella.

Meditaba todo esto sentada bajo el sauce que esta a orillas del lago. Era viernes y esa mañana habían tenido la primera clase con Horace Slughorn.

El profesor había traído cuatro pociones para que las observaran, Veritaserum, multijugos, Felix Felicis y Amortentia. Cuando el profesor le pregunto si sabía cual era el efecto que producía ella no dudo en responderle que era la poción del amor, que hace que quien la beba sufra un obsesionamiento por la persona que la preparo. Luego agrego que para cada persona tenía un aroma diferente, ella podía sentir el olor a pergamino nuevo, césped recién cortado y…, se había callado en esa parte, porque el aroma que sentía era el del perfume floral de Ginny.

En ese momento no pudo seguir negándolo más, esa era la prueba definitiva que necesitaba, estaba enamorada de Ginny.

Herms suspiro y cerró los ojos, estaba oscureciendo y el cielo se hallaba de un precioso color naranja. Deseaba quedarse allí por más tiempo pero dentro de poco sonaría el toque de queda y tendría que volver a la sala común donde se seguramente se encontraría con Gin y no podía soportar ver la mirada dolida de su amiga posándose sobre su rostro.

Escucho unos pasos cerca de donde se encontraba y abrió los ojos, Harry se dirigía hacia ella con paso tranquilo y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Hoy su amigo había hecho la mejor poción de la clase y se había ganado una pequeña botellita de Felix Felicis que no tardo en llevarla hasta su habitación y guardarla en su baúl, bajo llave.

Llego hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que ella trato de devolver, pero se dio cuenta de que había resultado muy forzada.

— Cuéntame que te ocurre Herms— Le pidió con voz tranquila— Se que algo te pasa, dímelo

Ella bajo la vista y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran. Cuando sintió la calidez de los brazos de Harry rodeándola, comenzó a llorar.

Él no le dijo nada, solo se mantuvo abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello, hasta que varios minutos después su llanto ceso. Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, todavía con la vista un poco empañada. Harry extendió su mano hacia ella y le limpio una lágrima que todavía caía por su mejilla.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo siempre estaré contigo, eres mi mejor amiga— Le susurro.

Hermione sentía que podía confiar en él, lo conocía hace mucho tiempo y era su mejor amigo. Era una de las personas a la que más le tenía confianza y lo quería demasiado. El siempre había estado para ella y ella para él, eran como hermanos.

Hermione suspiro y se aclaro la garganta, para que su voz no sonara tan ronca.

— Estoy enamorada…— Le dijo en un susurro.

Harry le sonrió sorprendido, pensando que se trataría de algún problema más grave, como problemas familiares o algo así.

— Pero Herms, eso no es para…

— De Ginny.

La sonrisa del ojiverde fue reemplazada por una mueca inexpresiva.

— ¿De Ginny?— Le pregunto creyendo que había escuchado mal.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a contarle como lo había descubierto. Harry escucho su relato atentamente, sin interrumpirla y cuando Herms llego a lo que había sucedido esa mañana y como ahora estaba segura, el rostro de su amigo no cambió en absoluto.

Cuando termino su relato Harry se quedo callado por unos minutos, pensativo. El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza, esperando que Harry se levantara y le gritara enfurecido, que la rechazara.

— ¿Se lo piensas confesar?— Le pregunto Harry con naturalidad.

Ella que esperaba otra reacción por su parte parpadeo confundida.

— ¿Qué?

Harry le sonrió con cariño, confundiéndola aún más.

— ¿Acaso no esperabas que te dijera eso?

— La verdad no, te imaginaba gritándome que soy una anormalidad o algo parecido— Le confesó.

El rostro de su amigo perdió todo rastro de sonrisa y la miro frunciendo el seño.

— Tu no eres una anormalidad— Exclamo con rotundidad— Eres la persona más maravillosa que conocí y eres mi mejor amiga, hace un momento te dije que siempre estaría contigo y lo dije de verdad, siempre te apoyare, cualquiera sea tu decisión— Continuo ahora con una nueva sonrisa— Aunque si decides convertirte en una mortífaga, tendremos que luchar— Agrego fingiendo seriedad.

— Voy a tener que pensarlo mejor entonces— Le respondió entre risas.

Eso era lo especial de Harry, el podía sacarle una sonrisa incluso en los momentos más oscuros. Cuando las risas se detuvieron supieron que tenían que seguir con la verdadera conversación.

— ¿Lo harás?— Le pregunto— ¿Se lo dirás?

— No puedo hacerlo— Le respondió con tristeza— Si lo hago me odiara, nunca me lo perdonará. Ella es mi mejor amiga, Harry, yo no tendría que sentirme así. Y si se lo dijera y me odiara no podría conmigo misma, por eso es mejor que me aleje, no quiero lastimarla aún más.

Las lágrimas de nuevo volvieron a caer de sus ojos y nuevamente se encontró con los reconfortantes brazos de su amigo.

— Tranquila, yo estoy aquí Herms, siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.

Una hora más tarde se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a andar hacia la Sala Común. Los Gryffindors estaban festejando su regreso a Hogwarts y habían organizado una fiesta. Hermione no tenía muchas ganar de quedarse en el lugar pero Harry la convenció, alegando que necesitaba despejarse un rato.

Su amigo la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la Sala Común. Todavía había algunos estudiantes por los pasillos que no dudaran en murmurar entre ellos al verlos tomados de la mano. Hace ya bastante tiempo los rumores sobre que ellos mantenía un romance secreto se habían instalado en el castillo y se habían visto multiplicados este año debido a la reciente Batalla de la Sala de las Profecías que habían llevado a cabo.

Sin embargo a ellos no les importaban los rumores, ya habían formado parte de las más descabelladas historias posibles y ya le habían perdido el interés. Después de todos sus amigos sabían que entre ellos no había nada y con eso se conformaban.

Algunos minutos después llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda y recitaron la contraseña. Pasaron por debajo del retrato y el murmullo de la multitud no se hizo esperar. De algún modo los estudiantes habían conseguido una enorme cantidad de botellas de Cerveza de Mantequilla. Sus compañeros hablaban animadamente y se reían a carcajadas, al parecer contentos de haber vuelto a Hogwarts.

Harry la guió hacia un costado donde un par de metros más adelante estaba luna sentada en un sillón, leyendo el quisquilloso. El rostro de su amigo adquirió una sonrisa embelezada y Herms lo miro atentamente. Cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle algo, todo su mundo pareció detenerse.

Ginny estaba apoyada contra la pared abrazando a un chico que acercó su rostro y la beso. Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho y se quedo inmóvil observando como su mejor amiga se liaba con Zack Prevencie, un Hufflepuff de séptimo.

En ese momento él le pareció demasiado grande para ella, demasiado maduro y no le gusto en absoluto la lujuriosa miraba con la que observaba a Gin.

Harry se detuvo al sentir un tirón en su brazo, indicando que su amiga se había parado. Se volteó a observarla y vio como Herms miraba con gesto de dolor hacia la otra punta de la sala. Hizo lo mismo y entre medio de la multitud vio a Ginny besándose con Zack.

En ese momento sintió pena por su amiga, se acerco un paso hasta ella.

— Herms…

— Tengo que irme— Le susurro ella y se soltó de su mano.

Unos segundos después ya había atravesado la sala y hacia subido las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

Harry suspiro con tristeza y volvió a caminar hacia Luna que había visto la escena y lo observaba acercarse a ella. Se sentó a su lado y antes de que pudiera hablar ella le gano de mano.

— ¿Todavía siguen peleadas Hermione y Ginny?— Le pregunto sin rodeos.

— Ambas se echan mucho de menos, estoy seguro que se reconciliaran pronto— Le contesto con seguridad.

— No debe ser fácil para Hermione sentir eso por su mejor amiga— Dijo con tranquilidad.

Harry abrió los ojos asombrado y la observo confundido. Hermione le había dicho que nadie lo sabía.

— ¿Qué…

— Muchos dicen que estoy siempre en mi mundo, pero yo veo cosas que los demás no— Le contesto con la mirada soñadora— Pero descuida, no se lo diré a nadie.

Harry le sonrió mirándola a lo ojos, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Luna.

**Este es el final del capi, el viernes próximo a más tardar publicare el tercer capitulo. Acá les dejo un adelanto:**

— _Amo, estoy a su servicio— Murmuro una mujer arrodillándose frente a un trono negro._

— _Levántate Bella— Exclamo Lord Voldemort con frialdad— Tengo trabajo para ti._


	3. Planes Siniestros

**Buenas a todos, al final publico el capi hoy… :D…..como prometí vuelvo con el tercer capitulo. **

**Espero que les guste…. **

**[3] Planes Siniestros**

Era de noche y la luna brillaba en el apogeo de su esplendor. El descampado se hallaba desierto, no había ninguna presencia humana en el. Solo los pequeños animales que se paseaban por allí, una rata corría despavorida al sentir la existencia de una víbora muy cerca de su posición. Una lechuza ululo y detuvo su vuelo posándose en la rama de uno de los muchos árboles que allí había.

Se escucho un fuerte chillido seguido por otros más débiles, la serpiente negra había atrapado a la rata y la apresaba con sus fuertes mandíbulas. La rata emitió en último chillido y luego quedó inmóvil, sucumbiendo ante el veneno del reptil.

La lechuza se movió inquieta y volvió a emprender el vuelo, en dirección al viejo castillo que se veía un kilómetro más adelante.

La formidable construcción estaba ubicaba sobre el mar, en un risco. Su vista era imponente, parecía sostenido por magia allí al borde del precipicio. Todo permaneció en calma por algunos minutos hasta que se oyó el sonido de una aparición romper el silenció y una luz verde emergió entre un grupo de árboles.

Una persona envuelta en una capa oscura surgió de entre las sombras y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Escucho un ruido y se detuvo mirando había abajo.

La serpiente que ya se había devorado a casi todo el roedor, se agitaba inquieta, tratando de que su presa ingrese dentro de ella por completó. La persona que empuñaba una varita apunto hacía el reptil.

— Avada Kedavra— Susurro una mujer con hastió y continuo su marcha hacia el castillo.

La serpiente se quedó inmóvil, con el peso de la muerte sobre ella.

La mujer caminaba deprisa, su señor la había convocado hacia ya cinco minutos y no era buena idea hacerlo esperar. Cuando llego al final del descampado miro en dirección al castillo, que se encontraba varios cientos de metros más arriba y unos veinte metros más adelante.

— Ascendió— Exclamo sujetando con fuerza su varita, comenzando a ascender con rapidez.

Cuando llego hasta la entrada del castillo murmuro la contraseña `` _muerte a los impuros _´´. La enorme puerta de manera se abrió dejándola entrar. Se encontró en el vestíbulo de castillo donde al menos una veintena de Mortífagos se encontraban sentados en los amplios sillones que se hallaban allí.

Todos voltearon hacia ella y asintieron en señal de saludo, ella hizo lo mismo y continuo caminando. Diez minutos después había entrado a un oscuro corredor y se encontró con Lucius Malfoy.

— El Señor Oscuro te esta esperando— Le susurro señalando el cuarto desde donde provenía una nítida luz azulada.

— Lucius— Murmuro y siguió caminando.

Entró en la habitación que tenía una gran extensión, mayor que la del vestíbulo. Altas columnas decoraban el lugar, marcando el camino hacía donde se encontraba un basto trono negro y sentado en el estaba su señor.

Se detuvo a dos metros de su amo y se arrodilló haciendo una amplía reverencia.

— Amo, estoy a su servicio— Murmuro la mujer arrodillada frente al trono.

— Levántate Bella— Exclamo Voldemort con frialdad— Tengo trabajo para ti.

Bellatrix Lestrange se puso de pie con rapidez y se quedo en silencio observando a su señor, esperando que hablara.

— Atacaremos Hogwarts— Le comunico— Haremos caer a la Orden del Fénix para siempre. Luego de nuestro ataque sus fuerzas estarán diezmadas para siempre.

Bellatrix sonrió complacida, por fin esos impuros caerían.

— ¿Cuándo se llevara a cabo señor?— Le pregunto con ansiedad.

— Muy pronto— Le contesto su amo con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro— Pero antes pienso destruir a Harry Potter. Me han llegado rumores provenientes de nuestros espías en Hogwarts de que él niño que vivió tiene un punto débil. Esta enamorado, de una traidora a la sangre.

Quitándosela lo debilitare y quedara a mi merced.

— ¿Quién es la traidora a la sangre?— Murmuro con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

— Ginny Weasley— Contestó Voldemort con frialdad— Ahora vete, te informare tus órdenes más tarde— Exclamo con desdén.

Bellatrix hizo una pronunciada reverencia y dándole vuelta se marcho de la sala. Lord Voldemort se quedó en silencio y luego una cruel sonrisa volvió a instalarse en su rostro. Tenía a Harry Potter a su merced, lo destruiría y luego lo mataría para eliminar toda duda de que el era el mago más poderoso del mundo. Comenzó a reírse, era una risa fría y carente de sentimientos.

Harry se incorporo a medias en su cama y se apretó la cicatriz, que parecía plasmada a fuego en su frente. Estaba empapado en un sudor frió, había tenido un sueño con Voldemort, al parecer estaba contento. No podía recordar con exactitud lo que decían, pero había visto a Bellatrix arrodillada frente a él. Lo único que recordaba era que Voldemort tenía un plan para atacar Hogwarts y luego comenzó a reírse contento.

Suspiró y se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la almohada todavía sujetándose la cicatriz, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse.

* * *

**Bueno acá termina el tercer capi…**

**Quisiera escribir algunas acotaciones:**

*** Primero que Lord Voldemort no debería fiarse tanto de sus contactos en Hogwarts, jeje….**

*** Segundo que las repercusiones de esta reunión se verán un poco más adelante.**

*** Y tercero que el próximo capi lo voy a publicar el lunes a la tarde, ya que ya lo tengo hecho. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y aunque es un poco corto es uno muy importante dentro de la historia, ya que nos da a conocer un poco acerca de los planes de los Mortífagos. **

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y muchas más por los reviews que recibí, me impulsa mucho a escribir el saber que hay personas a las que les gusta mi historia...**

**Creo que ya me excedí mucho con los comentarios jejej…… Nos leemos nuevamente el lunes, que tengan un buen fin de semana…**


	4. Entre Peleas y Encuentros

**Hola!!!........... Hoy como prometi vuelvo con el cuarto capitulo de Luz y Sombra, en este veremos un poco desde el punto de vista de Gin........**

**[4] Entre Peleas y Encuentros**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que habían comenzado las clases y ese día se llevarían a cabo las pruebas de Quidditch. Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de ir, sabía que se encontraría con Ginny, que iba a postularse, pero Harry se lo había hecho prometer y tenía que cumplir.

Durante ese mes apenas la había visto, cada vez que se encontraba en la sala común con ella se apresuraba a excusarse y se marchaba su habitación sintiendo la triste mirada de Gin en su espalda.

Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella, no podía ver como se besaba con Zack, no podía estar junto a ella sabiendo que la amaba y que nunca podría decírselo.

Esos últimos meses había sido los peores de su vida, se pasaba gran parte del día llorando y casi no prestaba atención en clases, haciendo que sus notas bajaran, de extraordinarios a superas las expectativas.

Suspiro desanimada y continuo su marcha hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde alentaría a su amigo en su primer día como capitán, algo que lo tenía muy nervioso.

— Herms— Escucho que alguien decía a sus espaldas y se volteó.

Luna corría hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y Harry, ya que Ron estaba saliendo con Lavender y no se despegaban en todo el día.

Desde su punto de vista hacían una linda pareja.

Por otro lado Harry y Luna estaban demasiado unidos últimamente y ella creía que había algo entre ellos. Siempre estaban juntos, pero a pesar de eso Harry trataba de no dejarla ni un momento, siempre junto con Luna la buscaban, para que no estuviera sola.

Aunque a veces sus escondites eran muy inaccesibles, incluso para ellos que la conocían demasiado. Hermione ya estaba al tanto de que Luna conocía su secreto y admiro la perspicacia de la rubia.

Pero no le molestaba, era bueno tener una amiga con quien hablar.

Se detuvo y le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando que llegara hasta ella. Cuando lo hizo Luna la abrazo a modo de saludo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch.

— ¿Cómo estas?— Le pregunto con calidez.

— Bien… ya sabes normal— Le respondió Hermione con una mirada triste.

— Sigo pensando que deberías decírselo— Le susurró con convicción— Ella es tu mejor amiga, lo entenderá.

Hermione negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada.

— No, no lo hará y yo no soportaría que me odie— Le respondió con voz tensa.

Luna guardo silencio, sabía que no lograría nada tratando de convencer a Hermione, ella ya estaba decidida. Continuaron caminando y Luna adquirió una mirada soñadora cuando dirigió su vista al campo de Quidditch.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Herms que sonrió disimuladamente, eran tal para cual.

Ginny caminaba presurosa hacia el campo de Quidditch, faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzara la selección y ella no quería llegar tarde. Apretó el paso sujetando su escoba con firmeza, sus queridos hermanos, los gemelos, le habían regalado una magnifica Nimbus 2007. Al parecer después del accidente que tuvo con su vieja escoba, sus hermanos pensaron que necesitaba una que no tratara de tirarla al suelo cada vez que hacia una maniobra brusca. La escoba era muy parecida a la Nimbus 2000 de Harry, solo que era más rápida, mucho más rápida.

Sonrió al recordar la mueca de incredulidad se formo en el rostro de Ron al ver la lujosa escoba. También recordó como su hermano se quejaba, argumentando que los gemelos deberían haberle comprado una a él y no a ella, después de todo él era el mayor. Y así siguió por horas, hasta que ella harta le dijo que si no la dejaba en paz y se callaba de una vez le lanzaría un Mocomurciélago. Eso hizo que su hermano al fin dejara de quejarse y se marchara con su novia.

Al doblar por un pasillo escucho voces provenientes de un aula cercana.

— Si es patética, anda llorando por los rincones. Creo que incluso ya supero el record de Myrtle la llorona— Comentó una voz carcajeándose.

— Me pregunto si lloraba porque Weasley esta ahora esta con la con zorra de Lavender, o solo porque cree que de ese modo saldrá todo lo impuro de su sangre— Agregó una voz de mujer, con despreció.

— Lo dudo mucho, esos sangre sucias no tienen remedió, no peores que las cucarachas y ahora hay una epidemia de ellos, cada vez más impuros asisten al colegió— Murmuro alguien que reconoció como Blaise Sabini— Apenas puedo contener las ganas de vomitar que me dan cuando camino por los pasillos.

Ginny se quedo estática parada al lado de la puerta, sabía de quien estaban hablando y una furia la invadió. Apretó los puños conteniéndose.

— Realmente soy inmundos— Agregó Pansy con chillona.

— Solo espero que cuando suceda la batalla, el Señor Tenebroso mate a la sangre sucia de Granger de una vez por todas— Exclamo Draco Malfoy con frialdad— Le haría un favor al mundo si lo hiciera.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, sintiendo la furia correr por sus venas dejo caer su escoba y abrió la puerta de una patada, empuñando su varita. Los tres Slytherin se voltearon hacia ellos mirándola sorprendidos.

— Pero que demo…— Comenzó a decir Malfoy, pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

— Eres un mal nacido— Le espeto y olvidándose de la varita que llevaba en la mano le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

Draco se hecho hacia atrás gimiendo de dolor y con la sangre comenzando a bañar su rostro. Pansy grito asustada y corrió a socorrerlo, Gin se giro para observar a Sabini que ya estaba casi sobre ella.

No fue tan rápida, cuando estaba levantando la varita un golpe sobre su ojo izquierdo la hizo trastabillar y soltar la varita. Sabini la empujo y la hizo golpearse contra la pared, cuando se acercó para propinarle otro golpe, ella le acertó una fuerza patada en la entrepierna.

Gimiendo de dolor Blaise Sabini cayó al suelo.

— _Accio Varita_— Murmuró al momento en que Pansy y Draco desenfundaban la suya, él ultimo con el rostro cubierto de sangre que se escapaba de su rota nariz.

Su querida varita voló hacia su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

— _Mocomurcielagos_— Exclamo antes de que ellos pudieran maldecirla.

El rostro de Malfoy, Parkinson y Sabini, que se había puesto de pie, se cubrió de asquerosos gargajos de color verde. Los tres Slytherin comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, tratando de quitárselos.

— Nunca más se atrevan a volver a insultar a Hermione— Les amenazó mientras escapaban— O te volveré a romper la nariz— Termino diciéndole a Draco, que en ese momento se había volteado hacia ella y al parecer aún con los gargajos cubriendo sus ojos la podía ver.

— Ya me las pagaras maldita Traidora a la Sangre, ni si siquiera tu amado Potter podrá protegerte— Escupió con despreció y se marcho corriendo.

Ginny se hubiese reído del cómico rostro de Draco cubierto de gargajos, si la situación hubiese sido otra. Pero todavía estaba enfurecida por lo que había dicho de Hermione y sabía que Draco trataría de vengarse, pero eso no le importaba, no le tenía miedo a nadie, menos a un Slytherin tan cobarde y arrogante como él. Confundida se pregunto porque le había dicho eso último, al parecer no sabía que ella tenía novio.

Suspiro y se tocó la herida que palpitaba en el costado de su frente, le molestaba mucho, Sabini le había dado un buen golpe. Pero había valido la pena con tal de ver sus espantados rostros cuando ella los lleno de gargajos.

Todavía pisando fuerte salió del vació salón, su escoba estaba en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado caer. La tomo con fuerza y al mirar hacia ambos lados del corredor observo que estaba desierto, no había rastro de los Slytherin.

Consulto su reloj y ahora apenas le quedaban quince minutos para llegar al estado y ni siquiera corriendo llegaría a tiempo. Volvió a mirar el pasillo y comprobó nuevamente que estaba vació. Sonriendo con picardía pasó una pierna por su escoba y se subió a ella.

Comenzó a acelerar a fondo, mientras pasaba como una sombra borrosa por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando el pasillo termino y ella viro a la izquierda vio un reluciente ventanal abierto, se lanzo hacia el.

Un segundo después sobrevolaba el castillo, sintiendo el frió azote del viento en su rostro, despejándola. Se lanzó presurosa hacia delante, cogiendo más velocidad. En ese momento recordó su pelea con los Slytherin y el motivo, Hermione.

Porque no dejaría que nadie insultara a su amiga, aunque hacia más de un mes que no hablaba con ella, no desde lo que paso en el compartimiento del tren. A pesar de que sabía que su amistad para Hermione no significaba nada, ella todavía la quería, porque a pesar de todo seguía sintiéndola su mejor amiga.

Toda esa horrible situación le dolía y mucho, no recordaba haber sufrido tanto por nadie en toda su vida, siquiera por Harry. Se sentía sola y no tenía nadie con quien hablar, a veces estaba Luna, pero ella no era como Herms, su mejor amiga la entendía como nadie.

Bufó disgustada todo eso le daba mucha bronca. _Esta situación es una mierda_— pensó enojada. Le había dado vuelvas al asunto un millón de veces y aunque lo volviera a hacer no encontraría una respuesta se dijo. Pero aún así no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ello, algo muy grave tendría que haber hecho para que su amiga la evite como si fuera una horrible mutación genética.

— Hay mierda— Dijo y viro su escoba todo lo que pudo hacía un costado.

No pudo evitar el tejado por completo y parte de su pierna golpeó contra las tejas. Torció el rostro en una mueca de dolor y mantuvo con firmeza su escoba, que después de sacudirse un poco volvió a andar con normalidad.

Sacudió la cabeza enojada consigo misma, si no se daba cuenta en el último segundo se habría dado de lleno contra el tejado y matarse por estar distraída durante un vuelvo era una idiotez.

Sintiendo ahora también un dolor palpitante en la pierna, se inclinó hacia delante y llevo la escoba a su límite de velocidad, dirigiéndose como una flecha hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Hermione y Luna llegaron al Campo de Quidditch, cuando faltaban solo poco más de cinco minutos para que la selección comenzara. En las gradas ya se había consagrado una gran multitud de aspirantes, desde pequeños y temblorosos alumnos de primeros hasta fortachones y seguros alumnos de séptimo.

Ron estaba parado muy nervioso en la entrada del Campo. Cuando se acercaron hasta él vieron que tenía un alarmante color amarillento en el rostro. Lavender lo abrazaba y le daba ánimos, pero la expresión de pánico que tenía no se le quitaba.

Ellas llegaron hasta la pareja y después de saludar a Lavender, ya que Ron tenía la mirada perdida en dirección a pasto que parecía asustarlo cada vez más, le preguntaron si sabía donde estaba Harry. La chica les contesto que la última vez que lo habían visto estaba en los vestuarios.

— Animó Ron, lo harás genial— Exclamo dándole un pequeño abrazo— Recuerda que el año pasado ganamos gracias a tus atajadas.

Ron pareció reaccionar ante el cumplido un su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa de seguridad.

— Tienes que enseñarme como logras que reaccione en momentos así— Le dijo Lavender cuando ellas ya comenzaban a caminar hacia los vestuarios.

Hermione se dio vuelta y una divertida sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

— Adúlalo, es lo único que funciona— Le gritó divertida, ante la indignada mirada de Ron y continúo caminando.

Cuando llegaron a los vestuarios vieron como Harry se paseaba de un lado hacia otro y cada tanto se alborotaba aún más su indomable pelo. Se notaba que estaba muy nervioso ante su primer día como capitán, ella lo entendía. Casi le había dado un colapso nervioso cuando el año pasado, al subir al Expreso de Hogwarts sabía que desde ese momento se convertiría en una de las prefectas de Gryffindor.

— ¿Nervioso?— Le pregunto a su amigo cuando llegaron hasta él.

— No sabes cuanto— Le respondió su amigo con inquietud.

Luna se acercó hasta él y lo tomo de la mano.

— Descuida Harry, estoy segura que serás un excelente capitán— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Herms noto como el rostro de su amigo adquiría un matiz colorado.

— Gra.. Gracias— Contesto nervioso.

En ese momento sintió que estaba entorpeciendo un momento muy intimo, pensó en marcharse hacía las gradas en silencio. Cuando estaba apunto de llevar a cabo su plan la voz de Harry la detuvo en el lugar.

— Será mejor que ya comience a llamar— Les dijo a sus amigas— Empezare por elegir a los bateadores, hay muchos aspirantes— Le comento.

Los chicos ya se habían soltados las manos y ahora avanzaban hacia una de las salidas, la que daba a campo.

— ¿Herms, no vienes?— Le pregunto Luna que se había dado cuenta que su amiga se había quedado inmóvil.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no deseaba estar en el campo de juego, lo mejor sería sentarse en las gradas, donde no podría cruzarse con Ginny.

— No, voy a sentarme en las gradas— Les susurro con decaimiento.

Ellos sabían el porque de su decisión y Harry se acercó hasta ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

— Será mejor que me alientes desde la tribuna— Le amenazo con una sonrisa— Sino, te obligare a montar en escoba.

— No serías capaz— Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pruébame— Le contesto Harry y se marcho.

La sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, de nuevo su amigo intentaba levantarle el ánimo. Su sonrisa se acentuó al recordar la escena con Luna y se pregunto si el ya se había dado cuenta de que ella le gustaba. Porque Hermione conocía todas sus expresiones y sabía que su amigo se estaba enamorando.

Se volteó para marcharse por la otra salida e iba tan distraída que casi choco con alguien, freno a un palmo de distancia. Levantó la vista para disculparse y su mirada de disculpa se convirtió en una de preocupación.

— Ginny— Exclamo asustada— ¿Estás bien?

Su amiga parecía sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba encontrársela en ese momento. No después de todo un mes de ignorancia total por parte de ella.

Ginny la miraba sorprendida, no por encontrársela en los vestuarios, porque sabía que Herms seguramente iría a las pruebas para apoyar a Harry. No lo que la sorprendía era que su amiga le dirigiera la palabra y lo que la desconcertaba era la expresión de preocupación que tenía Hermione en el rostro.

Por unos minutos no supo que decirle, pensó en responderle que estaba muy sorprendida de que le importara un poco o quizás gritarle que no fingiera que se preocupaba por ella, porque sabía que no era así o por lo menos no lo demostraba al ignorarla durante un mes. También quiso decirle cuanto le dolía todo lo que estaba haciendo, que la quería más que a nadie y que el haber perdido su amistad fue lo peor que le paso.

Pero solamente se quedó quieta observando a su amiga y decidió no decirle nada de eso, no quería reprocharle nada.

— Si, solo es un pequeño golpe— Le respondió en un susurro.

— Pero Gin, todavía esta sangrando— Le espetó Herms con impaciencia.

Gin se llevo una mano a la zona adolorida y sintió como algo líquido mojaba sus dedos. Cuando observo su mano vio que tenía gotitas de sangre sobre sus dedos. Volvió a tocarse la herida y sintió una punzada de dolor en su ceja izquierda. El maldito de Sabini le había partido la ceja y no lo había sentido, porque durante su vuelo la zona se le había entumecido por el frió, pero ahora si sentía el potente latido en esa región.

— No me había dado cuenta— Le respondió con naturalidad.

Ella nunca le prestaba mucha atención a las heridas, ahora solo tenía que hacer un poco de presión hasta que dejara de sangrar y listo. No iría hasta la enfermería y se perdería la posibilidad de entrar al equipo de quidditch solo por un pequeño corte.

— Ginny, deberías ser más cuidadosa— Le reprocho su amiga— Un día vas a matarte— Luego agrego en un todo más suave—Necesitas que le lo curen.

Gin sintió una dolorosa presión en el pecho, allí estaba parada delante de ella a la persona que recordaba como su mejor amiga. Parecía como si la Hermione de antes, la que la regañaba y se preocupaba por sus constantes caídas hubiera vuelto, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Sintió que comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta y bajo la mirada, obligándose a no llorar.

— No es nada, es un pequeño golpe— Le respondió volviendo a levantar la mirada, imperturbable— Además no tengo tiempo para ir a la enfermería, las pruebas van a comenzar en cinco minutos.

— No puedes volar con una herida así— Dictamino Herms— Pero si me dejas te lo curare en un segundo— Le dijo y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Gin se la tomo sin pensar, no quería separarse de su amiga, la extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba hablar con ella horas y horas, poder quedarse en silencio junto a ella sin sentirse incomoda, poder contarle acerca de los problemas con sus novios, extrañaba estar con ella, abrazarla y sentir que tenía alguien a su lado en quien sabía que podía confiar incluso su vida, extrañaba a su mejor amiga.

Hermione la hizo sentar en un de los bancos de madera de se encontraban en el vestuario. Le soltó la mano y se inclino hacía abajo, para examinar su herida. Con una mano le corrió el flequillo al costado que tenía y lo hecho hacia atrás.

— Inclina un poco la cabeza hacia atrás Gin— Le dijo en un susurro sumamente concentrada.

Gin hizo lo que le pedía y sintió otra puntada en la herida, ya se las pagaría Sabini, aunque pensándolo bien ya había quedado bastante estropeado. La patada que le había propinado había sido muy fuerte y esperada que el idiota no pudiera ser capaz de generar descendencia, que después de todo sería lo mejor para el mundo.

Hermione sacó su varita y la apunto hacia su herida, dejándola a pocos centímetros de distancia.

— _Sanatium_— Murmullo Herms y unas chispas amarillas salieron de su varita.

Ginny sentía una sensación extraña en su frente, como una especie de cosquilleó y picazón, pero al mismo tiempo el cálido toque de la magia al rozar su piel.

Cerró los ojos, encandilaba por la lámpara que había sobre ella y sonrió complacida, al recordar el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Malfoy y como le había roto la nariz.

— ¿De que por qué sonríes?— Le pregunto Herms observándola atentamente.

— Me acuerdo del Malfoy— Le respondió sin abrir los ojos y ensanchando más su sonrisa.

— ¿De Malfoy?— Le pregunto Herms confundida.

Gin abrió los ojos y observo de reojo a Hermione que todavía movía la varita de un lado a otro, curándole la herida.

— Si de Malfoy— Le dijo— Y de cómo le rompí la nariz— Comentó con orgullo.

— ¿De verdad le rompiste la nariz?— Comentó con una risita— Hubiese pagado por ver eso— Luego agregó con enojo y la sonrisa se le borro del rostro— ¿Fue él quien te golpeó?, yo creía que te habías caído de la escoba otra vez.

— No, no fue él— Le contestó con tranquilidad y comenzó a contarle acerca de su pelea con los Slytherin, pero se guardo el motivo de la pelea.

Cuando ella termino su relato Herms quitó el encantamiento y examino su inexistente herida.

— Quédate aquí un segundo, ya regreso— Le dijo y se marcho en dirección a los lavabos.

Gin se quedó quieta, sabiendo que tenía que dejar pasar algunos minutos antes de hacer movimientos bruscos o su herida podría volver a abrirse. Todo le parecía absolutamente raro, todavía no podía creer que estaba hablando con Hermione, definitivamente este era el mejor día desde que las clases empezaron.

Al cabo de tres minutos Herms volvió llevando una toalla en la mano.

— Me parece que lo que hiciste fue una gran imprudencia Ginny— Le comentó con preocupación mientras que con la toalla comenzaba a limpiarle, con cuidado la sangre seca que manchaba su frente— Te podrían haber hecho daño, no dudo de que eres una buena duelista, pero ellos eran tres. Podrías haber terminado con algo más que un golpe en la frente.

— No les tengo miedo— Le contesto con seguridad— Y se lo merecían, espero que la nariz de Malfoy quede torcida.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, convencer de algo a Ginny cuando estaba en plan homicida era inútil y menos cuando se trataba de ser precavida.

— Listo, terminado— Anunció cuando el rostro de su amiga estaba de nuevo impecable.

Gin se toco el lugar en donde había estaba la herida, pero solo sintió su piel suave y sin rastro de ninguna marca. Realmente su amiga era la mejor haciendo magia.

— Gracias— Le respondió contenta, levantándose.

Sabiendo que ese era el momento para arreglar todo, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hermione.

— Te extrañe mucho— Le susurro en el oído derecho— Espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Se escucho el sonido de un silbato y se separaron, las pruebas estaban a punto de comenzar. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos hasta que el llamado volvió a repetirse.

— Anda ve— Le susurro Hermione— Ya están por comenzar.

— ¿Te quedaras a verlas?— Le pregunto— Necesitamos hablar.

— Si, estaré en las gradas.

Gin camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir.

Cuando se volteó vio que su amiga no se había movido de su sitió.

— Te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga— Le susurro y salió de los vestuarios.

Hermione se quedo inmóvil por algunos minutos. En ese momento más que nunca no sabía que hacer, si ir a sentarse en las gradas o marcharse hacía el castillo. Suspiro con decaimiento, lo pensaría mientras caminaba hacia las gradas se dijo.

**Bueno acá termina el cuarto capi :D…….. Espero que les haya gustado…. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me pone muy contenta entrar y encontrarme con que comentaron… Gracias de verdad!!!!......... **

**El viernes a la tarde publicare el proximo capitulo.....**

**En el próximo capi nuestra querida protagonista va a tomar más o menos una decisión, acá les dejo un adelanto:**

— _Cuidado Gin— Grito Hermione._

_Ella la escucho y miro hacia el costado, una Bludger volaba hacia ella. Se lanzo hacia abajo, pero no pudo evitarla por completo y la pelota le dio en la parte posterior de la pierna. Contuvo un grito cuando sintió un dolor inmenso y escucho el sonido de sus huesos al romperse, cerró los ojos por un segundo. _

_Cuando los abrió ya era tarde. _


	5. El Miedo a Perder

**Una vez más estoy aquí con el quinto capi de Luz y Sombra, espero que les guste.**

**[5] El Miedo a Perder**

En día estaba nublado anunciando una posible tormenta. El viento azotaba el campo de quidditch con fuerza y los alumnos de Gryffindor se ubicaban unos junto a otros para conservar el calor.

Hermione estaba parada junto a Luna, apoyadas contra el barandal de la tribuna de Gryffindor, es que estaba por dar comienzo el primer partido de la temporada. Hoy Gryffindor se debatía nada más y nada menos que con Slytherin, en el que seguramente sería un duelo sin igual.

Herms se cruzo de brazos, tratando de conservar el calor lo más que podía, pero era inútil. El viento se le colaba por las extremidades de su ropa haciéndola temblar. Se acomodo la bufanda para proteger su cuello del frío azote del viento, no quería levantarse mañana con gripe.

Se escucho el sonido del silbato y los dos equipos salieron a la cancha. Ginny había sido elegida Cazadora y Ron conservo su puesto de Guardián. Hermione sintió un ardor en los ojos al recordar el día de las pruebas, como había lastimado a su amiga nuevamente, aunque no tanto como lo hizo así misma, como actuó en contra de sus deseos.

Draco Malfoy caminaba sumamente erguido hacia el centro del campo, su mirada altanera se centro en Ginny Weasley y una expresión de triunfo se materializo en su rostro. Blaise que era su nuevo Cazador se adelanto hasta llegar a él.

— Seguimos con el plan— Le pregunto con un mueca de asco al mirar hacia el equipo de Gryffindor.

— Si— Le respondió— La quiero en el piso.

Cuando llegaron al centro del campo de juego se detuvieron frente a los de Gryffindor, ambos equipos se miraran desafiantemente, el odio se veía en sus pupilas. Draco Malfoy centro su vista el Ginny y le dedico una cruel sonrisa, ella lo miro desafiante y se envaró aun más.

— Capitanes dense la mano— Exclamo Madam Hooch.

Harry y Draco se dieron la mano tratando de hacerle al otro el mayor daño posible.

— Quiero un partido amistoso y sin faltas— Les dijo mirándolos— Ahora monten.

El equipo monto en sus escobas y se elevaron un par de metros. Madam Hooch pateo el enorme baúl de madera que se hallaba a su lado y las Bludger y la Snitch dorada salieron volando.

La profesora tomó la Quaffle y la lanzo hacia arriba, en cuando la pelota de cuero abandono sus manos todos los jugadores excepto los Cazadores y Cazadoras volaron hacia sus lugares. Cuando la Quaffle comenzó a caer Ginny la atrapo en una rápida maniobra y comenzó a volar hacia los arcos de los Slytherin.

Esquivo a Sabini y Nott que intentaron quitarle la pelota y continuo, detrás suyo los tres Cazadores de Slytherin trataban de alcanzarla. Cuando llego a los arcos se soltó de la escoba y arrojo la quaffle con fuerza hacia los aros. El guardián no pudo atrapar la pelota y ella marco un espectacular tanto en el aro del centro.

La tribuna de Gryffindor vitoreo su tanto y ella sonrió dichosa. Miro en dirección a sus compañeros y vio a Hermione parada junto a Luna contra el barandal. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos y recordó lo que había pasado hacia dos semanas.

Mientras estaban dando las pruebas para los diferentes puestos y ella esperaba paciente a que llegara su turno, pudo ver que Hermione estaba sentadas en las gradas observando las pruebas. Finalmente cuando llego su turno hizo mas anotaciones que nadie, marco diecisiete tantos. Cuando las pruebas finalizaron y Harry anunció quienes habían quedado elegidos para el equipo, se sintió dichosa al saber que tenía uno de los puestos de Cazadora. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se volteó hacia las gradas vio que Herms no estaba allí.

Pensando que había bajado para encontrarse con ella tomo la escoba y se dirigió a la entrada de las gradas, pero su amiga no estaba allí.

Incluso había ido hasta los vestuarios, pero Hermione tampoco estaba allí. Dolida como nunca antes había estado, tomo su escoba y voló en dirección al Bosque Prohibido, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Frunció el seño al recordar eso, ella nunca lloraba, le hacía sentirse débil. Suspiro y despejo su mente, hoy lo único que importaba era ganar, y ella se aseguraría de eso.

El partido había empezado hacia ya quince minutos y en ese tiempo Ginny ya había marcado ocho veces, generando ochenta puntos para Gryffindor. Sus compañeros estaba exultantes y coreaban el nombre su nombre cada vez que se hacia con la Quaffle. Los estudiantes de Slytherin estaban sumamente callados, en todo el partido su equipo no había conseguido anotar siquiera una vez.

Hermione no desviaba la atención de Ginny pero vio algo que le llamo la atención y le hizo desviar la mirada. Nott se había dirigido hacia ambos bateadores y les había susurrado algo a los que estos asintieron con una feroz mueca en el rostro.

Ella parecía haber sido la única que lo había visto pero ahora los bateadores volaban por detrás de Ginny. Sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y sintió como un miedo atroz la invadía.

Dos Bludger volaron hacía los Bateadores y estos la lanzaron hacia Ginny.

— Cuidado Gin— Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahora Katie Bell tenía la Quaffle y el bramido que daban sus compañeros no la dejaban escucharse.

Ginny por instinto volteó hacia atrás y vio las dos Bludgers dirigiéndose hacia ella, dando una vuelta en espiral las esquivo y se lanzó con más rapidez hacia los arcos. Katie que había quedado rodeada por todos los Cazadores de Slytherin le arrojo la Quaffle y ella aprovechando que tenía el camino libre marco otro tanto.

Draco Malfoy dejo la persecución de la Snitch por el momento y paso por al lado de los Bateadores.

— Vajenla ya— Bramo, aunque debido a todos los gritos de las demás persona, no lo escucho nadie más.

Los Bateadores apretaron las mandíbulas y obedeciendo las órdenes de su capitán se lanzaron hacia Ginny Weasley.

Ginny que tenía de nuevo la Quaffle en su poder volaba hacia los postes a toda prisa, iba pegada a la gradas. Malfoy apareció sobre ella mientras que Nott a un costado. Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de esto intento dejarlos atrás, pero sus escobas eran igual de potentes que la suya. Nott comenzó a empujarla hacia las gradas, con bruscos choques. Desesperada miro hacia abajo buscando una posible ruta de escape, pero se encontró con que Sabini le cortaba el paso.

Nott volvió a chocarla, haciendo que se desviara un poco más izquierda, su uniforme rozaba las gradas, estaba a pocos centímetros de dar con ellas. Nott volvió a golpearla, pero ella logró mantenerse firme aún sin soltar la Quaffle. Cuando Nott volvió a acercarse, ella valiéndose de su máximo equilibro flexiono la pierna derecha y le dio una patada al mango de su escoba.

La escoba, junto con el Slytherin comenzó a girar, hasta que se estrello contra el piso. Ella se lanzó hacia el costado y desligo de Malfoy y Sabini. Esquivo al Guardián y marcho otro tanto.

Los Gryffindors que habían protestado cuando los Slytherin la habían arrinconado ahora bramaban su nombre otra vez. Hermione sentía que el corazón estaba apunto de salírsele, sabía que Draco y Sabini no iban a descansar hasta echarla de la escoba.

Hermione no perdía de vista a Ginny, estaba realmente asustada, sentía como sus manos temblaban sin control. Luna que fue la única que escucho su grito también se había dado cuenta de la situación y miraba por preocupación a su amiga.

Ginny volvía a tener la pelota, por ese entonces ya había marchado veintisiete tantos. Volaba cerca de la gradas cuando vio que los Bateadores volaban en dirección a ella. Le lanzó la Quaffle a Demelza Robins que volaba a un par de metros de distancia. La chica evadió a uno de los corpulentos Cazadores de Slytherin y atrapó la pelota, volando a toda velocidad hacia los arcos.

Ginny aumento la velocidad tratando de perderlos, el bateador que estaba más cerca le lanzó una Bludger que ella esquivó con facilidad. A lo lejos pudo ver como Sabini volaba hacia ella con una mueca de furia en el rostro.

— _Confundus— _Dijo Hermione desenfundando la varita, al ver que Sabini iba a chocar a Gin. Blaise se lanzó hacia derecha y se estrello contra las gradas.

Demelza anotó otro tanto y Gin se distrajo por un segundo. El otro bateador golpeo una Bludger con todas sus fuerzas, dirigida hacia el rostro de Ginny.

— Cuidado Gin— Grito Hermione.

Ella la escucho y miro hacia el costado, una Bludger volaba hacia ella. Se lanzo hacia abajo, pero no pudo evitarla por completo y la pelota le dio en la parte posterior de la pierna. Contuvo un grito cuando sintió un dolor inmenso y escucho el sonido de sus huesos al romperse, cerró los ojos por un segundo.

Cuando los abrió ya era tarde. Malfoy choco con ella a toda velocidad, dándole con la cola de la escoba de lleno en la cabeza, además de una disimulada patada a las costillas. Todo se volvió negro y no sintió nada más.

Ginny se estrello contra las gradas y se soltó de la escoba, cayendo al piso donde quedo inmóvil.

— Ginny — Hermione con todas sus fuerzas.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas empujo a todo el mundo hasta que llego a las escaleras, las bajo corriendo, con Luna por detrás.

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor que solo había visto como Ginny se estrellaba contra las gradas volaron hacia ella.

Harry se bajo de un salto de la escoba y llego hasta ella. Ginny estaba tirada inmóvil en el suelo, tenía la pierna doblada en un ángulo extraño y mucha sangre brotaba de su cráneo.

También un pequeño hilo de sangre se escapaba de sus entreabiertos labios.

Madam Hooch fue la segunda en llegar y rápidamente se dejo caer al lado de Gin. Le sujeto la muñeca y le tomo el pulso. En ese momento todos sus compañeros de Quidditch habían llegado hasta ellos.

— Su pulso es muy débil— Dijo mas para si misma que para ellos.

Murmuro unas palabras e hizo aparecer una camilla. Con otro movimiento de la varita levito a Ginny y la puso sobre la camilla, las cintas que colgaban de ella envolvieron a Ginny y la sujetaron con firmeza. Madam Hooch con el rostro extremadamente pálido volvió a montar en su escoba.

— Tenemos que llevarla al castillo lo más rápido posible, esta muy delicada— Les dijo y se lanzo hacia el castillo a toda prisa.

Harry acababa de montar en su escoba cuando vio que Luna y Hermione corrían hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

— Katie— Le dijo a su compañera.

Katie le entendió y junto con él volaron hacia las chicas, mientras que los demás seguían a Madam Hooch por detrás. Frenaron frente a las chicas, Hermione a pesar de haber corrido hacia allí estaba sumamente pálida.

— Sube— Le dijo a Hermione.

La chica no dudo en absoluto a pesar de que le aterraba volar, Luna también se subió a la escoba de Katie y juntos se lanzaron hacia el castillo. Los demás ya no se veían, al parecer ya habían llegado.

— Nos vemos en la enfermería— Exclamo Harry y se lanzó a toda velocidad.

Su Saeta de Fuego aumentaba en velocidad de forma estrepitosa, en unos pocos segundos ya habían dejado bastante atrás a Luna y Katie.

— ¿Cómo la viste Harry?— Le pregunto Hermione con voz quebrada.

— No muy bien— Le respondió apesadumbrado, era mejor decirle la verdad— sangraba demasiado.

En ese momento llegaron al castillo y atravesaron la gran puerta, no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, al parecer todo el mundo había asistido al partido.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la enfermería, todo el equipo de Gryffindors todavía se hallaba allí. Tenía el rostro extremadamente serio y expresiones de tristeza.

Ellos desmontaron de la escoba y se acercaron hasta el equipo.

— ¿Dijeron algo?— Pregunto Hermione.

— No todavía no— Le respondió Demelza con lágrimas en los ojos— Madam Hooch nos dijo que esperemos.

Hermione miro a Ron que se hallaba un poco separado de los demás, su amigo miraba fijamente el piso con una expresión desconsoladora. Ninguna lágrima bajaba de sus ojos, pero tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

— Iré a hablar con él le susurro— Harry y al ver como ella asintió camino hacia su mejor amigo.

Ella camino hasta la puerta de la enfermería y se recostó contra la pared, su llanto comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada. Abrazó sus piernas y hundió su cabeza en ellas mientras su llanto se hacia más fuerte.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba tan asustada, tan desesperada, no quería creer lo que había pasado, deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla. Sin embargo sentía grabada a fuego en su retina la imagen de la escoba de Malfoy al dar contra Ginny y como se quedó inmóvil, tirada en el pasto.

Deseaba haber ser ella la que estuviera en la enfermería, ser ella no Gin. Incluso que fuera cualquier otro, no le importaba nada si eso significara que Gin estuviera bien. Sus llorosos se hicieron más fuertes, había sido una estúpida, nunca tendría que haberla alejado, Gin para ella era todo, era lo más importante en su vida y sin embargo había decidido estar sin ella.

En ese momento sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, Luna había llegado. Dejo que su amiga la abrazara y lloro sobre sus hombros.

Quince minutos más tarde se oyeron unos pasos. Hermione levantó la vista ansiosa, pero solo era el Profesor Snape que traía a Blaise en una camilla. El chico estaba inconsciente y Snape entro en la enfermería con paso tranquilo.

Ella se levanto de un salto y miro por el hueco de la puerta, pero donde estaban atendiendo a Ginny había corrido las cortinas y no se podía ver nada. Cuando las puertas se cerraron Hermione volvió a su sitio todavía llorando. Snape salió cinco minutos después y sin decir palabra comenzó a caminar, pero al llegar al final del pasillo se volteó y los observo.

— Ella esta bien— Le dijo con seriedad— Se recuperara.

Todos abrieron los ojos asombrados ante esta muestra de amabilidad por parte de Severus Snape.

— Gracias— Le respondió Hermione con sinceridad.

Severus asintió y volvió a darse vuelva, para perderse de su vista al doblar el corredor.

Habían pasado ya dos horas y gran parte del equipo se había marchado, después de conocer las noticias que dio Snape. Solo quedaban Ron, Harry, Hermione y Luna en la puerta de la enfermería. Hermione todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y volvía llorar cada pocos minutos, Luna la tenía tomada de la mano para mostrarle su apoyo. Ahora todos estaban sentados muy juntos, tratando de darse ánimos mutuamente, Luna la otra mano de Luna estaba agarrada a la de Harry.

En esas dos horas Luna les había contado a los chicos como había sido la caída de Ginny, ya que Hermione no podía comenzar a hablar sin echarse a llorar.

Se escucharon pasos nuevamente y los cuatro levantaron la cabeza, un minuto después frente a ellos apareció Draco Malfoy, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy llevaba una enorme sonrisa de alegría en el rostro.

Al verlo los cuatro se pusieron de pie con rapidez.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy?— Escupió Harry con furia.

Draco detuvo su avance y los observo con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro.

— No te interesa Potter— Le respondió con frialdad— Pero si tanto quieres sabes, te contestare, vine a visitar a Nott, al que su amiguita tiro de la escoba. Que por cierto creo que se lastimo un poco cuando chocamos ¿no?— Término con una sonrisa, al parecer la situación le resultaba divertida.

Harry llevo su mano a su uniforme para sacar su varita, pero alguien fue más rápida.

— Eres un maldito bastardo Malfoy— Exclamo Hermione con furia y luego con un movimiento rápido desenfundo la varita—_ Desmaius_.

Malfoy recibió la maldición roja de lleno y voló varios metros hacia atrás, inconsciente. Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione que tenía la varita fuertemente apretada y una expresión de furia en el rostro. Crabbe y Goyle se habían quedado inmóviles, observándola sorprendidos.

— Lévenselo, si no quieren ser los próximos— Les amenazo.

Los Slytherin corrieron hacia Draco y lo levantaron con esfuerzo, para luego desaparecer por el corredor. Todos voltearon y miraron a Hermione sorprendidos.

La chica respiraba con rapidez y todavía miraba con odio hacia donde había caído Malfoy. Cuando les dio cuenta de que sus amigos la estaban observando guardo la varita.

— El maldito podría haberla matado— Les dijo con furia.

— Si tienes razón— Le contesto Harry— Se lo merecía.

Volvieron a sentarse en el suelo y esperaron. Sesenta minutos después las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y Madam Pomfrey se asomo. Ellos se levantaron de un salto y aguardaron a que la enfermera hablara.

— La Señorita Weasley esta fuera de peligro— Les dijo provocándoles una oleada de alivio— Necesitara por lo menos una semana para recuperarse, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, tiene una gran contusión. Además en la caída se rompió dos pares de costillas y la pierna, además de fracturarse la muñeca. Ahora debemos esperar a que despierte para saber si el golpe dejo algunas consecuencias. Pueden pasar a verla si quieren— Término con una pequeña sonrisa, infundiéndoles ánimos.

Los cuatro amigos entraron en la enfermería y siguiendo a Madam Pomfrey llevaron hasta la cama donde descansaba Ginny. Al verla Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Ginny estaba acostada inconsciente, una gran venda cubría su cabeza y se podía ver como un poco de sangre la había manchado. Su brazo izquierdo se hallaba totalmente vendado, al igual que su pierna derecha. Tenía varias heridas en el rostro y un gran corte le cruzaba la ceja izquierda y parte de la mejilla.

— No le quedara ninguna cicatriz— Se apresuro a decir la enfermera al ver como Hermione tenía la empañada vista en el rostro de su amiga.

Habían pasado ya seis días desde el accidente de Ginny y su amiga todavía no despertaba. Hermione pasaba la mayor parte del día en la enfermería, solo se separaba de su amiga para asearse y alimentarse. Esos días habían sido terribles para ella, no soportaba ver a su amiga en ese estado, le dolía en el alma.

Los golpes y raspones que Gin tenía en el rostro se habían cicatrizado en gran parte, solo el corte que cruzaba una pequeña parte de su rostro todavía seguía igual. Madam Pomfrey le había repetido en varías ocasiones que sanaría completamente en cuanto despertara y pudiera darle de beber una poción.

Pero Gin aún no despertaba, aunque la enfermera tratara de disimularlo se notaba que estaba preocupada. El día anterior, la profesora McGonagall había venido a ver como evolucionaba su amiga. Con rostro serio la enfermera le pidió que la acompañara a la enfermería.

Ella no pudo resistir el impulso de querer saber que decían acerca de Ginny

— _Auditumtotalis— _Murmuro desenfundando su varita.

De esta surgieron chispas moradas y sintió como su capacidad auditiva aumentaba. Gracias al hechizo, podía escuchar fácilmente lo que decían las dos mujeres.

— _Exacto, y me tiene preocupada— _Escucho que decía Madam Pomfrey.

— _¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer Poppy?— _Le pregunto Minerva con preocupación.

— _Deberíamos aguardar un día más_— Le contesto dando un suspiro— _Si no despierta para mañana deberemos llevarla a San Mungo. Una persona no pudría estar tanto tiempo inconsciente debido a un simple golpe, si no despierta para entonces significaría que la lesión es mucho más grave de lo que pensábamos y la señorita Weasley entraría en coma. _

Esas últimas palabras resonaban en su mente desde hacia tres horas, cuando la conversación entre las dos mujeres había finalizado y McGonagall se había marchado. Tubo que convencerla para que la dejara quedarse esa noche, al parecer la profesora no estaba al tanto de que ella pasaba las noches en la enfermería y eso no le había caído en gracia.

Sin embargo ante su insistencia accedió, eran las doce de la noche y la enfermería estaba en penumbras. Todas las demás camas se hallaban vacías, ellas era las únicas en el lugar.

Hermione observo el rostro de Ginny que tenía una tranquila expresión en el rostro. Le tomo la mano y comenzó a acariciársela.

Había tenido que fingir que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de la conversación, pero ahora que estaban solas no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar. Tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo de perder a Gin que no podía explicar la desesperación e impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

— Gin despierta— Le susurro— Por favor tienes que despertar.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control y sentía un fuerte dolor en la garganta.

— Te amo Gin, eres lo que más amo en este mundo y siempre lo haré— Musito con voz entrecortada— No podría continuar sin ti, por favor despierta— Hermione inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y continuo— Perdón, siento mucho haberte lastimado tanto, lo lamento de verdad. Estaba equivocada al alejarme de ti, nunca debí haberlo hecho. No sabes cuanto lo lamento— Bajo su cabeza hasta apoyarla al lado de su mano, mientras seguía acariciándosela— Te amo Gin, más que a mi propia vida— Le susurro y sin proponérselo se quedo dormida.

**Bueno acá termina el quinto capitulo……… El lunes a la tarde postearé el sexto.**

**Espero que hayan pasado una FELIZ NAVIDAD….**

**Nos estamos leyendo….**

**Dejen reviews…. **


	6. Vuelo

**Hola perdón por la demora, tuve problemas con el servidor y no pude colgar el capitulo antes. :S**

**[6] Vuelo**

Ginny abrió los ojos con lentitud, tenía la vista un poco borrosa por lo que pestañeo un par de veces. Cuando pudo ver bien se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, frunció el seño, tratando de recordar como había llegado allí.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que Hermione le había gritado ``_cuidado _´´ y ella gracias a ello pudo evitar que la Bludger le diera en la cabeza. Recordó el dolor que sintió en la pierna y como todo se volvía negro.

Suspiro, sintiendo grandes puntadas en el cráneo. Trato de moverse un poco y miro hacia el costado. Su corazón dio un brinco al ver a Herms a su lado, su amiga le había tomado la mano y tenía el rostro apoyado sobre ella.

— Hermione— Le susurro.

Su amiga levanto la cabeza con rapidez y la observo. Hermione tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, parecía que había estado llorando toda la noche. Una gran sonrisa de alivió se formo en su rostro al verla despierta y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse debido la felicidad que sentía.

— Gin— Exclamo acentuando su sonrisa— No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías y lo contenta que estoy de que hayas despertado. Nos tenías desesperados a todos, ¿Como te sentís?— Termino preguntándole con preocupación.

— He estado mejor— Le respondió— Pero no me quejo, aunque el dolor de cabeza me esta matando.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Madam Pomfrey?— Le pregunto con preocupación, haciendo el amague de levantarse.

— No, no, esta bien— Le susurro restándole importancia— Sobreviviré.

Hermione no cabía en si de felicidad, Gin había despertado y estaba bien. Podrían lanzarle un _Cruciatus_ en ese mismo momento y no le importaría, porque ella estaba bien.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?— Le pregunto frunciendo levemente el seño.

Por unos segundos no supo que contestarle, Ginny nunca daba rodeos al decir o preguntar algo y siempre la desarmaba por un momento, eso era una de las cosas que le fascinaban de la pelirroja, que fuera tan espontánea.

— Estaba muy preocupada por ti— Se había decidido a decirle el verdadero motivo, después de todo no tenía nada de malo— Hace mucho tiempo que estabas inconsciente y eso me desesperaba, a todos— Le susurro mirándola a lo ojos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que todavía tenía fuertemente enlazados sus dedos con los de Gin. Retiro su mano con suavidad y se alegro que la enfermería estuviera lo suficientemente oscura para que ella no notara su enrojecimiento.

— ¿Hace cuanto estuve así?— Le pregunto frunciendo aún más el seño, tratando de comprender— Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que la Bludger me dio en la pierna.

— Seis días. Malfoy te dio con la cola de su escoba en la cabeza y te hizo estrellarte con las gradas y caer al pasto. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, además de que te quebraste algunas costillas y la Bludger te partió los huesos de la pierna.

Ginny intento incorporarse, pero al tratar de hacerlo una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro y tuvo que conformarse con quedarse en la misma posición.

— Deberías tratar de no moverte mucho— Le sugirió— Tus costillas todavía no sanaron.

— Es que estoy muy incomoda— Protesto dando un bufido.

En el rostro de Hermione se formo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión de puchero que tenía en el rostro, por alguna razón eso le pareció extremadamente tierno.

— Buscare unos almohadones y te ayudare a acomodarte— Le dijo y se puso de pie— _Lumos_— Susurro y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte más oscura de la enfermería.

Su corazón latía vigorosamente y volvía a sentir esa incomoda sensación en el estomago.

_Calmáte Hermione—_ Se reprocho mentalmente.

Llego hasta el armario donde sabía que había repuestos de ropa blanca y lo abrió. Tomo dos almohadones y volvió hacia donde se encontraba Gin.

— _Nox— _Exclamo y guardo la varita en el bolsillo superior de su camisa, donde quedo balanceándose precariamente.

Dejo los almohadones sobre las piernas de Ginny y se inclino sobre ella. Paso una mano por detrás de su espalda y la sujeto con fuerza.

— ¿Lista?

La piel de sus brazos parecía quemarse ante el contacto con el cuerpo de Gin, pero no era un fuego que doliera, no, era un fuego que avivaba su corazón y cada minúscula célula de su cuerpo. Era el combustible de su cuerpo y el oxigeno de sus pulmones, era un calor que alimentaba cada pequeña parte de su ser.

Gin asintió y ella levanto el torso de su amiga hasta sentarla en la cama. Gin tenía las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas, para contener la mueca de dolor que intentaba plasmarse en su rostro. Con rapidez Herms tomo los almohadones y los ubico detrás de su amiga.

— Échate para atrás— Le pidió.

Ginny hizo lo que le pedía y Hermione la sostuvo mientras comenzaba a bajar su brazo lentamente, para evitar que Ginny se mueva bruscamente. Cuando logró apoyar a su amiga sobre los almohadones quito el brazo de su espalda.

— Mucho mejor— Le dijo dando un suspiro de satisfacción— Gracias.

Ella le sonrió y volvió a sentarse. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver que Gin la observaba con una infinita expresión de tristeza.

— No te entiendo— Le susurro la pelirroja— Hacia un mes que no me hablabas y cuando nos encontramos en los vestuarios parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que todavía querías ser mi amiga. Pero cuando terminaron las pruebas no estabas en las gradas, no estabas en ninguna parte— Ginny sentía como un fuerte ardor en su garganta hacia temblar su voz, pero no iba a llorar se obligo a pensar. Noto como la zona de su pómulo izquierdo estaba algo tirante, pero continúo hablando— Y ahora estas acá, realmente no te entiendo Herms— Su voz comenzó a temblar y Gin se calló, levantó la mirada hacia el techo al notar como sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas.

Hermione se sintió una idiota por haber lastimado de esa manera a Gin, la había hecho sufrir y la única culpable era ella misma por ser tan cobarde. Sus ojos volvieron a cubrirse de lágrimas mientras observaba a Ginny, que todavía tenia la vista fija en el techo.

— No sabes cuanto lo siento Gin— Murmuro con pesar— Fui una idiota, no supe valorar tu amistad y realmente lo lamento mucho— Las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas— No sabes lo arrepentida que estoy, entenderé si no quieres verme más… yo lo siento tanto— Termino con un nudo en la garganta.

Gin desvió la mirada del techo y la observo. Lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Hermione sin pausa. En ese momento al ver a la persona más quería llorar también quiso hacerlo, pero se contuvo.

— Nunca podría hacer eso— Musito con un hilo de voz— Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho para desear eso. Pero prométeme que nunca más te alejaras

— Te lo prometo.

Gin le sonrió feliz y ella le devolvió el gesto dichosa. Luego Gin le pregunto que había pasado luego de que se había caído y ella comenzó a contarle, omitiendo la parte en la que ataco a Malfoy. Estuvieron conversando por aproximadamente veinte minutos, hasta que ella notó que los ojos se Gin comenzaban a cerrarse.

— Tienes que descansar— Le susurro con una enternecida sonrisa.

— No te vayas— Le susurro tomando su mano, extremadamente cansada.

— No me iré— Le respondió— Te lo prometo, pero necesitas descansar.

— Te quiero— Musito Gin antes de sucumbir al cansancio.

— Te amo, no sabes cuanto— Le susurro luego de unos minutos, sin soltar su mano, que Gin mantenía fuertemente agarrada.

Cuando volvió a la enfermería luego de darse una relajante ducha, ya era de mediodía. Estaba muy eufórica debido a que Gin había despertado así que no tenía hambre. Por la mañana había convocado a una lechuza y le había enviado un mensaje a Ron, contándole las buenas noticias. Cuando una hora después, a las nueve de la mañana su amigo había entrado en la enfermería con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recién decidió irse a la sala común.

Ron estaba exultante y no le importaba que Gin en esos momentos estuviera durmiendo, solo le bastaba saber que después de seis días había abierto los ojos y estaba bien.

Abrió las pesadas puertas y entró, la escena que vio la dejo muy sorprendida.

— Pero tiene que quitarse— Exclamo Gin con los nervios alterados— No puedo quedar así para siempre, parezco el Fantasma de la Opera— Termino desesperada.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la cama de su amiga, preguntándose como conocía Ginny esa historia. Parada a al lado de la cama de Gin, Madam Pomfrey hablaba con rapidez tratando de calmarla, pero sus palabras no parecían tener efecto.

— Pero señorita Weasley no se quedará así, solo tengo que terminar la poción y le curaré la herida— Le dijo tratando de hacerle comprender.

— Pero podría no funcionar y si me queda la cicatriz, voy a quedar desfigurada— Profirió sin hacer caso a la enfermera.

— Pero señorita Weasley— Volvió a pronunciar la enfermera exasperada a punto de perder la paciencia— Ya le dije que su rostro quedara perfecto— Pero Ginny parecía no escucharla y negaba con la cabeza.

_Realmente esa chica era extremadamente testaruda_— pensó la enfermera. En ese momento levanto la vista y vio que Hermione se acercaba hacia ella.

— Cuando me alegro de verla señorita Granger— Le dijo con alivio— Espero que usted pueda hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, ya que al parecer a mi no me escucha.

Y dicho esto se marcho hacia su despacho murmurando ``_la juventud no era lo que antes ´´ _y cosas como _`` niña desconfiada ´´._

Cuando Gin la vio inmediatamente dejo sus lamentaciones de lado, Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa divertida parada a pocos metros suyo. Cuando se había despertado esa mañana y se había encontrado con su hermano y no con su amiga no pensó que volvería a verla.

Realmente no había confiado mucho en su palabra y pensaba que Herms desaparecería como el día de las pruebas. Sin embargo allí estaba mirándola sonriente, Gin sintió una inmensa felicidad y no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, después de todo su accidente parecía tener su lado bueno.

— Vas a hacer que a Madam Pomfrey le de un ataque de nervios— Le dijo su amiga llendo hacia ella y ampliando su sonrisa.

Herms llego hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella la abrazó aunque ello genero una nueva oleada de dolor en sus costillas, pero no le importo. Herms se sentó en el sillón que todavía estaba al lado de su cama.

— ¿Cómo estas?— Le pregunto con preocupación al ver que Ginny todavía estaba muy pálida.

— Perfectamente y con ganas de matar a Malfoy— Le contestó.

— No te preocupes— Le susurro Hermione— Escuchaste a Madam Pomfrey cuando tomes la poción se te quitara.

— Eso esperó, sino me asegurare de que el próximo _Mocomurciélago_ que le lance no se le quite por un año— Le respondió muy segura y ella sabía que su amiga podría hacerlo tranquilamente— Ron me dijo que le lanzaste un _Desmaius_ y lo dejaste inconsciente— Le dijo sorprendida.

Realmente era algo muy extraño en Herms que nunca perdía el control, era todo lo contrarío a ella. Mientras que ella era impulsiva e irreflexiva, tanto que siempre hacia las cosas sin pensar, Hermione era paciente y prudente, eran realmente lo contrarío. Tanto era así que la prefecta en la mayoría de las ocasiones se convertía en la voz de su conciencia.

El rostro de su amiga adquirió una expresión sombría.

— Se lo merecía— Le contesto con el seño fruncido, al parecer todavía enojada— Te podría haber matado.

Gin pensó que ese era un lado de su amiga que no conocía, nunca la había visto con una mirada de tal expresión en el rostro. Aunque sabía que si la situación hubiese sido al revés ella hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo, si no es que más.

— Sabes que soy invencible, se necesitan más que algunos inútiles Slytherin para poder conmigo— Le dijo una sonrisa de lado.

Hermione no pudo relajarse, la imagen de Gin tirada en el pasto volvió a sacudirla con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué le rompiste la nariz a Malfoy?— Le pregunto dándose cuenta que Gin no le había contado el motivo por el cual comenzó esa pelea.

— Porque estaban insultándote— Respondió con simpleza la pelirroja.

El asombro se dibujo en su rostro y luego una oleada de culpa volvió a invadirla, ella era el motivo por el que Gin estuviera en la enfermería, ella había atacado a Malfoy por defenderla.

Se sintió una basura al recordar que por esos días no hablaba con Gin y aun así ella la había defendido.

— No tendrías porque haberlo hecho Gin, mira como terminaron las cosas— Le susurro todavía sintiéndose lo peor del mundo.

— Claro que si— Exclamo Ginny con firmeza— Eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo permitir que te insulten.

Herms no supo que decirle más que _gracias_. Durante las dos siguientes horas se pasaron hablando de trivialidades, ambas no cabían en si de felicidad y charlaron como las dos mejores amigas que eran. Cuando Ron entró en la enfermería Herms después de saludar a su amigo decidió que sería mejor dejarlos solos.

— No te vayas— Le dijo Gin con una mirada suplicante.

— Volveré mas tarde— Le respondió con una sonrisa— Además si falto de nuevo la profesora McGonagall va a matarme, hace una semana que no voy a clases.

— ¿Faltaste toda una semana a clases?— Le pregunto sorprendida.

Realmente eso algo muy extraño en Hermione, nunca se perdía ninguna clase y menos por toda una semana.

— Si, Herms no se despego de tu lado— Le dijo Ron— Incluso teníamos que obligarla a que cenara con nosotros en el Gran Comedor.

Ginny la observo con preocupación, recién reparaba en el deteriorado aspecto de su amiga. Hermione estaba demasiado flaca y su rostro tenía profundas ojeras, signo de que no había dormido adecuadamente en días.

— Hermione, no deberías haber hecho eso— Le reprocho sintiéndose culpable.

— Eres mi mejor amiga, tenía que cuidarte— Le susurro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando volvió a visitar a su amiga por la tarde el rostro de Gin estaba impecable y su amiga no podía estar más contenta. Madam Pomfrey tenía razón, no le había quedado ninguna cicatriz.

Dos días después le dieron el alta y Ginny pudo abandonar la enfermería. La profesora McGonagall la había llamado cuando termino su clase con ella, que era la última del día.

Le había contado la magnifica noticia y le había dado un extenso pergamino que tenía toda la tarea que Gin tenía que hacer. Extremadamente feliz Herms salió del aula y fue hasta la sala común, como no la vio allí subió a su cuarto.

Gin estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro de quidditch cuando la vio entrar.

— Herms— Le saludo contenta dejando el libro a un lado— Siéntate— Le susurro palmeando la cama.

— ¿Como estas?— Le pregunto sentándose.

— Extremadamente aburrida— Le contesto dando un bufido— ¿Y tu?

— Igual— Coincidió con su amiga— McGonagall te manda esto — Le dijo pasando el pergamino.

— Uff, es enorme— Se quejo su amiga sopesándolo.

Hermione pensó que tenía razón el pergamino tendría por lo menos dos metros de largo, realmente era mucho trabajo.

— No te preocupes, te ayudare— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Fantástico— Le respondió— Pero antes demos un paseo— Dijo poniéndose de pie.

— Pero Gin, Madam Pomfrey dijo que no debías caminar mucho— Le dijo protectoramente— que tenias que descansar.

— Pero yo no dije que iríamos caminando— Le respondió con una traviesa sonrisa.

Gin sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón.

— _Accio Escoba_— Exclamo.

Su Nimbus 2007 salió de su baúl y voló hasta sus manos. Todavía le dolía un poco el costado, por lo que decidió que era mejor no agacharse, sin embargo deseaba volar, lo necesitaba.

Se volteó hacia Hermione y vio que la observaba con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

— No creo que sea una buena idea Gin— Acoto su amiga.

— Oh vamos yo estoy perfecta— Le dijo con seguridad— Además necesito salir un rato y como caminando no puedo hacerlo lo haré volando. ¿Vienes?— Hermione observo la escoba con creciente horror, no le gustaba para nada volar. Por el simple echo que nunca había podido aprenderlo y decidió darse por vencida— Por favor— Agregó Gin con una mirada suplicante.

— Esta bien— Murmuro levantándose de la cama.

— Fantástico— Le respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Enojada consigo misma, por no poder negarle nada se sitió al lado de la pelirroja que se estaba sacando la túnica. Ella hizo lo mismo y ambas quedaron en camisa, Gin le pidió que abra la ventana mientras ella se remangaba las mangas.

Gin subió a la escoba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella con pánico se volteo hacia su mejor amiga.

— Sube adelante Herms— Le dijo divertida.

— ¿Adelante?

— Si, te enseñare a volar— Le respondió sin mas.

— Yo no…

— Vamos Herms, volar es la sensación más placentera del mundo y quiero que la sientas también, por eso quiero enseñarte a volar. Además se que quieres hacerlo, te conozco— Termino con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ella agradeció que no la conociera un poco más porque si no se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella.

— Esta bien Gin tu ganas— Le contesto— Pero si chocamos y me muero va a ser tu culpa— Le dijo subiendo a la escoba.

— De ninguna manera dejaría que eso pase— Le susurro su amiga cerca de su oído y despego.

Hermione no supo porque, pero ante esas palabras sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del castillo y estaban sobrevolando el lago, Gin detuvo la escoba.

— Muy bien ahora sujétala Herms.

Ella hizo lo que Gin le decidía y su nerviosismo aumento. Sentía el cuerpo de Gin pegado al suyo, el fuego volvía a abrazar su piel. Cuando las manos de Gin abandonaron el palo de la escoba y se posicionaron en su cintura, no pudo evitar estremecerse y cerrar los ojos. Para suerte suya Gin no lo noto.

— Bueno ¿lista?— Le pregunto su amiga.

— Si— Respondió ella con voz temblorosa y vaciando su mente se lanzo hacia delante.

Gin tenía razón volar era una de las cosas mas maravillosas del mundo. Se sentía libre y mirar el castillo a lo lejos era increíble, desde esa altura se veía realmente majestuoso.

— Flexiona bien las rodillas— Apunto Ginny en su oreja— Así conseguirás mas estabilidad.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía y en un impulso aumento la velocidad, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Detrás de ella Gin sonreía contenta, parecía haber enseñado a volar a Herms, una proeza inigualable pensó al recordar la aversión de su amiga en todo lo referente al quidditch.

— Lo estas haciendo genial— Le susurro cuando su amiga animoro la marcha y ya se podían escuchar.

— Tengo una buena profesora— Le contesto y cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se sonrojo.

— Obviamente— Le respondió su amiga ajena a su reacción— Soy la mejor, ahora te enseñare el ascenso en vertical.

Una hora y media después estaban tumbadas en el brillante césped de la cancha de quidditch. El cielo estaba nublado y anunciaba una gran tormenta, el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin mientras ellas descansaban después de la larga sesión de vuelo.

— Realmente lo hiciste genial Herms— Le dijo Gin con una sonrisa— Para ser tu primera clase estuviste estupenda.

— Gracias— Susurro Herms sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

Gin comenzó a reírse al ver el rostro enrojecido de su amiga, definitivamente Herms y los cumplidos no iban de la mano.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De nada— Le respondió haciéndose la desentendida.

— Ginny— Murmuro entornando los ojos. Sabiendo que eso haría que Gin se riera mucho más, le encantaba el sonido de su risa.

— Bueno si quieres saber— Le contesto con una gran sonrisa— Es muy gracioso cuando te sonrojas.

Herms puso cara de ofendida y siguiéndole el juego le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

— Pegándole a una enferma, que malvada— Le respondió su amiga mirándola ceñuda y sujetándose el hombro.

— Es verdad, no pudo pegarte— Dijo poniendo cara de pensativa— Pero puedo hacer esto.

Hermione se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ginny estallo en carcajadas pero no se quedo atrás y ambas comenzaron a rodar por el pasto tratando de hacerle cosquillas a la otra. Finalmente se detuvieron respirando entrecortadamente y desternillándose de risa. Les comenzaba a doler el abdomen pero aún así no se detenían, disfrutando al máximo del momento.

Hermione estaba dichosa esos últimos tres días habían sido los mejores de todo el año, nada la hacia más feliz que estar con Gin.

El sonido de un aleteo interrumpió sus carcajadas, al aterrizar una lechuza junto a Ginny. El animal extendió su pata hacia ella, dejando al descubierto el pedazo de pergamino. Cuando Ginny lo desato la lechuza hecho a volar presurosa hacia el castillo.

— ¿Qué dice?— Le pregunto Hermione con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Gin desenrolló el pequeño pergamino y lo levanto un poco, para que ambas pudieran leer.

Estaba escrito en color verde brillante con un estilo de escritura muy poco delicado y algo desprolijo:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Espero que te encuentres mejor,_

_yo por mi parte estoy deseando verte._

_Te espero mañana a la medianoche,_

_en la entrada de la sala común de _

_Gryffindor._

_Zack._

Hermione sintió un pinchazo de celos en el estomago. Su sonrisa seguía en su rostro aunque ahora se había convertido en una forzada. Zack llevaba un mes de novio de Gin y aún así en ningún momento fue capaz de ir a visitarla a la enfermería y ahora se atrevía a decir que quería verla.

— ¿Vas a ir?— Le pregunto poniendo el tono más despreocupado posible.

— No se— Respondió pensativa.

— ¿Pero no eran novios?— Estaba confundida, desde luego que prefería que Gin no fuera, pero según tenía entendido ellos eran novios. Aunque desde que Gin había despertado nunca habían tocado el tema.

— Si— Susurro Gin— Pero no estoy enamorada.

**Acá termina el sexto capi… No fue tan movido como los otros, pero creo que Herms y Gin se merecían un poco de descanso.**

**El próximo se llamara Épocas de Amor y Odio. Acá les va un adelanto:**

— _Estoy enamorado de Luna— Le susurro Harry sonrojándose._

— _Eso es genial Harry— Le respondió ella contenta de que su amigo por fin se diera cuenta, o por lo menos se animara a decirlo._

_Estaba caminando por la entrada de la biblioteca cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos. Desenfundó su varita por las dudas y se metió en la sala, pensando que seguramente serían algunos alumnos de primero haciendo revuelo camino entre las estanterías. Escucho un pequeño grito y sonidos de un forcejeó. _

_Comenzó a correr por las estanterías tratando de encontrarlos, había alguien que estaba en peligro y ella tenía que ayudarlo. Siguiendo la fuente de sonido doblo un corredor, entrando a la zona de las mesas. Lo que vio unos metros más adelante la dejo helada y apretó su varita sintiendo la furia correr por sus venas. _

— _Expeliarmus— Murmuro haciéndolo trastabillar._

_Cuando el se volteó hacia ella, volvió a levantar la varita._

— _Como te atreves, maldito bastardo— Exclamo con odio— Desmaius._

_El chico voló varios metros hacia atrás y se estrello contra las mesas partiéndolas._

**El próximo capi lo publicare el lunes que viene… Espero que este les haya gustado. Dejen reviews :)…**

**Me olvidaba, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y…**

**Feliz Año Nuevo Para Todos **


	7. Epocas de Amor y Odio

**Perdón por la tardanza, estuve unos días sin computadora y no pude terminar el capitulo a tiempo, me la devolvieron recién ayer :S…….. Por suerte lo pude terminar para hoy, pero creo que entre escribir entre capi y otro de otro tema acabe con todo el café de mi casa… jaja…… **

**Bueno espero que les guste**.

_``Caminando por el sendero de lo prohibido entre la línea que separa lo correcto de lo _

_indebido´´_

**[7] Épocas de Amor y Odio**

Hermione estaba leyendo un libro de Runas Antiguas sentada debajo del Sauce Llorón que estaba a orillas del lago. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no oyó cuando Harry se acercaba hacia ella.

— Hola Herms— Saludo su amigo con una sonrisa.

Ella se sobresalto y cerró el libro con un golpe sordo. Harry se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse.

— ¿Te asuste?— Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

— No, solo me sobresaltaste— Le contesto— Estaba muy concentrada tratando de entenderlo— Dijo moviendo el viejo y gastado libro.

Harry de un rápido movimiento le quitó el libro y comenzó a hojear sus amarillentas páginas.

— Parece indescifrable— Dijo devolviéndole el libro.

— Solo hay que leer con atención, cuando le tomas la mano es muy fácil.

Harry asintió y se quedo callado mirando fijamente al lago. Herms lo miró extrañada, por algún motivo parecía que su amigo no quería sacar el tema por el cual la había citado allí.

Decidió que le daría el empujón que necesitaba su amigo para tocar el tema, a veces Harry era muy reservado.

— ¿De que necesitabas hablar Harry?— Le pregunto con delicadeza.

Harry siguió con la vista clavada en el lago, sumamente nervioso y avergonzado. Herms se dio cuenta y le tomo la mano.

— Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea— Le dijo con dulzura.

Harry la miro apenado y la piel de su rostro fue adquiriendo un llamativo color.

— Estoy enamorado de Luna— Le susurro Harry sonrojándose.

— Eso es genial Harry— Le respondió ella contenta de que su amigo por fin se diera cuenta, o por lo menos se animara a decirlo— Hacen una linda pareja— Le dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en las costillas, lo que derivó en que Harry se sonrojara aún más— ¿Ya le dijiste que la quieres?

— No.

— ¿Por que no?— Le pregunto confundida— Tienes que decírselo.

— Es que no estoy seguro de cuales son sus sentimientos— Le explico con voz queda.

— Yo estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo por ti— Le aseguro— Solo tienes que decírselo— Lo animo.

— Lo pensare— Le respondió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego ponerse de pie— Tengo que irme, tengo entrenamiento de quidditch.

— Nos vemos— Le dijo y agrego con una sonrisa— Piensa en lo que te dije.

— Lo haré.

Cuando Harry se había alejado ya unos pocos metros una brillante idea surgió en su mente.

— Te veo en la torre de astronomía a las siete. Necesito contarte algo— Le grito.

Harry se volteó y le dijo que ahí estaría, para luego seguir caminando, rumbo al campo de quidditch.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde la partida de su amigo y ella seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho. Era genial que Harry se haya enamorado de su amiga y ella sabía que Luna sentía lo mismo, aunque no le lo haya confesado la conocía muy bien y la forma en la que a veces se miraban no dejaba lugar a dudas, ellos se querían.

Con rapidez se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba solamente una hora y media para su encuentro con Harry y todavía tenía que encontrar a su amiga.

Dejo el libro en la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar al Luna, fue hasta el patio interno del colegio, después paso por el gran comedor. Sin embargo no encontró a su amiga por ninguna parte, decidió probar suerte en la entrada de la sala común de Revenclaw.

Cuando acababa de llegar a la entrada para su suerte, Luna estaba bajando por la escalera en forma de espiral.

— Herms, ¿Qué haces aquí?— Le pregunto con su típica mirada soñadora.

Hermione contenta de su suerte le sonrió, era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

— Estaba buscándote, necesito que me acompañes a la Torre de Astronomía— Le explico rápidamente.

Ya solo faltaban treinta minutos para que Harry llegara a la torre y ellas todavía estaban en el otro extremo del castillo. Si Harry llegaba antes todo su plan fracasaría, por eso tenían que apurarse.

— Esta bien— Le respondió Luna comenzando a caminar a su lado, al cabo de un minuto volvió a hablar— ¿Por qué?

— Creo que me olvide mi libro de pociones allí y lo necesito para poder terminar un ensayo de tres metros que nos mando el profesor Snape, sobre los hechizos escudos mas potentes— Le mintió con rapidez, era verdad que les había mandado ese gigantesco ensayo, pero ella ya lo había terminado ayer a la noche.

— Quizá fue la culpa de un Burbilk— Comentó tranquilamente mientras caminaban.

— ¿Un qué?— Le pregunto confundida.

— Un Burbilk, es un organismo microscópico. Vive en los lugares muy altos y se te mete por los oídos y te hacen olvidar cosas— Le explico.

— Ah, si seguro que fue uno de esos.

Se había acostumbrado a las extravagancias de su amiga y ya no le molestaban en lo absoluto, aunque dudaba mucho que los Burbilks existieran no la contradecía, todos tenían derecho a creer en lo que quieran.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía se apoyaron sobre el barandal y observaron la increíble vista. El crepúsculo estaba teniendo lugar y bañaba de dorado los terrenos del castillo. El lago parecía hecho de cristal, todo era muy hermoso y les inspiraba una paz.

Herms cerró los ojos ante la brisa que había llegado hasta ella.

— Parece que tu libro no esta aquí— Le dijo Luna que estaba recorriendo el pequeño lugar con la mirada.

Ella abrió los ojos y se giro hacia su amiga, se había olvidado por completo de su pequeña excusa para estar allí.

— Me lo habré olvidado en la sala común entonces— Murmuro frunciendo el seño para parecer preocupada— En todo caso le tendré que pedir el suyo a Harry.

Luna le sonrió y volvió a voltearse hacia las barandas, ella la imitó.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ginny?

— Excelente— Le contesto animada y con una sonrisa en el rostro— Todo esta yendo de maravillas.

— Eso es genial Herms, no sabes cuanto me alegro— Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa— Ya pensaste en decirle— Agregó en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?, no, no. Claro que no— Negó con rapidez— No voy a arruinar nuestra amistad por decirle eso. Prefiero que seamos amigas a que yo le diga la verdad y no me vuelva a hablar.

Luna parecía que iba a replicar pero en ese momento escucharon como alguien subía por las escaleras. Se quedaron calladas y al cabo de un minuto Harry llego hasta ellas.

— Hola— Les saludo alegremente dejo la escoba en un rincón.

Todavía vestía el uniforme de quidditch, al parecer había terminado el entrenamiento e ido hasta allí directamente.

— Hola Harry— Les respondieron ambas al unísono.

Su amigo comenzó a contarles acerca del entrenamiento, les dijo que Gin todavía no había vuelto a las prácticas por orden de la enfermera y que habían tenido que poner un reemplazo, a un tal Emilen Seakelt de séptimo, que se movía con lentitud y no se parecía en nada a la forma en la que jugaba Gin. Solo esperaba que Gin se recuperara a tiempo para el próximo partido porque si no iban a ser aplastados por Haffelpuff.

Herms espero a que su amigo terminara de hablar del entrenamiento para poder marcharse sin ser tan obvia. Les dijo que tenia que ir a buscar su libro, porque sino terminaba la redacción Snape la mataría. Antes de que pudieran decirle algo se marcho rápidamente, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa y esperando que Harry reuniera un poco de valor y se animara a confesarle a Luna todo lo que sentía.

Los dos chicos se quedaron solos en la Torre y se sonrieron un momento para luego volver a desviar su mirada hacia el hermoso paisaje que se alzaba delante de sus ojos. Cuando el nerviosismo lo invadió decidió mataría a Hermione por lo que le había hecho. Luna estaba muy cerca suyo, tanto que sus brazos se rozaban.

— Estas muy callado hoy, Harry— Le susurro la chica sin despejar la vista del lago— ¿Te pasa algo?— Pregunto observándolo con preocupación.

Sintió como se sonrojaba y no la miro, no quería que lo viera avergonzarse.

— No, solamente estoy un poco cansado.

— ¿Quieres que nos vallamos?

— No, no — Se apresuro a decir— Me gusta estar aquí, contigo— Su rostro volvió a sonrojarse y agradeció que cada vez estuviera más oscuro.

— A mi también— Le respondió Luna con su acostumbrado tono dulce.

Harry respiro hondo y se decidió era ese el momento perfecto, era ahora o nunca.

Con lentitud se dio vuelta hasta quedar mirándola, ella hizo lo mismo y lo observo con una sonrisa.

La miro a los ojos, fundiendo verde esmeralda con el hermoso gris plateado de ella. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez.

— Luna yo quiero decirte… que te quiero— Le susurro tomándola de las manos— Me enamore de ti Luna.

— Yo… yo también Harry— Musitó con una sonrisa— yo también te quiero.

Harry también le sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella, fundiendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Herms estaba dichosa, su plan había salido perfecto, solo esperaba que Harry diera el gran paso. Sonriendo camino hasta el gran comedor donde el banquete estaba a punto de comenzar. Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor hablando animada mente con Lavender. Camino hasta ellas y se sentó en frente de su amiga que levanto la vista el verla llegar y le sonrió.

— Hola chicas— Saludo contenta.

Ellas le devolvieron el saludo y Lavender comenzó a contarle también a ella lo que antes le estaba diciendo a Gin. Estaba muy contenta porque esta mañana Ron la había llevado al sauce que esta a orillas del lago y le había dicho que la quería al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer un ramo de flores y se lo entregaba.

Les repitió la historia unas tres veces para que no perdieran ningún detalle. Ya llevaban hablando de lo mismo por aproximadamente diez minutos hasta que Ron llevo para salvarlas, aunque sin darse cuenta.

— Ahí esta Ron— Musito Lavender emocionada y se puso de pie— Nos vemos chicas— Se despidió rápidamente.

Ellas la siguieron con la mirada y vieron como se abalanzo sobre Ron y le dio un gran y pasional beso, que el respondió con creces y la abrazo levantándola unos centímetros del piso. En ese momento comenzó el banquete y los exquisitos platos aparecieron en las mesas.

— Quien lo diría— Murmuro Ginny incrédula— Yo creía que Ron era tan romántico como un Trol con aneurisma cerebral.

Hermione que en ese momento había tomando una copa y estaba bebiendo jugo de calabaza se atraganto. Cuando puso terminar de toser y con los ojos llorosos miro a su amiga que la miraba divertida.

— ¿Aneurisma cerebral?— Le pregunto y comenzaron a reírse.

La cena transcurrió tranquila mientras disfrutaban de las dotes culinarias de los elfos domésticos y se reían a cada rato. Dos veces vieron como a cinco metros de distancia Ron le daba pedacitos de algo en la boca a su novia. Cuando desviaban la mirada y se observaban, no podían evitar estallar en carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué estas tan contenta hoy?— Le pregunto Ginny curiosa.

Antes de que pudiera responderle dos personas entraron en el gran salón tomadas de la mano, eran Harry y Luna.

— Por eso— Le dijo con una sonrisa y señalo hacia los recién llegados.

Harry y Luna caminaron hasta ellas y se sentaron a su lado. Ginny ahora también sonreía contenta.

— Se ha formado una pareja— Les dijo provocando que ambos se sonrojaran— Mis felicitaciones— Les dijo levantando la copa hacia ellos.

Una hora mas tarde Hermione estaba en su cuarto, era casi medianoche y camino hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, tratando de no pensar que en ese momento Ginny seguramente ya estaría con Zack. El agua caliente le hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones y se quedó un largo rato debajo de ella.

Cuando salió del baño, media hora más tarde todas sus compañeras estaban durmiendo, algo realmente muy raro en ellas. Sabiendo que no tenía nada de sueño y que no podría dormirse por más que quisiera decidió patrullar los corredores.

Bajo a la sala común donde algunos estudiantes rezagados todavía estaban terminando sus tareas y salió.

Bajo las escaleras y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo. Todo estaba de maravillas pensó, su relación con Ginny no podía ser mejor, estaban igual que antes del verano y eso la hacia sumamente feliz. Sin embargo no podía librarse de esa pequeña molestia que sentía en el estomago al saber que Gin estaba con su novio.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse celosa, ella solo era la mejor amiga y nada más, pero aún así no podía ignorar aquella molesta sensación.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el corredor del aula de Encantamientos, decidió que iría hasta la biblioteca, luego daría media vuelta y volvería por donde vino. Su caminata nocturna ya le había llevado poco más de una hora y no quería que Filch la descubriera porque aunque sea prefecta sabía que el conserje haría el mismo escándalo que hacía cada vez que se encontraba a algún alumno fuera del horario.

Estaba caminando por la entrada de la biblioteca cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos. Desenfundó su varita por las dudas y se metió en la sala, pensando que seguramente serían algunos alumnos de primero haciendo revuelo camino entre las estanterías. Escucho un pequeño grito y sonidos de un forcejeó.

Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y empuño la varita con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que los sonidos se hacia cada vez más fuertes.

Comenzó a correr por entre las estanterías tratando de encontrarlos, había alguien que estaba en peligro y ella tenía que ayudarlo. Siguiendo la fuente de sonido doblo un corredor, entrando a la zona de las mesas. Lo que vio unos metros más adelante la dejo helada y apretó su varita sintiendo la furia correr por sus venas.

Dos personas estaban forcejeando, uno era un chico alto de pelo rubio que tenía a una chica contra la pared y esta trataba de safarse de su agarre. La chica le dio una fuerte patada en la rodilla y el trastabillo hacia atrás, su equilibro parecía un poco inestable.

— Vamos no te resistas, si todo el colegió sabes que eres una zorra— Le espetó con furia— El año pasado saliste con Corner y Thomas, así que no te hagas la difícil.

La chica le volvió a dar una patada y lo hizo tambalearse de nuevo. La luz de una antorcha le ilumino el rostro, era Zack Prevencie. Pareció volver en si cuando observo sus facciones, entonces significaba que esa chica era…

Zack volteó hacia Ginny y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, con el dorso de la mano. Por la fuerza del golpe ella se golpeo la cabeza contra el muro y cayo al piso. Todo pareció congelarse en el instante en que su mano impacto sobre el rostro de Gin.

Sentía un intenso odio correr por sus venas y miro a Prevencie con furia. En unos pocos segundos había acortado la gran distancia que los separaba y se paro en secó apuntándola con la varita. Su pecho ascendía y descendía con rapidez, quería matarlo por haberse atrevido a tocarla.

Zack todavía sin darse cuenta que ella estaba allí se volvió hacia Ginny y se tambaleo ligeramente antes de tratar de inclinarse para sujetarla.

— _Expeliarmus— _Murmuro haciéndolo trastabillar.

Cuando el se volteó hacia ella, volvió a levantar la varita. Su mano temblaba a causa de la rabia que sentía. El chico la miro con furia y trato de desenfundar la varita, ella se dio cuenta que al primer intento fallo. Estaba sumamente borracho.

— Como te atreves, maldito bastardo— Exclamo con odio_— Desmaius._

La potente luz roja le dio de lleno en el pecho y el chico voló varios metros hacia atrás y se estrello contra las mesas partiéndolas. Zack se quedó inmóvil, inconsciente entre los pedazos de madera partida, que antes habían sido una mesa.

Llego hasta ella y se arrodillo a su lado, Ginny estaba tirada boca abajo. La tomo con cuidado y la apoyo sobre sus piernas. Su pelo le tapaba el rostro y ella se lo corrió con rapidez.

— Gin, Gin— Exclamo asustada.

Su amiga tenía el labio partido y un hilo de sangre se escapaba por la herida. Al escuchar su voz Gin abrió los ojos.

— Herms— Le dijo le dijo con voz quebrada— ¿Eres tu?

— Si, soy yo— Le respondió con voz quebrada al ver que Gin estaba llorando— ¿Estas bien?, ¿Te hizo algo?— Le pregunto desesperada.

Gin negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

— Tenemos que irnos— Le susurro y la ayudo a pararse.

Herms la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a caminar, estaba conteniéndose de una manera inigualable, quería volver sobre sus pasos y vengarse por lo que le había echo a Gin. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?, a ella, no entendía como alguien pudiera desear hacerle daño a Gin, no podía comprenderlo.

Salieron de la biblioteca y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común. Gin había dejado de llorar, pero ella notaba como todavía temblaba. Prevencie había sido un cobarde, sabía que si Gin hubiese estado en perfectas condiciones lo habría puesto en su lugar sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero aun todavía tenía los costados dañados por el accidente de la escoba y no se podía defender como antes, aunque por el ojo morado que le había visto al chico lo había hecho bastante bien.

— Seguro ¿estas bien?— Volvió a preguntarle con preocupación al ver el gesto de dolor que tenía su amiga en el rostro y como se apretaba el costado— Podemos ir a la enfermería.

— Estoy bien— Le respondió con voz débil— Solo me golpee un poco.

Cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de la entrada del aula de encantamientos Gin camino hacia un costado y se agacho. Se levanto y volvió a caminar hacia ella, sosteniendo ahora una varita oscura y corta, que guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Hermione se imagino como el le habría hecho tirar la varita y como la había arrastrado hasta la biblioteca y la sangre le hirvió de solo pensarlo. Veinte minutos mas tarde llegaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

— Mojigata— Exclamo Hermione.

— Eso eres tú— Le respondió la Dama Gorda con una sonrisa y las dejo pasar.

La sala común estaba desierta, el fuego de la chimenea casi se había extinguido y la sala estaba en penumbras. Subieron las escaleras con sigilo y Herms abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ginny. La habitación estaba a oscuras, guió a su amiga hasta su cama, que era la que estaba más cerca del ventanal.

En el cuarto solo había dos camas más y por las lentas respiraciones que se oían sus ocupantes estaban profundamente dormidas. Hizo que Ginny se sentara en su cama y ella se sentó a su lado. Su amiga todavía parecía asustada, sus manos todavía temblaban ligeramente.

— _Muffliato_— Susurro sacando la varita y apuntando hacia las demás camas para que nadie las escuchara.

— Tranquilízate Gin— Le dijo acariciando su espalda— ya todo pasó.

— Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo, el…— Comenzó a decir Gin con voz temblorosa.

— Sh, no pienses en eso— Le susurro al oído y le dio un abrazo— Yo no dejare que nadie te lastime.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Herms se puso de pie.

— Deberías dormir un poco— Le sugirió— Déjame que le ayude— Sabiendo que a su amiga volvían a dolerle los costados por los recientes golpes se inclino hacia el piso y le saco las zapatillas, para evitarle una ola de dolores. Luego también le ayudo a sacarse la túnica, algo que provoco que Gin frunciera el seño en una mueca de dolor.

— Listo— Le susurró cuando dejo la túnica sobre una silla.

Ahora Ginny estaba vestía igual que ella, con una camisa y pollera.

— Duerme un poco, todo estará mejor mañana— Le susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Cuando se enderezo lista para marcharse sintió como Gin la había tomado de la mano.

— No te vayas Herms, por favor— Le pidió mirándola suplicante— Quédate conmigo.

Ella no podía negarle nada, no en el estado en que estaba. Se sacó las zapatillas y se acostaron en la cama. Se quedaron silencio por unos cinco minutos hasta que Gin se volteó, dándole la espalda. Ella podía sentir que su amiga estaba llorando, sabía que no era para menos, después de la horrible situación que acaba de vivir.

Herms no quería ni pensar que hubiese pasado si ella no hubiera llegado en ese mismo momento, sentía como un miedo atroz la invadía de solo pensarlo.

Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, tratando de calmarla, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su amiga así. Después de lo que le pareció una hora Gin se quedó quieta, podía oír su lenta y pausada respiración, se había quedado dormida. Ella se puso boca arriba mientras clavaba su vista en el techo. No podía dormir, no teniéndola tan cerca.

Se quedó en esa posición por horas, consulto su reloj entornando los ojos ante la luz azul que había surgió al apretar un botón y que le permitía ver la hora. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, faltaba solo una hora para el amanecer. Aburrida empezó a pensar en los diferentes hechizos de defensa que conocía, para de esa forma olvidarse de la cercanía de Ginny.

Algunos minutos después Gin se volteó, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Herms la veía por el rabilo del ojo, se había quedado paralizada ante el movimiento de su amiga. Esto realmente ponía a prueba su poder perseverancia pensó.

Pasaron unos minutos y no pudo resistirlo más, sentía la calidez de la respiración de Gin en el cuello.

Con cuidado de no despertarla volteó hasta quedar frente a ella. A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación podía ver el rostro de su amiga. Tenía una expresión tan hermosa, su rostro estaba tranquilo, apacible, como si estuviera soñando algo que realmente la reconfortaba. Se alegró por ella, porque por algunas horas pudiera olvidar todas las horribles cosas que le habían tocado vivir en los últimos días.

Hermione no despejo la vista del rostro de Gin, era perfecto a sus ojos. Estaba tan cerca de ella que dolía. Sus ojos se centraron en los labios de Gin, solo centímetros los separaban de los suyos. Solo bastaba con inclinarse un poco hacia delante y ya la habría besado.

No pudo contenerse más, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era besarla, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Cerro los ojos y se inclino hacia delante, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Cuando estaba a un centímetro de su boca se detuvo y abrió los ojos, para volver a su anterior posición. Ella no se merecía eso se dijo, no merecía que ella la besara sin saberlo. Casi lo había hecho y sabía lo mucho que se habría arrepentido si hubiese ocurrido. Miro a Gin con dulzura.

— Te amo mucho— Le susurro y acomodo la manta que las cubría para tapar mejor a Gin.

Se quedó observándola por algunos minutos hasta que sin darse cuenta de que tenía sueño siquiera se quedó dormida.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación y que se notaba con fuerza aunque las cortinas de la habitación estuvieran corridas. Lo primero que vio fue a Gin, a centímetros de su rostro, tal como había estado la noche anterior.

No pudo evitar notar que su amiga había puesto un pie sobre el suyo y que la tenía tomada de la mano. Sonrió con ternura al darse cuenta de eso, parecer Gin inconscientemente se había asegurado de que no la dejara sola.

Trato de soltarle la mano para ver que hora era, pero los dedos de Gin estaban fuertemente entrelazados a los suyos.

No quería despertarla así que se quedó quieta observándola. Escucho como las otras chicas se despertaban y bajaban al comedor. Un miedo atroz la invadió en el momento en que las escucho. Si por alguna casualidad se les ocurría descorrer las cortinas para llamar a Gin las verían y sabía que podrían interpretar las cosas de una manera equivocada.

Para suerte de ella ninguna se acerco a la cama de Gin y se marcharon juntas a los pocos minutos. En ese momento se alegro de su suerte y de que fuera Sábado y porque si no seguramente ya estaban tarde para la mitad de la primer clase de la mañana.

Gin tardo un largo rato en despertarse y cuando lo hizo se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Hermione.

— Buenos días dormilona— Le susurro.

— Hola— Le respondió con el mismo gesto y conteniendo un bostezo— ¿Qué hora es?— Le pregunto con somnolencia.

— Si me devuelves la mano te la digo— Respondió Herms todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano.

— Ups, perdón— Le dijo y la soltó.

Hermione levantó el brazo y observo su reloj.

— Son las diez y cuarto, ¿Bajamos?— Sugirió observándola.

— No quiero quedarme aquí por toda la eternidad— Musito Gin y se tapo la hasta la cabeza con la sabana.

Ella hizo lo mismo y la observo por debajo de la manta.

— Yo también, pero necesitamos hidratarnos— Le dijo dando un exagerado suspiro— además si te niegas, utilizare mi arma secreta— Le amenazo acercando su manos lentamente, hacia ella.

— No cosquillas no— Exclamo Gin— esta bien me levanto— Le contesto con desgana saliendo de debajo de las sabanas.

— Perfecto— Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, al saber que su amenaza funcionaba— Nos vemos en la Sala Común en quince.

Tomo sus zapatillas y salió de la habitación de Gin con paso rápido. Quince minutos después salió de su habitación completamente arreglada y cambiada. Encontró a Gin en la sala común sentada despreocupadamente en una de las butacas.

— ¿Nos vamos?— Le pregunto su amiga en cuanto la vio llegar.

— En un momento— Le respondió— yo… quería saber si necesitas hablar de lo que paso ayer a la noche.

— No Herms, estoy bien— Le contesto restándole importancia— fue solo el susto del momento.

— ¿Estas segura?— Volvió a insistir— Sabes que yo estoy para cualquier cosa.

Gin le sonrió agradecida.

— Si lo se y por eso te quiero— Le dijo dándole un abrazo y luego un sonoro beso en la mejilla— ¿Vamos?

Caminaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que se abrió, dejándolas pasar. Cuando bajaron las escaleras se encontraron frente a Zack Prevencie. Herms llevo la mano derecha hacia su bolsillo y con un rápido movimiento sacó la varita, para luego apuntar al chico.

— ¿Qué mierda haces acá?— Escupió con furia.

Zack levantó las manos lentamente mostrando que estaba desarmado. Su rostro estaba sumamente pálido y unas profundas ojeras decoraban su rostro, seguramente productos de la borrachera de anoche.

— Te juro que no vengó a hacerle nada a Ginny— Le dijo con voz temblorosa— Solo venía a disculparme.

Herms observo a su amiga por el rabilo del ojo y vio que ella también estaba apuntando al chico.

— Ginny lo siento mucho de verdad, yo no se que me paso— Comentó ahora estrujando sus manos nerviosamente— Habíamos tenido una fiesta en mi Sala Común y bebí de más, mucho de más. Nunca pensé que pudiera hacer algo así, lo siento mucho de verdad estoy muy avergonzado. El alcohol me hizo decir y pensar cosas horribles y lo siento de verdad. Lo que hice no tiene perdón lo se— El chico guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, Herms pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sintió que decía la verdad. Pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarlo con rabia, si ella no hubiese llegado a tiempo…

Gin que había estado un paso por detrás de ella se adelanto hasta quedar a su altura. Miraba a Zack con seriedad y parecía que iba a maldecidlo, pero después dejo de apuntarle y bajo la varita.

— Esta bien Zack, te perdono— Le espetó ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione— pero no quiero volver a verte, ni hablar contigo. No puedo olvidarme de lo que paso anoche y es mejor que las cosas queden así.

Dándole una significativa mirada para que la siguiera Gin comenzó a caminar por el corredor. Con rapidez Herms se giró hacia Zack.

— Si tratas de hacerle algo, lo que te paso ayer no parecerá nada en comparación— Le dijo con calma.

El chico levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

— Te juro que de verdad no pretendo hacerle nada— Le susurro con voz débil y agregó— Agradezco a Dios que llegaras en ese momento y me detuvieras, yo no hubiera podido con la culpa.

— Tampoco creó que te hubieran dejado— Le respondió con frialdad— Solo recuerda lo que te dije— Termino dándole la espalda y alcanzando a Ginny.

Cuando llego hasta ella comenzó a pensar que últimamente era más impulsiva que de costumbre, generalmente ella no amenazaba a nadie, ni tampoco atacaba con la varita a nadie, aunque se lo mereciera. Pero defender a Ginny Weasley no era nada fácil, si tenía que tener en cuenta en los problemas en los que se metía.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?— Le pregunto Gin, que se había dado cuenta de su pequeño intercambio de palabras.

— Lo amenace.

— Quién lo diría, Hermione Jean Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor amenazando a la gente— Comentó haciéndola la extremadamente sorprendida— Eso es algo nuevo.

— Oh cállate— Le dijo riéndose y dándole un pequeño empujón.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor vieron a Luna y Harry sentados en la mesa de su casa, sus amigos estaban muy animados y reían contentos. Se sentaron enfrente de ellos que las vieron y les sonrieron a modo de saludo.

— Hola chicos— Saludo con entusiasmo Gin— ¿Qué cuenta de nuevo la parejita?— Les pregunto provocando que ellos se sonrojaran.

Herms que había servido un poco de jugo sonrió negando con la cabeza. Sabía que Gin los iba a avergonzar toda la mañana.

— Que somos novios— Le contesto Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después de las felicitaciones tuvieron un agradable desayuno en el que no faltaron las eternas bromas de Ginny y los extraños comentarios de Luna, acerca de los Snorckack de Asta Arrugada.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar fueron hacia el lago y se sentaron debajo del Sauce Llorón. Todo era perfecto pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que los tibios rayos del sol acariciasen su piel. Ya entrada la tarde fueron hasta el campo de quidditch, le había pedido prestada la escoba a Ron y ahora se balanceaba en el aire a unos diez metros de altura montando sobre la barredora 7.

Jugaron sin la Snitch, solo con la Quaffle en lo que fue un muy igualitario partido. Herms y Gin les terminaron ganando por dos puntos. Según ellos tres, ella jugaba muy bien para haber aprendido a volar hacia menos de una semana.

— El año que viene tienes que anotarte a las pruebas Herms— Le dijo Harry con emoción— Estoy seguro de que quedarías.

— Mientras no intente sacarme mi puesto, me parece una gran idea— Le dijo Ginny que caminaba junto a ellos sujetando su Nimbus 2007.

Había pasado un poco de una semana desde ese día y todo había ido perfectamente hasta ayer a la mañana. Colin Creevey que se había enterado que Ginny había cortado Zack empezó seguirla a luz y sombra tratando de conseguir captar su atención.

Anteayer apenas había hablado con ella unos minutos cuando Colin había venido a interrumpir su conversación y le había dicho a Gin si podía explicarle algo relacionado con un trabajo de Pociones. Ayer directamente no había visto a Ginny en todo el día porque había estado paseando por los terrenos con él.

Finalmente ese día se había encontrado con Ginny en la biblioteca y cuando la pelirroja se iba a sentar con ella llego Creevey y le pidió si lo podía ayudar con un trabajo de DCAO. Las mesas de la biblioteca eran grandes, median aproximadamente cinco o seis metros de largo.

Ella estaba sentada en una punta mientras que Colin y Gin en la otra. Herms estaba inclinada tratando de leer un difícil y complicado libro de Pociones, pero no podía concentrarse. La imagen de Gin con Creevey le taladraba el cerebro, se animo a echar un vistazo en su dirección.

Gin estaba muy concentrada leyéndole un pasaje del libro y él la miraba embobado, pudo ver que se acerco un poco más hasta estar demasiado cerca, sin que ella que tenía la vista clavada en el libro se diera cuenta. Sintió que la sangre le hervía de celos.

— _Maldito Colin—_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Trato de seguir leyendo pero esa escena atraía su vista con una fuerza descomunal. Volvió a mirarlos, resguardándose detrás del libro.

— _Las maldiciones imperdonables son el peor ataque posible, solo un brujo o bruja que desee de verdad hacer ese daño puede emplearlas, su uso esta prohibido y acarrea una condena a Askaban, también…— _Leyó Gin, pero fue interrumpida por el chico, que se había acercado aún más a ella.

— Hoy estas muy hermosa Gin, más que de costumbre— Le susurro.

Gin se quedó inmóvil mirándolo con sorpresa, el chico interpreto esto como un señal y cerró, los ojos inclinándose hacía adelante.

Todo pareció detenerse mientras miraba como Colin acercaba su rostro al de una sorprendida Gin. Casi podían palpar sus celos, nunca los había sentido de esa intensa forma, ni siquiera cuando la veía besándose con Zack, y en ese momento sintió otra cosa. Era un dolor intenso, muy intenso en su pecho, sabía lo que era, era el dolor que sentía porque sabía que nunca iba a poder estar con ella. Nunca iba a poder besarla y decirle te amo, no cuando estuviera despierta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que trató de contener con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Colin estaba apunto de besarla y ella sentía que se ahogaba, no podía aguantarlo más, cuando sus labios estaba apunto de tocar los de ellas dejo caer el libro y poniéndose de pie salio de la biblioteca con rapidez. Ellos se sobresaltaron cuando la escucharon soltar el libro y Colin se volvió a alejar. Gin miro hacia donde estaba sentada su amiga, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una pequeña parte de una túnica de alguien que se alejaba a toda prisa.

Recuperada de la impresión se volvió hacia Colin.

— Colin, esto no puede ser— Le susurro con delicadeza— yo solamente te veo como un amigo. Lo siento.

— No perdóname tú a mi— Le respondió el muchacho poniéndose extremadamente colorado.

— Ningún problema— Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— pero tengo que irme, nos vemos luego— Se despidió poniéndose de pie de un salto y saliendo de la biblioteca.

La lluvia caía con fuerza mientras corría por los pasillos, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. En cuanto encontró una salida comenzó a caminar hacía el lago, había dejado de correr, pero seguía llorando. A los pocos minutos ya estaba completamente empapada, pero no le importaba, quería alejarse de todo y de todos por un momento. Le dolía pensar, le dolía recordar, no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, solo quería caminar hacia el lago y sentarse debajo del Sauce Llorón.

Pero no podía evitar hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, sabía que en ese momento seguramente Gin se estaba besando con Colin y la tristeza la invadió. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil pensó?

Le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al lago cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba. El sonido de la lluvia casi tapaba cualquier otro, pero aún así la escucho.

— Herms— Espera volvió a gritar Gin corriendo hacia ella.

_¿Por qué no se quedo con Colin?, ¿Por que tenia que seguirme?_

No quería que Gin la viera así, siguió caminando ahora más rápido fingiendo que no la había escuchado, tal vez así se iría. Apenas había dado unos pocos pasos cuando sintiendo que la tomaban del brazo y la hacían voltearse.

Bajo la mirada no quería que Ginny la viera llorando.

— Herms, ¿que te pasa, porque estas llorando?— Le pregunto preocupada.

El nudo que sentía en su garganta pareció hacerse más grande.

— No me pasa nada— Le respondió dejando de llorar y mirándola suplicante— Suéltame Gin, necesito estar sola.

— No, necesito saber lo que te pasa— Le dijo con voz temblorosa— quiero ayudarte.

— No necesito que me ayudes— Le dijo desesperada.

Necesitaba separarse de ella ya, no podía dejar que ocurriera lo que deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que se iba a arrepentir si lo hacia. Sabía que todo iba a cambiar si no se controlaba.

Se soltó de un tirón y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el lago, pero esta vez no quería detener debajo del Sauce quería seguir y seguir, hasta poder tranquilizarse y volver a pensar con claridad.

Nuevamente sintió como Gin la sujetaba del brazo y la obligaba a voltearse, había cerrado los ojos ante su tacto y cuando los volvió a abrir Ginny estaba parada frente a ella mirándola implorante y con los ojos enrojecidos. Estaba empapada al igual que ella y su pelo estaba desordenado y sumamente mojado, simplemente era hermosa.

— Cuando volvimos a ser amigas nunca te pedí explicaciones de porque no me hablaste por todos esos meses, no me importo porque volvíamos a estar juntas— Le dijo con un hilo de voz— pero ahora necesito saber que te pasa. No puedo no tratar de ayudarte, te quiero mucho Herms, eres mi mejor amiga, necesito que confíes en mí y me digas que te pasa.

Al ver que ella se quedaba callada volvió a insistir.

— ¿Qué te pasa Herms? ¿Por qué estas así?— Le pregunto suplicante.

En ese momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron nada importo, nada más que ella. Todo pareció desaparecer y supo que lo iba a decidir, que iba a destruirlo todo, pero no pudo contenerse, no pudo evitarlo.

— Porque te amo— Le susurro mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos y la beso.

Sus labios se rozaron un segundo, un segundo en el que ella volvió a enderezarse y se marcho corriendo, dejando a Gin completamente inmóvil debajo de la lluvia.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, fue extremadamente difícil de hacer, sobre todo la última parte. **

**El próximo capi lo publicare el lunes que viene sin falta. En él, veremos un poco más acerca de los planes de los Mortífagos. Que tengan un muy buen fin de semana, dejen reviews…**

**Acá les dejo un adelanto del octavo capitulo:**

_Estaba muy concentrada admirando la casa, cuando escucho un ruido a sus espaldas. _

_En un rápido movimiento desenfundo la varita y se volteó. Al ver a quien estaba apuntando la bajo inmediatamente y sintió como se sonrojaba._

— _Lo siento— Susurro volviendo a guardar su varita._

— _¿Cómo estas?— Le pregunto Gin con el rostro serió avanzando hacia ella. _

_Herms bajo la vista y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. _

— _Gin, yo lo siento mucho— Musito con voz temblorosa— No debí haberte dicho esas cosas y lamentó mucho haberte besado, yo lo siento tanto…_

_Gin ahora a escasos dos metros de distancia negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y le dio un abrazo._

— _No tienes nada de que disculparte Herms— Le susurro al odió._

— _Pero mira que tenemos aquí— Susurro el Mortífago apuntándolas— la amiga y la noviecita de Potter— Escupió con despreció. _


	8. La Sorpresa de lo Inesperado

**Holaa a todas… Esta vez si publique el capi a tiempo :) …. Espero que les guste.**

**[8] La Sorpresa de lo Inesperado**

Cinco días habían pasado desde que había besado a Gin y destruido su amistad. No podía describir como se sentía en ese momento, pero si se encontraba con la persona que creía sentirse la más miserable del mundo, seguro ella le quitaba el puesto.

No podía entender porque lo había hecho, todo marchaba genial hasta que apareció Colin y luego ella lo arruino todo.

Había visto a Gin en tres ocasiones a lo lejos, la primera vez se la se habían visto cerca de las mazmorras, la segunda vez ella estaba yendo hacia el lago cuando vio que había una persona sentada debajo del Sauce y al avanzar un poco más se dio cuenta que ella Ginny, por lo que dio media vuelta y caminando lo más rápido que podía volvió al castillo. Y finalmente la tercera la había visto en el gran comedor, ella se levantaba más temprano para no topársela en la hora del desayuno pero al otro día de lo que había pasado en el lago la encontró sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Gin tenía en el rostro unas profundas ojeras bien marcadas, signo de que no había dormido en toda la noche y ella sabía que fue debido a lo que hizo.

Las tres veces que la vio Gin se quedo mirándola inmóvil sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, hasta que ella daba media vuelta y salía del lugar tan rápido como podía.

—_Genial_— Pensó— _Deje traumada a mi mejor amiga._

Se acababa de despertar, levanto el brazo derecho y miro su reloj, eran las siete menos diez de la mañana. Se levanto de un salto, tenía que ser rápida si no quería encontrarse con nadie.

Fue hasta su baúl y tomo una túnica limpia para luego dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño. Cuando se metió debajo de la ducha comenzó a llorar, tenía los ojos sumamente hinchados pero no podía evitarlo, sentía una inmensa tristeza.

Se odiaba a si misma por no tener el valor para ir a hablar con Ginny y pedirle disculpas. No lo hacia porque sabía que no podría soportar su rechazo, no podría con eso. Sonrió con amargura ante la ironía de la situación, ella una Gryffindor siendo cobarde, estando en la casa donde habitan los valientes. Definitivamente el Sombrero Seleccionador se había equivocado con ella.

Cuando se termino de vestir bajo las escaleras llevando en mano un libro de Hechizos que tenía pensado leer a orillas del lago para pasar el tiempo de su recién comenzado fin de semana. Se detuvo sorprendida al ver sentados en una butaca abrazados y mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios a Harry y Luna.

— Buenos días o debería decir buenas madrugadas— Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hacen despiertos?— Les pregunto confundida.

Ella sabía muy bien que Harry nunca se despertaba antes de las ocho, si siquiera cuando había clases.

— Estábamos esperándote— Le respondió Luna con sencillez.

— ¿Esperándome?— Dijo sin comprender.

Ellos se levantaron y caminaron hacia ella.

— Claro— Le contesto Harry— Como últimamente cambiaste tus horarios, decidimos cambiarlos también.

Como ella todavía parecía confundida Luna agrego:

— Te estábamos esperando para ir a desayunar.

Se sintió conmovida en ese momento, se habían tomado todas esas molestias para desayunar con ella. Harry seguramente había tenido que ir a buscar a Luna a su sala común utilizando la capa de invisibilidad y habían tenido que tratar de que no los descubrieran, porque el toque de queda regía hasta las siete de la mañana.

— Gracias chicos— Les digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry le guiño un ojo y la tomo del brazo al igual que Luna.

— Ahora vamonos señoritas, porque me muero de hambre.

Ellas rieron y caminaron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

— ¿Sabias que mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade?— Le pregunto Harry.

Ya habían llegado al Gran comedor y caminaban hacia su mesa, solamente tres personas más estaban desayunando.

— Si, pero no creo que vaya— Le contesto— no tengo muchas ganas de salir.

— Oh vamos Herms, lo que necesitas es despejarte un poco— Le dijo mientras se sentaban.

Estaba volando sobre el campo de Quidditch, su entrenamiento había terminado hacía ya dos horas pero ella se había quedado, necesitaba distraerse un rato. Era sábado y no tenía nada que hacer por lo que estaba practicando diferentes movimientos.

Miro hacia abajo y vio a alguien parada en las gradas de Gryffindor. Voló hacia Luna y aterrizo en las gradas.

— Hola— Le dijo con una sonrisa, alegrada de tener alguien por compañía— ¿Cómo estas?

— Bien, ¿y tu?— Le pregunto mirándola inquisitivamente.

Ella sabía que se refería a lo que había pasado con Herms. Dio un suspiro y dejando su escoba a un lado de sentó en la primera final de bancos. Luna la imitó y se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el castillo.

— Mal— Le contesto con un suspiro— Las veces que la pude ver por más de veinte segundos me di cuenta que estaba triste, que tenía los ojos hinchados. Me duele verla así, yo…— La voz de Ginny se extinguió y ella se quedo con la vista clavada en las tablas del piso.

— ¿Tu?— Le pregunto Luna haciéndola volver en si.

Gin sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarla.

— Me duele que sufra, realmente me duele mucho. Hoy la busque por todas partes pero no puede encontrarla, se que se esconde de mi y eso me hace sentir aún más mal— Le confeso con tristeza.

— Ella tiene miedo de que la rechaces cuando quiera disculparse, piensa que no la querrás ver— Guardo silencio sopesando si decir o no la última palabra, pero ella quería que arreglaran las cosas, ambas la estaban pasando muy mal y no debería ser así— Piensa que la odias.

Gin la miro horrorizada, _¿Cómo podría pensar Hermione algo así?_

— Nunca podría odiarla— Le dijo rápidamente— Tampoco la rechazaría, no podría hacer ninguna de las cosas, Hermione para mi es la persona más importante, es mi mejor amiga, nunca podría hacer ninguna de esas cosas, yo…

Volvió a quedarse callada, Luna la miro atentamente como si acabara de descubrir algo que nadie más supiera.

— ¿Qué sientes por Hermione?— Le pregunto sin más.

— Es mi mejor amiga, la persona que más…

— No, no me refiero a eso.

Gin bajo la vista derrotada.

— Estoy confundida— Le susurro volviéndola a mirarla— Los meses en que estuvimos distanciadas fueron los peores días de mi vida, y la amo, pero no estoy segura de que es lo que siento. No quiero hacerle daño.

Luna le sonrió y le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

— Si, quieres hablar con ella mañana irá a Hogsmeade. Harry le dijo a Ron que la convenza y conociendo a tu hermano estoy seguro que lo lograra— Le contó— Estoy segura que la vas a encontrar.

— Gracias Luna— Le dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Eran las dos de la tarde y el día estaba frió y nublado, la noche anterior había nevado con fuerza y el césped se Hogwarts ahora se hallaba cubierto por una blanca película de nieve de varios centímetros de espesor.

Hermione estaba parada debajo del Sauce Llorón como último signo de protesta para evitar ir a Hogsmeade. Sus esperanzas de no ser encontrada se vinieron abajo cuando vio a Ron caminar hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Nos vamos?— Le pregunto sonriendo contento.

— Si claro— Le dijo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el portón al mismo tiempo que decenas de estudiantes. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade visitaron Honeydukes. Ron compro un paquete de Grageas de Todos los Sabores, un par de varitas de regaliz y unos dulces con forma de babosa, que cuando los comías hacia que tu pelo cambie de color. Cuando estaban caminando hacia la caja Ron cogió una enorme paleta rosa, con forma de corazón.

— Es para Lavender— Se apresuro a decir al ver la extraña mirada de ella.

Ron se puso tan colorado como su cabello y ella no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse.

Salieron de Honeydukes y comenzaron a pasear por las atestadas calles, se pararon frente a una tienda deportiva y admiraron la nueva barredora 9 que estaban exhibiendo en la vidriera. Ella sonrió con amargura recordando el día que había aprendido a volar.

— ¿Vamos a las tres escobas?— Propuso Ron con energía.

— Me parece un una excelente idea— Le contesto forzando una sonrisa, no quería arruinarle la salida a su amigo.

Comenzaron a caminar las pocas cuadras que los separaban del bar. El gélido viento retrasaba su avance, haciéndolos titiritar. Solamente les faltaba una cuadra para llegar cuando comenzó a nevar, las calles, que ya tenían una densa película de nieve recibieron a los blancos copos aumentando aun mas la película que las cubría.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de las Tres Escobas el aire calido del lugar les dio de lleno en la cara, el bar estaba completamente atiborrado. La mayoría de los de allí se encontraban eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, aunque también había altos hombres vestidos con amplias capas de viaje marrón y que estaban sentados en la barra.

Pasaron por al lado de una bruja ya entrada en años y de aspecto frágil, que traía un pelicular atuendo. Una llamativa túnica de color salmón con pequeñas decoraciones en amarrillo brillante y para completar su vestimenta traía un enorme sombrero negro con la cabeza de un zorro en el centro.

Ron clavo su mirada estupefacta en el horroroso sombrero y se quedo observándolo sin moverse. Hermione que también se había detenido le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas al darse cuenta que la bruja lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Ron pareció volver en si y continuaron caminando hacia la parte más alejada del local.

Finalmente encontraron una pequeña mesa vacía y se sentaron aliviados.

— Esto fue una odisea— Comentó Ron dando un suspiro— Este lugar esta abarrotado.

— Si, pero es mejor que estar afuera— Le dijo mirando por la ventana y viendo como la nieve seguía cayendo.

— Si tienes razón— Coincidió su amigo— Me pregunto que estará haciendo Harry.

— Iba a llevar a Luna al salón de Madam Tudipié, seguramente estarán todavía allí— Comentó con alegría.

— Todavía no puedo creerlo— Murmuro Ron pensativo— Luna con Harry.

— Hacen una muy linda pareja— Se apresuro a decir a la defensiva, mirando ceñuda a Ron— y se quieren.

— Yo no digo que hagan mala pareja— Dijo con rapidez al ver la mirada que le lanzó Hermione— es solo que me sigue pareciendo raro. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

— Al igual que lo tuyo con Lavender.

— Si eso también fue raro— Comentó su amigo con una sonrisa el rostro.

Pareció volver en si cuando Herms se aclaró la garganta. El rostro de Ron adquirió una fuerte tonalidad carmesí y se apresuro a ponerse de pie.

— Voy a pedir una Cerveza de Mantequilla, ¿quieres una?— Le pregunto todavía sonrojado.

Herms asintió y él se marcho, al cabo de unos segundo había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Miro por la ventana, la nevada ahora había perdido gran parte de su intensidad y parecía que dentro de muy poco tiempo se detendría. Suspiro cansada, ella no había querido venir, pero Ron por ordenes de Harry le había insistido tanto que no tuvo más remedió que aceptar. De hecho no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quedarse sentada en su cuarto pensando en como había arruinado todo.

— Aquí están— Exclamo Ron alegremente dejando una pequeña botella frente a ella— Madam Rosmerta esta tan simpática como siempre.

— ¿No querrás decir tan linda como siempre?— Le pregunto con una sonrisa, sabía que a Ron le gustaba desde la primera vez que la había visto.

— Si también— Le susurro con una picara sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar reírse.

Por los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos Ron no paraba de hablar de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera, tratando de hacerla reír. Ella se pregunto que tanto se le notaba en el rostro la tristeza como para que incluso Ron se diera cuenta, porque sabía que su amigo muy perspicaz en esas cuestiones no era.

Todavía estaba riendo por la última ocurrencia de Ron, cuando Lavender llego hasta ellos. Sus mejillas estaban sumamente coloradas a causa del frió y estaba sumamente despeinada a debido del viento.

— Herms, ¿Cómo estas?— Le saludo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se la devolvió y cuando estaba a punto de responderle noto que la chica ya tenía su boca bastante ocupada, besando a su amigo. Estuvieron conversando por algunos minutos, pero se sentía bastante incomoda frente a la pareja, así que se puso de pie y se despidió.

— ¿Ya te vas?— Le pregunto Ron con decaimiento, sabiendo que su tarea de entretenerla un poco no había salio tan bien.

— Si, iré a caminar un poco y después volveré al castillo— Le contesto fingiendo una sonrisa— Gracias por la salida, me divertí mucho Ron— Se apresuro a decir logrando que una sonrisa complacida se formara en el rostro de su amigo.

—Nos vemos— Les dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del local.

Al salir de las Tres Escobas el aire frió del exterior la golpeo con fuerza, haciéndola estremecerse. Sin embargo cuando empezó a caminar y entro en calor, no sintió mas el frió. Por todos lados veía alegres estudiantes que entraban y salían de los abarrotados negocios. Decidió buscar un lugar más apartado y comenzó a caminar hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

Cuando doblo una esquina le pareció ver a lo lejos las siluetas de Harry y Luna que caminaban en dirección contraría tomados de la mano. Sonrió para si, le encantaba que sus amigos estuvieran juntos, Harry merecía un poco de paz después de todo lo que había vivido y más ahora que tenía esas clases especiales con Dumbledore. Nunca lo había visto tan contento y feliz como en esas últimas semanas, de hecho desde que Luna comenzó a juntarse cada vez más con ellos el ánimo de Harry había mejorado bastante.

Después de un cuarto de hora llego al mismo lugar a cual iba cada vez que tenían una excursión a Hogsmeade. Desde la blanca explanada se podía ver la Casa de los Gritos, en todo su esplendor. Le encantaba esa construcción tenía algo especial, mientras la observaba atentamente recordó como hacia ya tres años se habían enterado de la inocencia de Sirius y luego junto con Harry, lo habían salvado de recibir el beso del Dementor.

Pensó en el Merodeador y una tristeza la invadió, Sirius había demostrado ser el mejor padrino para Harry y una persona muy valiente. Le había dolido mucho que muriera, en el poco tiempo que compartió con él, le había tomado un gran cariño.

Estaba muy concentrada admirando la casa, cuando escucho un ruido a sus espaldas.

En un rápido movimiento desenfundo la varita y se volteó. Al ver a quien estaba apuntando la bajo inmediatamente y sintió como se sonrojaba. Parada frente a ella, separada por solo unos pocos metros estaba Ginny Weasley.

— Lo siento— Susurro volviendo a guardar su varita.

— ¿Cómo estas?— Le pregunto Gin con el rostro serió avanzando hacia ella.

Herms bajo la vista y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Gin, yo lo siento mucho— Musito con voz temblorosa volviendo a levantar la mirada— No debí haberte dicho esas cosas y lamentó mucho el haberte besado, yo lo siento tanto…

Gin ahora a escasos dos metros de distancia negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y le dio un abrazo. Ese gesto la sorprendió de sobre manera, no lo esperaba, ni en sus sueños más remotos habría podido imaginar que Gin le volvería a hablar. Sintió como de sus ojos brotaban densas lágrimas de felicidad y correspondió al abrazo con fuerza. Estaba dichosa, al parecer Gin estaba dispuesta a perdonarla y no podía pedir más.

— No tienes nada de que disculparte Herms— Le susurro al odió_._

Cuando reparo en que el abrazo estaba durando más de lo debido se separo. Con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas miro a Ginny.

Gin la miro a los ojos por un segundo y luego la beso. Al principió se quedo pasmada, sin saber que hacer, realmente sorprendida. Ginny su mejor amiga, la hermana pequeña de Ron, la persona que más adoraba y amaba en el mundo la estaba besando.

Cuando se recupero de la impresión le respondió el tierno beso, rodeándola con los brazos. Después de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

— Yo también te amo Herms— Le susurro y volvió a besarla.

Ella le correspondió al instante y sus labios se fundieron como uno solo. Sintió como la lengua de Gin acariciaba sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca. Ella entreabrió los labios y sus lenguas se encontraron.

Gin le echo los brazos al cuello profundizando aún mas el beso, mientras que ella posaba sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja acortando la poca distancia que las separaba, quería tenerla cerca, sentirla contra su cuerpo para saber que era real.

Cuando todo el oxigeno que tenían en sus pulmones se extinguió se separaron, respirando entrecortadamente. Gin tenía las mejillas enrojecidas a causa del frió y del apasionado beso que se acababan de dar.

Herms estiro una temblorosa mano hacia ella y le acarició el rostro, Gin le sonrió. No hacían faltas palabras en ese momento. Se volvieron a acercar, sus labios se rozaban cuando escucharon el sonido de una aparición.

Se separaron sobresaltadas y miraron en esa dirección al mismo tiempo que dos Mortífagos aparecían frente a ellas.

— Pero mira que tenemos aquí— Susurro el Mortífago apuntándolas— la amiga y la noviecita de Potter— Escupió con despreció

Una oleada de pánico pareció comenzar a bajar por su columna al verlos. Uno de ellos, el más corpulento, tenía un rostro alargado y pálido, su cabello oscuro estaba sumamente corto, ella lo reconoció al instante, era Antonin Dolohov. El otro Mortífago cubría sus facciones debajo de la horripilante mascara negra.

Hermione desenfundo la varita al mismo tiempo que una maldición de color azul se dirigía hacia ellas. No les acertó por centímetros, pero la fuerza de la explosión, que estallo frente a ellas, las hizo volar por los aires.

Se estrello con fuerza en el piso, sintiendo la calidez de la sangre deslizarse por su cabeza empuño con fuerza la varita.

— _Impedimenta_— Exclamo apuntando hacia los Mortífagos.

La luz roja voló hacia ellos que giraron sobre si mismos y la esquivaron con habilidad. Gin no había tenido tanta suerte como ella, había aterrizado sobre unas piedras y se hacia hecho una gran herida en la frente además de habérsele partido el labio.

Estaba poniéndose de pie cuando el Mortífago de la mascara la apunto, una luz violeta se dirigió hacia Gin.

— _Protego_— Grito Hermione apuntando a Gin.

El hechizo reboto en su escudo y no impacto en el Mortífago por muy poco. Su escudo se deshizo y volteó hacia Dolohov, pero fue demasiado tarde, una luz roja le dio en el pecho, enviándola hacia atrás. El golpe la dejo aturdida por unos segundos, apenas había levantado la varita cuando un dolor atroz la invadió.

— _Crucio—_ Había exclamando Dolohov apuntándola.

Parecía que le apoyaban hierros candentes sobre la piel, el dolor era demasiado, quería que terminara, morir y no sentir nada más. Sus gritos resonaron por toda la explanada, no escuchaba nada más que sus propios gritos, la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo a pocos metros no la sentía.

— _Diffindo_— Bramo Gin apuntando a los Mortífagos con furia.

Los gritos de dolor de Hermione resonaban en sus oídos y solo quería detenerlos. Se estaba desesperando, les había lanzado ya siete hechizos diferentes, pero ellos los esquivaban con facilidad.

— _Desmaius_— Exclamo.

La potente luz roja se dirigió hacia los Mortífagos a toda velocidad. El enmascarado conjuro un potente escudo que hizo rebotar el hechizo. Ella lo esquivo con agilidad y volvió a puntarlo, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, tenía que salvar a Herms.

Muchos más hechizos siguieron al último pero no podía dañarlos, Dolohov seguía torturando a Hermione mientras que su compañero hacia aparecer un escudo cada vez que ella les lanzaba un hechizo.

Los gritos de Hermione sonaban cada vez más fuertes, _¿Por qué no venían a ayudarlas?,_ pensó, es que acaso no oían el sonido de la explosiones.

— _Impedimenta_— Bramo el Mortífago, dándole de lleno en el pecho.

Cuando su cuerpo golpeo el piso se quedó sin aire y pequeñas luces desfilaron frente a sus ojos. Otra maldición se dirigió hacia ella que rodó para evitarla. Se puso de pie con un rápido movimiento.

— _Bombarda_.

La poderosa maldición golpeo en el brillante escudo del Mortífago y lo hizo tambalearse, pero no fue suficiente para impedir que Dolohov siguiera torturando a Hermione. Sus oídos zumbaban a causa de las veces que había caído, pero no se daría por vencida hasta poder salvar a Herms.

— Ríndete de una vez no puedes con nosotros— Bramo el Mortífago con deleite— Hazlo o matamos a tu amiga.

El miedo se apodero de ella, _no, no podían matarla_ pensó, con el pánico apoderándose de su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo se que si no me rindo no la mataran igual?— Pregunto con la voz casi quebrada al oír un nuevo grito de Herms, que estaba a pocos metros de ella. Haría lo que fuera para salvarla, pero tenía que asegurarse de que no le hicieran nada más.

— No lo haremos— Le respondió el encapuchado, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los gritos— El Lord solo te quiere a ti y no debemos matar a ninguno de ustedes, los amiguitos de Potter, por lo menos no por el momento— Termino, recalcando la última palabra.

Cerró los ojos un segundo ante un nuevo grito de dolor de Herms, ya se había decidido, en el momento en que el Mortífago termino de pronunciar las últimas palabras, era lo único que podía hacer para salvarla.

Sus hechizos no afectaban al maldito de Dolohov, no mientras estuviera el otro Mortífago para cubrirlo con escudos. No le importo en absoluto que se la llevaran, en ese momento no le importaba nada más que ella.

Dejo que la varita resbalara por sus dedos para luego caer al piso. Levanto las manos lentamente, los gritos se detuvieron y miro a Hermione. Se había quedado quieta tirada en el piso, había dejado de gritar, pero su pecho todavía ascendía y descendía con rapidez.

Por el rabilo del ojo vio una luz de color rojo dirigirse hacia ella, pero no desvió la mirada de Hermione.

Un fuerte golpe en el costado la arrojo varios metros hacia atrás, no llego a notar como golpeaba el suelo, todo se había puesto negro y no sintió nada más.

— No— Gimió Hermione al ver como Gin caía al suelo inconsciente.

Sus músculos no parecían responderle, no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Vio su varita en la nieve, a un metro de distancia. Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella, tenía que evitar que se la llevaran.

Los Mortífagos avanzaban hacia Gin con paso rápido. Cuando paso cerca suyo Dolohov se detuvo y la miro sonriendo triunfante.

— Dale mis saludos a Potter— Le espeto y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza dejándola aturdida.

Apenas podía ver con claridad, pero observo como Dolohov llegó hasta Ginny y la tomo en brazos, sus ojos se cerraron en ese momento y al borde de la inconsciencia escucho el sonido de una desaparición.

— Hermione— Escucho a medias que alguien le decía mientras le palmeaba el rostro— Hermione despierta.

Le dolía absolutamente todo, estaba exhausta y sentía como su mundo daba vueltas. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, Remus Lupin la miraba preocupado mientras trataba de hacer que reaccionara.

Su ex profesor tenía un gran corte en la mejilla del que todavía emanaba sangre y su túnica estaba hecha jirones.

— Gin— Susurro con esfuerzo, desesperada.

El rostro de Lupin adquirió una mueca aún más preocupada, haciéndolo parecer muchos años más mayor.

— No hay nadie más aquí Hermione— Le contesto, mirándola con pena.

— Se la llevaron— Le dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus ojos— Los Mortífagos se la llevaron.

Remus le puso pálido y estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando ella intento ponerse de pie.

— Hermione, cálmate.

— No, tengo que encontrarla— Exclamo cuando logro su cometido— Tenemos que rescatarla Remus.

Al dar el primer paso sus piernas le fallaron y perdió el equilibrio. Lupin la sostuvo antes de que tocara el piso y la levanto en brazos. En ese momento una fuerte explosión se escucho en la explanada.

— Están atacando Hogsmeade— Le dijo antes de que pudiera preguntar— Los Aurors del ministerio llegaron hace unos minutos y los están sometiendo. Los Mortífagos lanzaron un hechizo anti-aparición sobre el pueblo, por eso tardaron tanto.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, ¿Cuándo tiempo habría estado inconsciente?

Ninguna herida en su cuerpo le dolía tanto como la que sentía en el pecho.

_Se la llevaron— _Se dijo_— Se llevaron a Gin._

Gimió de impotencia al no poder salir a buscarla, Gin la necesitaba y ella no podía siquiera caminar. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar sus ojos mientras Lupin la llevaba en brazos. No recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado, solo una imagen recordaba con claridad, la de Dolohov tomando en brazos a Ginny y luego el sonido de una aparición.

Se escucho el sonido de unos fuertes pasos sobre la nieve. Ellos todavía no había salido de la explanada cuando Lupin se paro de golpe. Luego corrió hacia unos arbustos y la dejo detrás de ellos.

— No hagas ningún ruido— Le susurro— Pase lo que pase no salgas.

El sonido de los pasos aumento y el lastimado rostro de Remus desapareció de su campo de visión.

Tirada en la nieve como estaba, pudo ver por entre las ramas del arbusto, como tres Mortífagos aparecían frente a Remus y lo apuntaban con la varita.

— Vaya vaya, al parecer Dumbledore le quito la correa a su lobito— Exclamo unos de ellos con frialdad— Es una lastima que se vaya a quedar sin mascota.

Los hechizos comenzaron a brillar en la oscuridad. Los Mortífagos atacaban a Lupin sin piedad, mientras que el esquivaba los encantamientos por centímetros.

Hermione intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie y ayudar a Remus, pero sus piernas volvían a no responderle.

— _Desmaius_— Escucho gritar a Lupin.

El hechizo le dio a un Mortífago de lleno en el pecho y lo arrojo varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndolo impactar contra un árbol y quedarse inmóvil tirado en la nieve.

— Maldita sea Lupin, voy a acabar contigo— Bramo el Mortífago que antes se había reído de él.

— _Avada Kedavra_— Exclamo dirigiendo la varita hacia Lupin.

Hermione sintió un miedo atroz cuando la maldición imperdonable se dirigió hacia Remus. El de un rápido movimiento se arrojo hacia un costado, cayendo al piso. Luego rodó sobre si mismo y le puso de pie. De su varita broto un rayo de luz violeta que dio de lleno en el otro Mortífago. El hombre se elevo un par de metros hacia arriba para luego caer con fuerza al piso.

Hermione vio como se quedaba inmóvil, con el cuello en una extraña posición.

— _Impedimenta_— Bramo el único Mortífago que se mantenía en pie, la frialdad que mostraba su rostro hacia algunos minutos fue reemplazaba por una expresión de intensa ira.

Remus cayó hacia atrás y ella vio con creciente horror como la varita se caía de su mano y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

— Ahora si acabare contigo— Bramo el Mortífago avanzando unos pasos hacia Remus, que todavía se mantenía en el suelo sin haberse recuperado del golpe— _Avada Keda_…

— No— Grito y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba se puso de pie de un veloz salto, sabía que lo único que la mantenía parada era la adrenalina que en ese momento corría por sus venas— _Desmaius_— Exclamo con furia.

El encantamiento de color rojo tomo por sorpresa al Mortífago y le dio de lleno en el tórax. Enviándolo por los aires para caer varios metros más atrás inconsciente. Apenas pudo sonreír, cuando sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas, todo comenzó a girar y se desmayo.

**Acá termina el octavo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo domingo subiré el siguiente que se llamara Vació. **

**Acá les dejo un adelanto:**

_El sonido de los gritos la hizo despertar. _

— _¿Harry?_

_Harry que estaba a pocos metros de su cama se acercó corriendo, el rostro enfurecido que mostraba antes fue reemplazado por una expresión de preocupación. _

— _¿Cómo te sentís?— Le pregunto con la voz ronca._

— _¿Qué paso?— Le pregunto asustada al notar el intenso dolor plasmado en sus facciones._

_Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la miraba a los ojos y trataba de decirle, eso que él no quería creer, no lo quería decir en voz alta porque de ese modo se haría completamente real. _

— _Se llevaron a Luna— Le susurro con un hilo de voz y ella solo atino a abrazarlo. _

…………………………………………………………

* * *

— _Los encontraron cerca de San Mungo, no están heridos pero si muy débiles. Realmente fue una hazaña que hallan podido escapar— Murmuro ____Kingsley__ Shaklebolt._

— _Es muy extraño que los Mortífagos hayan cometido semejante descuido— Dijo Lupin pensativo. _

— _Tuvieron mucha suerte…_

**Que tengan una buena semana…… Dejen Reviews, me proveen de mucha más inspiración :)…….**


	9. Vacio

**Vació**

Estaba furioso, terriblemente enojado con Lupin porque no lo dejaba marcharse. No permitía que el fuera en su búsqueda para tratar de rescatarla.

— Harry entiende— Susurro su profesor con voz exhausta— No puedes ir a buscarla, te pondrás en innecesario peligro. Los Aurors ya los están buscando, a todos, y estoy seguro que los encontraran. Solo necesitas aguantar y calmarte.

— Como quieres que me calme Remus, no puedo— Grito desesperado— Tengo que ir a buscarla— Exclamo levantándose de un salto de la cama y tomando su varita que estaba sobre la mesa auxiliar.

Dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, sintiendo sus piernas de plomo, todas las extremidades le pesaban de sobre manera. Estaba en la enfermería al igual que algunos estudiantes, pero nadie además de el había despertado y lo único que quería hacer era largarse de allí.

Lupin fue más rápido que él y se puso delante de la puerta, decidido a no dejarlo marchar.

— Apártate Remus— Le dijo exasperado.

— No.

— Apártate, no quiero atacarte— Exclamo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— No puedo Harry, no voy a dejar que vayas a entregarte en bandeja de plata a Voldemort.

— Apártate de la maldita puerta— Grito apuntándolo con su varita.

Escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas y giraron, Hermione comenzaba a despertarse. Harry bajando la varita corrió hacia la cama de su amiga y se inclino sobre ella.

El sonido de los gritos la hizo despertar.

— ¿Harry?

Harry que estaba a pocos metros de su cama se acercó corriendo, el rostro enfurecido que mostraba antes fue reemplazado por una expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Cómo te sentís?— Le pregunto con la voz ronca.

— ¿Qué paso?— Le pregunto asustada al notar el intenso dolor plasmado en sus facciones.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la miraba a los ojos y trataba de decirle, eso que él no quería creer, que no quería decir en voz alta porque de ese modo se haría completamente real.

— Se llevaron a Luna— Le susurro con un hilo de voz y ella solo atino a abrazarlo.

Tres días habían pasado desde el ataque a Hogsmeade, tres días desde que su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Aún estaba en la enfermería, la maldición imperdonable que le habían lanzado había sido muy fuerte y le ocasiono graves heridas internas. Según Madam Pomfrey todavía debería quedarse una semana más, esa la frustraba, no poder hacer algo por buscarla. Pero estaba tan débil que apenas podía dar dos pasos sin exhaustarse.

Se sentía tan mal, parecía que le hubiesen quitado la mitad de su alma, porque eso era Ginny era su otra mitad. La que la entendía, comprendía y la persona que ella amaba por encima de todo.

Lloraba todo el tiempo, sabiendo que había sido su culpa que se llevaran a Ginny. Si ella hubiese podido interceptar la maldición imperdonable, estaba segura que entre las dos habían podidos vencerlos, pero no lo hizo y por eso Gin no estaba con ella en ese momento.

Harry había podido abandonar la enfermería al otro día del ataque y trató en vano que lo dejaran ayudar en las búsquedas. Pero Dumbledore se lo había negado, argumentando que Voldemort lo quería y que no podía enfrentarse a él hasta que destruyera todos los Horrocruxes.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y ella se acababa de despertar de una pesadilla. Habían encontrado a Ginny, la habían encontrado muerta. Sintió un miedo atroz al recordar la maldita pasadilla y comenzó a llorar, sabía que Gin estaba viva, lo sentía, pero no tenerla a su lado era una continua pesadilla de la que solo quería despertar.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y los Señores Weasley junto a Ron entraron.

— ¿La encontraron?— Pregunto sintiendo una punzada de miedo al recordar su pesadilla.

— No aún no— Le contesto el señor Weasley— Pero el ministerio y la orden, están haciendo todo lo posible.

Cuando llegaron hasta su cama la señora Weasley se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo estas querida?— Le pregunto con dulzura sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama.

— Mal— Le respondió, mientras las lágrimas volvían a desbordar sus ojos.

Bajo la miraba, no podía mirar a los padres de Gin a la cara. No lo podía hacer sintiendo que ella tuvo la culpa de que se la llevara. Sintió como Molly le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba levemente. Lloro aún más fuerte ante ese gesto de cariño.

— No te preocupes cariño— Le susurro la señora Weasley con voz temblorosa— Estoy segura que te recuperaras pronto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por unos momentos.

— No es eso Señora Weasley— Le murmuro con un hilo de voz— Fue mi culpa, si hubiese podido defenderme la habría podido ayudar y no se la hubiesen llevado… yo tenía…

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la temblorosa voz de Molly que había empezado a llorar, en su cuello.

— Tú no tienes la culpa cariño. Ellos eran Mortífagos muy poderosos y no habrían podido vencerlos. No tienes que culparte.

— Molly tiene razón Hermione— Acotó el Señor Weasley— Dolohov es uno de los Mortífagos más poderosos, no fue tu culpa.

Acababan de salir del salón de té de Madam Tudipié y en ese momento caminaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Iban tomados de la mano y el no podía estar más contento, estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica que caminaba a su lado, Luna Lovegood. Llegaron a la una esquina desde donde podían ver las tres escobas, habían decidido ir allí debido a que el viento comenzó a azotar con fuerza nuevamente. Estaba a tres cuadras cuando el detuvo su paso. Luna lo imitó y lo miro curiosa, él le sonrió y se acerco hacia ella.

—Cierra los ojos— Le susurró.

Ella lo hizo y el se volteó desenfundando la varita.

— _Orchideous— _Murmuro muy despacio para que no lo escuchara.

Un delicado ramo se formo en su mano. Los tallos de color verde brillante medían alrededor de treinta centímetros y estaban rodeados por un papel de color rojo oscuro. Eran una docena de las flores más perfectas que jamás había podido conjurar. Los pétalos eran de color azul eléctrico y el centro de un lila claro. Sonriendo satisfecho ante su creación, guardo su varita y se volteó hacia su novia.

—Ábrelos— Le dijo.

Luna lo hizo y sonrió al ver las flores que él le entregada. Las acercó a su rostro para sentir el embriagador aroma que poseían. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza acentuó su sonrisa aún más.

— Son hermosas Harry— Le dijo y acercándose hacia él, lo beso.

Estaban a dos cuadras de las Tres Escobas cuando escucharon gritos, se voltearon desenfundando las varitas. Las personas corrían en todas direcciones, escapando de algo que ellos no podían ver. Finalmente detrás del tumulto divisaron a siete Mortífagos. Harry levanto la varita dispuesto a atacarlos, pero en ese momento un negocio exploto. Todo se cubrió de polvo y algunas personas chocaron contra él, haciéndolo caer al piso. No podía ver nada, el polvo y humo ahora lo cubría todo, se levanto del piso entornando los ojos para tratar de divisar algo.

— Luna— Grito asustados— Luna, ¿donde estas?

Pero nadie contesto, la había perdido.

Abrió los ojos, acababa de tener ese sueño de nuevo. Lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade lo atormentaba hasta en sus sueños. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Luna, Ginny y cinco estudiantes más habían desaparecido y todavía no podían dar con ellos.

Se sentó en la cama y bajo la cabeza, al tiempo que algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. La extrañaba demasiado y le dolía en el alma no tenerla. Cerró sus puños con frustración, Voldemort arruinaba todo lo bueno del mundo. Cuando finalmente se encontrara con él, se aseguraría de hacerle pagar por todo el dolor que causo. Consulto su reloj eran las siete de la mañana, milagrosamente había logrado dormir por dos horas seguidas.

Se levantó de la cama y después de ir a asearse al baño se vistió, para ir a la enfermería a visitar a Hermione. Su amiga estaba destrozada, más o igual que él. Le dolía mucho verla así, sumamente triste y vacía. Le había contado que ese mismo día Gin le había dicho que la quería y se habían besado. Maldició mentalmente a Voldemort, ni siquiera habían podido disfrutarlo.

Lupin estaba parado en la entrada de la enfermería, reflexionando lo sucedido. Hacía una hora había encontrado a cinco de los siete chicos que habían sido raptados, por desgracia ni Ginny ni Luna se encontraban entre ellos. Ahora los cinco estaban en la enfermería, siendo atendidos por Madam Pomfrey. Repaso los nombres mentalmente, tratando de buscar alguna conexión por la que pudieran haber sido secuestrados, Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Padma y Parvati Patil. Cayó en la cuenta que de todos eran sangres puras, pero no entendía que especial tenía eso. Aunque sabía que para Voldemort era algo sumamente importante. La puerta de la enfermería se abrieron y _Kingsley_se detuvo a su lado.

— Los encontraron cerca de San Mungo, no están heridos pero si muy débiles. Realmente fue una hazaña que hallan podido escapar— Murmuro _Kingsley_ Shaklebolt.

— ¿Cómo lograron escapar?— Le pregunto con curiosidad.

— Tuvieron mucha suerte, dijeron que estaban encerrados en una habitación. Neville dice que al parecer nadie estaba vigilándolos. Cuando se sintieron con más fuerzas, lograron salir de allí y descubrieron que estaban en una gran mansión abandonada.

Ya habían salido de la casa cuando se toparon con un Mortífago, los chicos se abalanzaron sobre el y le quitaron la varita, pero antes le había acertado un hechizo a Nott, lo lastimo un poco, pero son solo heridas superficiales— Le explico— Cuando aturdieron al Mortífago escaparon y llegaron casi hasta San Mungo, donde un Auror los encontró.

— Es muy extraño que los Mortífagos hayan cometido semejante descuido— Dijo Lupin pensativo.

— En esa parte tienes razón. Apuesto a que Voldemort debe estar muy furioso— Le dijo complacido— Estoy seguro que su plan no salió como esperaba.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Su expresión era seria y reflexiva al mismo tiempo.

Escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta y miro en esa dirección, después de exclamar un rápido _adelante._ La puerta se abrió y Minerva McGonagall entró al despacho, seguida de Neville Longbottom.

— Buenas noches señor director— Exclamo la Profesora.

— Minerva— Le respondió inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo— Neville, por favor siéntate.

El chico se sentó en una de las butacas frente al escritorio, mientras que Minerva se sentó en otra.

— Neville, la profesora me contó todo lo que paso después de que los secuestraron— Le dijo— y no tengo intención de hacer repetírtelo de nuevo— Continúo con calidez— Pero necesito saber si en algún momento viste a alguna de las señoritas Weasley o Lovegood.

El muchacho levantó la vista, su rostro estaba enrojecido a causa de la vergüenza que sentía. Dumbledore pudo ver como todavía tenía algunos raspones en sus manos y cuello.

— No señor— Le respondió mirándolo a los ojos— Ninguno de nosotros las vio y tampoco estaban en la mansión, porque buscamos en los cuartos por si había alguien mas.

— Gracias Neville. Puedes marcharte a descansar.

El chico se despidió con un hilo de voz y salió del despacho. Suspiro con decaimiento, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles. Minerva se puso de pie y lo miro preocupada.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora Albus?— Le pregunto alarmada— No tenemos ningún indicio que seguir y mientras más tiempo pase, tendremos menos probabilidades de encontrarlas.

— Tendremos que seguir buscando en los posibles escondites de los Mortífagos. No podemos rendirnos y no debemos perder la esperanza estoy seguro que las encontraremos.

**Bueno acá termina el noveno capitulo. El viernes que viene publicare el siguiente y se titulara La Batalla:**

_Les digo que habrá un pequeño salto en el tiempo de seis meses._

_Llegaron al fin hasta el despacho de McGonagall, se detuvieron jadeando y Hermione abrió la puerta de un tirón. La profesora que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio se puso de pie de un salto al verlos entrar con las varitas en alto y respirando agitadamente. — ¿Qué esta sucediendo?— Les pregunto alarmada. Hermione se adelanto un paso, sin bajar la varita. —Profesora, están atacando Hogwarts— Exclamo._

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews. Nos vemos, que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	10. La Batalla

**Hola, vuelvo con el décimo capitulo de Luz y Sombra, espero que les guste. **

**Dejen Reviews**

**[10] La Batalla**

Estaba sentada en su cama, con la vista perdida, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Harry llego hasta ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y respirando entrecortadamente.

— Harry, ¿Cómo pudiste pasar?, el tobogán…— Dijo confundida, pero el la interrumpió.

— Eso no importa— Le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa— Las encontraron, ven.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomo su mano y empezaron a correr, no podía describir la intensa felicidad que sentía en ese momento, la habían encontrado, al fin la habían encontrado. Se sentía viva, hacia mucho tiempo había olvidado como era sentirse así, porque que sin ella estaba muerta, sola en la oscuridad.

Corrieron por lo que le pareció quince largos minutos, hasta que Harry se detuvo en seco, cerca de la enfermería.

— Ginny esta en la torre de astronomía— Le dijo entre jadeos— Yo iré con Luna que esta en la enfermería— Explico.

Herms asintió y dando la vuelta comenzó a correr en dirección contraría. No le importaba la puntada que sentía en el costado, solo quería verla y poder abrazarla, saber que toda esa pesadilla había terminado. Sin minimizar su velocidad comenzó a subir la larga escalera que llevaba a la Torre, tropezó varias veces y estuvo a punto de caer, pero se las arreglo para sujetarse de la baranda en el momento oportuno.

Finalmente llego a la Torre de Astronomía, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la vio. Estaba parada de espaldas a ella, sujetando la baranda con ambas manos, examinando el paisaje. Era de noche y el lugar se hallaba en penumbras, solamente iluminado por la luz de la Luna, que las bañaba a ambas de un color plateado.

— Gin— Susurro con un hilo de voz.

La aludida se dio vuelta y la miro, al tiempo que una radiante sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Hermione dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero Ginny fue más rápida, acortando la distancia que las separaba y arrojándose a sus brazos.

Ella la sujeto con fuerza, la sentía contra su cuerpo, era real, había vuelto y no dejaría que nadie volviera a dañarla.

— Te extrañe tanto— Musito con voz temblorosa— Te amo.

Terminaron el abrazo y sin separarse Gin la beso. Al principio fue solo un pequeño roce de labios, pero luego fue tomando intensidad. Gin la tomo de la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo y profundizando el beso.

Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lanzo un pequeño gemido cuando el beso llego a una máxima intensidad. Sus manos abandonaron su cuello y comenzó a recorrer sus hombros, bajando hacía su brazo. Cuando recorría casi la mitad del brazo derecho, sus dedos notaron que la suave piel de Gin se interrumpía, volviéndose rugosa y áspera. Abrió los ojos congelándose en seco y de un rápido movimiento se separo de ella.

Retrocedió un paso horrorizada, al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia su brazo.

— Tu brazo…— Musito con voz temblorosa— tienes la marca Tenebrosa.

La luz le había dado de lleno a Gin y efectivamente la marca parecía brillar en su pálido brazo. Una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro, mientras observaba a Hermione con frialdad.

— El Señor de las Tinieblas volverá a alzarse al igual que hace quince años. Esta vez nada ni nadie podrá vencerlo, ni siquiera tú.

Cuando termino de pronunciar las palabras desenfundo una varita, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo una luz verde surgió del extremo y le dio de lleno en el pecho. Sin poder hacer algo cayo hacia atrás quedando inmóvil en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, muertos. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue la fría risa de Gin.

Abrió los ojos, se había incorporado en la cama y tenía todo el cuerpo bañado en un sudor frió. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente y su corazón latía con fuerza, como si todo lo que acababa de ver habría sido real. Se restregó los ojos limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por ellos. Había vuelto a tener esa horrible pesadilla.

La cortina que cercaba su cama se abrió y el rostro de Lavender Brown apareció en su campo de visión.

— Herms, ¿estas bien?, estabas gritando— Le dijo con expresión preocupada— ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas?

El cabello castaño de la chica estaba totalmente despeinado, al parecer otra vez la había vuelto a despertar.

— Si, pero ya estoy mejor— Le dijo débilmente— Siento haberte despertado de nuevo, la próxima vez pondré un hechizo.

— No te preocupes— Le respondió restándole importancia— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?— Le pregunto con comprensión, ella sabía lo mucho que le había afectado a la prefecta el secuestro de Ginny Weasley.

— No, estoy bien, creo que volveré a dormir.

— Está bien— Le susurro dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de levantarle el ánimo— Que duermas bien.

Lavender volvió a desaparecer, dejándola sola nuevamente.

Las lágrimas que había contenido para no llorar enfrente de ella, finalmente hicieron acto de presencia. Volvió a acostarse en la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada para evitar que sus llorosos se hicieran aludidles.

Había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla, desde hace cuatro meses se despertaba gritando y llorando y siempre era el mismo sueño, que terminaba en la Torre de Astronomía. La mayoría de las veces ponía un encantamiento sobre su cama, que no permitía que sus gritos fueran escuchados por alguien mas, pero esa noche se había olvidado.

Veinte minutos después cuando se tranquilizo un poco se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse a pesar de que recién era medianoche. Con la vista todavía empañada tomo una túnica de su baúl y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió de la ducha y termino de vestirse se detuvo frente a espejo. Paso la mano por el espejo empañado y admiro su reflejo. Esos últimos meses habían hecho mella en ella, estaba sumamente delgada, tanto, que parecía tener un aspecto enfermizo.

Observo su rostro decorado por unas profundas ojeras, sus ojos marrones se veían apagados, tristes, sin el brillo que solía caracterizarlos.

Salió del baño y camino hasta la ventana, para sentarse en el alfeizar. Desde allí se podía ver casi toda la magnitud de los terrenos del colegio, desde el lago, hasta la entrada varios cientos de metros más adelante. Rodeo sus piernas con los brazos y bajo la cabeza cuando la tristeza volvia a invadirla.

Hacia seis meses Gin había desaparecido, seis largos meses en los que cada minuto se le hace eterno y cada hora parece no llegar nunca. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, la extrañaba tanto, aparte de amarla, Ginny también era su mejor amiga. La primera que había tenido y desde el tercer curso nunca se habían separado, pero al ahora no tenerla la magnitud de lo importante que era en su vida era enorme, ella simplemente lo era todo.

Lo era todo para ella y ahora ya no estaba. No podía verla, ni oírla, había desaparecido y caer en esa realidad, era como si vida anterior solo había sido un simple y hermoso sueño del cual había tenido que despertar.

Hacia un mes el ministerio había cesado las búsquedas, argumentando que ya era muy improbable que siguieran con vida. Sin embargo la Orden continuaba buscándolas, había rastrillado medio mundo mágico y habían interrogado muchas personas, incluidos Mortífagos que habían atrapado, pero nadie parecía saber que había pasado con ellas.

No había nada, ni un indicio que pudieran seguir. Era como si el mismísimo Lord Voldemort las estuviera ocultando.

Oculto aún más el rostro entre sus piernas, mientras sus llorosos se hacían más fuertes.

Una persona envuelta en una túnica negra con capucha, caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No había desenfundado la varita para iluminar el sombrío lugar, al parecer sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía.

La túnica ondeaba detrás de el mientras bajaba unas escaleras, unos minutos después se encontraba en las mazmorras. Al finalizar el corredor doblo hacia la izquierda, introduciéndose en un pequeño pasillo. Se detuvo un momento y observo hacia ambos lados, para asegurarse que nadie lo seguía. Cuando se dio por satisfecho se introdujo en la primera aula.

Cerro la puerta tras si y camino hacia el centro de la habitación, donde cuatro figuras aguardaban su llegada. Todos tenían las varitas desenfundadas y estaban utilizando el encantamiento _Lumos._ Desenfundo la suya y los imito, para luego detenerse frente a ellos.

Asintió con la cabeza y se quito la capucha que dejo ver el rostro de Neville Longbottom.

Delante de él se hallaban Draco Malfoy, Padma y Parvati Patil y Theodore Nott.

Todos vestían igual que él y poseían la misma mirada de frialdad en el rostro. Sin decir una palabra comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Finalmente su misión había comenzado.

Hermione se levanto y camino hacia su cama, con delicadeza tomo uno de los dos retratos que se hallaban en su mesita auxiliar. Volvió sentarse en el alfeizar, al tiempo que desenfundaba su varita.

— _Lumos— _Susurro.

La luz de la varita ilumino de lleno el cuadro, permitiéndole contemplar la fotografía. En ella estaba abrazada a Ginny y reían contenta sentadas debajo del Sauce Llorón, a la orilla del lago. Recordaba ese día a la perfección, había sido el curso anterior. Acababa de salir de la enfermería, luego del enfrentamiento en el Ministerio y Gin la había obligado a acompañarla al lago para levantarle el ánimo. Sonrió con tristeza, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde ese día.

Estaba muy perdida en sus recuerdos, rememorando el día que Gin le había enseñado a volar, cuando una luces llamaron su atención. Miro hacia abajo y vio a varias personas caminando hacia la entrada del colegió. El resplandor de las varitas le permitió contarlos, eran cinco. Los siguió con la vista hasta que llegaron casi llegaron al portón cuando algunos Aurors que se hallaban custodiando el portón salieron a su encuentro.

Entorno los ojos tratando de ver algo, pero le resultaba imposible.

— _Visum Máxima— _Dijo apuntándose al rostro.

Sus pupilas se dilataron un segundo y el color marrón fue reemplazado por un gris metálico. Su vista se empaño por un momento, volvió a mirar a los desconocidos. Esta vez los vio con claridad como si estuviera solamente unos metros por detrás.

Vio como cuatro Aurors caminaban hacia ellos, claramente confundidos. En encapuchado que encabezaba el séquito levanto la varita, ante la sorpresa de los magos del ministerio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar para defenderse, una luz verde salio del extremo de la varita y le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Los demás encapuchados lo imitaron y antes de que los Aurors pudieran hacer algo, las maldiciones asesinas habían acabado con ellos.

Las cinco figuras pasaron por encima de los abatidos y se detuvieron frente al portón. De sus varitas surgían luces amarillas, estaba rompiendo las protecciones de la entrada. Su corazón dio un vuelto al ver del otro lado alrededor de un centenar de Mortífagos, todos ellos con el rostro cubierto por las horripilantes mascaras.

Con el miedo asaltando su cuerpo volvió a apuntarse con la varita.

— _Finite_— Exclamo.

El encantamiento ceso y ella se puso de pie de un salto. Tenía que dar la alarma, avisar a todos. Lavender era la única que estaba en la habitación en ese momento, por alguna razón eran la una de la madrugada y Parvati no se hallaba durmiendo en su cama.

— Lavender, Lavender despierta— Grita yendo hacia la cama de la chica y descorriendo las cortinas.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Le pregunta adormilada, abriendo los ojos.

— Están atacando Hogwarts.

Ella abre los ojos asustada y se sienta en la cama.

— ¿Estas segura?— Le pregunta con miedo.

— Si, hay Mortífagos fuera del portón y algunos están rompiendo las defensas desde dentro. Tenemos que avisar a los demás.

Giro sobre si misma y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que Lavender se levantaba de un salto y comenzaba a ponerse la túnica. Metió las manos en su bolsillo y saco el galeón con el cual se comunicaba con los del ED. Rogando porque lo tuvieran encima, creo un mensaje para decirles lo que estaba ocurriendo. Corrió hacia el cuarto de los chicos y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Seamus, Dean y Ron se pusieron de pie de un asalto asustados y empuñando las varitas. Recordó que Harry no estaba allí, había abandonado el colegio para buscar un Horrocruxe.

Les contó lo que ocurría y tres minutos después bajaban corrían a toda prisa, hacia la entrada de la sala común. Cuando llegaron al cuadro Lavender, que había avisado a los de séptimo los alcanzó.

Corrieron a toda prisa y cuando había bajado ya dos pisos doblaron un corredor encontrándose con algunos de los miembros del ED. Ron choco contra Ernie Macmillan y casi perdió el equilibrio.

— Hermione, es verdad que están por atacar el colegio— Le pregunto jadeando y sujetándose el costado.

Detrás de el Susan Bones, Michael Corner y Terry Boot parecían igual de agotados. Al parecer se habían encontrado en su carrera hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, para comprobar la veracidad del mensaje.

— Si, tenemos que separarnos— Le dijo rápidamente— Vayan a avisar a los Jefes de las Casas, nosotros iremos al despecho a McGonagall.

— Alguien tiene que decírselo a Dumbledore— Exclamo Susan Bones.

— El director no esta en el castillo— Le contesto con rapidez.

Nadie le pregunto como lo sabía, en ese momento no había tiempo para distracciones, comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones.

Llegaron al fin hasta el despacho de McGonagall, se detuvieron jadeando y Hermione abrió la puerta de un tirón. La profesora que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio se puso de pie de un salto al verlos entrar con las varitas en alto y respirando agitadamente. — ¿Qué esta sucediendo?— Les pregunto alarmada. Hermione se adelanto un paso, sin bajar la varita. —Profesora, están atacando Hogwarts— Exclamo.

Minerva se llevo una mano al pecho asustada y observo a Hermione como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

— Hermione, ¿Estas segura totalmente?— Le pregunto, olvidándose de las formalidades.

— Si profesora, vi como cuatro personas mataban a los Aurors que custodiaban la entrada y después trataban de quebrar las protecciones de la entrada, para dejar entrar a todos los Mortífagos.

— Debemos actuar con rapidez entonces.

Desenfundo su varita e hizo un movimiento con ella. Cuatro Patronus con forma de gato atravesaron la sala y desaparecieron de la vista al traspasar la pared.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndolos sobresaltar, con las varitas en alto voltearon hacia la puerta, preparados para atacar. Las bajaron automáticamente al ver que estaba apuntando a Remus y Tonks.

— Profesora, hay Mortífagos tratando de entrar en el colegio.

— Si Remus, Hermione ya me informo, tenemos que preparar las defensas. ¿Cuantos guardias hay hoy en el castillo?

— Somos 20 Aurors, además de quince miembros de la Orden del Fénix. El director había ampliado la seguridad esta noche.

— Perfecto, Tonks avisa a todo los demás y que vayan hacia el Gran Comedor— Le dijo, la Auror asintió y salió de la habitación— Remus, tenemos que reforzar las protecciones. Por nada del mundo podemos permitir que crucen el umbral, debemos proteger a los estudiantes.

Y ustedes— Agregó volviéndose hacia ellos— Deben ir a su Sala Común y esperar allí.

— Pero profesora…— Comenzó a protestar.

— Pero nada Hermione, eres prefecta y como tal tu deber es proteger a los demás estudiantes. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo y no permitirás que nadie abandone la sala común. Lo mismo te digo a ti Weasley.

— Si profesora— Respondió Ron, intimidado por su tono.

— Ahora váyanse y no permitan que nadie salga.

No tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso y volver a su sala común, por el camino volvieron a encontrarse con los chicos. Ellos también los acompañaron a la sala común por órdenes de los profesores.

Al llegar vio que todos los Gryffindor estaban despiertos y se quedaron observándolos expectantes, esperando que alguien hablara.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿El Innombrable esta aquí?— Pregunto pánico un pequeño niño de primer año.

En ese momento se escucho una fuerte explosión, habían destruido el portón. Les costo mucho contenerlos pero finalmente lograron que volvieran a sus dormitorios. Para asegurarse de que nadie se escapara, hicieron un complicado encantamiento sobre el cuadro, sellando la entrada.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que habían llegado y desde la ventana de su habitación vio como la Marca Tenebrosa se materializaba en el cielo, sobre el castillo. Un miedo atroz la invadió, ¿a quien habían matado? Se tranquilizo un poco al pensar que Harry no estaba en el castillo, pero Tonks y Remus estaban en la batalla, necesitaba saberlo.

Miro por la ventana hacia los terrenos, los encantamientos cruzaban entre ambos bandos sin cesar. Pudo ver como el enjambre de túnicas negras parecía inmenso comparados con los pocos que defendían el castillo.

No podía soportarlo más, tenía que ayudar. Se volteó hacia Lavender y Susan Bones, que también miraban las escena con horror.

— Voy a ir a ayudarlos— Les dijo con decisión.

— Yo también.

— Y yo.

El tono firme de sus voces no dejaba lugar a replicas, después de todo ellas eran parte del ED y debían proteger Hogwarts.

— ¿Pero como iremos? no podemos desbloquear el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, los más chicos podrían salir y eso sería horrible.

La respuesta se le vino a la mente tan rápido que les sorprendió tener preparado un plan, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ideo.

— Necesitamos escobas.

Corrieron hacia la habitación de los chicos y abrieron la puerta chocándose con ellos, al parecer se estaba volviendo costumbre.

— ¿También van a pelear?— Les pregunto Ron la varita en la mano.

— Si, ¿Quién tiene escoba?

Contando con la Saeta de Harry tenía cuatro escobas, pero ellos eran nueve, necesitaban otra más para que todos pudieran ir.

— Creo que deberías quedarte— Le dijo Ron a Lavender protectoramenté.

— No, no pienso quedarme mientras todos ustedes luchan— Le respondió ella mirándolo enfurecida— ¿Por qué no te quedas tú?

Ron pareció retroceder ante su tono, pero se preparo para debatir.

— No hay tiempo para pelas— Exclamo exasperada, cada segundo que pasaba podría significar otra muerte.

Comenzó a pensar con rapidez, necesitaban otra escoba y rápido. Finalmente recordó que las cosas de Gin todavía estaban en su habitación. Seguramente la escoba también.

— Iré por la escoba de Gin— Les dijo sintiendo un vació en el pecho al pronunciar su nombre— Ustedes salgan por aquí, yo lo haré por la otra habitación.

Los chicos asintieron y montaron las escobas, mientras ella daba media vuelta y corría hacia la puerta.

— ¿Dónde esta Neville?— Escucho que preguntaba Susan antes de salir de la habitación.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y abrió la puerta de la recamara de Ginny. Oyó los gritos de las chicas que estaban en la recamara.

Comenzaron a tratar de interrogarla, pero ella no les hizo caso y camino hacia el baúl de Gin. Lo abrió sintiendo las manos temblorosas y tomo la escoba, su corazón pareció paralizarse cuando el perfume de Ginny invadió sus pulmones.

Sentir su fragancia nuevamente la hizo paralizarse por un momento y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al rememorar su imagen. Los volvió a abrir de nuevo, para volver a la realidad, no tenía tiempo que perder, la necesitaban.

Cerró el baúl y abrió la ventana de un movimiento de varita. Paso la pierna sobre la escoba y se deslizo hacia el vació. El aire frió de la noche le dio de lleno en el rostro y sintió como comenzaba a titiritar. Unos metros más adelante, sus amigos volaban hacia el lago.

Se inclino sobre la escoba para aumentar la velocidad y alcanzarlos. En ese momento los recuerdos la asaltaron, vio con claridad la espalda de Gin delante de ella y su pelo color rojo fuego agitándose con el viento.

Sintió sus dedos sujetándose a su cintura y su perfume embriagándola completamente. Abrió los ojos y el recuerdo de su primera clase de vuelo la abandonaron tan rápido como habían llegado. Había alcanzado ya a los chicos y en ese momento volaba al lado de Ron que llevaba a Lavender.

Pasaron por sobre el lago y llegaron a la zona de los invernaderos. Era el lugar más seguro para bajar, porque estaba alejado del campo de batalla y allí nadie los podía alcanzar con algún hechizo.

Se sumergieron en una zambullida de cuarenta metros, los ojos comenzaron a llorarle a causa del viento. Finalmente aterrizaron con fuerza, dejaron las escobas detrás de unos arbustos, para que nadie pudiera usarlas para huir.

Comenzaron a correr hacia el lago donde estaba teniendo lugar la batalla. A los pocos minutos se unieron a la lucha y sin poder evitarlo se separaron.

— _Expulso_— Oyó que alguien gritaba.

Se volteó en el preciso instante en que una maldición de color amarillo se dirigía hacia ella.

— _Protego_— Grito.

La fuerza de su escudo hizo tambalear al Mortífago y ella no dejo escapar esa oportunidad. Lanzando un hechizo aturdidor que él no pudo esquivar a tiempo, lo dejo inconsciente.

Al mirar a su alrededor vio que Tonks combatía a duras penas contra un fornido Mortífago que le lanzaba encantamientos sin descanso.

Corrió hacia ella para ayudarla, estaba a cinco metros cuando un encantamiento dio contra la Auror y la arrojo al piso, haciendo que la varita se le resbalara de la mano.

— _Avada_…

— _Desmaius_— Bramó apuntándolo.

El hechizo de color rojo le dio de lleno en el pecho, arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás donde quedo inconsciente.

— _Incarcerus_— Exclamo.

El Mortífago se encontró apresado por gruesas cuerdas y ella piso su varita, partiéndosela por la mitad, de esa forma no podría dañar a nadie. Se inclino sobre Tonks que estaba algo aturdida por el golpe y la ayudo a levantarse.

— Nunca estuve tan contenta de verte— Le dijo con una sonrisa, tomando su varita que ella había encontrado.

Hermione le sonrió, pero no pudieron continuar hablando porque un hechizo no les acertó por un centímetro. Veinte minutos después seguía peleando, se había separado también de Tonks y ahora peleaba con un Mortífago algo cojo que a pesar de eso esquivaba sus hechizo con agilidad. Cuando finalmente pudo deshacerse del Mortífago se volteó hacia el castillo, ya no había nadie junto a ella. Todos se habían replegado hacia la entrada del castillo, donde se llevaba a cabo ahora la lucha.

Comenzó a correr hacia allí, sintió un grato alivio al ver que la mayoría de los Mortífagos estaban fuera de combate e incluso algunos se retiraban.

Algo la golpeo en un costado, haciéndola caer al suelo. Jadeo cuando su espalda choco contra el piso y se quedo sin aires en los pulmones. Ignorando el dolor que ahora sentía en el hombro se puso de pie de un salto, empuñando la varita con fuerza.

Delante de ella había un Mortífago cubierto con una capa negra con capucha, que ocultaba sus facciones. Agitó su varita y un encantamiento voló hacia ella a toda velocidad.

— _Protego_— Bramó.

El hechizo fue tan fuerte que al chocar contra su escudo la hizo tambalearse, pero no tardo en reaccionar.

— _Incendió_— Exclamo dirigiendo la varita hacia su oponente.

Una enorme bola de fuego voló hacia el Mortífago que la congelo a un metro antes de que chocara contra el y la hizo estallar en miles de fragmentos que se dirigieron hacia Hermione a toda prisa.

— _Impervius_— Murmuro deteniendo el avance de las piezas que cayeron al suelo— _Bombarda._

Su contrincante hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita, como cortando el aire y un brillante escudo que absorbió el hechizo, se materializo en el aire.

La lucha continuo por aproximadamente diez minutos, en los que en ningún momento pudo llegar a dar en el blanco. Un hechizo de color blanco que no pudo detener a tiempo le dio de lleno en el pecho, tirándola hacia atrás. Escucho una fría risa de mujer, estaba luchando en realidad con una mortífaga.

Rodó por el suelo para evitar el otro hechizo y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo. Realmente ella era mucho más poderosa que cualquier otro Mortífago con el que se hubiera enfrentado, por un momento pensó que era Bellatrix Lestrange, pero lo descarto rápidamente.

Aquella mujer era mucho más baja y su voz no se asemejaba en nada, aunque le parecía remotamente familiar.

— _Depulso_— Exclamo.

El hechizo poderoso se dirigió hacia la Mortífaga, que con un ágil movimiento lo esquivo, sin siquiera conjurar un escudo.

— _Confringo_.

— _Protego_— Dijo tratando de detener el hechizo.

Su escudo logro contenerlo, pero la fuerza del impacto la hizo caer al piso.

— _Reducto_— Contraataco todavía sin levantarse.

Sentía un fuerte latido en sus oídos y la vista se le desenfocaba por momentos, el último golpe la había afectado demasiado. Pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y se puso de pie. La Mortífaga volvió a conjurar el escudo y el hechizo dio de lleno en el, sin dejar ni un rasguño.

— _Impedimenta_— Grito apuntándola.

Reacciono muy tarde y el hechizo la alcanzó, volviéndola a arrojar al piso. Se quedo tirada en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire que se le había escapado de los pulmones. Iba a perder y lo sabía, la Mortífaga iba a matarla y no volvería a ver los chicos, ni a Ginny.

Una llama pareció inundar su interior, no, no se dejaría vencer, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, hasta morir. Oyó el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban a ella lentamente. Apretó su varita con más fuerza y todavía con los ojos cerrados, se concentro los sonidos, además de las explosiones a la distancia, todavía podía oír como se acercaba.

Cuando la sentía ya a unos pocos metros, se preparo. Abrió los ojos y se incorporo a medias levantando la varita.

— _Expeliarmus_— Exclamo.

La Mortífaga no pudo rechazar el ataque y el encantamiento le dio de lleno, haciéndola volar hacia atrás, donde dio con fuerza contra el suelo. Hermione se levanto a toda prisa y la volvió a apuntar, lista para volver a atacar.

Pero las palabras que iba a pronunciar murieron en su garganta al ver a la Mortífaga incorporarse, con la capucha que se le había resbalado, sobre los hombros.

Jadeó sin poder creerlo, allí parada frente a ella, con la varita apuntándola y una expresión de frialdad en el rostro, estaba Ginny Weasley.

**Bueno aquí termina el décimo capitulo… Que final no??, de hecho me costo mucho escribir este capi y espero que haya quedado bien. Bueno, desde este momento la historia se pone mucho más interesante y la trama va a dar un gran avance. **

**El próximo capitulo se va a llamar La Cruda Verdad y lo publicare el jueves que viene: **_**como siempre les dejo un adelanto.**_

— _Gin— Exclamo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían._

_Eso no podía ser verdad, no podía ser una Mortífaga, no Gin, ella no. Sintió que su mundo se rompía en pedazos y el dolor le atenazo el corazón._

— _Hola Hermione— Le respondió Gin, mirándola con frialdad._

**Nos vemos, dejen Reviews....**


	11. La Cruda Verdad

**Hola a todos lamento la tardanza, pero me costo mucho terminar este capi. Me alegra mucho el ver comentario de personas que pensé que habían dejado de leer la historia. Realmente agradezco mucho todos los reviews que recibí, me inspiran de sobre manera para traerles este nuevo capitulo, que espero que les guste.**

**También les cuento que acabo de publicar un ONE SHOT de esta pareja acerca del día de San Valentín, que también espero que les guste… :D…**

**Sin mas les dejo leer el undécimo capitulo de Luz y Sombra. **

**La Cruda Verdad**

— Gin— Exclamo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Eso no podía ser verdad, no podía ser una Mortífaga, no Gin, no ella. Sintió que su mundo se rompía en pedazos y el dolor le atenazo el corazón.

— Hola Hermione— Le respondió Gin, mirándola con frialdad.

Sentía como le temblaban las piernas y un miedo atroz la invadió. No, no podía creerlo, Ginny, su Ginny, su mejor amiga y la persona que ella amaba no podía…

Las palabras no salían de su boca y se limito a mirarla sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ginny sonrió despectivamente y avanzó un paso hacia ella.

— Al parecer te sorprendí, ¿no es así Hermione?

Ella no pudo responderle y Ginny lanzó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿acaso la Prefecta de Gryffindor se quedo sin palabras?— Volvió a caminar hacia ella y se detuvo a unos escasos tres metros.

Hermione observo sus ojos, estaban apagados y fríos, el odió se reflejaba en ellos, nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada en ella. Siempre sus ojos marrones tenían ese brillo especial, que hacia su mirada hermosa y tierna, cargada de sentimientos. Pero ahora eran vacíos, distintos, como si fueran los de otra persona.

Comenzó a recuperarse y pensar a toda prisa, podrían haber roto el encantamiento cuando entraron al colegio, esa era la única forma en que podía explicar lo que estaba pasando, tenía que serlo…

Apretó con fuerza la varita sin dejar de mirarla.

— _Imperio finalis_— Exclamo apuntándola en un rápido movimiento.

El hechizo de color grisáceo dio contra Ginny, que no hizo nada para evitarlo. Hermione observaba la escena, sintiendo como su corazón estaba apunto de salírsele del pecho. Esperó por unos segundos que algo pasara, pero sus más horribles temores se hicieron realidad cuando Ginny volvió a reírse.

— ¿Acaso esperabas que pasara algo Hermione?— Le espetó burlonamente.

No estaba bajo el encantamiento _Imperius_, esa había sido la única explicación razonable para que todo eso estuviera ocurriendo, pero ahora nada tenía sentido.

— ¿Por qué?— Susurro— ¿Por qué te uniste a los Mortífagos?— Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Ginny volvió a dar otro paso hacia ella y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas?, cuando me llevaron hasta el Señor de las Tinieblas pensé que me mataría, que mi vida acabaría en ese momento. Pero sabes, no fue así, él lejos de querer castigarme me ofreció un nuevo camino, un camino de poder y grandeza. Algo que con la Orden nunca podría obtener. Con el lado de la luz nunca conseguiría la gloria y el poder que conquistare con ellos— El tono ambicioso en su voz casi se podía palpar y volvió a sonreír con frialdad— Ustedes no podrán detenerlo y él volverá a alzarse igual que la última vez. No pueden hacer nada para detenerlo, él mundo mágico es casi suyo.

Las lágrimas que se había formado en sus ojos comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, quería que todo fuera otra horrible pesadilla, deseaba despertar y ver que nada de esto había pasado. El sueño de la Torre de Astronomía no era absolutamente nada comparado con eso, porque lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento era real, terriblemente real.

— Parece que no eres tan inteligente como yo pensaba Granger— Le dijo despectivamente— Pero era de esperarse, después de todo eres solamente una sangre sucia.

Hermione levantó la vista tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos e hinchados, por todo lo que había llorado esa noche, pero aún así clavo su mirada en los ojos de Gin.

— No te creo.

— ¿Qué, que es lo que no crees?, pero que pregunta, tu nunca crees nada que no este en un libro. Siempre crees saber más que los demás, siempre piensas tener la razón de todo. Pero siempre te equivocas, una y otra vez.

— Puedo equivocarme en muchas cosas— Le respondió con voz temblorosa— Pero no en esto. Te conozco mas que a mi misma y se que lo que dices es mentira. Mi mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, nunca haría algo así, no se convertiría en una Mortífaga por voluntad propia. Se que no eres así, que nunca te interesaron esas cosas y estoy totalmente segura— Le dijo tratando de aparentar la entereza que en ese momento no sentía.

Ginny volvió a reírse y la observo con burla.

— Vuelves a equivocarte Hermione, nunca me conociste, nadie lo hizo. Esto es quien soy en realidad, lo que siempre anhele. El poder absoluto en mis manos, el poder que solo el lado oscuro puede darte— Avanzo otro paso hacia ella con tranquilidad, quedando a solo un metro— ¿Qué creíste?, que todo lo que te dije en Hogsmeade era verdad. Por favor, yo nunca podría querer a una sangre sucia— Agrego con una mueca de asco.

Hermione sintió esas últimas palabras como un fuerte golpe en el pecho, pero sabía que no eran verdad, algo se lo decía. Abrió la boca para contestarle, mientras trataba de distraerla para poder aturdirla, pero Gin fue más rápida.

— Cuando termine esta batalla la Orden del Fénix estará acabada. Su blanco estandarte no ondeara más— Le dijo con una sonrisa de regocijo— Ya me canse de hablar contigo, _Desmaius_.

Las primeras palabras la habían desconcertado y no pudo conjurar ningún escudo a tiempo. El hechizo de un oscuro color rojo le dio en el centro del pecho, enviando la hacia atrás y haciéndola chocar contra el suelo cinco metros más atrás.

Ginny Weasley miro el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione y una mueca de asco se formo en su rostro. Se volteó hacia el castillo y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de batalla.

Abrió con ojos con esfuerzo, sentía una palpitante herida en la cabeza. Se toco la herida y sus dedos se vieron cubiertos de sangre. En ese momento recordó todo lo que había pasado y se puso de pie tambaleante. Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, a excepción del Mortífago al que había atado, que todavía permanecía inconsciente.

A lo lejos pudo ver que en la zona de la entrada de Hogwarts todavía se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha. Intento correr hasta allí, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el costado. Estaba muy lejos de allí y no podía llegar corriendo, por lo que levanto la varita.

— _Accio_ Saeta de Fuego— Exclamo.

Sintió un zumbido y se volteo, la escoba de Harry volaba a toda velocidad hacia ella. La sujeto y paso la pierna por ella, sintiendo todos sus músculos adoloridos. Se lanzó hacia delante aumentando la velocidad con rapidez. Cuando llego cerca de la zona de batalla se zambullo en una caída de ocho metros y bajo de un salto. Estaba a unos pocos metros por lo que se obligo a correr hacia allí.

Solamente los profesores y unos pocos Aurors eran lo que continuaban peleando. Los Mortífagos estaban retrocediendo cada vez más, pero aún así eran bastante numerosos.

Su corazón pareció detenerse cuando vio al profesor Flitwick peleando con Ginny. El profesor apenas podía esquivar los poderosos hechizos que ella le arrojaba.

Corrió hacia ellos con la intención de ayudarlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, cuando levanto la varita ya era tarde.

Un rayo de color verde broto de la varita de Ginny y le acercó al profesor en el medio del pecho. El profesor Flitwick abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y luego cayo al piso, inerte, muerto.

Su respiración se agito y quedo inmóvil, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, no podía ser real. Tenía que atrapar a Ginny, todo tenía que tener una explicación.

— _Desmaius_— Exclamo y un rayo de color rojo voló hacia Ginny.

Pero ella fue más rápida, se volteo con rapidez.

— _Protego_— Grito y su hechizo reboto en el escucho— _Expeliarmus_.

Su varita resbalo de su mano antes de que pudiera pronunciar el contrahechizo. Gin todavía observándola sonrió triunfal y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica. Saco un objeto pequeño y lo apretó, todavía mirándola con esa cruel sonrisa en sus labios desapareció.

Otra maldición asesina cruzo el aire e impacto en un joven Auror matándolo al instante. Se volteo hacia quien lo había lanzado y su corazón volvió a paralizarse al ver que había sido Luna. Muerto su contrincante y sin mirar a nadie, ella también saco un traslador y desapareció.

Sentía ganas de vomitar, nada parecía real. Todo era como una horrible y enfermiza pesadilla. Por el rabilo del ojos vio a la profesora McGonagall luchar contra un corpulento y rubicundo Mortífago, que reconoció como Rodolphus Lestrange. Se agacho y con rapidez tomo su varita, al mismo tiempo que sentía como todo daba vueltas.

Minerva no fue lo suficientemente rápida y una maldición impacto en ella, haciéndola caer al piso. El Mortífago levanto la varita dispuesto a terminar con ella, pero Hermione se le adelanto.

— _Depulso_— Grito.

El encantamiento voló hacia el Mortífago que creo un potente escudo para detenerlo. Hermione avanzo un poco más hacia él, con la intención de distraerlo y evitar que atacara a su profesora favorita, que todavía seguía tirada en el suelo sin poder recomponerse.

— Vaya vaya, pero si es la Sangre Sucia Amiga de Potter— Le dijo con burla— Me voy a divertir un rato contigo.

Un rayo de color rojo se dirigió hacia ella que lo esquivo con dificultad. Contraatacó al instante con un _Desmaius_ que Lestrange volvió a interceptar.

— ¿Te gusto ver de nuevo a tu amiguita?, debe haber sido muy duro ver como los traiciono y que ahora esta con nosotros. Me pregunto que dirán tus amiguitos cuando se enteren que mato a Flitwick— Dijo lanzando una despectiva mirada al cuerpo del profesor— Seguro que la terminaran odiando y no es para menos.

— CÁLLATE, _Reducto. _

El Mortífago se aparto de un salto y esquivo el potente hechizo que Hermione le había lanzado. Respiraba con rapidez, la furia recorría sus venas, quería que se callara de una vez, sentía que iba a explotar.

Lestrange lanzó una risotada e hizo un movimiento cortante con la varita. El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho y sintió como algo le abrasara la piel. Cayo hacia atrás y todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones se esfumo.

El Mortífago comenzó a caminar hacia ella con una expresión triunfal en el rostro.

— Pobre Sangre Sucia, ¿la querías mucho verdad?— Le dijo burlonamente— Supongo que deberías elegir a tus amigos con más cuidado la próxima vez. No todos se compadecen de una maldita muggle.

— _Diffindo_— Grito apuntándolo.

Su ataque lo tomo por sorpresa y no pudo evitar el hechizo por completo, un gran corte apareció en su rostro y en pocos segundos quedo cubierto de sangre.

— Eres una maldita.

Levanto la varita con rapidez, pero un hechizo le acerco en el costado haciéndolo tambalearse. La profesora McGonagall se había incorporado y le había lanzado una maldición.

Lestrange conjuro un escudo para protegerse de los hechizos que la profesora había comenzado a lanzarle sin cesar. Sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de ganar la batalla corrió hasta la salida, esquivando también los ataques de los Aurors. Cuando traspaso el portón giro sobre si mismo y desapareció.

— ¿Hermione estas bien?— Pregunto la profesora caminando hacia ella.

— Si, si estoy bien— Respondió con un hilo de voz, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

— Necesitas volver al castillo. No es seguro estar aquí, tenemos que volver a colocar las protecciones, debes ir a la enfermería— Le dijo después de observarla y no notar ninguna herida de gravedad.

La profesora la observo hasta que ella monto en la Saeta y voló hacia el castillo. Cuando estaba sobrevolando la zona de la Torre de Astronomía vio como un gran tumulto de estudiantes se había agrupado allí y más seguían llegando. Recordando la marcha tenebrosa y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho bajo en picada.

Las personas estaban ubicadas formando un circulo, en ese momento recordó a Harry y si…

_Por favor, por favor que no sea él…_

Su respiración se disparo y comenzó a avanzar hacia el centro, empujo a varias personas pero no le importo, pudo ver la alta figura de Hagrid y vio que el cuerpo del guardabosques se sacudía levemente, a causas de los llorosos.

— Ven, Harry…— Escucho decir a Hagrid.

Eso la calmo de sobre manera, Harry estaba bien. Pero alguien había caído…

Llego hasta Hagrid y se coloco a su lado, la escena que mostraban sus ojos hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Harry estaba arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de Dumbledore.

Lo observo con detenimiento, parecía que dormía. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que el mago más grande de todos los tiempos estuviera muerto.

La realidad era demasiado dura, ver a Dumbledore muerto significaba que los Mortífagos podían acabar con todos, que nadie era lo bastante poderoso como para hacerle frente. Que todo por lo que habían luchado quizás no se cumpliera jamás. El mundo libre de miedo que anhelaban probablemente no existiera nunca.

Se inclino sobre su amigo y lo tomo de la mano, no era bueno que Harry se quedara allí.

— Ven Harry, vamos— Le susurro.

Harry obedeció y dejo que lo guiara fuera del tumulto, comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo. En ningún momento soltó la mano de su amigo, que permanecía en silencio, como ido.

Cuando estaban llegando a la gran entrada la profesora Sprout salía del castillo a toda velocidad. Tenía el rostro pálido y surcado de lágrimas.

— Deben ir a la enfermería chicos— Les dijo con la voz quebrada— Varios de sus compañeros están allí.

— Si profesora— Le respondió con un hilo de voz.

Estaban a un corredor de llegar a la enfermería cuando se detuvo, tenía que contarle a Harry todo lo que había ocurrido, él merecía saberlo.

Lo miro a los ojos y vio en ellos la misma tristeza que se reflejaba en los suyos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?— Le pregunto al ver su expresión.

— Tengo que decirte algo…

No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, ¿Cómo podía decirle a su mejor amigo, su hermano, que Luna la persona que el amaba había asesinado a un Auror?, no era fácil. Esa noche había sido la peor de su vida, sus más terribles pesadillas se hicieron realidad en esas últimas horas. Su mundo se había partido en dos, al ver a Ginny con ellos. No entendía que sucedía, sabia que algo estaba mal. Que ella nunca haría todo lo que hizo, pero le había lanzado el hechizo que daba fin al _Imperius _y nada había pasado.

Pero no podía aceptarlo, la conocía y sabía que jamás haría eso, creer que era una Mortífaga significaría aceptar que lo más bueno que tenía en el mundo había muerto. La amaba, la amaba con toda su alma y por eso sabía que no era Ginny.

— ¿Qué es Hermione?, ¿Qué sucede?— Le pregunto presa de la desesperación ante el silencio de su amiga.

— No se que les habrán hecho… no consigo hallar ninguna explicación… pero Luna y Ginny… estaban con los Mortífagos— Termino rompiendo a llorar.

Le explico todo, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado. Cuando termino vio que Harry también estaba llorando, ambos amigos estaban rotos por el dolor.

— Yo también estoy seguro de que ellas nunca podrían haber hecho algo así— Musito Harry con voz temblorosa— Pero las salvaremos, te juro que lo haremos.

Se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio, tratando de confortarse el uno al otro.

Estaba parada a orillas del lago, contemplando el atardecer. Hacia algunas horas había concluido el funeral de Dumbledore. Ese era el último día que pasaría en Hogwarts, mañana temprano todos los estudiantes partirían hacia sus casas y ella se prepararía para efectuar el paso más importante de toda su vida.

No volvería a Hogwarts para el próximo año, acompañaría a Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y Ron iría con ellos. Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla y todavía parecía estar en una especie de ilusión surrealista. Recordaba cada palabra y cada movimiento efectuado por Ginny y el dolor en su pecho era extremo.

Por más que los Aurors habían perseguido a los Mortífagos no habían dado con ellos, se habían esfumado, como ni nunca hubiesen atacado el castillo, como si Dumbledore no hubiese sido asesinado por Severus Snape. No podían hacer nada para hallarlos y hallarlas, lo único que podía salvar a Ginny y Luna era que destruyeran a Voldemort.

Era la única esperanza de recuperarlas o eso creían ellos, necesitaban creerlo, porque si no lo hacían el dolor de ver que todo estaba perdido terminaría por consumirlos. Por eso el día en que Harry cumpliera diecisiete años se lanzarían hacia una búsqueda que podría acabar con sus vidas, pero no les importaba, tenía que lograr que Voldemort dejara existir, tenían que salvarlas.

Se cruzo de brazos para conservar el calor, el día había estado frió y ventoso, como aviso de la tormenta que se avecinaba sobre ellos. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que el sol desaparecía por el horizonte y una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

— _No descansare hasta salvarte Gin, incluso si con ello se me va la vida— _Pensó.

Fue una promesa que nadie escucho, solo la noche fue testigo de su juramento.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi…**_

_Finalmente Harry, Ron y Hermione partirán a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes… _

_Les cuento que voy a incluir los hechos que ocurrieron en D.H en el fic y no haré mucho hincapié en la búsqueda, solo creare un capitulo que hable acerca de esos meses y luego volveré introducir mi propia trama... _

_El capitulo numero doce lo colgare el martes de la semana próxima... _

_QUE TENGAN UN PRECIOSO DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN!!!!_


	12. La Búsqueda

**Holaaa!!!........ Volví, lamento mucho la demora pero unos tíos vinieron a quedarse unos días en mi casa y mis primitas no me dejaban ni un minuto de tranquilidad, por eso tarde mucho en escribir este capitulo…**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí, me alienta a continuar el saber que hay personas a las que le gusta mi historia.**

**[12] La Búsqueda**

El tiempo trascurre lento cuando no lo deseamos, cada minuto se hace eterno y nos recuerda todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos y perdimos. Hermione sabía muy bien eso, aunque deseara que no fuera así, deseaba no poder sentir, no poder recordar y poder olvidarse de todo aunque sea por un momento. Pero no podía no podía olvidar ni dejar de añorarla con todas sus fuerzas. Tampoco lograba dejar de sentir el intenso dolor en su pecho desde hacia ya cuatro meses.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo, ellos tres se habían lanzado a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes que había creado Lord Voldemort, habían irrumpido en Ministerio de Magia y había tomado el relicario de Slytherin del cuello de Umbridge y liberado a un gran grupo de nacidos muggles que estaban apresados allí.

Ahora estaban en algún lugar de Inglaterra, en un pequeño y denso bosque. La lluvia caía sobre la tienda con intensidad y el frió les calaba los huesos. Ella estaba sentada en la entrada de la carpa, con una taza de té entre las manos con la cual trataba de darse un poco de calor.

No habían podido conseguir comida desde hacia ya tres días y la convivencia se estaba volviendo insoportable, sobre todo con Ron al que el hambre parecía trastornar.

Unos minutos mas tarde volvió a entrar en la tienda, Ron estaba acostado en su catre con expresión enojaba y Harry estaba sentado en una butaca con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Ella sabia que estaba pensado en Luna e imágenes de una época mejor, cuando los cinco se sentaban a charlar a orillas del lago la invadió. ¿Como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo?, ¿Como todo se había desmoronado con tanta facilidad?

Dejo su taza sobre su la mesada y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

— ¿Quieren más té?— Les pregunto amablemente.

— No gracias Herms— Le contesto Harry cuya taza estaba en el piso al lado de su pie.

Se escucho un bufido molesto y ambos amigos que por costumbre ya sabían de quien provenía, miraron a Ron que se había sentado en su cama.

— ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?— Le pregunto enfurecido— Desde hace cuatro días que siempre dices lo mismo y que estamos tomando tu asqueroso té.

Hermione despego los labios para contestarle pero Harry se le adelanto.

— ¿Puedes tratar de calmarte un poco Ron?— Le espeto mirándolo con dureza— Ella solo trata de ser amable y tú en cambio no haces nada mas que quejarte.

— Claro, ¿El problema es mío no?— Contesto volviéndose a acostar dándoles la espalda.

Harry miro a Hermione que se encogió en hombros y suspiro, pero la verdad es que la actitud de Ron empezaba a fastidiarla. No hacia nada por buscar comida, pero cuando no la había era el primero en quejarse y criticarlos a ellos, como si su trabajo fuera el conseguirle comida.

— Voy a montar guardia— Le dijo su amigo y camino hacia la entrada de la carpa.

Hermione bajo la intensidad de las luces con un movimiento de varita, que cambiaron el color dorado por uno azul que bañaba la tienda. Fue hasta su cama donde tomo un cuadro con una fotografía mágica en el, para luego sentarse en la misma butaca que momentos antes había ocupado Harry.

Observo la fotografía, era la misma que estaba observando la noche del ataque Hogwarts. En ese momento Ginny parecía observarla a ella y no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Media hora después Ron se levanto para ir al baño, cuando vio a Hermione llorando y observando la fotografía.

— Otras vez estas llorando por ella— Exclamo y avanzo hacia ella enfurecido.

Hermione se sobresalto y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ron le arrebato el retrato de las manos.

Las luces se encendieron y Harry entró a la tienda, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, señal de que también había estado llorando.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?— Dijo poniéndose al lado de Hermione.

— Me tienen hartos los dos, todo el día lamentando, todo el día llorando por ellas.

Ron levanto el cuadro por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojo al piso con todas sus fuerzas. El cristal estallo en cientos de fragmentos. El sonido al romperse pareció despertar a Hermione que se puso de pie y lo observo enfurecida.

— ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo Ron?— Le grito— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

Su amigo que había caminado unos pasos hacia la salida se volteo, solo tres metros los separaban.

— ¿Qué me ocurre a mi, que les ocurre a ustedes?— Exclamo con el rostro enrojecido por la ira— Se la pasan lamentándose por ellas, acaso no puede entrarles en la cabeza que son unas malditas Mortífagas, mataron personas, ya no pueden ayudarlas. No se dan cuenta que son nuestras enemigas, personalmente espero que Ginny se encuentre con algún Auror que le haga pagar por lo que hizo. Si la mataran sería lo mejor.

— _Depulso._

El hechizo tomo desprevenido a Ron y lo golpeo en el medio del pecho, arrojándolo al suelo. Pero se levanto inmediatamente y desenfundo la varita. Un hechizo de color naranja se dirigió hacia Hermione pero Harry había conjurado un escudo que desvió el encantamiento.

— ¿Cómo te atreves… como te atreves a decir algo así?, es tu hermana— Chillo Hermione.

— Dejo de ser mi hermana cuando se unió a ellos. Y si la pueden detener no me interesaría como— Bramo mirándola con severidad— Ustedes lo único que hacen es negar la verdad, ya oyeron a McGonagall los Mortífagos no rompieron las protecciones contra los encantamientos. Si ellas entraron tan campantes eran porque no estaban bajo ninguno, ni imperio ni nada. ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo?

Esta bien que Ginevra era tu mejor amiga y que Luna era tu novia, pero reaccionen no va a haber algún encantamiento que las devuelva, porque ellas lo eligieron así y por lo que a mi me consta es mejor que estén muertas. Es más si alguna vez me encuentro con Ginny haría lo que fuera para detenerla y no me importara si fue mi hermana, a lo que a mi me consta ya no tengo hermana.

Harry estaba pálido de la bronca y temblada ligeramente, pero se esforzó porque su voz sonara serena.

— Quítate el relicario Ron, no estarías diciendo estas cosas si no lo hubieses llevado por horas.

— No es por el maldito relicario, es la verdad— Exclamo quitándose la cadena y arrojándola al piso— Pero saben ustedes pueden hacer lo que quiera, si quieren seguir lamentándose y pensando que podrán arreglar todo háganlo. Pero yo me canse, tu no sabes ni donde estas parado— Le dijo mirando a Harry— Yo pensé que tenias un plan, pero lo único que logramos en estos tres meses fue encontrar un solo Horrocruxe, que ni siquiera pueden destruir y me canse. En este momento podría estar tranquilo en Hogwarts con Lavender, en vez que estar aquí calándome hasta los huesos.

—VETE ENTONCES— Le grito Harry— Nosotros las conocemos y sabemos que ellas nunca se unirían a los Mortífagos y vamos a encontrar la forma de salvarlas. Pero tú siendo su hermano deberías creer lo mismo, me da vergüenza que pienses así de Ginny. Si quieres irte y estar con Lavender entonces vete, nadie te lo va a impedir.

—Si eso voy a hacer, no vale la pena seguir con ustedes— Le contesto.

Ron se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación dejándolos solos. Por los siguientes minutos permanecieron inmóviles solo escuchando el sonido de la lluvia y esperando que su amigo volviera y les dijera que lo que había dicho no era verdad, que todo lo había generado el Horrocruxe y que en realidad no pensaba en lo que estaban diciendo.

Pero Ron no volvió y Hermione se derrumbo en la butaca llorando. Harry camino hacia donde estaba tirado el destruido portarretrato y con cuidado saco la fotografía que por suerte no se había roto, sabia lo que significaba para su amiga. La puso sobre la cama de Hermione y luego camino hacia la entrada para sentarse en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Dos meses después ambos viajaron hasta el Valle de Godric, donde Harry pudo encontrar la tumba de sus padres y luego conocieron a Batilda Bangshot que estando bajo el poder de Lord Voldemort, los llevo hacia una trampa. Afortunadamente pudieron escapar por poco y volvieron al bosque. Aunque en la lucha se había roto su varita, dejándolo completamente indefenso.

Ron volvió a ellos a finales de diciembre salvándole la vida a Harry cuando este se había sumergido en un río congelado para tomar la espada de Gryffindor, que alguien misteriosamente había dejado allí. Pero cuando se sumergió en el agua helada el Horrocruxe anticipando su próxima destrucción se enredo en su cuello, cortándole la respiración.

Afortunadamente Ron que con ayuda de su Desiluminador había estado tratando de encontrarlos desde hacia ya tiempo vio todo lo que pasaba y corrió en su ayuda cortando la cadena del colgante y sacándolo del agua.

Después de destruir el relicario su amigo les pidió perdón a ambos, argumentando que el Horrocruxe le había hecho pensar y decir cosas horribles, que no sentía en verdad y que en cuanto se desapareció había intentado volver pero no había podido.

A Hermione le había costado un poco más perdonarlo por las cosas que había dicho y por abandonarlos, pero después de unos días su enojo termino y las cosas entre los tres volvieron a ser como antes.

Las siguientes cosas que ocurrieron no fueron para nada agradables, un grupo de merodeadores los atrapo en cuanto Harry pronuncio el nombre de Voldemort y los capturaron.

La peor parte se la llevo Herms a la que la maldita de Bellatrix Lestrange torturo sin piedad hasta que pudieron escapar. Por suerte Dobby en un acto de suma valentía logro rescatarlos, pero lamentablemente murió en el intento, Bellatrix le lanzo una daga que atravesó el pecho del pequeño Elfo Domestico.

Ahora días más tarde se habían colado en Gringotts y habían entrado a la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange para tomar la copa de Hufflepuff. Habían sido muy cuidadosos y nadie se había dado cuenta que habían tomado la copa. Todo les había salido perfecto y habían escapado de Griphook por poco. Sin embargo la cara de odio que les dedico el duende cuando se alejaban les dejaba en claro que en algún momento tendrían que cumplir su promesa.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?— Pregunto Ron mirándolos a ambos.

Solo habían pasado dos horas desde el asalto a Gringotts y en ese momento estaban sentados en un pequeño bosque a las afueras de Londres. La espada de Gryffindor y la copa de Hufflepuff descansaban a su lado.

— Tenemos que destruir el Horrocruxe— Harry poniéndose de pie, sus amigos lo imitaron.

Tomo la copa, la espada y camino hacia una roca donde la deposito.

— ¿Quieres hacer los honores Herms?— Le dijo acercándole la espada.

Ella asintió y la tomo por la empuñadura. Con el rostro extremadamente serio inspiro con lentitud y alzo la espada. La dejo caer con fuerza sobre el Horrocruxe y partió la copa casi a la mitad. De la grieta que había hecho comenzó a emanar un líquido oscuro.

— Lo hicimos— Exclamo Herms con una sonrisa radiante— Destruimos otro Horrocruxe.

Se miraron sonriendo y se abrazaron, ya habían recorrido la mitad del camino y solo faltaban dos más, la serpiente y el otro Horrocruxe que estaba en Hogwarts, cosa que se había enterado Harry gracias a una visión.

— Hay pero que momento más enternecedor— Bramo una voz.

Un Mortífago salio de entre los árboles, llevaba cubierto el rostro con una mascara y los apuntaba con la varita. Dos más se le sumaron a los pocos segundos.

— Sentimos el ruido de una aparición en las cercanías y decidimos ver quienes habían sido y vaya la suerte que tuvimos, Harry Potter y sus amigos, que memorable encuentro— Agrego Lucius Malfoy el cual también tenía el rostro cubierto, pero su voz era inconfundible.

Hermione maldecio mentalmente, con toda la euforia que tenía porque su plan había salido con éxito se habían olvidado de colocar las protecciones.

— No hagan ningún movimiento— Aviso Malfoy— Vendrán con nosotros, el Señor Tenebroso se alegrara de que te hemos capturado Potter.

Aunque se habían separado de un salto todavía estaban muy juntos y la mano de Herms rozo los bolsillos traseros de Harry, buscando su varita. Dio con ella y con lentitud la saco del bolsillo. Observo a los Mortífagos que estaban a punto de levantar la varita, pero ella fue más rápida.

— _Bombarda—_ Grito apuntándolos.

El hechizo dio cerca de los magos provocando que una nube de polvo los envolviera. Los Mortífagos lanzaron una lluvia de encantamientos que pasaban rozándoles. Un hechizo de color naranja le dio de lleno en el abdomen. La vista se le nublo y callo al piso semiconsciente, luego todo comenzó a girar y lo siguiente que vio fue de estaban en lugar totalmente diferente. El pasto estaba corto y bien cuidado y a unos metros de ellos había un pequeño estanque.

Noto que Harry la tenía alzada, en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen con dificultad levanto un poco la cabeza, su remera blanca estaba totalmente empapada en sangre. Sentía cansancio, mucho cansancio, otra oleada de dolor la asalto y gimió, todo volvió a girar nuevamente y ya no sintió nada más.

Abrió los ojos, todo le daba vueltas. Lo primero que noto fue que el dolor que antes sentía en el abdomen se había esfumado. Le palpo la zona por debajo de la remera y noto su piel limpia y sin ninguna herida, pero se sentía muy débil, como si cada movimiento le costara un terrible esfuerzo.

Se incorporo a medias en la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba en una pequeña habitación. Había numerosas fotografías que decoraban las paredes y en la mayoría se podía ver a una el crecimiento de una pequeña niña de rostro de forma de corazón y el cabello de un rosa chicle.

Al parecer estaban en la casa de Tonks, dedució todavía un poco mareada. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Andrómeda Black, la madre de Tonks entro a la habitación. Llevaba una bandeja con comida y la miraba con amabilidad.

— Me alegra que hayas despertado— Le dijo con una sonrisa— Estuviste inconsciente por medio día. Cuando te trajeron casi te habías desangrado fue una suerte que se te hayan aparecido aquí. La sensación de debilidad que sientes se ira en un día o dos, ahora lo que necesitas es alimentarte, eso te ayudara un poco.

Deposito la bandeja sobre sus piernas, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al simple vista el parecido con su hermana era demasiado, pero la expresión de Andrómeda era realmente bondadosa y su mirada era sumamente calida, además que su color de pelo era un poco más claro.

— ¿Los chicos están bien?— Le pregunto preocupada.

— Si, no te angusties ellos están bien— Le tranquilizo— Ahora están con Remus y los demás miembros de la orden.

Esas palabras la tranquilizaron de sobremanera y cuando Andrómeda se fue comenzó a comer un poco. Al terminar dejo la bandeja a un costado y vio que sobre su cama había una muda de ropa limpia. Se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse, cuando ya estaba lista camino hacia la puerta, notando sus piernas débiles y temblorosas, abrió la puerta y salio al pasillo. Andrómeda que estaba sentada a pocos pasos, se levanto y la tomo del brazo ayudándola a caminar.

Cuando llego al comedor pudo ver a todas las personas que estaban allí, Remus, Alastor, Tonks, que traía en brazo al pequeño Teddy, cuyo pelo cambiaba de turquesa a jengibre a capa pocos segundos, Fred y George también estaban sentados, además de Kingsley, Charlie y Bill Weasley.

Todos voltearon hacia ella en cuando la vieron llegar y Harry que estaba sentado al lado de Ron se puso de pie de un salto y camino hacia ella para estrecharla en un abrazo. Luego de saludar a todos los que allí estaban Harry la hizo sentarse a su lado y la reunión continuo.

— Como estaba diciendo, la comunidad mágica esta comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando— Dijo Kingsley— Estamos tratando de hacer todo lo posible porque abran los ojos y ya hemos reclutado a casi una treintena de nuevos magos. La gente no cree que el Innombrable haya desaparecido así como así y si las cosas siguen de esta manera, pronto habrá un sublevamiento en masa.

— Es un alivio que se estén dando cuenta de la verdad— Acoto Harry— Si siguen callados y no abren los ojos el control del Innombrable no hará nada más que aumentar.

Luego de algunas noticias más en las que Alastor les contó las personas que lamentablemente habían sido asesinados en los últimos días. La reunión termino y todos volvieron a sus escondites.

Remus le había explicado que ahora la casa de sus suegros funcionaba como el nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y que todos trataban de hacer todo lo posible para tratar de que la comunidad mágica saliera de su letargo.

Cuando los chicos se levantaron para preparar la cena, Tonks se sentó en el lugar vacío a su derecha.

— Es hermoso— Le dijo mirando la Teddy con una sonrisa y acariciando su pequeña mata de pelo que seguía cambiando de color entre sus dedos.

— Gracias— Le respondió Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Ella acepto y tomo en brazos al pequeño bebe.

— Sabes con Remus habíamos pensado en que tu fueras su madrina. Solo si quieres claro…

Hermione observo a Teddy que dormía en sus brazos con una expresión tierna en el rostro. Levanto la vista y observo a Tonks que aguardaba su respuesta, su sonrisa se ensancho sintiéndose por agradecida porque la hubieran elegido a ella.

— Me encantaría Tonks, seria un honor— Le respondió.

…_..— El Señor de las Tinieblas volverá a alzarse al igual que hace quince años. Esta vez nada ni nadie podrá vencerlo, ni siquiera tú. _

Abrió los ojos asustada y se dio cuenta que estaba bañada en un sudor frió, había vuelto a tener el sueño de la Torre de Astronomía, desde la batalla no podía dormir bien y todos los días volvía a soñarlo. Fragmentos de la batalla desfilaron en su mente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el baño.

Todavía se sentía un poco débil y sin fuerzas en sus miembros. Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo volvió a recordar todo lo acontecido la noche de la Batalla en la Torre de Astronomía. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y lloro con impotencia. Había pasado tanto tiempo y nada se sabía de ella.

Los Mortífagos no habían vuelto a atacar pero Hermione sabía que lo harían pronto, y por alguna extraña razón sabia que el momento de volver a ver a Ginny se acercaba. No sabía porque sentía eso, pero era un presentimiento que tenía desde hacía una semana y no entendía como, pero estaba segura que sería así. Sentía como el corazón le latía rápido y la sensación se intensificaba día a día.

Cuando termino de ducharse fue hasta la cocina y se encontró con Harry que estaba sentado con una taza de té en sus manos. Su amigo tenía profundas ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos.

Se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano, dándole a entender que lo comprendía y que estaba allí para él. Harry trato de sonreírle, pero lo único que se formo en su rostro fue una extraña mueca, por lo que bajo la vista.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?— Le pregunto tratando de distraerlo.

— Por el momento nos quedaremos aquí, perdimos tu bolso en el ataque de los Mortífagos y no tenemos nada con que huir. Primero debemos abastecernos nuevamente y después iremos a por la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, lo mejor sería quedarnos aquí y preparar con mucho cuidado el plan a seguir para entrar a Hogwarts sin que nos detecten.

— Si será lo mejor, con Snape en el colegio será muy difícil entrar al castillo, pero tenemos que intentarlo.

Escucharon pasos y dieron por terminada su conversación. Al mismo tiempo que Remus entraba en la habitación, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos somnolientos, señal de que se acababa de levantar.

**Acá termina el capi numero doce… Se que no fue tan movido como los otros, pero el siguiente prometo que no los defraudara!!....... Se viene uno lleno de acción y muchos problemas…**

**Les dejo un adelanto del capitulo numero trece titulado, **_Nuevos Encuentros_**:**

_Estaban sentados en el living cuando un brillante y plateado Patronus con forma de lince surgió en el medio de la sala. _

— _Los Mortífagos están atacando San Mungo, necesitamos ayuda— Oyeron decir a la voz de Kingsley Skacklebolt._

_Hermione doblo un corredor y una luz verde ilumino el blanco pasillo. Ginny Weasley acaba de terminar con su última victima. Al levantar la vista y verla sonrió, pasando por encima del cuerpo del Auror. _

— _Sabia que volveríamos a encontrarnos Hermione— Le dijo con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro._

**Eso es todo por el momento, no diré un día exacto en el cual colgare el capitulo porque podría no terminarlo a tiempo como la última vez, pero lo publicare durante la semana próxima.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo de Luz y Sombra**


	13. Nuevos Encuentros

**Volviiiiiiiii….. Después de dos meses y cinco días les traigo el capitulo numero trece de Luz y Sombra.**

**La verdad es que tuve muchos inconvenientes últimamente y no pude dedicarme a escribir, además del hecho que empezaron nuevamente las clases y eso me tiene a full…**

**Como sea, nuevamente les pido perdón y espero que este nuevo capitulo este a la altura de sus expectativas… **

**Les agradezco enormemente por todos los Reviews que recibió esta historia, realmente nunca pensé que llegaría a los 50, pero me pone muy contenta que lo haya hecho, muchas gracias por leer mi historia!!**

**[13] Nuevos Encuentros**

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en una butaca junto al fuego. En su mano izquierda sostenía una taza de café, ya frió, que se había olvidado de beber. Mantenía la vista fija en las llamas y su mente revivía mejores momentos, los más felices de su vida, los que había pasado junto a Ginny Weasley.

Era de madrugada y a pesar del calor que proporcionaban las pequeñas brazas, el ambiente estaba completamente helado.

Herms escucho pasos que se acercaban hacia ella. Se apresuro a limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Se volteó al mismo tiempo que Ron entraba en la habitación.

— Hermione, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?— Le pregunto con suavidad.

— No podía dormir, ¿y tu?— Le contesto con voz áspera.

— Tampoco.

Herms se aclaro la garganta para que su voz sonara mejor.

— Ven siéntate— Le dijo palmeando la butaca a su lado.

Ron hizo lo que le pedía y se sentó a su lado.

— Tus padres deben estar muy contentos de verte. Después de tanto tiempo— Comentó, casualmente para romper el silencio.

— Si, mamá no se despego de mi lado en toda la noche. Papá apenas logró que se vaya a dormir. Con ellos ahora aquí va a ser muy difícil que logremos irnos, mamá no volverá a quitarme los ojos de encima. Espero que papá la convenza para que se marchen— Murmuro con decaimiento.

— Si no se van va a ser difícil, pero en todo caso le pediremos a los gemelos que la distraigan.

Los tres habían estado tratando de reponer todas las cosas que habían perdido, pero juntarlas les estaba llevando mas tiempo del que esperaban. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían llegado a la casa de Tonks y todavía no habían conseguido ni una tienda, ni provisiones.

— Esta helando aquí— Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos y luego poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Vuelves a dormir?— Le pregunto.

— No, voy a buscar algo y enseguida vuelvo— Respondió.

Ron se marcho de la sala con paso rápido, dejándola nuevamente sola. Al cabo de cinco minutos volvió. Trayendo consigo una mullida manta. Arrastró el sofá marrón que estaba allí, hasta dejarlo muy cerca de la chimenea y se sentó. Con una seña le indico a Herms que se sentara junto a él.

Ella dejo la taza en el piso y se sentó junto a su amigo. Ron inmediatamente se apresuro a arrojar la manta sobre ambos, cubriéndolos.

— ¿Mejor?— Le pregunto.

Herms asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo que había ocurrido en el bosque de Dean hacia algunos meses atrás, parecía no haber acontecido nunca.

Ron metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco dos fotografías. Sin más se las tendió a Hermione que las tomó y observo curiosa, tratando de distinguir algo debido a la nítida luz que había en la habitación.

— _Lumos_— Susurro Ron moviendo la varita y ella al fin pudo verlas bien.

— Como tu bolso se perdió el día del ataque y perdiste la fotografía, pensé que te gustaría tener la de Ginny— Le susurro con delicadeza.

Herms no despegaba la vista de las fotos. Las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos, mientras observaba las fotografías. En la primera Ginny sonreía a la cámara sobre su nueva escoba, se la veía tan feliz. Y la segunda era igual a la que poseía ella, recordó como el verano anterior había visto esa misma foto en un portarretrato en la mesita de luz del cuarto de Ginny.

Dejo las fotos a un costado con sumo cuidado, como si fueran un tesoro invalorable.

— Gracias Ron, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi— Le susurro con voz quebrada y lo abrazo.

— Yo también la extraño mucho Herms— Musito y Hermione pudo notar que él también estaba llorando— La extraño tanto…

Un día y tres horas mas tarde, cuando recién habían terminado de desayunar, absolutamente todos los que vivían en la casa se encontraban allí: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Remus y Andrómeda que cargaba al pequeño Teddy, estaban sentados en el living cuando un brillante y plateado Patronus con forma de lince surgió en el medio de la sala.

— Los Mortífagos están atacando San Mungo, necesitamos ayuda— Oyeron decir a la voz de Kingsley Skacklebolt.

Todos se pusieron de pie de un saltó al oír esas palabras y la tensión invadió el ambiente.

— Tenemos que ir a San Mungo, a ayudarlos— Exclamo Harry apresuradamente.

— No creo que sea una buena idea que vayas Harry, los Mortífagos te están buscando, ir hacia ellos sería entregarte en bandeja de plata— Le advirtió con seriedad.

— No, Remus, no voy a quedarme mientras todos ustedes van a pelear— Le respondió con rotundidad— No soy un cobarde.

Remus intercambio una mirada nerviosa con su esposa y estaba apunto de continuar cuando Tonks lo anticipo.

— Nadie dice que seas un cobarde Harry, es solo que es muy peligroso para ti— Le dijo con calma— Piensa, si todos los vasallos del Innombrable te buscan sería un suicidio ir hasta ellos.

— No me quedaré Tonks— Respondió con decisión.

— Esta bien Harry, pero necesitaras transformar un poco tu aspecto para no ser tan reconocible— Terció Lupin.

Harry asintió y apuntándose al rostro con su propia varita hizo una serie de movimientos ovalados. Al instante su cabello azabache fue reemplazado una mata de pelo rubio platinado, lo bastante larga como para taparle la cicatriz completamente. El color de sus ojos paso del verde escarlata a un gris claro y se saco los anteojos.

Su rostro se hizo más huesudo y su nariz se volvió grande y torcida, como si se la hubiera roto varias veces. En ese momento nadie podía reconocer en él al famoso Harry Potter.

—Ustedes también deberían camuflarse, los Mortífagos saben que están con Harry y si los reconocen sabrán que él esta con ustedes— Le dijo Remus apresuradamente, volteándose hacia ellos.

Hermione y Ron asintieron e hicieron un movimiento circular con la varita para cambiar su aspecto. Los cabellos de Ron pasaron del rojo al castaño claro y sus ojos se volvieron marrones, su rostro también cambio, haciéndose más redondeado.

Hermione por su parte oscureció su pelo, hasta hacerlo de un color negro azabache y sus ojos se tornaron de un verde oscuro.

— Listo, ahora debemos irnos— Exclamo Lupin después de dirigirles una mirada de aprobación— Sepan que no podemos aparecernos en San Mungo, los Aurors establecieron un perímetro antiaparición de diez kilómetros a la redonda y llegar hasta el hospital nos costaría mucho tiempo, tiempo que no podemos permitirnos.

— ¿Y que haremos entonces?— Pregunto Ron prestando suma atención a su ex profesor.

— Viajaremos por la Red Flu— Les contestó.

Remus avanzo hacia la segunda y más grande chimenea que había en la sala, los siete la rodearon, era lo bastante alta para que se pusieran erguidos adentro de ella, sin ningún problema.

— Gracias a dios que se fueron ayer— Oyó murmurar a Ron para si mismo y supo que se estaba refiriendo a sus padres, que abandonaron la casa de Tonks ayer por la noche.

Remus tomo una maceta que a simple vista parecía contener solamente hollín, pero ellos sabían lo que en realidad eran, Polvos Flú. Paso el recipiente por delante de cada uno de ellos, y todos tomaron un puñado, a excepción de Andrómeda que sostenía al pequeño Teddy entre sus brazos.

— ¿Y si mejor te quedas tu hija?— Le pregunto Andrómeda a Tonks con un hilo de voz.

— No puedo madre, es mi deber— Respondió con firmeza, para luego agregar con una sonrisa— Volveré para hacerlo dormir, no te preocupes— Y inclinándose sobre su hijo le dio un calido beso en la frente.

Todos volvieron a mirar a Remus que estaba más pálido que de costumbre y observaba a Tonks con preocupación, despego los labios para decir algo, pero su esposa fue más rápida.

— No lo intentes Remus, no me quedare aquí mientras todos ustedes están luchando—

La seguridad con las que pronunció esas palabras y como observo al Merodeador no dieron lugar a más intentos de replica.

Lupin asintió mirando fijamente a Tonks, como deseando que por alguna razón ella se retractara, que entendiera que tenía que quedarse. Pero ella le mantuvo la vista hasta que el decidió rendirse y rompió el contacto visual.

— Esta bien— Murmuro apesadumbrado, luego levanto la vista y observo a todos— Deben saber que en San Mungo hay alrededor de cincuenta chimeneas conectadas a la Red Flu, todas tienen un código conformado por dos números y una letra. Como no sabemos los códigos vamos a correr el riesgo de terminar en lugares distintos, si eso ocurre no se desesperen. Traten de ir con cuidado y si no los ven mejor, pero tienen que llegar hasta el vestíbulo principal, según Kingsley allí es la lucha. Entonces nos encontraremos allí— Con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer seis idénticas bolsitas de seda, que se llenaron de Polvos Flu y volaron hacia cada uno— Esto es por si tienen problemas y necesitan volver aquí, recuerden la dirección es Little Harmony 151. Buena suerte a todos.

Remus fue el primero en introducirse en la chimenea.

— A San Mungo— Exclamo dirigiendo una última mirada hacia su esposa y arrojo los Polvos Flú.

Las llamas de color verde lo envolvieron y desapareció. Después Tonks también se marchó, luego los siguieron Harry y Ron.

Hermione era la última que quedaba, con decisión se introdujo en la chimenea.

— Suerte querida— Le susurro Andrómeda que todavía cargaba al inquieto Teddy que se removía sin descanso.

— Gracias— Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su rostro adquirió nuevamente una expresión decidida.

— A San Mungo— Exclamo al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el polvo.

Sintió como algo cálido la envolvía y todo comenzó a girar.

Pegó los brazos al cuerpo, para evitar perder el equilibrio y salir en otra chimenea y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La sensación de vértigo que sentía se incrementaba cada vez más. Solo había usado la Red Flú en tres contadas ocasiones y todavía no se había acostumbrado a esa forma tan brusca de transportarse.

Volvió a girar repentinamente y Hermione apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. De repente noto que dejaba de dar vueltas y sintió como se daba de bruces contra un piso totalmente mojado.

Abrió los ojos y observo su entorno, el pasillo estaba completamente oscuro y una cortina de agua cubría el suelo, al parecer alguna tubería se había partido.

Se puso de pie de un salto y desenfundó su varita.

— _Lumos_— Susurro.

La punta de su varita se ilumino y Hermione volteó hacia todos lados, para asegurarse que no había ningún enemigo aguardándola en las sombras.

Maldició su suerte por haber salido en esa parte del Hospital, donde no había absolutamente nadie y por estar separada de sus amigos. Se había prometido a si misma no separarse de Harry y menos en una situación como esta, pero había fallado.

Se abrocho la chaqueta negra que llevaba y que al igual que sus demás prendas estaba casi totalmente mojada. Comenzó a caminar, tenía que encontrar combatir a los Mortífagos y encontrar a sus amigos.

Cuando el corredor por el que avanzaba cautelosamente termino de forma abrupta se paro en seco. Con la varita ilumino un cartel verde que estaba fijado a la pared. En el se podía leer que hacia la izquierda se encontraba la sala de quemados, mientras que hacia la derecha estaban los laboratorios. En ese momento ella se encontraba en la Morgue.

Escucho un gemido a sus espaldas y se volteó, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. El gemido volvió a oírse, provocando que un escalofrió la asaltara, recordaba ese sonido, en las películas Muggles de terror siempre los Zombies, los muertos vivos, hacían ese sonido de lamento.

En ese momento una idea la asalto y de repente supo que era lo que hacia ese espeluznante sonido, era un Inferi. El cuerpo de un mago fallecido, revivido a base de magia negra y manipulados por algún mago oscuro.

Se recupero de la impresión un segundo después y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda, dejando a la espeluznante criatura atrás.

El pequeño pasillo termino y comenzaron escaleras, las subió trotando, todavía sintiendo la adrenalina circular por sus venas. Al terminar el tercer tramo de escaleras y abrir la puerta, se encontró en una sala desierta, aún más oscura que los demás pasillos.

En un letrero colgado sobre el muro rezaba _Sala de Quemados por Maldiciones_.

Herms permitió que una pequeña oleada de alivio la invadiera por unos instantes. Al finalizar esa ala del Hospital entraría a los consultorios desde donde podría subir hasta el primer piso, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla.

Avanzo unos pasos más iluminando con la luz de su varita todo lo que podía. Noto que las camas y muebles estaban completamente quemados. Al avanzar otro poco noto que llovía, levanto la vista y no vio ningún agujero en el techo. La lluvia era en realidad provocada por un encantamiento antiincendios.

— _Impervius— _Murmuro apuntando hacia el techo.

Nada sucedió y ella volvió a repetirlo con el mismo resultado_._ Dándose por vencida comenzó a caminar y a los pocos minutos ya estaba completamente empapada. El flequillo al costado le tapaba la vista y ella tenía que correrlo a cada rato.

Le faltaban solamente unos veinte metros para llegar al otro lado, cuando volvió a escuchar un gemido lastimero. Automáticamente se tenso y empuño la varita con más fuerza.

El gemido volvió a escucharse y ahora acompañado del sonido de alguien que caminaba arrastrando los pies. Los pasos se sentían cada vez más cerca.

Nuevos gemidos se oyeron pero para horror de ella, estos eran en lugares diferentes. Los Inferi la estaban rodeando, sintiendo que su pulso podía explotar en cualquier momento, dirigía la varita hacia todos lados, tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad.

Finalmente lo vio, un Inferi avanzaba hacia ella, con los brazos en alto y arrastrando los pies.

Todo su cuerpo estaba quemado y en algunos lugares las quemaduras eran tan profundas que se podía ver sus tendones y nervios. La zona de la mandíbula estaba completamente destrozada, tanto que se veían sus encías.

El Inferi la observo con sus ojos muertos, sin vida y volvió a gemir, acercándose aún más. Hermione retrocedió un paso y lo apunto con la varita.

Iba a lanzar el hechizo cuando noto que más sombras se le acercaban, retrocedió otro paso, sin animarse a cortar el hechizo _Lumos_, ya que eso significaría que se encontraría sola en la oscuridad. Tardaría unos veinte segundos en lanzar el hechizo, pero en ese tiempo estaría totalmente desprotegida.

Retrocedió otro paso y sintió como su espalda chocaba con algo, con algo blando y frió, era un cuerpo.

— _Incendio_— Grito desesperada.

De su varita broto una llama, que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande y comenzó a girar en el aire en torno a ella, rodeándola. Cerró los ojos ante la luminosidad de las llamas y hecho a correr.

Pudo escuchar los gemidos lastimeros de los Inferi, que se alejaban de las llamas lo más rápido que podían. Aun así no se detuvo y siguió corriendo, lo único que quería era alejarse de esos horribles seres.

Algo extremadamente caliente la golpeo en la pierna, haciéndola caer. El encantamiento ceso y se encontró tirada en el piso, estaba ya al final de la sala.

A su lado tumbado, había un carrito de metal humeante, al parecer había chocado contra el. Sentía un agudo dolor en la pierna y trato de observar la herida, solo puso distinguir su pantalón un poco chamuscado.

Desistió de su tarea y se volteó, los Inferis la observaban desde las sombras, demasiados temerosos para acercarse ahora que habían visto el fuego.

Hermione llego hasta la puerta que separada la sala de quemados y la atravesó, ingresando en un pasillo totalmente sombrío. Siguió andando, lo más rápido que podía, ya que la pierna le dolía horrores. Subió otras escaleras y se encontró en el vestíbulo del subsuelo, cada vez faltaba menos para llegar.

Se detuvo sin aliento al ver un mapa indicativo y lo observo, alumbrándolo con la varita para ver mejor. Frunció el seño contrariada al ver que todavía tenía que recorrer cinco tramos de corredores, luego subir un piso y recorrerlo casi por completo para llegar al vestíbulo principal.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a trotar por el pasillo, alejándose del mapa. Recorrió los pasillos con rapidez, rengueando a causa de su pierna, con cada paso que daba sentía como si miles de pequeñas agujas se clavaran en su piel. El único sonido que se podía apreciar era el de sus pasos y algún que otro gemido que se le escapaba involuntariamente.

Solo le faltaban dos corredores por pasar antes de llegar al tan ansiado ascensor, cada vez faltaba menos. Doblo hacia la izquierda para recorrer el último, pero se detuvo en seco y apretó con fuerza su varita.

Allí a unos cinco metros por delante de ella había un Dementor.

La horrible criatura clavo su vista en ella y Hermione pudo sentir como el aire del ambiente se tornaba gélido, opresivo, tanto que le costaba respirar. El Dementor comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

— _Expecto Patronum_— Grito apuntando al Dementor con su varita.

Una nutria plateada surgió de la punta de su varita, y avanzo hacia el Dementor, pero apenas había avanzado un metro cuando se desvaneció.

— _Expecto Patronum_— Volvió a pronunciar, sintiendo como una ya conocida sensación se opresión invadía su pecho.

Nada ocurrió.

— _Expecto Patronum_— Volvió a Gritar tratando de pensar en algo alegre.

Pero no había alegría dentro de ella, de su varita broto una niebla blanquecina que se evaporo al instante.

— No, no— Susurro desesperada— _Expecto… Expecto_…

Pero la vista comenzó a nublársele y cayo al suelo, por el golpe la varita voló de sus manos. El Dementor se detuvo frente a ella y Hermione observo como se bajaba la capucha negra. Pudo ver la membrana escamosa y grisácea que tenía sobre las cuencas, en lugar de los ojos y su boca, el agujero uniforme por el cual aspiraba el aire y la felicidad de las personas, y por el cual estaba apunto de aspirar su alma.

El Dementor se inclino sobre ella y cerró sus viscosas y putrefactas manos en torno a su cuello, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un ruido de succión y comenzaba a aspirar. El frió la rodeo y la vista se le volvió aun más borrosa.

Por su mente pasaron los más horribles recuerdos de su vida, pudo ver a Ginny apuntándola con la varita y riéndose cuando ella le lanzo el _Imperius Finalis. _Sonriéndole cuando esquivo su hechizo, después de matar al profesor Flitwick. Luego cuando vio como Luna acababa con el Auror. Y Dumbledore tendido en el suelo al pie de la Torre de Astronomía, quebrado, muerto.

Al pasar por sus ojos la imagen de Ginny vestida con la túnica negra se quedo allí, firme. Todo le daba vueltas y la tristeza cada vez la embargaba más y más. Iba a morir allí, en ese sombrío y gélido pasillo de San Mungo, lo sabia. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, ni nada que quisiera hacer, en ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer, desaparecer para siempre, morir de una vez y dejar de sufrir, dejar de sentir que su corazón se desgarraba en dos cada vez que recordaba a Gin. Dejar de verla en sus constantes pesadillas, vestida como una Mortífaga y escuchando su risa fría, desprovista de emoción.

Estaba cansada, tan cansada de sufrir y a cada segundo que pasaba sentía como su vida se apagaba más y más. No le importaba nada, solo quería morir.

El frió la rodeaba y cada vez le costaba mas respirar, sus pulmones pedían a gritos el oxigeno que ella no podía darles. Y cuando lograba tomar una pequeña porción de aire, la putrefacción que emanaba el Dementor le obstaculizaba todos los sentidos.

Sentía que estaba muriendo, casi se precipitaba al vació, cuando la imagen de Ginny desapareció y en su mente solo quedo oscuridad.

Una luz exploto de repente frente a sus ojos y fue transportada de lleno dentro de un recuerdo, el Dementor pareció desaparecer y solo quedaba ella y esa escena.

_Ella estaba sentada a orillas del lago, debajo del sauce, hacia unas pocas horas había terminado la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Leía un libro de Runas Antiguas mientras que Ginny estaba metida hasta las rodillas en el agua. El día estaba sumamente soleado y caluroso, como invitándolas a que se dieran un chapuzón. _

— _Vamos Herms ven, el agua esta perfecta— Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa instándola a que se acercara._

— _No puedo Gin, tengo que terminar de leer esto para prepararme para el exam…— Pero se corto en seco cuando Ginny le salpico agua, empapándola parcialmente._

— _Vamos, no seas aburrida— Le dijo con una picara sonrisa y volvió a salpicarla._

— _Hey— Protesto, recibiendo como respuesta otra tanta de agua._

_Gin se rió al observar la severa mirada que le arrojaba Herms y volvió a empaparla._

— _Ya vas a ver, pequeña bromista— Exclamo Herms y poniéndose de pie corrió hasta ella. _

_En el rostro de Gin se formo una gran sonrisa, cuando Hermione llego hasta ella y comenzó a salpicarla. Luego de eso comenzaron a salpicarse mutuamente riendo a puro pulmón. Se detuvieron quince minutos después, completamente empapadas y exhaustas se acostaron en la orilla, dejando que los rayos del sol bañaran su piel. _

— _Sabes Herms— Susurro Ginny poniéndose extremadamente roja— Eres mi mejor amiga. _

_Hermione sonrió ante el rostro sumamente colorado de su amiga _

— _Tu también eres mi mejor amiga Gin— Le contesto con una sonrisa y lo siguiente que sintió fue como Gin la había atrapado en un fuerte abrazo._

Una calidez comenzó a surgir en su pecho y volvió a la realidad. El Dementor estaba más inclinado que antes, preparándose para darle el Beso del Dementor.

_No, no se dejaría vencer— _Se dijo, al mismo tiempo que notaba que la calidez se hacía más potente.

Pensó en Harry, Ron y Ginny, no podía dejarse asesinar, todavía tenían que detener a Voldemort, no podía dejarlos solo. Harry la necesitaba y Ginny, tenía que salvar a Ginny.

El aire se volvió más denso y sentía que se ahogaba, estiro su mano tratando de tomar su varita, pero no la encontraba.

La vista comenzaba a nublársele de nuevo.

_No, no. _

Cerró los ojos y se concentro.

— _Accio Varita— _Grito mentalmente.

Sintió la fuerza de su magia viajar a través de ella, y luego sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su varita.

Recordó a Harry y a Ginny, y sus rostros se materializaron en su mente.

— _Expecto Patronum_— Grito con todas sus fuerzas apuntando al rostro del Dementor.

Algo blanco y extremadamente brillante golpeo a la criatura en el rostro y la hizo echarse hacia atrás. El Patronus más perfecto que alguna vez había conjurado se materializo en el aire y avanzo hacia el Dementor, haciéndolo retroceder. Hermione se puso de pie tambaleante al mismo tiempo que el Dementor se perdía por un pasillo contiguo.

Avanzo con esfuerzo sin terminar todavía el encantamiento por las dudas de si aparecían más Dementotes. Su brillante y extremadamente grande nutria iba delante de ella, velando sus pasos.

Sintió una oleada de alivio al ver las puertas de ascensor y corrió hacia él velozmente. Su nutria se había detenido a un costado del elevador, como custodiando su entrada. Cuando llego hasta ella palpo su casi sólido hocico y la nutria bajo la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

Hermione apretó el botón del ascensor con rapidez, sin bajar la varita en ningún instante. Su mirada recorría los dos sombríos pasillos que la cercaban, sin pausa.

Finalmente produciendo un pequeño _climp, _las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Entró en el sin perder un segundo y tecleó el numero de piso. Hermione solo se pudo relajar cuando las puertas finalmente se cerraron.

Se recostó contra el muro y suspiro, secándose el sudor de la frente. Se dio ánimos pensando que ya había pasado lo peor y que pronto se reuniría con los chicos. Mucho antes de lo que le hubiera gustado el ascensor volvió a detenerse y las puertas se abrieron.

Inhalando una gran bocanada de aire se irguió, era hora de ponerse en guardia. Salió del ascensor y varita en alto comenzó a caminar por un perfectamente iluminado pasillo.

Recorrió al menos cinco tramos de corredores sin encontrarse con absolutamente nada, pero conforme avanzaba iba escuchando las cada vez más cercanas explosiones, se estaba acercando al campo de batalla.

Había recorrido la mitad de un pasillo cuando las explosiones comenzaron a oírse más cercanas y destellos de hechizos se observaban al doblar el corredor.

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento no le importo su cojera, alguno de sus amigos podría necesitar ayuda.

Llego al final del pasillo cuando una luz de color escarlata ilumino el lugar, se detuvo en seco. Acaban de lanzar el _Avada Kedavra. _

Hermione respiro hondo y salio al nuevo corredor.

Lo primero que vio fue a Alastor Moody tirado en el piso, muerto. Por un segundo el mundo pareció estar mal, Ojoloco el gran Auror que había vencido a tantos magos tenebrosos, el que había llenado las celdas de Askaban durante la Primera Guerra estaba muerto, vencido al fin.

Y luego la vio.

Ginny Weasley que acaba de terminar con su última victima estaba frente a ella. Al levantar la vista y verla sonrió, pasando por encima del cuerpo del Auror.

— Sabia que volveríamos a encontrarnos Hermione— Le dijo con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

La había reconocido al instante, a pesar de los cambios que había hecho parecía que nada podía engañarla.

Hermione levanto la varita inmediatamente y la apunto, sintiendo como su mano de nuevo comenzaba a temblar, al igual que la última vez.

— ¿Qué pasa, me tienes miedo?— Le pregunto continuando su avance hacia ella, despreocupadamente.

Hermione retrocedió un paso y Ginny estallo en carcajadas.

— ¿Acaso te han comido la lengua los ratones?, Herms— Dijo con sarcasmo y deteniendo su avance.

— ¿Por qué lo haz matado?— Le pregunto con voz temblorosa— No tenías porque hacerlo, no tenías porque haber matado a nadie.

— En realidad si, todos eran estorbos y en cuanto a Moody, fueron ordenes— Respondió con frialdad— Los demás…mmm— Susurro adquiriendo una expresión pensativa— Fueron porque quise.

— No dejare que asesines a nadie más hoy Ginny, esto tiene que acabar— Le respondió.

Hermione sujeto su varita con más firmeza, preparándose para atacar. Ginny volvió a reírse y avanzo otro paso hacia ella, pero esta vez Hermione no retrocedió.

— ¿Y como piensas hacer eso Hermione?— Le pregunto con sarcasmo— ¿Acaso piensas matarme, matar a la persona que amas?— La expresión de Ginny cambio totalmente, ahora toda ironía había desaparecido y en su rostro se formo una mueca afligida— ¿Me matarías Herms?, ¿Matarías a Ginny, a tu Ginny?— Su expresión seguía aparentando tristeza, pero su mirada no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo gélida, desprovista de cualquier emoción— yo todavía te amo y aún eres mi mejor amiga. No lo harías verdad, no…

— BASTA— Le grito Hermione no pudiendo aguantarlo más.

Ginny se callo y en su rostro, se formo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Qué pasa Herms, acaso no estabas deseando esto, que te diga esas palabras?— Le susurro y su expresión volvió a transmutar— Por favor Hermione no me hagas daño, yo te quiero, por favor— Su tono de voz era implorante y Herms no podía aguantarlo más, sentía temblar su mano cada vez más, las fingidas palabras de Ginny estaban torturándola de una manera insoportable— Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntas, porque quieres lastimarme, acaso ya no me amas, yo te quiero…

— CÁLLATE, _Expeliarmus—_ Gritó.

— _Protego._

Ginny había reaccionado extremadamente rápido al conjurar su escudo y ahora la mirada con burla.

— ¿Qué pasa Hermione, tanto pueden torturarte unas simples palabras?

— _Expulso._

— _Reducto_.

Los hechizos chocaron en el aire e impactaron sobre las paredes, haciendo temblar el piso. — ¿Vamos Hermione eso es todo lo que puedas hacer?— Exclamo con burla— Déjame enseñarte, _Crucio. _

Hermione esquivo el encantamiento de milagro, lanzándose hacia la derecha. Pero el segundo no lo pudo evitar y le dio de lleno en el pecho. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, mientras escuchaba la fría risa de Ginny.

Contuvo las ganas de gritar de dolor, la agonía que sentía era enorme. Todos sus músculos se tensaron por el esfuerzo. De repente el dolor se detuvo y se encontró volando por los aires hasta que su cuerpo impacto contra una de las paredes. Cayo al piso, sintiendo un hilo de sangre brotar de su labio partido.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Ginny y vio que estaba apunto de atacar, pero ella fue mas rápida.

— _Desmaius_— Grito.

El hechizo de color rojo golpeo a Ginny en el centro del pecho y la hizo caer tres metros más atrás. Hermione no desaprovecho el momento y se puso de pie con dificultad.

Ginny también lo hizo y se apuntaron mirándose a los ojos, la mirada de Ginny irradiaba odio y repulsión mientras que lo que mostraban los ojos de Herms era decisión, estaba decidida a atraparla, tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que se marchara, seguiría matando si lo hacia.

Se escucharon pasos detrás de Ginny, Harry y Ron acababan de doblar el corredor. Se detuvieron en seco al verlas.

El rostro de Ginny adquirió por un segundo una expresión de furia.

— Ginny— Exclamó Ron con un hilo de vos.

Él y Harry levantaron las varitas pero ya fue tarde.

— Adiós Hermanito— Bramo Ginny voz burlona y apunto al muro— _Bombarda Máxima._

— No— Grito Hermione, pero ya era tarde.

El muro exploto con fuerza y los escombros volaron por todas partes. Una nube de polvo lo envolvió todo y ella se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Algo la golpeo con fuerza el los brazos y la hizo caer al piso perdiendo la conciencia por unos momentos.

Varios segundos después volvió en si, aún el polvo no se había asentado y no veía absolutamente nada, tosió reiteradas veces, apenas podía respirar. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo y comenzó a caminar a ciegas, sujetando la varita con firmeza.

Había dado solo unos pasos cuando tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Cuando palpo con sus manos el suelo para darse cuenta con que había chocado, se sobresalto, sus manos habían tocado un brazo.

Con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente, recorrió el brazo con sus manos hasta llegar a sus hombros, le palpo la cara, estaba cubierta de sangre, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba inclinada sobre Ron.

— Ron, despierta— Le dijo moviéndolo ligeramente.

Pero su amigo no emitió movimiento alguno y ella se estaba ahogando, el oxigeno se extinguía de sus pulmones con absoluta rapidez y el polvo la hacia toser cada vez con más fuerza.

Tenía que sacarlo de allí, de ahogaría de otra manera, sujetando el brazo de Ron con ambas manos se puso de pie y comenzó a jalarlo.

Ron pesaba mucho y no podía moverlo con facilidad, sentía un creciente quemazón en su pecho, sus pulmones clamaban por oxigeno y todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. Pero no lo soltó y siguió tirando de él.

— Hermione, Ron, ¿Dónde están?— Oyó que Harry gritaba.

— Harry, estoy aquí. Ron esta inconsciente, tenemos que sacarlo— Logró responderle.

La garganta le ardía con fuerza y no podía ver hacia donde iba. Continúo arrastrando a su amigo sin poder dejar de toser.

Unas fuertes manos se cerraron en torno a su brazo. Harry había llegado.

— Harry, tenemos que sacarlo— Musito con voz entrecortada.

Con gran alivio sintió como Harry tomaba a Ron y lo cargaba.

— Sujétate de mi brazo— Pidió su amigo.

Ella lo hizo y comenzaron a andar con rapidez. Hermione sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento, pero se obligo a no soltar la camisa de Harry. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, noto como el aire no resultaba tan viciado y su vista comenzó a aclararse.

Siguió avanzando al tiempo que respiraba a grandes bocanadas, finalmente se encontraron en un corredor despejado, observo hacia atrás y vio la gran capa de polvo que cercaba el lugar. Harry deposito a Ron en el piso y se inclino sobre el, su amigo tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre, al igual que el hombro.

— _Anapneo_— Susurro Harry apuntando con la varita a Ron.

Ron tosió varias veces y luego comenzó a respirar con normalidad. Jadeando Harry se volvió hacia ella, que se había dejado caer y estaba recostada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Hermione estas bien?— Le pregunto con preocupación.

Ella abrió los ojos y todo comenzó a darle vueltas con más fuerza.

— Sintiendo que mi cabeza va a estallar, pero por lo demás estoy bien— Le respondió en un susurro.

Harry se acerco hasta ella y le toco la nuca, al retirar la mano vio que estaba empapada en sangre.

— Hermione estas sangrando, necesitas atención y también Ron— Le dijo aún más preocupado— Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Crees que puedes caminar?

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, comenzaron a avanzar con lentitud por el corredor.

Harry le había explicado que unos veinte metros más adelante al llegar a una intersección había una chimenea desde la cual podían llegar a la casa de Tonks.

— La Orden y los Aurors ya diezmaron a los Mortífagos, cuando vinimos hacia aquí la victoria ya estaba asegurada— Susurro Harry con dientes apretados, por el esfuerzo que le tomaba llevar a Ron sobre sus hombros. — No comprendo el porqué Voldemort se volvió a mostrar, ya tenía el control absoluto del ministerio. Esta jugada solo beneficiaría a la Orden, cuando la entera comunidad mágica sepa toda la verdad, muchos magos y brujas querrán unirse a nosotros.

—Es verdad, pero muchos otros agacharan la cabeza y seguirán con sus vidas, como durante la primera guerra— Repuso— Y creo que el Innombrable quiere que por fin sepan que es él, el que tiene el control. Y quiere que todos le teman.

Siguieron avanzando por el corredor, Hermione no había dicho más nada, sentía como todavía le zumbaban los oídos a causa del golpe y no se creía con fuerzas para continuar hablando. Había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás si no se habría cubierto la cabeza con los brazos, el golpe podría haber sido fatal. Ron todavía no se había despertado y su brazo sangraba cada vez más, lo tenía caído, en una forma extraña.

Y Harry trataba de que no se notara pero avanzaba cojeando y cada vez se hacia más pronunciada. En definitiva, todos estaban heridos y necesitaban atención, aunque Ron parecía el más grave. Hermione sintió como se le desenfocaba la vista por momentos y el miedo la embargo, quizás tenía alguna conmoción cerebral o una fractura. Sumamente preocupada se obligo a avanzar, fuera lo que fuese no podía desmayarse en ese momento, no allí.

Harry tenía bastantes problemas para llevar a Ron a cuestas y no podría hacer lo mismo con ella, y estaba el hecho de que todavía había Mortífagos en el lugar y podrían encontrarse con ellos. No, no podía dejar solo a su amigo, se dijo y siguió avanzando, sintiendo como su audición comenzaba a funcionar mal y un intenso pitido sonaba en sus oídos. En ese momento pensó en lo que había pasado hacia algunos minutos, Ginny había vuelto a escapar.

Se sintió débil, inútil, por no poder atraparla, ya había fallado dos veces. Y ahora el cuerpo de Moody a los pies de Gin, se unirían a sus pesadillas, estaba segura. Llegaron a la intersección de los pasillos y con alivio observaron que la chimenea estaba intacta.

Avanzaron hacia ella con más rapidez, Herms se tranquilizo de sobre manera, porque sentía que no podía avanzar más. Se detuvieron frente a la negra chimenea y en el centro vieron que tenía grabado los siguientes números _LS07. _

— Entra Herms, tu primero— Le instó Harry.

— No vamos, hazlo tu, yo te seguiré— Le susurro, y al ver que Harry no se movía— Vamos, Ron esta mal no hay tiempo que perder, necesita atención— Agregó.

Esto pareció poner a su amigo en marcha, se metió en la chimenea y saco una pequeña bolsa de seda ataca con un cordel, la abrió y vació su contenido en su mano izquierda. Hermione hizo lo mismo, preparada para hacer lo mismo cuando Harry y Ron se desvanecieran. Harry había levantado la mano preparado para decir la dirección y arrojar los polvos Flu, cuando se escucharon pasos y dos Mortífagos aparecieron en la esquina. Al verlos, los apuntaron al instante, Harry dejo caer los Polvos Flú en el intento de tomar la varita de su bolsillo.

Hermione se decidió en ese segundo y sin dudar arrojo sus Polvos Flu a los pies de Harry.

—A Little Harmony 151— Grito.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, la observo con una expresión de miedo en el rostro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, desapareció. Un hechizo de color rojo se dirigió hacia ella.

—_Protego_— Grito desenfundando su varita.

— _Crucio_— Grito el segundo Mortífago y avanzo unos pasos hacia ella.

Hermione se giro sobre si misma y esquivo el hechizo por los pelos.

—_Desmaius_– Susurro apuntando al primer Mortífago que estaba apunto de lanzarse un hechizo.

El encantamiento golpeo al Mortífago en el pecho y lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared, donde quedo inconsciente.

— _Avada Kedavra_— Lanzo el segundo y el hechizo de color verde se dirigió hacia ella.

Se arrojo al piso evitando que la maldición imperdonable la tocara solo por centímetros.

— _Desmaius_— Exclamo todavía en el piso.

Se alarmó al comprobar que su hechizo era de color blanco y muy débil. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas lo sabia, dentro de poco, sucumbiría a la inconsciencia, si es que ese Mortífago no la asesinaba antes.

Se incorporo a duras penas, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar un hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndola volar por los aires. Su cuerpo golpeo el muro que se encontraba por detrás suyo, a unos cinco metros de distancia, y volvió a caer al piso semiconsciente.

Sentía que estaba sucumbiendo a la inconciencia, apenas podía mantener abiertos los ojos al mínimo.

Entre ojos pudo ver un fogonazo de luz verde y alguien que gritaba, lo último que sintió fue el suelo pareció temblar y luego su mente se apago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Aquí termina el capitulo numero trece de Luz y Sombra:**

— **Como habrán notado acabo de matar a Alastor en este capi, les quería decir que no fue un error mío, no me olvide como había muerto. Solamente que nunca me gusto su final, por eso decidí darle otro.**

**.Bueno la historia se acerca cada vez más a la verdadera acción, dentro de poco se vera todo menos extraño jej... **

**Esta vez no voy a poner el clásico adelanto del capitulo lo dejare a sorpresa y por cierto a más tardar el siete de mayo tendrán el capitulo numero catorce, esta vez voy a cumplir lo prometo :).**

**Dejen reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Luz y Sombra**


	14. Magia

**[14] Magia**

La luz se filtraba por sus parpados, provocando que abriera los ojos. Parpadeó confundida un par de veces. Estaba acostada en un delicado sofá de color rojo. Preguntándose que demonios hacia en ese lugar, se puso de pie. La sala de estar en donde se encontraba era bastante amplía y poseía un gran numero de ventanales por los cuales se filtraba la luz. Las paredes eran blancas, dándole aún más luminosidad al ambiente.

Al dar una rápida mirada a la sala, descubrió que solamente uno de los ventanales estaba abierto, camino hacia él y se encontró en una gran terraza, que al parecer rodeaba toda la casa.

No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, lo último que recordaba era como el Mortífago prácticamente estaba apuntó de acabarla y como pudo ver un fogonazo de luz verde. ¿Estaría muerta?, descarto la idea con rapidez sintiéndose una ilusa con solo pensarlo. No ella no creía en esas cosas, nunca lo había hecho y que por un segundo lo pensara le resultaba idiota.

Comenzó a recorrerla y cuando doblo una esquina vio una persona parada de espaldas a ella y observando inmóvil la puesta de sol. Necesitaba salir de allí a como de lugar, sus amigos podían necesitarla, por eso empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Se detuvo a unos metros, cuando se dio cuenta, que quien estaba apoyada contra el barandal era ni mas ni menos que Ginny Weasley. Era imposible no reconocer, su largo y ondeado cabello pelirrojo que le caía hasta casi la cintura.

Se quedo pasmada por alrededor de treinta segundos, con muchas sensaciones encontradas. Cuando volvió a pensar con lucidez se palpo el bolsillo del pantalón, buscando su varita, para defenderse de un seguro ataque.

Al oír un sonido a sus espaldas Ginny se volteó, encontrándose cara a cara con Hermione Granger.

— Hermione— Exclamo y dio un paso hacia delante.

No tenía la varita se había dado cuenta, estaba indefensa. Al ver que Ginny dio otro paso hacia ella, retrocedió sin despegar la vista de sus ojos.

— No te acerques— Le advirtió— que no tenga varita no quiere decir que no pueda hacer magia para defenderme— Le dijo poniéndose de costado y mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Qué dices?— Le pregunto y avanzo un paso hacia ella.

Hermione volvió a retroceder otro paso.

— No trates de distraerme, si tratas de atacarme te responderé— Le dijo tratando de sonar firme, pero sabía que no sería capaz de soltar toda su magia para hacerle daño— Me olvidare que alguna vez fuiste mi amiga y tendré los mismo reparos que para una Mortífaga.

— Hermione— Volvió a susurrar Ginny a la vez que continuaba acercándose hacia ella.

— No te acerques— Repitió— Esta vez si voy responderé.

Gin se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, con ese brillo que caracterizaba su mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no volvió a avanzar hacia ella, se quedó quieta, inmóvil a excepción de las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro.

— Yo nunca te haría daño Herms— Le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Por primera vez reparo en su tono, no era frió como el día del ataque a Hogwarts, sino calido y dulce, cargado de sentimientos. Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y la observo, al verla a los ojos supo que Ginny había vuelto.

La emoción la embargo y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Gin, ¿Eres tú?— Pregunto con la voz temblorosa, embargada de emoción.

— Si, soy yo Herms. Realmente soy yo— Dijo caminando con rapidez y acortando la distancia que las separaba.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, Herms comenzó a llorar y la aferró con fuerza, con miedo a que desapareciera. Cuando se separaron le acario el rostro y Ginny cerró los ojos dando un suspiro.

Herms acerco su rostro hacia ella y sus labios se rozaron. Inmediatamente Gin la tomo de la cintura y profundizo el beso.

Un minuto después se separaron y Hermione volvió a abrazarla.

— Te amo— Le susurro al oído Gin, aferrándola con fuerza— Te amo tanto.

Una tenue lluvia de desato y comenzó a mojarlas. Hermione no reparo en el hecho que hacia menos de cinco minutos el día se hallaba completamente soleado, sin embargo en ese momento nubes de tormenta se desataban sobre ellas.

No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvieron aferradas, tampoco reparo en el momento en que la lluvia se desato con toda su fuerza, empapándolas completamente, solo podía sentirla a ella. Hermione sabía que estaba soñando y no quería, no quería despertar.

Quizás era un pensamiento egoísta de su parte, pero lo único que quería era no despertar, que su sueño durara hasta el final de sus días. No le importaba nada más ahora que sentía que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Ginny se separó un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos, mientras que las lágrimas que se escurrían de los suyos se mezclaban con las gotas que lluvia que caían por su rostro.

— No llores— Le susurro acariciando su rostro con ambas manos y echando su pelo hacía atrás.

— Lo siento— Le dijo Ginny— Hermione siento tanto todo lo que hice, pero no era yo, te juro que no era yo. No sé que me hicieron pero hay algo dentro de mi cuerpo además de mi alma, es como si fuera algo más.

— ¿Cómo, como algo más?— Le pregunto al tiempo que baja sus manos y la miraba fijamente— ¿Ginny, como que hay algo más?— Volvió a preguntar ante su silencio.

— Lo único que recuerdo, es que cuando me atraparon me llevaron hasta Voldemort— Comenzó a explicarle con vos temblorosa— Me hicieron despertar frente a un trono donde él estaba sentado observándome. A mi lado estaba Luna, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, la habían lastimado más que a mí. Estaba tratando de encontrar una salida para que podamos escaparnos, cuando Voldemort comenzó a hablar.

Me ofreció que me uniera a él, que de esa forma alcanzaría el poder. Pero yo me negué y entonces comenzó a torturarme, utilizo _Crucio _muchas veces, y cuando se detenía por unos segundos volvía a preguntarme, pero yo seguía negándome, fueron tantas veces que pensé que iba a morir de dolor, pero luego todo se detuvo y yo quede tirada semiconsciente. Lo último que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente es el ruido que hacían los pasos de varias personas que se acercaban a hacia donde yo estaba y luego alguien que lloraba.

Eso es lo último que recuerdo hasta que te vi en Hogwarts—Termino diciéndole mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes nada hasta ese día?— Le pregunto confusa— Habían pasado más de seis meses.

— Yo no lo sé, todo el tiempo es como si no existiera. No soy consciente de nada, no tengo pensamientos, nada, es como si estuviera muerta. Las únicas veces que vuelvo a despertar y a ver todo es cuando te veo Hermione, solo vuelvo cuando te veo.

Cuando desperté en Hogwarts y veía como te atacaba no entendía absolutamente nada, trataba de detenerme, de gritarte que no era yo la que estaba haciendo aquello, pero no podía. No podía hacerlo, y escuchaba todas las horrendas palabras que salían de mi boca y quería parar todo aquello, pero nada funcionaba.

No podía hacer nada, no sentía nada, ni los hechizos que me acertaste ni como mis labios se movían conjurándolos, nada.

Y después cuando mate al profesor Flitwick me sentía desesperada, no podía creer lo que había pasado, entonces me atacaste y el miedo se hizo insoportable cuando te desarme. Pensé que te mataría y no podía hacer nada, me sentía débil, impotente al no poder hacer nada, mientras estabas en peligro. Y entonces vi como sacaba un traslador de mi bolsillo, no sabes lo aliviada que me sentí en ese momento, en el momento en que desaparecí y no volví a sentir nada, porque sabía que estabas bien que no te había pasado nada.

Y entonces volví a despertar en medio de San Mungo, mientras me apuntabas y decías que ibas a detenerme y el miedo volvió a asaltarme, porque veía que no podías dañarme. Y cuando te lancé el Crucio, sentí como si el dolor me desgarrara, por dentro. Verte retorcerte de dolor y saber que yo era la que lo estaba causando fue lo más doloroso que tuve que soportar en toda mi vida. Y después me atinaste y desee con todas mis fuerzas que no te detuvieras, que siguieras atacándome, sin dejar tiempo a que pudiera reponerme.

Y entonces llegaron Ron y Harry y no sabes el alivio que sentí, porque sabía que ellos, iban a detenerme, que no dejarían que te hiciera daño.

Y levante mi varita y el muro exploto, entonces cuando salí de entre el polvo comencé a caminar hacia las chimeneas y de nuevo todo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era verte, ver que estabas bien, y poder decirte la verdad. Eso fue lo último que pensé antes de volver a desaparecer.

Ginny volvió a abrazarla y enterró su rostro en su cuello, Hermione la sujeto con fuerza. Notando como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos, la lluvia se hizo más fuerte y se escuchaban truenos a lo lejos, pero ellas no se separaban.

Hermione sabía que era un sueño, no podía ser real lo que estaba pasando. No sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado allí, además estaba completamente curada, sin ninguna secuela ni marca de los golpes que había recibido, además la ropa que tenía puesta no era la misma que tenía en San Mungo. Una camiseta color roja y unos jeans oscuros que no los usaba desde la última vez que estuvo en Hogwarts.

Ni siquiera el tema de la lluvia le parecía real, en el momento en que recordó que cuando se había '_despertado_´´, la luz del sol se filtraba por los ventanales.

Aferró aún más a Gin, sabiendo que en cualquier momento desaparecería y ella volvería a encontrarse sola.

— _Por favor, no quiero_— Murmuro con un hilo de voz— _No quiero, no quiero— _Murmuraba mientras las lágrimas brotaban con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué no quieres?— Le pregunto en un susurro Ginny, sin separarse.

— No quiero despertar— Le confesó— No quiero despertar y ver que esto solo ha sido un sueño. No lo soportaría, sería como perderte de nuevo.

Ginny se separo de ella y tomo su rostro entre sus frías manos.

— Herms, promete que jamás dudaras que esto fue real, promételo.

Hermione la miro fijamente sin saber que decir, en ese momento el cielo se volvió aun más negro casi oscureciéndose por completo. Herms clavo sus ojos en los de Ginny, y pudo notar ese brillo que los caracterizaban, escondido con el dolor y el sufrimiento que mostraban, pero también todo el cariño con el que la miraba.

— Te lo prometo Gin— Le susurro— Te prometo que nunca dudaré de que esto fue real.

Gin junto sus frente al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.

— Te amo tanto, Herms— Musito— Te amo con toda mi alma, más que a mi vida y lamento tanto que las cosas hayan salido así, justo en el momento en que podíamos estar juntas. Lamento tanto que no haya podido darme cuenta de que te quería más que como a una amiga, que no lo haya aceptado a tiempo. Lo siento tanto, eres mi vida Herms, si algo te pasa, yo no podría vivir, eres lo que más amo en este mundo y quiero que puedas seguir, quiero que puedas ver el final de esta guerra— Agregó mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus ojos— Por eso quiero y tengo que pedirte que hagas algo por mí, sé que no va a ser fácil— Ginny guardo silencio mientras seguía acariciándole el rostro, sin despejar la vista de sus ojos, tomo aire y soltó las palabras— Quiero que me mates Herms.

— ¿Qué?— Le susurro Hermione sorprendida y separándose de ella.

— Se que no es fácil Herms, pero por favor necesito que la próxima vez que me encuentres lo hagas.

— No, no, Gin yo nunca podría hacerlo y menos ahora que se que estas en algún lugar, que no eres tú la hace todo eso, que no es tu culpa.

— Herms, por favor.

— No— Le respondió con voz temblorosa— Gin yo te amo, eres lo que más quiero en el mundo. Nunca podría hacerlo.

— Por favor Hermione— Musito implorante— Necesito que lo hagas, no puedo seguir así, pensando en todas las personas que seguro asesine y que asesinare. No puedo seguir, mira si la próxima vez te asesino a ti, o a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a Harry. Por favor Hermione, no quiero que eso pase, por favor. Prométemelo, promete que lo harás. Sé que eres más fuerte que yo y que podrás hacerlo, por favor— Le dijo suplicándole y tomándola de las manos— Por favor.

Ginny la miraba implorante mientras las lágrimas caían por su hermoso rostro mezcladas con las gotas de lluvia. No soporto verla así, no quería que sufriera, pero tampoco podía decirle que si, no era capaz de matarla. No a Ginny, no al amor de su vida.

— Por favor— Volvió a suplicarle.

Hermione tomo con fuerzas sus manos y mirándola a los ojos dijo las palabras que en este momento odiaba, pero que debería decir. No podía dejarla así, tenía que ayudarla, que salvarla.

— Si, lo hare.

Ginny la abrazo al escucharla y ella le correspondió, aspirando el aroma de su pelo, sin poder dejar de llorar.

— Gracias— Le susurro al oído— Gracias.

Un nuevo trueno se escucho haciendo temblar los ventanales de la casa. Sobresaltabas se separaron y miraron hacia el cielo, donde los relámpagos no cesaban.

— ¿Cómo es posible que estemos aquí?, es una ilusión creada con magia— Razonó— ¿Pero como es posible?

— Esto era lo que yo más deseaba, lo que más anhelaba. Mi magia se debe haber soltado por accidente, como cuando eres pequeño. Y por eso nos transporto hasta aquí— Le explico elevando un poco el tono para que se pudieran oír por encima del ruido de los truenos— Y creo que la lluvia y los truenos es señal de que queda poco tiempo.

La lluvia aumento en intensidad y nos truenos no dejaban de oírse en ningún momento.

— Ven— Le susurro Ginny y tomándola de la mano comenzaron a caminar.

Llegaron hacia el ventanal que estaba abierto y entraron por el, cerrándolo tras sí. Automáticamente el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos se redujo significativamente.

Gin sin soltarla de la mano continuó caminando hasta recostarse contra una pared.

Volvió a acariciarle al rostro mientras le susurraba un _Te amo._

— Yo también te amo— Le respondió.

Ginny le sonrió feliz, como si no le importara que quizás moriría pronto, que Hermione había aceptado acabar con su vida. Le sonrió con felicidad, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts tiradas en el pasto a orillas del lago y comenzaba a molestar a Hermione, gastándole incesantes bromas que terminaban cuando la castaña se arrojaba sobre ella y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas provocando que ella estallara en carcajadas. Y luego cuando sus suplicas tenían resultado y Herms se detenía y volvía a acostarse en el pasto exhausta, Gin sonreía de esa forma, feliz, sin importarle nada más y luego se abalanzaba ella sobre Herms para hacerle cosquillas.

Todavía sonriéndole acerco su rostro hacia Herms y la beso, la beso con urgencia, con amor, con desesperación, con pasión, con ternura, la beso complementando todas esas formas, en un beso único, un beso que sabía sería el último que se darían.

Hermione la tomo de la cintura y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, profundizando aún más el beso. Gin con cuidado le mordió el labio y de la boca se Hermione se escapo un gemido.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose pero el aíre de había esfumado de sus pulmones y aún así no se separaban. El estruendo provocado por un trueno hizo temblar toda la construcción, haciéndolas separarse y abrir los ojos.

Todo, toda la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, solamente se veía el contorno de las cosas.

Ginny la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella comenzando a caminar hasta el sofá. Cuando dieron con él, se sentó en el y hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Las oscuridad crecía sin parar y Herms aferró con fuerza la mano de Gin, como queriendo tratar de evitar que de un momento a otro se esfumara. Acerco su rostro al de Gin y la beso con ternura, al tiempo que la oscuridad comenzaba a envolverlo todo.

— Te amo Herms— Le susurro— Siempre lo voy a hacer.

— Yo también Gin, te amo con toda mi alma.

Le pareció ver que Gin volvía a sonreír y en ese momento la oscuridad lo envolvió todo. Apretó con más fuerza su mano y sintió como Gin le devolvía el apretón, pero un segundo después su mano se cerró entorno al aire.

Sintió como su respiración se disparaba.

— ¿Gin?— Musito asustada.

La oscuridad se hacía cada vez más densa y ella se desespero, volvió a perderla. Ya no distinguía que formaba parte de la penumbra de lo que se encontraba allí antes, si siquiera podría asegurar que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, solo sabía que estaba sola.

**Acá termina el capitulo número catorce de Luz y Sombra!...**

**Buenoo se que me tarde demasiado, casi tres semanas de retraso :S y les pido perdón pero con la organización de las fiestas para recaudar fondos para la fiesta de egresados estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no podía concentrarme para escribir, pero desde ahora en más subiré capitulo cada dos semanas, ya que nos estábamos acercando a la recta final de este fic.**

**Bueno con respecto a este capitulo les quiero decir que espero que hayan aclarados muchas de sus dudas, aunque aún quedan muchos enigmas por resolver este capitulo va a ser muy relevante para la trama. **

**Y les quiero comentar que ya se acerca la batalla de Hogwarts!... Realmente estoy muy impaciente por escribir esos capítulos repletos de acción, pero no adelantare nada les dejare la duda, jejeje…..**

**Genteee espero que les haya gustadoo el capituloo y espero sus reviews, tómense un segundo y hagan feliz a esta intento de escritora!... **

**Bueno aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Ds: **_Hola!... Bueno en este capitulo te enteraras de cosas muy interesantes que responderán tus dudas... Gracias por leer mi fic!_

**Serna93: **_Bueno esta vez no fueron dos meses, jeje….. Me retrase pero no tanto__….. Me agrada que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por leer :=)._

**Fabis: **_Jejejej sii soy malvada, muajaja XD….. Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo._

**Baby-Granger.5:**_ Holaa!... Gracias por leerme, y ahí tienes la actualización lo más rápido que pude __…. Espero tu reviews para que me digas que te pareció este capítulo._

**Ala: **_Gracias por leerme, en este capi seguro se aclararon algunas de tus dudas!... Espero tu review._

**Tute: **_Bienvenidaa al fic!... Muchas gracias por leer, me pone muy contenta que te guste y que nuevas personas sigan topándose con el fic. Espero tus próximos reviews y que me digas haber que te pareció el capitulo._

**Gracias por leer a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Luz y Sombra, estoy segura que te esta vez cumplo y lo cuelgo el 7 de Junio, si no acepto tomatazos :P…. jajaja**

_P.D:_** FELIZ BICENTENARIO PARA TODOS LOS ARGENTINOS Y UNA FELICITACIÓN ADELANTADA PARA LOS PAÍSES LATINOAMERICANOS QUE ESTÁN PRÓXIMOS A CUMPLIRLO. PORQUE LATINOAMÉRICA ES LO MAS GRANDE Y JUNTOS HACEMOS LA FUERZA!**


	15. Ofensivaa

_Después de cinco mil millones de años estoy aquí de nuevo. Lo siento digamos que tuve un 2010 bastante movidito con el tema colegio, ahora facultad y también la poca inspiración para poder cerrar la historia de un modo que sea agradable para leer, pero de todas formas no es excusa para todos estos meses lo sé, a mi no me gusta que hagan eso con las historias que sigo así que no volverá a ocurrir. Les digo que tengo los tres capítulos finales de la historia hechos, así que no volveré a estar tanto tiempo sin publicar. En total según lo que tengo pensado serán quince capítulos más. Se que no estoy en condiciones de ponerme en plan exigente, jejeje, pero me gustaría saber si hay alguien que sigue leyendo Luz y Sombra, agradecería un review. _

_Y muchas gracias las que comentaron el último capítulo: Judith092, Karo, MimmiTakamura, Chapiscruz, Cachorro, fabis, GinebraRemyHadley, Sora Yagami, Baby-Granger.5, LauraFlowi, Kimmi-Ronnie, y Tute (por favor no compres un kilo de jitomates, aunque me lo meresco :) jejje). _

_Las dejo con el decimoquinto capitulo._

**Ofensiva **

Herms abrió los ojos, sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo gritara de dolor. Estaba acostada en una mullida cama, al mirar alrededor reconoció que estaba en el mismo cuarto que utilizaba en la casa de Tonks. Harry dormitaba en un sillón, a la cabecera de su cama. Volviendo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza repaso todo lo que había visto en su… ¿sueño?, no, no había sido un sueño se dijo. Había sido demasiado real para serlo.

Además Gin le había dicho que confiara, que no dudara de lo que había ocurrido. Por una vez dejo de lado su pensamiento racional y no dudo. Los caminos de la magia eran misteriosos y después de todo antes de recibir su carta nunca hubiera pensado que tales cosas como los Magos existirían siquiera.

En ese momento el dolor la asalto, entonces Gin estaba atrapada dentro de su mente, siendo obligada a hacer cosas horribles, a asesinar y a mutilar en nombre de sus Mortifágos, en nombre de Voldemort. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos cuando recordó lo que Gin le había suplicado, implorado que la asesinase. ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo podría ella matar a la persona que mas amaba?, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo y no morir de dolor?, no poseía la entereza y firmeza para llevar a cabo esa acción y sin embargo se lo había prometido.

Hermione se limpio los ojos con la manga de su camiseta sintiendo un agudo dolor en el brazo. Sabía que lo que tenía que hacer, deberían destruir a Voldemort cuanto antes, debía salvar a Ginny a Luna a todos los que morirían si continuaban sin prestar batalla contra los Mortifágos.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, todavía somnoliento dirigió la vista hacia la Herms. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio se materializo en su rostro al verla despierta.

— Herms, despertaste— Exclamo exultante.

— Harry— Le respondió— He visto a Ginny, ella me conto todo lo que le está ocurriendo. No son ellas las que hacen todo esto, no pueden controlarlo— Le explico con rapidez— Creo que les lanzaron un hechizo de magia negra.

— ¿Qué?— Exclamo confundido— ¿Cómo pudiste verla?, no te moviste de aquí en una semana.

Hermione se relajo inspirando hondo y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar. Harry la escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpirla, luego cuando ella finalizo su relato él se quedo callado por un momento, pensando.

— Pero Herms, estuviste ardiendo el fiebre por una semana debido a los golpes que tenías— Musito con tranquilidad— Pudo haber sido una especie de alucinación.

— No Harry no lo fue, fue demasiado real— Le contradijo— Yo soy la primera persona en cuestionar este tipo de situaciones inverosímiles lo sabes, pero esto por más extraño que parezca sé que es real.

Harry la miro a los ojos unos segundos y después asintió convencido.

— Te creo Hermione, confió en tu palabra. Después de todo no hay una persona más incrédula que tu— Bromeo con una sonrisa— Pero ahora debemos decidir qué haremos.

— Si en eso tienes razón— Coincidió con una pequeña sonrisa— Debemos destruir el Horrocrux que hay en Hogwarts cuanto antes. Quizá la única forma de hacerlas volver sea destruir a Vol… al Innombrable— Se corrigió con rapidez recordando al encantamiento tabú que regia en cuanto se pronunciara el nombre de Voldemort— Por eso debemos apurarnos, cada día hay más ataques y mucha gente muere, debemos pararlo como sea.

— Si— Coincidió Harry con firmeza— Debemos detenerlo, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Harry rompió el silencio, su rostro ahora mostraba decaimiento y cansancio, era el rostro de alguien que tuvo que soportar mucho en muy poco tiempo.

— Herms tienes que saber que en estos siete días pasaron muchas cosas— Le explico con voz apesadumbrada, provocando que una punzada de pánico se extendiera sobre ella— Neville está muerto, lo venció Kingsley en una pelea, tenía una máscara de Mortífago y él no lo reconoció, al parecer estaba con ellos.

Hermione se tapo la boca con las manos, no podía creerlo.

— ¿Neville con los Mortífagos?

— No lo sé— Le respondió Harry alicaído— Se me hace muy difícil de creer, puede ser que estuviera atrapado bajo la misma maldición que Ginny y Luna, pero supongo que nunca lo sabremos. Hogwarts está siendo usado ahora también como un centro de admisión, algunos miembros de la Orden vieron a varios alumnos a las órdenes de los Mortifágos y algunos eran nuestros compañeros, como las gemelas Patil, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Susan Bones.

— De los Slytherin se esperaba— Exclamo con desdén— pero las gemelas y de Susan es poco creíble, los Mortifágos mataron a su madre, no creo que bajo ninguna circunstancia se alistaría a ellos.

— Si yo también opino de la misma forma— Aclaro— Eran miembros del ED, no pueden haber cambiado de bando. Pero las noticias no terminan ahí— Agrego volviendo al tema principal— Dealos

Deaggle está muerto, los Mortifágos atacaron la casa en donde se escondía con mis tíos, Hestia logró escapar junto a ellos, pero asesinaron a Dealos. Mis tíos vuelven a estar seguros en una nueva ubicación, pero si los Mortifágos pudieron encontrar la otra casa seguramente lo podrán hacer con ellas.

— Harry tenemos que detenerlos, no pueden seguir matando impunemente, debemos encontrar el quinto Horrocrux.

Hermione asintió y por unos momentos pensó en todas las personas que habían perdido la vida en esa guerra, eran tantas, tantos amigos, tantas personas que ella quería. Recordó a Sirius, Moody,

Neville, ellos eran sus amigos, personas a las cuales ella apreciaba y ahora estaban muertos, por culpa de la locura de Voldemort.

— Creo lo mismo, tenemos que preparar la entrada a Hogwarts— Coincidió su amigo— Riddle ya asesino a mucha gente.

Ella asintió pensando en lo que estaba por suceder, por fin iban a dar verdadera batalla y dejarían de esconderse, si era necesario se le plantarían directamente a Voldemort, había llegado el momento. Pocos minutos después Harry salió de la habitación y ella fue hacia el cuarto de baño a alistarse. Se quedo sentaba en la ducha por algunos minutos, mientras el agua recorría su dolorido cuerpo cayó en la cuenta que no había visto su varita en ningún lado desde que despertó.

Cuando termino de vestirse y volvió a entrar en el cuarto comenzó a buscarla, por todas partes, en la cama, en las mesitas auxiliares, en los cajones de la cómoda, pero no la encontró.

Sumamente preocupada se sentó a esperar a Harry, que dijo que volvería en unos cuarenta minutos.

Al cabo de un rato él y Ron entraron en la habitación, después de que Ron la abrazara, Harry le dijo que su amigo ya estaba al tanto de todo y que estaba de acuerdo en entrar a Hogwarts.

— Tenemos que hacerlo mañana a la noche— Sugirió Ron— La oscuridad nos servirá para camuflarnos y así tendremos más tiempo para idear un plan.

— Me parece bien— Coincidió con Ron— Por cierto Harry, ¿dónde está mi varita?

Su amigo se removió incomodo en la silla, para cuando levanto la vista Hermione pudo ver una expresión de disculpa en su rostro, en ese momento una idea horrible se materializo en su mente.

— Herms lo siento, cuando volví a buscarte, los maleficios rebotaban por todas partes— Comenzó Harry— apenas pude lograr tomarte en brazos y correr hacia la chimenea, mientras nos disparaban sin cesar, cuando nos metimos en la chimenea no se me paso por la cabeza hacer un encantamiento convocador, lo siento.

— Descuida, no importa— Le respondió con un hilo de voz.

Pero si importaba, sabía que la culpa no era de su amigo por supuesto. Pero le dolía demasiado haber perdido su varita, había vivido tantas cosas mientras la llevaba, su vida había cambiado la primera vez que la tuvo en sus manos, cuando la compro en la tienda de Ollivanders. Ahora sin ella se sentía totalmente desprotegida, en ese momento recordó con nostalgia el primer hechizo que había hecho. Había sido en el tren de camino hacia Hogwarts y con el encantamiento _Oculos Reparo_, había arreglado las estropeadas gafas de Harry.

— Herms, yo hable con mi madre mediante la _Red Flu _y le conté que lo que había sucedido— Le explico— Fred vino a visitarnos hace dos días y me trajo esto para ti— Dijo sacando una varita de su bolsillo y tendiéndosela— Es la…

— La varita de Ginny— Murmuro ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Ron asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella contemplaba la varita con sus manos temblando levemente. Recordó que Lupin la había encontrado al otro día del ataque a Hogsmeade y se la había entregado a Molly mientras ella lloraba desconsolada, lo sabía porque en el momento en que él llego, los padres de Ginny habían ido a visitarla a la enfermería.

— No puedo aceptarla Ron— Le dijo con un hilo de voz, tendiéndosela— Es la varita de Ginny debería ser solo ella quien la use, además se podría romper o perder…

Ron sin embargo se cruzo de brazos sin querer tomarla.

— Herms necesitas una varita— Le respondió— además quien mejor para usarla que tú, eres su mejor amiga, estoy seguro que ella lo querría así.

Después de una hora en donde discutieron que hacer al llegar a Hogwarts, Ron y Harry se fueron a dormir, ella intento hacer lo mismo pero no podía conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Ginny suplicándole que la asesinara volvía a ella una y otra vez. Después de cinco horas se dio por vencida y se levanto, eran las cinco de la mañana y aún no había amanecido. Una idea surgió en su mente y comenzó a revisar la habitación.

— Bingo— Exclamo cuando en uno de los cajones del armario encontró un pequeño monedero.

Tomo el pequeño objeto y le hizo un encantamiento extensor, idéntico al que había hecho meses antes a su bolso, donde había escondido todo lo que necesitaban para su viaje. Ahora no necesitaban muchas cosas, puesto que solo irían a Hogwarts a buscar la diadema. Pero lo que si estaba segura que necesitarían serían pócimas.

Cuando concluyo el encantamiento se puso unos jeans y un buzo y salió al pasillo. Con la varita de Gin metida en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón comenzó a caminar con lentitud, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, no se animaba a alumbrar el lugar con la varita porque podrían descubrirla, además conocía bastante bien el camino.

Después de doblar a la derecha y pasar por delante de la sala de estar llego al final del pasillo donde solo había una puerta, que conducía al sótano. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de que las bisagras no crujieran. Palpando las paredes con cuidado, bajo al primer escalón, sujeto el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla cuidadosamente, pero trastabilló debido a un liquido que bañada el escalón y se precipito hacia atrás. Asió con fuerza el pomo, provocando que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo, pero gracias a eso evito caer.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, aguardo inmóvil, atenta a cualquier sonido que indicara que alguien la había escuchado y que venía hacia allí. Se mantuvo en esa posición por lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que decidió que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo la varita de Ginny, sintió un cosquilleo en sus manos en el momento en que la empuño, exactamente la misma sensación que cuando había tomado su varita por primera vez.

— _Lumus— _Susurro y una luz azulada broto de la punta de la varita.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, muchos escalones estaban parcialmente mojados, al parecer alguna poción había caído sobre ellos, ya que los manchones eran de un color amarillo pálido. Cuando llego abajo ilumino parcialmente todo el lugar, todo estaba como la primera y única vez en que había entrado allí, ese era la sala de pociones de Andrómeda. Ella se lo había mostrado debido a que Herms mostro mucho interés en su trabajo, que era el de Sanadora en San Mungo al igual que Ted. Una robusta mesa de madera se hallaba en el medio de la habitación, con un caldero hirviendo sobre un extraño fuego de color verde, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías, de diferentes formas y tamaños, llenas de variados ingredientes, Hermione pudo distinguir ojos de sapos, Branquialgas, Besoars y piel de Serpiente Africana.

Girando sobre sí misma se dirigió hacia el único armario del lugar, donde Andrómeda guardaba todas sus pociones terminadas. Abrió las puertas y acercando la varita hacia los pequeños frascos comenzó a leerlos, encontró lo que buscaba al cabo de varios minutos, las cosas no estaban tan bien ordenadas. Tomo dos pequeños frasquitos de esencia de Dictamo y estaba buscando otro más cuando el sótano se ilumino. Volteó con una expresión de pánico en el rostro para encontrarse frente a Andrómeda que la observaba confundida.

— ¿Hermione que hacías?

— No estaba robando.

En el rostro de Andrómeda se formo una sonrisa ante la expresión abochornada de Hermione, que ya había enrojecido de vergüenza.

— No, lo sé. ¿Pero porque estabas aquí?

Hermione no sabía que responderle ante la pregunta, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa, cuando acaba de caer en la cuenta que estaba mirando el pequeño monedero. Decidió que cualquier excusa que pudiera darle, sonaría inverosímil, después de todo nunca se le dio bien mentir.

— La verdad Andrómeda es que estaba buscando esencia de Díctamo— Le respondió con una mirada de culpa— Harry, Ron y yo nos marcharemos de aquí y pensé que necesitaríamos esa pócima por cualquier accidente que podremos tener. Pero pensaba devolvértelas cuando volviéramos— Agrego con una mirada de disculpa.

— Con que es verdad, lo que pensaban mi hija y Remus— Le dijo— ¿Cuándo se irán?

— Mañana al atardecer, pero por favor Andrómeda no les digas nada, es algo que tenemos que hacer nosotros.

La mujer la miro a los ojos por unos segundos y luego asintió con seguridad.

—Descuida, si es algo que tienen que hacer ustedes no me interpondré.

— Gracias.

Luego de eso le dio otras pociones que pensaba que podrían servirles, también le explico para que funcionaban cada una de ellas. Unos minutos más tarde, después de que la mujer le deseara suerte y le dijera que podrían volver a su casa en cualquier momento, volvieron a subir al primer piso en total silencio. Cuando Hermione se encontró en su cuarto termino de acomodar todas las cosas y se volvió a acostar en la cama, hacia girar la varita de Ginny en sus dedos, mientras pensaba en ella y en lo que le estarían obligando a hacer, pero no por mucho tiempo.

— La pesadilla termina mañana— Murmuro para luego caer dormida.

La noche recién había comenzado cuando salieron a hurtadillas de la casa de Tonks y corrieron por el parque hasta detenerse debajo de unos árboles fuera del hechizo protector. Harry echó la capa sobre ella y Ron, Hermione sujeto con fuerza a sus amigos y giro sobre si misma pensando en el pueblo mágico al tiempo que desaparecían.

Cuando habían aparecido en Hogsmeade una alarma comenzó a sonar y por fortuna el cantinero de la Cabeza de Puerco los había ayudado. Al final habían averiguado su identidad, como el hermano pequeño de Dumbledore, Aberforth. El cantinero les había contado la verdadera historia del pasado de Dumbledore y luego ante sus negativas por retirarse les mostro un pasaje que conducía a Hogwarts. Seamus llego hasta ellos, el chico estaba completamente desmejorado tenía el rostro completamente amoratado e hinchado.

Junto con él caminaron por el pasadizo hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, mientras Seamus les contaba todo lo que sucedía en el castillo. Cuando entraron en la sala se sorprendieron al encontrar a casi todos sus compañeros de casi todas las casas, el color verde de Slytherin era el único que faltaba en la decoración de la enorme habitación.

Todos sus compañeros pensaron que ellos habían vuelto al castillo para instaurar una nueva revolución en Hogwarts, con el fin de deshacerse de los Carrow y de Snape.

Ellos trataron de hacerles entender que no habían llegado al castillo para dar batalla contra los Mortifágos, nada más lejos de la realidad, ellos solo querían destruir al Horrocrux y combatiendo con los seguidores de Voldemort lo único que lograrían era que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro se apareciera a las puertas del castillo y no podían arriesgarse a un posible encuentro hasta que mínimamente hubieran destruido el quinto Horrocrux. Además estaba el hecho de que muchas vidas inocentes se perderían si la batalla final tenía lugar en Hogwarts si no podían evacuar el castillo a tiempo.

Para mala suerte suya en ese momento el pasadizo volvió a abrirse y Fred, George, Dean, Lee y Cho Chang llegaron hasta ellos. Seamus los había convocado por medio de los Galleons del antiguo ED. Sin poder evitar la catástrofe que estaba cada vez más cerca de ocurrir, les preguntaron a sus compañeros si existía algún valioso objeto que habría pertenecido a Rowena Ravenclaw. Los Ravenclaws le hablaron acerca de la desaparecía Diadema de la fundadora, al saber que había una altísima probabilidad de que esa diadema fue el quinto Horrocrux Harry se marcho presuroso con Cho hacia la sala común de la casa de los tejones, donde sobre un busto de mármol de Rowena se podría apreciar una réplica del objeto.

Unos minutos después de que Harry y Cho se hubieran marchado Seamus se acerco a Hermione, Ron estaba hablando con los gemelos, el chico tenía el semblante sombrío y ella intuyo que iba a decirle.

— ¿Te enteraste de lo de Nev? — Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, lo mejor que podía ya que uno de ellos se encontraba casi totalmente cerrado debido a las heridas productos de su última rebeldía contra los Carrows.

Ella bajo la mirada apesadumbrada, la muerte de su amigo le había dolido profundamente.

— Si, Kingsley se lo contó a Harry, se sentía tan culpable…

— Todo fue la culpa del maldito Sabini— Escupió con furia— los malditos Carrows nos lo contaron a mí y a Lavender mientras nos torturaban. Cuando secuestraron a Parvati, Padma, Nott, Malfoy y a Neville, Sabini sin que nadie pudiera notarlo obstaculizó el hechizo de protección contra encantamientos de manera que aunque los cinco estaban bajo el maleficio Imperius este no se rompió cuando entraron al castillo. Entonces cuando ellos estaban en la enfermería el malnacido de Sabini quito su hechizo de manera que nadie se enterara que había burlado las defensas.

Por lo que el pobre Neville estuvo bajo el _Imperius_ desde hacía más de un año y medio, los malnacidos también nos contaron entre risas que ellos cinco fueron los que quebraron las protecciones en la primera batalla.

Esa información la golpeo con fuerza, no podía creer que nunca noto que su amigo estaba hechizado.

— Pero… yo creía que las protecciones para los hechizos Imperius funcionaban en cualquier situación.

— No, yo también lo creía pero MacGonagall me explico que no era así, dijo que habían cometido un gran error respecto a eso, cuando crearon las protecciones nunca pensaron en defenderse desde el interior, nunca pensaron que un alumno o profesor pudiera embrujar a otro— Le explico apesadumbrado— no entiendo como no nos dimos cuenta, yo lo note más reservado y poco comunicativo, pero pensé que todavía estaba mal por lo que había pasado en esa semana que estuvo secuestrado, nunca se me paso por la cabeza lo que en realidad pasaba.

— Es horrible, pobre Neville— Musito con un hilo de voz— ¿y sabes algo de Susan?

El rostro del chico se ensombreció aun más.

— Es espantoso lo que le están obligando a hacer— Al ver que Herms lo miraba expectante continuo— hace cuatro meses secuestraron a su hermano pequeño, tiene solo cuatro años y es la única familia que le queda a Susan, le amenazaron con matarlo si no hacía lo que ellos le ordenaban, la pobre no tiene más opción si no quieren que maten a su hermano. También están usando de títere a Parkinson, aunque sea sorprendente ella no tenía intención de unirse a los Mortifágos y se estaba rebelando. Incluso muchas veces salió en defensa de los Muggles frente a los Carrows logrando que la torturaran duramente, primero no entendíamos como había cambiado tanto pero después no enteramos que su padre había muerto a manos de uno de los miembros de la Orden y llegamos a la conclusión de que quizá ella fuera de esa forma porque la obligara a seguir los estándares de los Sangre Pura. Un día cuando estábamos espiando a los Carrows escuchamos que planeaban echarle un Imperius en vez de matarla porque de esa forma les serviría para algo, yo intente avisarle para traerla aquí pero no pudimos encontrarla. Después un Gryffindor de cuarto me dijo que se había ido del colegio junto con un par de Slytherins más.

Las últimas palabras de su compañero de casa la habían dejado realmente muy apabullada, supo que la impresión de Parkinson que había tenido todo ese tiempo era realmente errónea, no era una cobarde y superficial elitista, sino una chica que por miedo nunca se había mostrado tal cual era.

En ese momento todos giraron hacia el hueco del cuadro que se había abierto nuevamente, el asombro inicial de Hermione se convirtió en una gran preocupación al ver llegar a Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, los Señores Weasley, Bill, Fleur y Charlie.

— ¿Cómo han llegado aquí?— Pregunto contrariada.

— Nosotros les avisamos que íbamos a luchar— Respondió uno de los Gemelos, no sabría bien quién.

— Pero eso no es verdad— Refuto— no podemos enfrentarnos al innombrable ahora.

— ¿Por qué no? — Pregunto Seamus— mejor acabarlo ahora antes de que siga matando a personas inocentes. Además somos los suficientemente poderosos para enfrentarnos a los estúpidos Mortifágos.

Se escucharon varios vítores en la sala, que aumentaron su desesperación aún más. Necesitaba hacerles entender.

— Lo único que vamos a lograr si lo enfrentamos ahora es que nos maten a todos. No dudo que seamos fuertes, pero para vencer el Innombrable necesitamos primero dejarlo indefenso. Sino todos nuestros esfuerzos serán inútiles.

— Entonces hagámoslos ahora, ¿qué debemos hacer para dejarlo indefenso?— Dijo una chica de Hufflepuff.

— Eso es algo que no podemos decirles— Susurro Ron, afortunadamente salió en su ayuda.

— ¿Por qué no?— Pregunto Seamus aireado— todos los que estamos aquí somos leales a la Orden de Fénix, a Dumbledore, nadie de esta habitación los traicionaría. Creo que al enfrentarnos a los Carrows por casi todo un año demostramos nuestra valía.

— Lo siento chicos, pero esa misión nos la confió Dumbledore a nosotros tres y no quería que nadie más lo supiera, debemos ser nosotros los que terminemos con esto.

— Es nuestra guerra también.

— Lo sabemos— Les dijo Herms— pero esto en particular lo tenemos que hacer nosotros, lo siento, se que todos pelearemos como uno solo cuando la guerra estalle definitivamente pero esto lo tenemos que hacer solos…

Observo a sus compañeros y abatida observo que estaban apunto de replicar, cuando se repente la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, una treintena de varitas se desenfundaron con rapidez apuntando ahora hacia la entrada. Todos, incluyéndola la bajaron al ver que estaban apuntando a Harry y Cho.

— ¿Que ocurrió?— Pregunto al notar la extrema palidez en el rostro de su amigo al igual que en el de la asiática.

— Alecto nos descubrió y antes de que pudiéramos aturdirla se toco la marca. Voldemort está en camino y sabe que estoy aquí. La profesora MacGonagall lucho con Snape y lo hizo huir, ahora ella está reuniendo a todos los estudiantes en el Gran Comedor, vamos a luchar.

En ese momento los vítores estallaron en la sala multipropósito y sus compañeros se dirigieron en tropel hacia la puerta, momento en el cual una conocida figura aparecía en la sala, era nada más y nada menos que Percy Weasley.

Al ver el momento de tensión que se estableció entre los Weasley, Harry se acerco a ella.

— Herms, no tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrar el Horrocrux, pero estoy completamente seguro que es la Diadema. Sin embargo necesitamos hablar con alguien que sepa más del tema, necesitamos encontrar…

— A la dama Gris— Termino ella, levantando la vista que antes había estado puesta en la espada que sujetaba con su mano izquierda.

Su amigo asintió y en ese momento pudieron ver como la señora Weasley envolvía en un abrazo a su hijo. Llamaron a atención de Ron, no tenían tiempo que perder, y mientras le contaban sus sospechas corrían por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a algún fantasma.

Corrieron hacia el Gran Comedor, tarea que se les dificultaba porque la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban dirigiéndose a la sala multipropósito para abandonar el castillo. Finalmente llegaron al vestíbulo y ella vio a lo lejos al fantasma, después de insistirle con desesperación lograron sonsacarle que ella revelo el paradero de la diadema nada más y nada menos que a Tom Riddle.

Totalmente desesperados sin saber en que lugar del castillo podía estar caminaron sin rumbo por unos minutos, faltaban cinco minutos para que el plazo de Voldemort se cumpliera y comenzara a atacar el castillo. En ese momento se encontraron con Hagrid al que Grawp había lanzado por la ventana, dieron unos pasos más cuando todo el castillo tembló de repente, haciendo estallar varios cristales, en ese segundo supieron con el pánico atenazándoles los huesos que la segunda batalla de Hogwarts había comenzado.

Fang echo a correr asustado por lo que Hagrid salió detrás de él, volvieron a quedarse solos y siguieron caminando cuando pasaron por arriba de una gárgola, su fea cara le hizo recordar a Harry el busco de Ravenclaw y luego el busto de un viejo brujo al que él le había colocado una peluca y un destrozado sombrero viejo, en la sala de los menesteres y entonces también recordó a la Diadema. Sin poder creer su suerte los tres corrieron de nuevo a la sala multipropósito.

Después de pedirle a la sala exactamente lo que querían abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a buscar la Diadema con desesperación.

Cuando Harry había logrado dar con ella aparecieron nada más y nada menos que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy ahora recuperado del _Imperius _que había sufrido hacia unos meses, no paraba de repetir que no mataran a Harry. Ella alertada por las voces volvió sobre sus pasos, al ver a los Slytherin apuntando a su amigo no dudo en lanzar un encantamiento aturdidor sobre Crabbe. Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo consciencia era de la maldición asesina que se dirigía hacia ella, ejecutada por Crabbe, y ella tuvo que lanzarse hacia un costado, sobre una pila de trastos oxidados, para evitarla.

La situación se descontrolo cuando Crabbe conjuro el fuego maldito, que comenzó a arrasar con todo, pudieron salir por los pelos gracias a que encontraron dos escobas en la habitación, al oír los gritos de un aterrado Draco que rodeaba con sus brazos a un inconsciente Goyle, no dudaron en lanzarse hacia él y subir a ambos en las escobas. Incluso Harry logró atrapar la Diadema antes de que fuera engullida por el fuego.

Pudieron encontrar la puerta de milagro y sin poder frenar chocaron contra el muro del pasillo, Harry levanto la diadema en alto y los tres sonrieron exultantes al ver como re rompía en pedazos sin siquiera necesitar la espada, que Ron llevaba en mano, había sido totalmente dañada por el Fiendfyre, en ese momento un gran grupo de fantasmas pasaban levitando por el pasillo a toda velocidad. Ellos no pararon a descansar ni un segundo y poniéndose de pie de un salto echaron a correr. Cuando habían doblado el corredor oyeron una gran explosión y luego los terribles gritos de un hombre, esa voz le resulto levemente familiar haciéndola detenerse en seco, sin embargo estaban rodeados de duelistas y Ron tiro de ella apartándola de un hechizo justo a tiempo. Volvieron a correr hasta detenerse en seco, detrás de un tapiz.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?— Pregunto Ron jadeando.

— Tenemos que saber dónde está la serpiente— Musito ella entrecortadamente debido a la falta de aliento— Harry tienes que intentar mirar dentro de él.

Harry cerró los ojos y al instante los gritos y las explosiones dejaron de escucharse para dar paso al inquietante silencio de esa habitación llena de polvo.

Dos minutos después volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a sus amigos con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

— Voldemort está en la Casa de los Gritos— Les dijo— estaba hablando con Lucius Malfoy y le mando a buscar a Snape, pero la serpiente no está con él, al menos no en esa habitación.

— Mierda— Mascullo Ron abatido— ¿Dónde podría estar reteniendo a la maldita serpiente?

— Tengo una idea, síganme— Exclamo Hermione y antes de que pudieran retenerla salió de detrás del tapiz.

Los chicos corrieron detrás de Hermione bajando por otro tramo de escaleras y luego se encontraron en un corredor lleno de duelistas.

La pareja que estaba más cerca de ellos conformada por Colin Creevey y un joven Mortífago, al que ella reconoció como un ex alumno de Slytherin de solo un año más que ellos. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de levantar la varita cuando Colin cayó al piso. Hermione supo lo que pasaría unos segundos antes pero antes de que su hechizo pudiera acertarle al Mortífago la maldición asesina impacto contra el pequeño cuerpo de Colin que quedo rígido al instante. Sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas Herms volvió a levantar la vista en el momento justo en que su hechizo impactaba sobre el Mortifágos haciéndole soltar la varita y romper el ventanal al atravesarlo. En ese momento todo pareció detenerse, ella nunca había matado a nadie hasta ese momento, porque sabía que el Slytherin al caer de ese sexto piso en donde se encontraban había muerto. Se sintió sucia, marcada, nunca se había imaginado quitando una vida, sin embargo al volver a observar el cuerpo de Colin supo que había hecho lo correcto, la situación de malestar no la abandono pero estaban en Guerra y ella tenía que defender a sus amigos a como dé lugar.

Todavía conmocionados Ron y Harry movieron a Colin hasta dejarlo a un costado para que su cuerpo no recibiera más daños.

— _Desmaius_— Exclamo Herms.

Su hechizo le acertó a Travers directo en el pecho y lo hizo estrellarse contra el muro, ella corrió hasta Tonks que había estado peleando con él.

— ¿Estás bien? — Grito tratando de hacerse oír por encima del sonido de las explosiones.

— Si, ¿ustedes?

Ella asintió y se volteo hacia sus amigos que habían llegado hasta ellas.

— Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo hasta esa aula— Dijo señalando una puerta que estaba a pocos metros, pero sus amigos la miraban sin entender.

En ese momento reacciono y con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar a Travers y camino hasta la puerta, era muy irritante que en momentos como esos no recordara que la magia servía para todo, lo mismo le había pasado en su primer año cuando en un momento de pánico olvido la magia y le dijo a Harry que no tenía madera para encender un fuego— todavía se avergonzaba al recordarlo. Entro en la habitación que no resulto ser un aula, sino un vestíbulo que jamás había visto. Se quedo de piedra al ver una enorme pintura que mostraba a cuatro personas sosteniendo un pequeño objeto de color dorado, todos estaban sonriendo menos un hombre de aspecto arrogante y pelo negro. Hermione los reconoció al instante eran los cuatro fundadores, pudo reconocer a Godric Gryffindor que llevaba puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador y a Slytherin a su lado sin sonreír. Pensó que esa sala es muy rara, nunca había visto una pintura de ellos en todo el castillo, solo había estatuas y bustos, por lo que encontrarse con un enorme retrato de al menos veinte metros de largo la asombro de sobre manera.

Harry, Ron y una sorprendida Tonks habían ido detrás de ella, que quito el hechizo y el Mortífago cayó con fuerza al suelo.

— _Fermaportus_— Exclamo apuntando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— Pregunto Tonks confundida por la extraña situación.

— Necesitamos saber donde está la serpiente de Voldemort, es la clave para destruirlo— Le contesto con rapidez.

— Nunca nos lo va a decir…— Ron se calló por un segundo— a menos que lo torturemos hasta que hable…

— Eso no va a ser necesario, tengo una forma más rápida y fácil— Le contesto metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando el monedero.

Ahora daba las gracias a Andrómeda por haberle dado esa pócima, nunca pensó que iba a necesitar usarla, realmente se había equivocado. Cuando saco el pequeño frasquito lo levanto en alto a sus amigos con una tenue sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

— Veritaserum, realmente tu madre es una genia Tonks— Susurro y luego observo a sus amigos— les cedo los honores.

Harry tomo la poción y ella hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que apresaron a Travers, su amigo con evidente asco ante el horrible Mortífago se inclino sobre él y le separo las mandíbulas, para después verter el contenido del envase dentro de su boca.

— _Enérvate_— Exclamo ella cuando Harry se hubo enderezado.

El Mortífago los observo a todos con desprecio e indignación al verse atado.

— Eres una maldita Sangre Sucia—Grito al centrar su vista en Herms que era la que estaba más cerca de él y lo apuntaba con la varita.

— Cállate, si no quieres que probemos que tan filosa es la espada contigo. ¿Naginni está con Voldemort?

— No— Dijo Travers al instante y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par totalmente sorprendido— ¿Qué…

— Veritaresum por supuesto— Le contesto con frialdad— Ahora dime, ¿sabes dónde está la serpiente?

— Si.

— ¿Dónde?

— En la fortaleza oscura.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra?

— Es la antigua prisión de Nurmengard.

— ¿Quiénes y cuantos están custodiándola? — Pregunto Tonks por primera vez.

— Oh, solo tres— Luego centro su vista en Hermione— tu las conoces acaso no recuerdas esa tarde en Hogsmeade, lamento haberles interrumpido la diversión— Su cruel sonrisa se acentuó al ver que Hermione se ponía lívida de furia— exacto, yo estaba bajo la máscara y dime una cosa esa Traidora a la Sangre…

— Cállate— Exclamo Harry recordando la presencia de Ron— ¿Sabes en que parte de la prisión estará la serpiente?

— No.

— _Desmaius_.

Todos voltearon hacia ella visiblemente sobresaltados, el pecho de Hermione ascendía y descendía con rapidez y su mano temblaba visiblemente. La furia la embargaba y quería hacer sufrir al maldito, deseaba volver a despertarlo y hacerle pagar por todo el sufrimiento que había ocasionado cuando se llevo a Gin. Pero logró tranquilizarse y bajo la varita todavía mirando con asco al Mortífago. Luego de unos segundos se volvió a sus amigos con una expresión de abatimiento en el rostro.

— No podemos llegar allí, ninguno de nosotros conoce la prisión, no podremos aparecernos— Dijo con decaimiento.

Todos sintieron que se les caía el alma a los pies hasta que Tonks hablo.

— Yo sé donde es, escolte a varios prisioneros hasta allí, puedo llevarlos— Propuso con energía— hay que terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas y si matar a la serpiente es la solución, cuenten conmigo.

— Entonces tenemos que volver a la Sala Multipropósito, solo podremos salir por allí— Dijo Ron.

Hicieron todo el trayecto corriendo y esquivando los hechizos que volaban por doquier. En un momento vieron a Percy peleando con Rookwood con la cara desencajada por la furia, quisieron ayudarlo pero estaban peleando tan enardecidamente que podrían herirlo a él por accidente. Cuando llegaron a la Sala se alegraron al comprobar que todavía funcionaba, Tonks se dirigió corriendo a abrir de nuevo el pasaje que la abuela de Neville hacia sellado. Ellos se detuvieron en la puerta y se miraron unos a otros, hasta que el entendimiento cruzo por sus rostros.

— Tú no puedes venir con nosotros Harry— Murmuro Herms con voz débil— Tienes que quedarte para enfrentarte a él.

— Lo sé— Le contesto su amigo con la voz ronca.

— Suerte compañero— Murmuro Ron y abrazo a Harry.

Luego fue su turno.

— Cuídate Harry— Le dijo encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla al saber que podría ser la última vez que viera a su amigo.

— Tú también, por favor— Le respondió cuando se separaron.

Tonks volvió hasta ellos al ver que se estaban despidiendo.

— Por favor, si vez a Remus dile que lo amo— Le pido a Harry con el dolor plasmado en el rostro.

— Lo hare.

Tonks camino hacia el pasadizo y entro en el sin dudar, Ron la siguió espada en mano. Al llegar su turno ella se volteo y observo a su amigo, al que sentía como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Harry levanto la mano derecha completamente cubierta de hollín y sangre para decirle adiós por última vez. Sintiéndose completamente desolada ella lo imito y cerró el cuadro.

Cuando llegaron al Cabeza de Puerco, Tonks los tomo a ambos de la mano y giro sobre sí misma. Hermione cerró los ojos, partiendo hacia lo desconocido.

No sabía si viviría para ver otro amanecer pero eso no la aplaco, sea como fuera seguiría luchando hasta el mismísimo final.

_Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias!... Bueno con este capi doy por concluida la batalla de Hogwarts y ahora viene lo bueno, el tercer encuentro entre Herms y Gin. Y también llegamos a la mitad del fic, la siguiente parte es más emocionante a nivel trama._

_El próximo capítulo se llamara El Triunfo de la Muerte, da lugar a muchas dudas ¿no?, ¿Quién morirá?, ¿Hermione cumplirá lo que le prometió a Ginny, la asesinara o será Gin quien lo haga?_

_¿O lograran acabar con la serpiente?, ¿Harry vencerá a Voldemort?, ¿Por qué Crabbe fue tan idiota de conjurar un hechizo que no sabía detener? ups, me fui de tema, ¿Quien es la tercera persona que esta custodiando a Naginni?, bueno eso lo puedo aclarar, es una persona locamente cuerda y su nombre empieza con B. _

_Bueno nos estamos leyendo en breve, que tengan una buena semana_.


	16. El Triunfo de la muerte

_Buenas!... como prometí acá les traigo el capitulo numero dieciséis de Luz y Sombra, no me demore tannnnnntoooooo como con el último pero se que tarde bastante, pero la verdad es que nunca me costo escribir tanto un capitulo como me sucedió con este. La verdad es que había días en que solo me salía un párrafo :S y así lo iba continuando de a migajas jej. En fin muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por todos los reviews que recibi en el último capi, realmente tener quince solamente en un capitulo me pone super feliz :). _

_Así que muchas gracias a: MimmiTakamura, leva21, willow007, Fabis, , GinebraRemyHadley, Baby—Granger.5, ChikaneSun, chapiscruz, karo, cachorro, Sora Yagami, Elisika-sama, YanetScheter, natzuki-rukia ( me dejaste con la intriga :), ¿En que fic recomiendan el mio?)._

_Esta vez no pude responder a sus reviews porque estoy en un ciber :S… pero para el próximo capitulo si lo hare. _

_No quiero sonar chantajista pero me apego al dicho que dice reviews (este teclado no me deja poner el igual :S, pero se entiende igual jajaja) __actualizaciones más rápidas jeje. Sin más me despido, espero que les guste este nuevo capi._

**El Triunfo de la muerte**

El descampado se hallaba en un profundo letargo ningún animal se podía apreciar en las cercanías, excepto por un viejo búho que estaba posado sobre la rama de un seco roble. La niebla lo rodeaba todo y los amplios ojos del ave recorrían el suelo tratando de encontrar su próxima presa. De repente se oyó un _crack_ y el búho ululo con fuerza dirigiendo con curiosidad su vista hacia las tres figuras que acababan de aparecer a los pies del roble.

— Nos hice aparecer aquí porque en los viejos tiempos las protecciones empezaban a pocos metros— Susurro Tonks mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse que estuvieran solos— No debemos separarnos.

Ambos chicos asintieron y habían dado un paso cuando ella los sujeto del brazo con apremio.

— Otra cosa, si en algún momento les digo que corran y huyan lo deben hacer— Les ordeno con seriedad, algo realmente raro en ella, al ver que los demás no parecían conformes agrego— Herms, Ron, deben entender que estamos jugándolo todo en esto, si la serpiente de Voldemort debe morir para destruirlo debemos hacer hasta lo imposible para lograrlo.

— Si lo haremos— Susurraron ambos con voz queda.

Tonks asintió y comenzaron a caminar con rapidez, el pastizal les llegaba hasta la cintura facilitándoles el avance ya que apenas tenían que agacharse para pasar desapercibidos. El único problema era que la noche era muy cerrada y además había una niebla muy espesa, por lo que cada tanto tropezaban bruscamente con alguna raíz o tronco. Se podía apreciar con facilidad que el terreno iba en descenso lo que les facilitaba el avance. Hermione miraba con ansias hacia el oscuro castillo todavía lejano, quería llegar allí en ese mismo momento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matar a la serpiente y rescatar a Gin, todavía no sabía como hacer lo último pero tenía la esperanza que al morir Voldemort Gin pudiera volver en sí.

Cubrieron esa distancia con rapidez y cuando estaban a pocos metros del inicio del risco se detuvieron, ambos miraron a Tonks que asintió con seriedad.

— _Ascenso_— Murmuraron tres voces distintas pero embargadas por la misma nota de tensión.

Comenzaron a elevarse a una velocidad vertiginosa, Herms intentaba concentrarse, despejar su mente, pero la intensa sensación de temor no la abandonaba, aunque no quería aceptarlo no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento. Antes de lo esperado el ascenso termino y sus pies se posaron sobre la roca. Ambos recorrieron el tétrico lugar con la mirada, la explanada tenía alrededor de dos kilómetros de largo y casi uno de ancho. Allí no había ningún tipo de vegetación y el suelo era absolutamente de piedra gris oscura. La prisión comenzaba unos pocos metros más adelante y la entrada consistía en una enorme puerta de mármol negro, mientras que los muros era del mismo material que el suelo, no tenía ninguna ventana. Al comprobar que no había nadie en las cercanías echaron a caminar, con cautela, atentos a cualquier ruido.

Hermione encabezaba la marcha, empuñando la varita con firmeza, detrás de ella Tonks dirigía su vista hacia ambos costados, tratando de descubrir a algún posible Mortífago.

Ron cerraba la marcha caminando con paso firme y observando su entorno con minuciosidad, decidido a proteger la vida de sus dos amigas a toda costa. Unos pocos segundos Tonks los detuvo con un casi imperceptible alto.

La Auror comenzó a mover la varita en círculos y a susurrar palabras ininteligibles que hicieron que el aire frente a ella se agitara como si fuera un cuerpo de agua en el que hubiera caído otra gota. Unos segundos después Tonks volvió a enderezarse.

— Los únicos encantamientos que tiene son el _Muggletum _y el escudo anti aparición, aunque por lo que pude comprobar solo esta puesto sobre los muros— La Auror frunció el seño pensativa— Son muy pocas protecciones, creó que definitivamente nos estaban esperando y por eso nos facilitaron el camino eliminando casi todas las protecciones.

— No me sorprendería que lo hayan hecho— Le dijo Ron cambiando la espada de mano— esos malditos Mortifágos son más listos de lo que parecen.

Continuaron la marcha y cuando llegaron a la entrada las muertas de mármol se abrieron de par en par dejándolos pasar, apenas habían dado unos pasos al interior cuando el lugar en penumbras se ilumino nítidamente al encenderse las antorchas que se encontraban colocadas sobre los muros. Esa acción los había sobresaltado de sobre manera y empuñando la varita con fuerza recorrieron todo el lugar con la mirada, pero allí solo estaban ellos.

El único camino a seguir era un pequeño corredor que se extendía en dirección oeste.

— Esto no me gusta nada— Murmuro Ron con voz tensa mientras caminaban hacia el— Podría ser una trampa y decenas de ellos nos están esperando.

— Lo dudo, todos los demás Mortífagos están en Hogwarts— Le respondió Tonks.

— Aquí solamente nos encontraremos con Luna, Ginny y posiblemente Bellatrix— Les susurro a sus amigos— Ellas son sus predilectas y estarán cuidando de su último Horrocrux.

Se internaron en el sombrío pasillo que aproximadamente veinte metros después este se abría en dos direcciones. Decidieron ir hacia la izquierda primero. Comenzaron a caminar con sigilo, atentos a cada sonido, sabiendo que ellos eran los únicos que podían darle una oportunidad a Harry, la de acabar con Voldemort.

Las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes no alcanzaban a iluminar adecuadamente el corredor. Ellos parecían ver enemigos a cada paso, para darse cuenta después que eran sus mismas sombras.

El pasillo termino bruscamente y se encontraron frente a una tosca pared, eso parecía extremadamente extraño. Un pasillo que no conducía a nada, ella tenía la certeza de que esa pared era la entrada a alguna habitación. Quizás detrás de ese muro estaba Naginni, tenía que abrirla.

—_Specialis Revelio_— Susurro apuntando hacia el muro.

La pared se ilumino y luego toda su superficie se torno azul. Unos segundos después el encantamiento había terminado, como pensaba que pasaría, el muro al volverse azul revelo que tenía un hechizo sobre si. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a lanzar diferentes hechizos, tratando de abrirla, pero nada funciono. Incluso Tonks probó con algunos más, pero la puerta simplemente no cedía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, si Voldemort había puesto algo bajo tantos encantamientos significaba que era muy valioso y la única forma de que solo él pudiera acceder sería hablando en pársel.

Se aclaro la garganta y dio un paso hacia delante, para acercarse más.

— Ábrete— Exclamo en pársel.

El muro permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, pero luego dando un chasquido se elevo hacia arriba. Dando gracias por haberle pedido a Harry que le enseñara algunas palabras se volteó hacia Tonks y Ron.

— Por las dudas quédense aquí un segundo— Le dijo en un susurro— Porque podría ser que necesitas hablar pársel para salir. Si encuentro a la serpiente los llamare.

Ellos asintieron y Hermione tomo la espada que le pasaba Ron para luego entrar en la oscura habitación. Al dar unos pocos pasos se dio cuenta que lo único que había allí era un pequeño altar de piedra con un pequeño objeto dorado sobre el.

Se acercó con cuidado y vio que se trataba de un gran medallón, era redondo, del tamaño de un giratiempo e incluso tenía una cadena del mismo color. Acercándose un poco más vio que tenía algo inscripto en runas.

— _El máximo deseo del corazón— _Musito en un susurro.

Fue lo único que pudo comprender, tenía más inscripciones con extraños jeroglíficos, pero no las comprendía. En ese momento la invadieron unas ganas ineludibles de tomarlo, lo pensó unos segundos, tratando de decidirse. Si estaba en esa habitación donde solamente Voldemort podría entrar, significaba que era muy valioso.

Recordando lo que había pasado con Katie Bell y el collar, se envolvió la mano con una parte de la túnica y lo tomo con cuidado. Decidió ponerlo en su bolsillo, sin dejar en ningún momento que su piel desnuda tocara el medallón, lo guardo en su bolsillo y camino hacia la salida.

— ¿Encontraste algo?— Le pregunto Ron con ansiedad.

— No, solo un medallón viejo— Dijo volviendo a cerrar la entrada, no querían que nadie se percatara de su presencia antes de tiempo.

— Vamos, debemos encontrar a la maldita serpiente antes de que sea tarde— Susurro Tonks y comenzaron a caminar.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos y esta vez doblaron hacia la derecha. A los pocos metros entraron en un aún más oscuro corredor. Unos metros más adelante vieron una enorme puerta abierta de par en par, una luz azulada provenía de ella.

Entraron a la habitación con las varitas en alto, habían dado un par de pasos cuando sintieron una gélida brisa llegar hasta ellos, haciéndolos estremecerse. En ese momento la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un ruido sordo, voltearon al instante pero no vieron nada. Herms volvió a mirar hacia adelante a tiempo para ver una alta y delgada silueta salir de detrás de las innumerables columnas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo. Sujeto la varita de Ginny con más fuerza y entornó los ojos tratando de averiguar la identidad de esa persona.

— Vaya, vaya miren a quienes tenemos aquí— Exclamo la Mortífaga con burla y moviendo la varita hizo que la luz azulada que despedían las antorchas se volviera más nítida.

Pero Hermione no necesito verla para saber quién era, el solo escalofrió y la punzada de miedo que sintió al oír esa voz fue suficiente para reconocerla, en un segundo pareció volver a oírla gritar _Crucio_ yreír como loca mientras ella se retorcía en el suelo de dolor . La furia también se hizo presente mientras miraba fijamente a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dos personas más salieron de detrás de las columnas, iban vestidas completamente de negro, les apuntaron con sus varitas al tiempo se quitaban la capucha que cubrían sus rostros, Hermione sintió sus manos temblar, al ver la cruel sonrisa se plasmaba en los rostros de Luna y Ginny.

Las chicas se movieron con rapidez hasta ubicarse a ambos costados de Bellatrix, que sonreía burlona ante el pánico que mostraban los rostros de sus enemigos, detrás de ellas se alzaba un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver el picado mar.

— ¿Ya conocen a mis discípulas no?— Les pregunto al tiempo que una carcajada demencial se escapaba de sus labios— Realmente debo decir que no esperaba tal intrusión a mi morada y menos que fueran justamente ustedes— La Mortífaga estallo en carcajadas— en realidad si, los perros falderos de Potter siempre tienen que meter las narices en todo. Aunque en realidad no esperaba verte querida sobrinita— Agrego con sumo desprecio— pero ya que se me presenta la ocasión puliré el linaje viciado de mi familia.

Los tres estaban tan juntos que sus brazos se rozaban y Hermione podía sentir el nerviosismo de ambos.

— No podemos dejar que sus palabras nos alteren, matar a la serpiente es lo primordial.

Una risa seca rasgo el aire del vestíbulo, Bellatrix había logrado leer sus labios en la última oración.

— ¿Serpiente, dijiste inmunda Sangre Sucia?, no encontraran ninguna serpiente aquí— Dijo logrando que el pánico se extendiera a velocidad vértigo por ellos— ¿pensaron acaso que podrían engañar a mi amo?, mi señor sabía que iban a por sus Horrocruxes y se tomo todo el recaudo para conseguir que nadie más que él y yo supiéramos que Naginni en realidad estaría con él todo el tiempo, totalmente invisible y levitando por encima de él. ¿Acaso pensaron inmundos que mi señor la dejaría sola?, pero que ilusos.

_No, no, no _se repetíamentalmente sin descanso, no podrían haber caído en una trampa, no en ese momento y cuando estaban tan cerca de terminar con todo. Pensó en Harry, en que se enfrentaría con Voldemort sin saber que en realidad no habían podido cumplir con su misión o quizás se enteraría unos segundos antes, por boca de Voldemort, un agudo dolor en su pecho la asalto al pensar en la desesperación que sentiría su amigo en ese momento.

Pudo notar también el pánico que había asaltado a sus amigos, estaban realmente perdidos tenían que tratar de salir de allí como antes y volver a Hogwarts, sino la guerra terminaría de la peor forma para ellos.

— Mejor terminemos con esto de una vez, cuanto antes su asquerosa sangre este bañando el piso más tiempo podre ver como Potter suplica por su vida mientras mi señor lo tortura— Exclamo sonriendo con morbosidad.

— Él que va a suplicar por su asquerosa vida es Riddle— Le espeto Hermione con frialdad— Harry no le tiene miedo a la muerte, al contrario de Voldemort, él nunca suplicaría.

El rostro de Bellatrix se desencajo de furia al oír sus palabras.

— Como te atreves inmunda sangre sucia, _Septusempra._

— _Protego_— Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

La fuerza de sus escudos hizo que el hechizo rebotara hacia la Mortífaga que tuvo que agacharse para que no impactara en ella.

— Esto no se quedara así— Les espeto mirándolos encolerizada— Ustedes— Dijo dirigiéndose a Luna y Ginny— encárguense de sus amiguitos, yo me ocupare de limpiar el linaje de mi familia.

— Eso quisieras tía— Le contesto Tonks con sarcasmo.

Los chicos se separaron, sabían que si estaban juntos eran presa fácil, unos segundos después todos habían comenzado a luchar, menos Hermione que miraba en todas direcciones buscando a Ginny. De repente un hechizo de color rojo se dirigió hacia ella que pudo crear un escudo de milagro, pero la fuerza de la maldición la hizo tambalearse y casi pierde el equilibrio, logrando que soltara la espada. Hermione escucho una gélida carcajada, que le helo la sangre y de reojo vio a Gin salir de detrás de una columna. Volteó hacia ella al instante y la apunto con la varita sintiendo como su corazón latía con frenesí a causa del miedo que sentía.

Ginny camino despreocupadamente hacia ella, hasta detenerse a un par de metros. Hermione no podía quitar la vista de esos ojos que la miraban fijamente con el deleite que solo le provocaba el momento antecesor a un asesinato.

El cuadro se cerró y unos segundos después Harry bajo la mano, se sentía realmente vacio al haberse se separado de sus amigos, sobre todo de Hermione, no se había separado de ella desde hacia tanto tiempo. Se limpio un hilo se sangre que se deslizaba por su frente y respiro profundamente para luego echar a caminar, sin rumbo por unos segundos. Sin embargo la necesidad de estar en ese momento en la casa de los gritos lo abordo y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia allí. Al terminar el corredor doblo hacia la izquierda iba a toda velocidad y esquivando los escombros que estaban por todas partes, un gran trozo de pared había al parecer volado por los aires y estaba seguro que esa había sido la explosión que sintieron hacia un rato.

Esquivo a tres pares de duelistas y continuo su marcha a toda velocidad, sin embargo al mirar al costado se detuvo en seco. Por un momento todo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, porque yaciendo en el hueco de una armadura se encontraba uno de los gemelos Weasley. Unos segundos después supo que se trataba de Fred, porque George era uno de los que encabezaba la lucha en los terrenos. El dolor lo invadió con fuerza, no podía creer que Fred estuviera muerto, lo que estaba viendo no podía ser real.

— Potter— Grito una voz.

Harry totalmente aturdido por el dolor se volteo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo hizo caer con fuerza al suelo, mientras la varita volaba de su mano.

El Mortífago rio y se acerco hasta él que todavía seguía en el suelo, sumamente mareado por el golpe.

— Eres mío Potter, me concederán los máximos honores por haberte atrapado— Exclamo con deleite.

Una nueva maldición se dirigió hacia Harry que rodo para evitarla y se puso de pie de un salto, localizando la varita de espino a unos pocos metros. En ese momento el Mortífago volvió a levantar la varita pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una maldición proveniente del exterior le acertó de lleno haciéndolo impactar contra el muro para después caer sobre los escombros, con un torrente de sangre escapando de su destrozado cráneo.

Otra maldición volvió a dirigirse a él, Harry se agacho lo más que pudo para tomar su varita y luego se alejo corriendo a toda velocidad. La necesidad de estar en la casa de los gritos era cada vez más fuerte y sabía que por alguna razón no tenía mucho tiempo.

Al ver que el pasillo estaba desierto Adrian Pucey bajo la varita sonriendo con frialdad, estaba seguro que por lo menos le había atinado a uno de los traidores a la causa que allí se encontraban. Se volteó hacia la multitud de duelistas y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos decidido a tener el suyo propio, sin comprender lo que acababa de hacer. Sin tener la más mínima idea de que se acababa de cambiar el futuro resultado de la batalla, sin sospechar siquiera que la varita más poderosa del mundo le había entregado su lealtad.

— Hoy estas poco comunicativa Hermione— Le dijo con sarcasmo— realmente esperaba que disfrutáramos de otra agradable conversación como la que tuvimos en San Mungo. Pero veo que hoy no es un buen día para ti, aunque a decir verdad esperaba por lo menos un cordial saludo— Gin sonrió con burla sin despegar la vista de ella— Pero en realidad no importa, tu poca amabilidad comunicativa no me molesta, después de todo hoy es un gran día para mi ¿sabes?. Mi señor finalmente nos dio entera libertad para… ¿cómo decirlo de una forma delicada?— En su rostro se formo una simulada expresión pensativa y luego su sonrisa se acentuó aún más— matar a todos los impuros que deseemos y claro cuando nos encomendó esa tarea al instante pensé en ti, ya muchas veces interrumpieron nuestra batalla, pero hoy no. Esto se acaba hoy.

_Si se acaba hoy, _se dijo Hermione, la guerra, la pesadilla de Ginny, la de ella, la incertidumbre de saber que bando finalmente es el vencedor, todas esas cuestiones hoy iban a tener una respuesta, un final claro y con todo su corazón esperaba que todavía hubiera esperanza.

— _Crucio_.

— _Protego_—Había estado preparada por lo que su escudo detuvo la maldición imperdonable sin problemas— _Expeliarmus_.

— _Desmaius._

— _Impedimenta_.

Ginny esquivo el hechizo con una facilidad absoluta y estallo en carcajadas. A pocos metros Ron y Tonks peleaban fervientemente ya que ni Luna ni Bellatrix les daban cuartel.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Hermione, tienes miedo de lastimar a tu impura alma si lanzas una maldición imperdonable? — Se burlo— ¿O acaso tienes miedo de lastimar a tu amada Ginny?

¿Por que todavía me amas no, siguió siendo tu personita especial no es así? — Gin se carcajeo con fuerza.

— _Expulso_.

La sonrisa se borro de los labios de Ginny al ver llegar el hechizo y lanzo otro en respuesta, su maldición fue más fuerte que la de Hermione y ambos hechizos se volvieron contra ella. Hermione sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y se vio lanzada contra una columna para luego caer con fuerza al piso. Rodo para evitar un nuevo hechizo y se puso de pie, aunque un poco tambaleante, el golpe la había aturdido un poco.

Ahora la sonrisa de Ginny era aun más pronunciada, sujetando su varita con fuerza Hermione llevo el dorso de su mano a su rostro, para limpiarse la sangre que brotaba de su labio partido.

— Te prestaría un pañuelo Herms, pero lo mancharías con su asquerosa sangre impura, algo que aborrecería en verdad debo admitir— Le susurro con frialdad— pero tengo la solución, Dicen que a los pocos minutos de morir la sangre se coagula casi por completo, ¿no es una solución genial?, _Avada Kedavra._

Tuvo que cubrirse detrás de una columna para que la maldición no la matara, escucho como la piedra se resquebrajo visiblemente cuando el hechizo dio contra ella. Sus amigos se sobresaltaron al ver el color del hechizo que Ginny le había lanzado y sin darse cuenta descuidaron sus posiciones. El mismo hechizo solo que esta vez ejecutado por Bellatrix dio de lleno en el rostro de Tonks.

— Tonks— Grito sintiendo como su garganta se desgarraba.

Todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta, mientras veía como su amiga caía corría hacia ella, por el rabilo del ojo vio a Gin y le lanzo un _impedimenta, _no se detuvo a comprobar si le había dado, solo siguió corriendo. Llego hasta la Auror justo en el momento en que su pecho tocaba el frio piso de mármol. Sin importarle que Bellatrix pudiera maldecirla, se arrodillo a su lado y la volteo. Los ojos de Tonks miraban sin ver hacia el oscuro techo y en su rostro se podía apreciar un atisbo de sorpresa, la sorpresa que había sentido al ver la luz esmeralda dirigirse hacia ella, implacable. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se puso de pie de un salto con la furia destilando de cada célula de su cuerpo, se volteó hacia Bellatrix.

— _Crucio_— Grito.

Pero antes de que el hechizo diera en su objetivo un escudo se materializo delante de Bellatrix. Ella se volteó para ver a Gin mirándola con burla.

— Disculpa que interrumpa tu heroica y emotiva sed de venganza— Espeto con frialdad— pero es de mala educación abandonar un duelo. ¿Así que, continuamos?

Ron podía escuchar claramente la fría voz de su hermana y no podía evitar que el pánico lo asaltara con fuerza. Todo era tan irreal, no parecía ser un sueño pero el imploraba con desesperación que lo fuera. Porque no podía concebir que Tonks hubiera muerto, la Auror de pelo rosado que siempre estaba alegre y bromeaba sin cesar no podía haber perdido la vida a solo unos metros de distancia, era algo surrealista. Y sobre todo la sensación de terror lo acunaba al saber que habían caído en una trampa y que quizás el precio a pagar por su error fuese demasiado caro.

Giro sobre si mismo para evitar una maldición lanzada por Luna que impacto en una columna reduciéndola a escombros, por unos segundos el aire se torno denso y el parpadeo asustado al no verla. Una luz de color azul se dirigió hacia el que tuvo que arrogarse al piso para esquivarla.

— _Desmaius_— Musito aun desde el piso.

Sin embargo para su desesperación, con un simple movimiento de varita Luna desvió su maldición. Ron volvió a levantarse lo más rápido que pudo sujetando su varita con firmeza y sintiendo como su corazón parecía a punto de estallar, además sentía un horrible peso en el pecho como un aviso de los oscuros acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar en ambos campos de batalla.

— No— Grito Minerva MacGonagall con desesperación.

Acababa de ver a Harry Potter yaciendo muerto en los brazos de Hagrid por cuyo rostro se deslizaban incontrolables lágrimas. El pánico la embargo como nunca antes y sintió que se hundía en un mar de desesperación, todo estaba perdido, la única esperanza del mundo mágico se encontraba en el suelo, roto a los pies de Lord Voldemort. En sus ya setenta años de vida nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, había sobrevivido a dos guerras, peleado fervientemente contra los seguidores de Grindelwald y derrotado a varios Mortifágos en los tiempos en que Harry Potter aún no abría los ojos por primera vez, pero nunca había perdido la esperanza de una nueva era de luz, hasta ese momento.

Las Mortifágas se vanagloriaban de su desesperación, pero en ese instante no le importaba porque su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos de ese poco iluminado vestíbulo.

— _¿Veis? — Dijo Voldemort paseándose por detrás del cuerpo de Harry— Potter está muerto, lo entendéis ahora, ¿verdad ilusos? ¡No era nada, nunca lo fue, más que un niño que confiaba en que los demás se sacrificarían por él!_

— Se enfrento a ti— Grito Seamus Finnigan con fuerza.

Pero ella seguía lejos de allí, pensaba con dolor en todos sus estudiantes que se encontraban parados junto a ella dispuestos a enfrentar la muerte, sin dudar en ningún momento en defender sus ideales. Le dolía en el alma saber que todos morirían, en ese momento la imagen de Oliver Wood ingresando al Gran Comedor con el cuerpo de Colin Creevey en brazos surgió en su mente para luego dar paso al reciente recuerdo de los Weasley rodeando el cuerpo inmóvil de Fred todavía podía recordar con suma claridad los desconsoladores llorosos que profería Molly. En ese momento no pudo soportar tanto dolor y su fachada de mujer fuerte se derrumbo para dar paso a una solitaria lágrima que se deslizo por su mejilla. Apretó la varita con fuerza y levanto la vista dirigiéndola a Lord Voldemort al único culpable de tanto sufrimiento, al que antes fue un extraño chico de Slytherin un año mayor que ella que en su primer semana en el castillo le había indicado el camino al aula de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, y al que en ese mismo instante tenía tantas ganas de matar y sabía que no podría lograrlo, pero al menos lo intentaría porque era una Gryffindor y porque ella también sería fiel a Albus hasta el final.

Su último hechizo acababa de ser desviado cuando Luna volvió a atacarlo de forma veloz, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para crear un escudo por lo que salto a un lado para esquivarlo, logrando su cometido. Sin embargo piso un pedazo de escombro de la antes intacta columna y perdió el equilibrio, mientras caía sintió un miedo atroz al saber lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, no pudo evitarlo cerró los ojos y la imagen de Lavender desfilo frente a sus ojos como una corriente cálida la misma que percibía al sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

El pánico a bordo de nuevo a Hermione al ver como un hechizo de color azul impactaba sobre Ron, haciéndolo elevarse a toda velocidad hacia el techo.

— NO— Grito y apunto con su varita hacia Luna.

Sin embargo cuando iba a efectuar el disparo sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado y se vio lanzada al piso, por la fuerza del golpe su varita voló de su mano y rodo por el frió piso de mármol. Herms alcanzo a ver como su amigo se golpeaba con fuerza el techo para luego precipitarse de nuevo al suelo, antes de tener que rodar para evitar una nueva maldición de Ginny. Diviso su varita a unos metros de distancia y se lanzo hacia ella al tiempo que otra maldición le pasaba rodando. En cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su varita volteo y lanzo un hechizo de desarme contra Gin, que le acertó en el centro del pecho y la lanzo contra una columna. En ese momento Ron volvió a golpear el techo y ella se levanto de un salto.

— _Desmaius_— Grito apuntando a Luna.

El hechizo la tomo desprevenida y le dio de lleno en el rostro arrojándola hacia atrás, Ron volvió a caer al piso y ella corrió hacia él. Al caer de rodillas a su lado reparo en que el rostro de su amigo estaba cubierto de sangre y con horror también cayó en la cuenta que su pecho no se movía.

— Ron despierta— Murmuro mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— RON.

Pero Ron no se movía, a lo lejos le parecía escuchar las frenéticas risas de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero ella estaba ida, no podía aceptar la realidad, no quería, porque Ron simplemente no podía estar muerto. No podía concebir nunca más verlo sonreírle francamente y escuchar decirle al menos una vez a la semana que era una sabelotodo y necesitaba relajarse más e ir con ellos a caminar por el lago. No, su amigo no podía estar muerto, Harry, Ron y ella siempre habían estado juntos, simplemente no imaginaba el mundo sin él. Pero así era Ron Weasley estaba muerto, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en un punto lejano sin ver.

Un hechizo impacto sobre ella haciéndola caer hacia un costado, al instante un dolor inmensurable la envolvió y no pudo evitar gemir de dolor, su martirio duro unos pocos minutos hasta que la maldición _cruciatus_ lanzada por Ginny se detuvo.

— Vamos Granger no me lo pongas tan fácil— Le dijo con burla— luego cuando estés muerta podrás llorar a mi estúpido hermano, por el momento quiero ver como intentas defender tu asquerosa vida.

Ella se puso de pie sujetando la varita con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Cuando Ginny volvió a atacarla ella detuvo el hechizo y lanzo un _Expeliarmus_ hacia la pelirroja.

Pero Gin una vez más esquivo el hechizo con soltura y con una sonrisa en los labios hizo un movimiento cortante con la varita, cuya maldición la envió de espaldas contra una columna.

Después de recuperarse del golpe Herms volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, esquivando por centímetros una nueva maldición. Cuando se irguió y apunto con su varita a Gin, sintió como su mano temblaba ligeramente. No podía evitarlo, le costaba horrores atacarla, no quería lastimarla.

— _Impedimenta_— Exclamo.

Con un movimiento casi perezoso Gin desvió el hechizo mientras en su rostro se materializaba una mueca de fastidio. Se quedo quieta mientras ambas se apuntaban al pecho.

Bellatrix observaba la lucha con una expresión de sumo regocijo ante la angustia de Hermione. Luna dio un paso hacia ella con intensión de participar en la lucha pero la voz de Bellatrix la detuvo.

— No, quiero ver como Weasley se encarga de la Sangre Sucia— Bramo logrando que ambas voltearan— Mátala.

Ginny asintió y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro.

— Ya lo escuchaste Granger, en esta batalla se termina tu vida— Vocifero con frialdad— así que porque no atacas de verdad, vamos, se que sabes hacerlo. Por una vez demuéstrame de que eres capaz. _Confringo_.

El hechizo impactó en una columna, que estaba a su costado, haciéndola pedazos. Los trozos de piedra volaron por todas partes, un gran fragmento dio contra su pierna haciéndole lanzar un gemido de dolor y caer al suelo. Sujeto su pierna por unos instantes y sintió la calidez de la sangre deslizarse por su piel. La herida le dolía horrores y cuando estaba incorporándose la maldición _Cruciatus_ la detuvo. Sin poder evitarlo gimió de dolor mientras sentía como miles de cuchillas parecían clavarse en su piel.

Unos minutos después la maldición imperdonable se detuvo y ella se quedo tirada en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente, sin fuerzas para levantarse por el momento.

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió a Ginny que acababa de bajar la varita y la observaba con sumo desprecio, sin embargo para desesperación suya pudo notar que sus ojos estaban sumamente cristalinos y en ese momento una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda.

— _Por favor— Le imploraba Gin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras la lluvia continuaba empapándolas._

— _Si, lo hare._

El recuerdo de la terraza de desvaneció tan rápido como llego y Hermione se puso de pie sujetando su varita con firmeza. Sabía lo mucho que Gin estaba sufriendo y debía ayudarla, debía salvarla, se lo había prometido.

— Veo que no te rindes Sangre Suc…

— _Expulso_— Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas.

El fuerte ataque tomo desprevenida a Ginny y le acertó en el centro del pecho, lanzándola hacia atrás. Hermione volteó hacia Luna y Bellatrix pero al parecer ninguna tenía intenciones de intervenir. Bella estaba cruzada de brazos y en su rostro se había formado una mueca de fastidio al ver como Herms parecía recuperarse.

Un hechizo de color amarillo se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Hermione pero ella conjuro un potente escudo que lo detuvo. Ginny tuvo que esconderse tras una columna para evitar que su maldición rebotada le acertara.

Cuando salió de detrás de la columna Gin levanto la varita mientras murmuraba palabras inteligibles, detrás suyo algunos fragmentos de columna se elevaron, en el rostro de Ginny se formo una sombría sonrisa y haciendo un movimiento cortante dirigió todos los escombros hacia Herms.

— _Impervius._

Los bloques dieron con fuerza contra el escudo de Herms y luego cayeron al piso. Sin detenerse por un segundo Gin le lanzo una bola de fuego. Hermione deshizo el escudo con un rápido movimiento y tras un _Aguamenti_, ambas esferas chocaron convirtiéndose en vapor.

— _Envertestatil_— Gritó.

El hechizo le acertó de lleno en el pecho y Gin se elevo en el aire para luego chocar de frente contra una de las columnas. Herms desvió la vista y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero volvió a mirar al frente con decisión. Ginny se estaba poniendo de pie con esfuerzo, con su rostro parcialmente cubierto de sangre.

— Esta me la pagaras Granger, _Avada Kedavra_.

Hermione estaba preparada y se lanzo a un lado, esquivando la maldición de manera formidable.

— _Desmaius_— Lanzo pero al ver que Ginny esquivaba su hechizo lanzo otro— _Reducto_.

La última maldición si le acertó y Ginny volvió a caer al suelo. Herms avanzo hacia ella sintiendo como cada latido de su corazón parecía durar una eternidad, Gin se estaba incorporando cuando un recibió un _Expeliarmus_ que le hizo soltar la varita y caer de nuevo al suelo. Sintiendo como todo parecía ir a una extrema lentitud se detuvo a solo dos metros de ella, la varita temblaba incontrolablemente en su mano mientras le apuntaba, Herms lo sabía ese era el momento, debía hacerlo. Ginny no intento levantarse solo se incorporo a medias apoyándose en sus codos, mientras la observaba con una expresión de frialdad en el rostro.

— ¿Qué harás ahora Hermione?— Le pregunto mirándola fijamente— ¿Me mataras acaso y con mi propia varita?

Una horrible risa rasgo el aire mientras Bellatrix disfrutaba del espectáculo.

— Mátala Sangre Sucia, mátala— Vociferaba con deleite.

— Eso es mátame Hermione, mata a la persona que amas, a tu mejor amiga.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla e inspiro hondo, sujetando con fuerza la varita.

— Lo siento Gin— Dijo con voz temblorosa— lo siento de verdad.

Sus labios se despegaron para decir esas dos palabras doce letras, que lamentaría haber dicho por el resto de su vida, hasta su último suspiro. Lo sintió, sintió el poder de esa maldición imperdonable recorrerla hasta llegar a la varita.

— MATALA.

Pero no pudo, no pudo hacerlo y se odio por ello, por no poder salvarla de su agonía. No podía matarla, simplemente no podía era lo que más amaba en este mundo y no podía destruirla.

— Lo siento Gin— Exclamo perdiéndose en sus obres y bajando la varita— no puedo hacerlo, no puedo.

Escucho pasos a su espalda y se volteo justo a tiempo para desviar el hechizo que Bellatrix le había lanzado. Ya no había diversión en la mirada de la mujer, solo un profundo odio.

— Al parecer eres más habilidosa de lo que pensé— Murmuro con hastió— sin embargo tu suerte termina ahora Sangre Sucia.

En esos segundos Gin se había recuperado del golpe y puesto de pie, ya con la varita en su mano. La pelirroja despego los labios para lanzar un nuevo encantamiento.

— No, ya tuviste tu oportunidad Weasley y fallaste— Profirió la Mortífaga con burla— si no fuera porque la sangre sucia te amara tanto estarías muerta. Ahora es mía— Termino relamiéndose los labios— ¿Tus últimas palabras Sangre Sucia inmunda?

— Vete a la mierda perra— Exclamo con frialdad— _Levicorpus._

Sus primeras palabras habían tomado por sorpresa a Bella y su hechizo casi le atina, sin embargo en los últimos segundos la Mortífaga conjuro un brillante escudo y luego le respondió con una maldición de color negra. Hermione giro sobre sí misma y esquivo el hechizo que dio de lleno en una columna, automáticamente parte del puntal comenzó a degradarse, como si le hubiesen arrojado acido. Bellatrix volvió a atacarla y ella se resguardo detrás de una columna. El encantamiento dio de lleno sobre la piedra arrancándole un gran trozo, Hermione respondió con rapidez y volvió a ocultarse. Otro hechizo dio detrás de ella, destruyendo casi por completo la pilastra y Hermione se enderezo.

— _Lumus Máxima_— Grito y todo se lleno de una luz blanquecina que segó a Bellatrix, Gin y Luna.

Hermione aprovecho la confusión ocultándose detrás de otro pilar, se apoyo contra la fría piedra intentando controlar su respiración, la pierna le dolía horrores y sentía como el labio le palpitaba de forma molesta, además de sentir todo su cuerpo entumecido a causa de los golpes. Todo volvió a la penumbra inicial y Hermione aguardo inmóvil, Bellatrix miraba en todas direcciones, entornando los ojos para intentar dar con ella.

— Vamos Granger, ¿Acaso no eres muy mayorcita para jugar a las escondidas?— Pronuncio con una voz que pretendía ser amable— sal Sangre Sucia sal.

Bellatrix comenzó a acercarse hacia donde se encontraba, sus pasos eran lentos y sigilosos haciendo que tuviera que esforzarse para oírla.

— No puedes esconderte de mí, puedo percibir el olor de tu inmunda sangre. _Confringo_

Una columna que estaba a su lado exploto y por unos segundos se vio envuelta en una nube de humo. Ella se mantuvo lo más quieta que pudo, conteniendo las terribles ganas de toser que sentía. Nuevamente se hizo silencio y ella agudizo el oído, un trozo de piedra crujió debajo de las botas de Bellatrix y Herms se preparo, estaba cerca.

Conto los segundos que la separaban de Bellatrix y levanto la varita apuntando a un gran trozo de piedra situado tras Bellatrix. Se concentro y pensó _Wingardium Leviosa, _el pedazo de escombro se elevo unos centímetros para luego caer al piso. El sonido alerto a Bellatrix que se volteo y lanzo una maldición en esa dirección, ese era su momento. Salió a medias de la columna.

— _Expulso_— Grito.

Bellatrix no se esperaba un ataque frontal y el hechizo le pego de lleno en el pecho arrojándola varios metros hacia atrás y haciéndola dar contra el piso con fuerza. Con un rápido movimiento la Mortífaga desvió un nuevo encantamiento y se puso de pie.

— ¿Tanto quieres vengar a mí querida sobrina?— Se burlo con parsimonia— ¿O acaso quieres vengarte por lo que sucedió hace unos meses? creo que aún puedo escucharte gritar— Termino con crueldad.

La furia la invadió al recordar a Tonks, realmente odiaba a Bellatrix y quería verla pagar por todo lo que había hecho. El piso que rodeaba al Bellatrix se agrieto haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayó al piso para recibir la maldición _Cruciatus. _Bella lanzo un grito para luego quedarse tirada en el piso respirando entrecortadamente.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, no se sentía capaz de matarla, no definitivamente no quería hacerlo si podía evitarlo, no quería dañar aún más su alma. Estaba a punto de aturdirla, cuando un destello ilumino el apenas comenzado amanecer tiñendo el cielo de color esmeralda. Un espasmo de miedo pareció recorrerle la columna vertebral, su temor aumento al escuchar la fría risa de Bellatrix. Bella se puso de pie, todavía riendo con júbilo, el cielo aún seguía de color esmeralda y Hermione se preguntaba que clase de hechizo sería ese.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— Le pregunto con los dientes apretados.

Bellatrix dejo de reírse y la observo con un brillo de regodeo en sus ojos, sus brazos estaban a ambos costados de su cuerpo, ni siquiera se preocupaba por apuntarla. Hermione se percato de que Ginny y Luna también la observaban con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Oh, ¿acaso todavía no lo entiendes? — Pregunto ladeando la cabeza como una niña pequeña— ¿O quizás no lo quieres aceptar?

En ese momento una terrible idea se materializo en su mente y sintió su mano temblar.

— Esta es la señal de victoria de mi señor— Exclamo con emoción— mi amo venció.

— No— Susurro con un hilo de voz.

— POTTER ESTA MUERTO— Gritaron las tres al unisonó y comenzaron a reírse.

Hermione sintió como se le helaba la sangre, no, no podía ser verdad, Harry no podía estar muerto, simplemente no podía estarlo.

— No— Volvió a decir mientras retrocedía un paso y las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Algo la golpeo en el centro del pecho y la arrojo con fuerza al piso.

— Si, está muerto— Rugió con diversión— ahora el mundo será conquistado por mi amo, él lo dominara todo. ¿Realmente creíste repugnante Sangre Sucia que podrían vencer?, nadie nunca podrá derrotar a mi señor, _Crucio._

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y un alarido se escapo de sus labios, el dolor era terrible y solo quería morir para no sentir absolutamente nada. De nuevo se sintió en la mansión Malfoy siendo torturada sin piedad, solo que esta vez el dolor que sentía en su alma superaba con creces el físico. La maldición imperdonable se detuvo y por algunos segundos ella se quedo tirada en el piso intentando respirar. Cuando se puso de pie nuevamente descubrió a Bellatrix parada frente al ventanal con la vista fija en el cielo de color esmeralda, la expresión del rostro de la Mortífaga era de completa adoración.

— _Desmaius_— Exclamo aprovechando el momento.

Bellatrix se volteo conjurando un escudo, el hechizo reboto dirigiéndose hacia ella, Hermione no tuvo tiempo siquiera a esquivarlo. Lo último que sintió antes de que todo se oscureciera fue como algo la golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho.

La chica dio contra el muro y cayó al piso donde quedo inmóvil, Bellatrix sonrió con suficiencia mientras avanzaba hacia ella. No podía estar más feliz, su señor, su amo había ganado había matado a Potter. Una calidez recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse a su señor parado frente al cuerpo del maldito niño que vivió y con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, ella debería estar allí, no luchando con esos malditos mocoso. Con furia agito su varita y Hermione se estrello contra otra columna, ella debería ser la que besara sus pies ante su victoria, ella tendría que acabar con los demás repugnantes Traidores a la Sangre que osaron desafiarlo, ella debería estar allí junto a él y no Alecto o Narcisa, ella era la única que lo merecía, que merecía el estar a su lado, fue la única que le había sido fiel todos estos años, la única que no lo negó ante nadie. Y sin embargo estaba allí, alejada de él, con un nuevo movimiento de varita Hermione se elevo en el aire para dar otra contra un pilar. Bellatrix podría ver que parte de su rostro estaba bañado en sangre y eso la hizo sonreír aún más, al menos podría divertirse un rato con ella. Avanzo otro paso hacia la chica y la apunto con la varita.

— Enervate— Bramo.

Hermione abrió los ojos respirando entrecortadamente y completamente desorientada, al dar una rápida mirada descubrió a Bellatrix a pocos metros de distancia, mientras que su varita estaba casi a su alcance.

— No es hora de dormir Sangre Sucia, tenemos una batalla que terminar.

Una maldición volvió a dirigirse hacia ella que rodo para evitarla y se lanzo sobre su varita, en el lugar donde impacto el hechizo se formo un humeante boquete. Hermione sujeto su varita y lanzo un encantamiento sobre la Mortífaga mientras se ponía de pie. El cielo volvió a iluminarse tiñéndose de verde nuevamente haciendo que la desesperación la invadiera por completo y ella supo que todo era verdad. Su mejor amigo estaba muerto y habían perdido la guerra, todo estaba destruido.

Un encantamiento voló hacia ella que conjuro un escudo, sin embargo su _Protego_ fue muy débil y el hechizo de Bellatrix lo atravesó, Herms en un auto reflejó intento cubrirse y la maldición impacto en su antebrazo. Algo pareció quemarle la piel y la sangre empezó a brotar del profundo corte.

— _Confringo_.

Bellatrix desvió su hechizo con un movimiento casi perezoso, Hermione sabía que estaba realmente débil y su magia estaba perdiendo su fuerza, sabía que nunca podría ganarle. Bellatrix blandió su varita como si se tratara de un latido y una maldición de color violeta se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella. De nuevo conjuro un escudo que esta vez detuvo la maldición pero su fuerza la hizo tambalearse, su brazo izquierdo estaba inerte a un costado y la sangre se escurría por sus dedos para luego caer al suelo. Estaba sumamente mareada y el vestíbulo parecía titilar frente a sus ojos.

Bellatrix veía que estaba totalmente acababa y volvió a carcajearse con diversión, logrando que un hechizo volviera a dirigirse hacia ella que no tuvo ninguna dificultad en esquivarlo y contraatacó haciendo que Granger se tambaleara.

Eso no podía estar pasando, se dijo, ellos eran los buenos, la luz entre tanta oscuridad, no podían haber perdido. El bien siempre triunfaba sobre el mal, sin embargo allí estaba embargada en una total desesperanza que provocaba aún más diversión en Bellatrix Lestrange.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la Mortífaga todavía riendo como loca le lanzo un nuevo hechizo de color morado, que impacto de lleno en su abdomen.

Herms contuvo un gemido de dolor, no le daría el gusto de verla gritar no de nuevo, cuando sintió como algo extremadamente gélido parecía retorcerle las entrañas. No pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó de rodillas al piso, al tiempo que un vasto hilo de sangre brotaba de entre sus labios.

Bellatrix al verla toser mientras continuaba escupiendo sangre, se carcajeo aún más.

— Vamos Sangre Sucia, ¿eso es lo único que tienes?, muy mal— Dijo fingiendo una voz infantil— deberías esforzarte aún más.

Hermione se enderezo y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Gin, parada a solo unos pocos pasos, cuyo rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción, pero aún así se quedo estancada en esos ojos color chocolate. También le había fallado a ella, no había cumplido su promesa, primero le había fallado a su hermano al no poder matar a la serpiente y caer en una estúpida trampa y después a ella. Les había fallado a todos y ahora toda la esperanza había muerto, ya no abría un futuro mejor, ya no.

Sin despegar la vista de la persona que amaba se puso de pie, no moriría de rodillas, ella era Hermione Granger una Gryffindor ante todo y ellos peleaban hasta el final, incluso cuando ya no había más esperanza.

— Por lo visto quieres no te rindes fácilmente, no es así Sangre Sucia?, _Crucio_.

— _Protego— _Grito con la voz ronca.

Su escudo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y la fuerza de la maldición volvió a arrojarla al piso. Se quedo allí por unos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente, cuando pudo lograr reunir algo de fuerza se puso de pie, sintiendo como las manos le temblaban sin control. Bellatrix la observaba con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, Hermione sabía que la única razón por la que todavía no la había matado era porque le gustaba jugar con ella.

— Estoy completamente segura de que tu amado Potter muerto luce tan patético como aquellos dos— Se carcajeo señalando a Tonks y Ron.

Eso no lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que se burlara de sus amigos.

— _Desmaius_— Grito veloz, el hechizo de color blanco casi da en su objetivo, Bellatrix lo esquivo por centímetros, pero Herms no se detuvo— _Bombarda_ _Máxima_.

La Mortífaga respondió con otro hechizo y ambas maldiciones chocaron entre si, desviándose luego en direcciones opuestas. El bombarda de Hermione dio contra el muro exterior haciendo un gran boquete en él. A través de la brecha Herms podía ver el mar e incluso oírlo, al caer el muro habían caído también las defensas y ella podría desaparecer en cualquier segundo.

Pero decidió que no, no tenía a donde ir, habían perdido la guerra y todos estaban muertos incluso ella, si iba tras sus padres solo los pondría en más peligro aún. Y además no escaparía de la lucha con Bellatrix aunque era totalmente consciente de que no podría ganarle.

— _Rictusempra_— Exclamo con un hilo de voz.

Bellatrix había lanzado también una maldición y ambas chocaron en el aire, sin embargo su hechizo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y la maldición de la Mortífaga lo atravesó. Una agonía intensa la abordo y de lo siguiente que tuvo consciencia fue que su cuerpo impacto de nuevo contra una de las columnas. Otro hilo de sangre brotaba de sus labios entre abiertos mientras intentaba levantarse.

La vista de Gin estaba puesta sobre ella y si alguien la hubiese observado en ese momento hubiese notado el sinfín de sentimientos que se apreciaban en su mirada.

Hermione tosió y se sujeto de la columna para no caer completamente al suelo, le costaba respirar y sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo gritara de dolor. Unas lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico logro ponerse de pie completamente. Su pierna izquierda temblaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguida, todo volvió a girar y se tambaleo soltándose de la columna.

— Y ustedes creían que podrían acabar con mi amo, no son más que unos impuros bastardos y ahora la victoria es nuestra, para siempre— Profirió la Mortífaga con deleite.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo centro su mirada en Bellatrix justo a tiempo para ver como la Mortífaga levantaba la varita hacia ella y en ese instante supo lo que pasaría a continuación.

— _Avada_ _Kedavra_.

Todo el vestíbulo pareció llenarse con esa luz verde esmeralda y Herms volvió a cerrar los ojos, al tiempo que daba una última inspiración.

— NO.

Lo último que sintió antes de que el hechizo golpeara con fuerza fue como alguien la encerraba en un abrazo.


	17. El dolor del presente

Lo sientooooooo, se que no tengo excusas para todos estos meses de retraso pero la verdad es que los parciales de la universidad, en especial los de Bioquimica me atormentaron todo este tiempo. Y con los finales a la vuelta de la esquina no se como hize tiempo para terminar este capi y eso que recién estoy en primer año, no quiero imaginarme como estare el año que viene, en fin, espero que les guste este capi y el próximo vendrá pronto. Muchas gracias por leer.

**YanetScheter: **Me agrada que te haya gustado el capi, lo deje allí porque me encanto como quedaba y porque en el fondo soy un poco malvada :p… jajaj… espero que te guste este capi.

**Kotamae: **gracias por leer y espero que ye te haya gustado la continuación :)

**Natzuki-rukia: **Esta vez no tarde tanto en publicar, es genial que te guste mi fic :)… Espero tu próximo review para saber que te pareció este capi.

**Sora Yagami: **Muchas gracias por el review más largo que alguna vez recibí y también por recomendar mi historia en tu perfil . Si la verdad las palabras de Herms fueron al puro estilo de Molly, por algo es casi su nuera no?, jej.. En el cannon a mi también me cae bastante mal Ron, nunca le pude perdonar el que los haya dejado solos. Pero en ese fic hize su personalidad mucho más comprensiva. Si Bellatrix es un personaje que te da gusto odiar, no tiene una pizca de piedad ni bondad, y daban ganas de matarla en el anterior capitulo, pero en este tuvo su merecido. Si Herms nunca podría matar a Gin, la ama demasiado para ser ella la que termine con su vida. Con lo siguiente me reservo las palabras hasta próximo aviso :P jaja. Si aunque se hubiese podido desaparecer Herms nunca lo habría hecho, por algo es una Gryffindor con todas las letras :).

No puedo evitarlo, me encantan esos tipos de finales que te dejan con una super intriga por saber que pasara a continuación. De nuevo gracias por leer y espero tu opinión acerca de que te pareció este.

**BabyGranger.5: **Gracias por leer, que bien que te haya gustado el capi, realmente me costo un montón quedarme lo suficientemente conforme como para publicarlo. Si la peli de Harry la vi el día que se estreno, exactamente el mismo día en que tenia el primer parcial de Bioquimica y ni bien termine sali a toda prisa hacia la parada de colectivo y despues de un viaje de hora y media llegue al shopping. Y me quise morir cuando vi una enorme cola que atravesaba todo el patio de comidas y casi dos horas haciendo cola, y por suerte encontré entradas para una función, aunque fue en castellano y sin 3d :S. Pero igual me encanto, me hubiese gustado que agregaran más escenas como las del libro, por ejemplo cuando Voldemort y los Mortifágos llegan a Hogwarts me hubiese gustado que fuera como en el libro, que los centauros cargaban contra ellos y que aparecieran todos los elfos domésticos acuchillándolos en las piernas. Y si la parte en que muere Severus hizo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, aunque no tanto como en el libro que si me hizo llorar, porque yo siempre supe que era inocente :). Lo que si no me gusto fue la parte en la que Voldemort y Harry vuelan?, eso me pareció cualquier cosa y después la parte en la que Harry se despide de Herms y Ron, porque estoy segura que Herms nunca lo hubiese dejado ir, en todo caso se hubiese ido con el sí o si. A pesar de esas partes, de otras pequeñas cosas y del peluquín que le hicieron a Ginny y de lo demacrado que parecían Ron y Draco en el epilogo, jaja me encanto la peli.

Guaaauu me explaye un montón :), bueno espero que te haya gustado el este capi.

**GinebraRemyHadley: **Que bien que te hayas gustado el capi y espero que te guste este. Si la peli la verdad estuvo genial, tuvo algunos pequeñas cosas pero estuvo realmente bien hecha, para mi la mejor peli de todas. Todavía me parece raro no tener que esperar más ninguna peli o libro de Harry. Por cierto me encanta la segunda parte de tu nick, Remy paso a ser mi personaje preferido de todos los tiempos, simplemente la amo :). Y estoy por publicar un Cadley, solo tengo que arreglar un poco la trama y elegir un titulo. Espero tu opinión acerca de este capi.

**Fabis: **Para este me tarde capi me tarde mucho más :S. Jajaja mmmm, yo diría que la esperanza es lo último que prevalese, pero mejor me abstengo de decir nada jajaja.

**Karo: **Gracias por leer y lamento la demora, espero que te guste el capi.

**Granger Fan: **Gracias por leer, y si Herms nunca dejo de intentarlo, esa es una de sus más predominantes características, si hay la mas mínima posibilidad de conseguir la victoria ella nunca se da por vencida.

**Leva21: **no, no se va a quedar así, aunque siempre las cosas tienden a empeorar aún más antes de mejorar. Con respecto a lo otro me reservo los comentarios por el momento jej. Espero que este capi te guste.

**Cachorro: **Gracias por leer :).

**Emm: **Gracias, ojala te agrade este nuevo capi.

**marapato: **Lo acabo de hacer :), espero que te guste la continuación.

**Andy: **Sisi lo voy a continuar, no hay forma de que lo deje sin terminar, amo mucho el fic y espero poder publicar mas de seguido ahora que estoy cerca de terminar el año.

**Shaakeeit: **Te los recomiendo totalmente, yo le debo a Harry Potter el hábito de la lectura y la escritura. Realmente son libros maravillosos. Y si yo también quiero una Hermione para mi, creo que todas en realidad jaja, es simplemente genial.

**Ross: **Me encanta que te guste mi historia y ssisi la voy a terminar si o si, espero saber que te pareció este capi.

**Shadow-book: **Gracias!... espero que le guste este capi.

**DarkAngel—WT89: **Gracias por leer, me pone muy contenta tener nuevos lectores. Si publique unos capis en la web de Harry, pero como parecía que nadie leía la historia deje de hacerlo. Ojala te guste este nuevo capi!.

**El Dolor del Presente**

— _Avada Kedavra— Grito Bellatrix. _

_El hechizo de color verde broto de su varita y se dirigió hacia ella a toda velocidad. Hermione no se movió, ni intentó correrse, de todas formas no iba a poder esquivar la maldición y de ninguna manera iba a darle la espalda al hechizo que acabaría con su vida, su mirada opaca, muerta, estaba posada en el hechizo que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella. Ya nada tenía sentido, todos, todos estaban muertos. ¿Por qué tendría que quedarse ella con vida?, ¿Por qué tenía ella que seguir respirando cuando Harry, Ron, Tonks y todos los demás lo no hacían más?, ¿Por qué debería seguir viva si no había podido salvarla? No tenía sentido que ella siguiera, no cuando el mundo ya estaba perdido. _

_En ese momento pensó en Ginny en que estaría gritando dentro de su mente que se moviera, que esquivara el hechizo. Se odio por no ser capaz de mirarla para sentir que le había fallado, se odio por no poder cumplir con su promesa. No podría hacerlo, nunca se sintió lo suficientemente fría y fuerte para hacerlo y menos en ese momento. _

_Y se odio, se odio se verdad. El hechizo ya casi estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando ella cerró los ojos, ofreciéndose a la muerte, sin siquiera intentar hacer algo por vivir. _

_Cerró los ojos y espero, al tiempo que todos los recuerdos más significativos de su vida desfilaban por sus ojos. Pudo verse a los once años, día en que la profesora MacGonagall se presento en su casa, le dijo que era una bruja y que tenía un plaza para estudiar en Hogwarts, recordó la inmensa felicidad que había sentido. _

_Se vio a si misma siendo rescatada por Ron y Harry del Troll en primer año y rememoro como supo en ese momento, que por primera vez en su vida tenía amigos._

_Y luego en segundo curso cuando después estar petrificada y despertar, corrió por todo el Gran Comedor hasta llegar a Harry y encerrarlo en un abrazo. En ese instante sintió que había encontrado en él a un hermano._

_Y el verano anterior a empezar el tercer curso cuando se hospedaron en el Caldero Chorreante y tuvo que compartir habitación con Ginny, y ella le había pedido disculpas por todo lo que había pasado el curso anterior y le había confesado como sentía que era su culpa, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Y Hermione sin apenas conocerla y solamente habiendo intercambiado con ella unas pocas palabras la abrazo con fuerza. Y lo que sintió fue que siempre serian amigas._

_En tercer curso cuando rescataron a Sirius y lograron que Buckbeak sobreviviera, sintió por primera vez que la amistad es el sentimiento más fuerte de todos y la venganza es el más constante. Todo eso lo vio en Sirius que no podía querer más a su mejor amigo y tampoco podría odiar más a Peter Pethigrew. _

_En cuarto año cuando Harry regreso del Cementerio, llevando consigo el cadáver de Cedric Diggory y después de que se enterara de la verdad supo que las pesadillas más atroces de nuestras mentes podían convertirse en realidad. Ese día vio con sus ojos a la muerte y comprendió que la vida es totalmente efímera._

_En quinto año, su año de rebeldía, comprendió que las dictaduras solo se instalan si alguien lo permite, si nadie les hace frente. Y por eso sintió que debían revelarse en contra de ese inepto sistema, que era el deber de todos cambiar las cosas y por eso propuso crear el E.D. _

_Y al final de ese año, cuando después de la incursión a el ministerio despertó en la enfermería y le contaron todo lo sucedido, lloró, lloró por Sirius, porque era una magnifica persona que solo había visto desgracias en su vida y no se merecía ese final. Esa noche al reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado descubrió que la vida nunca es justa y que todo puede cambiar de un momento para otro, una vida se puede apagar con la misma facilidad con la que sopla el viento._

_El verano anterior al sexto curso fue el más relevador de toda su vida, en esos días, una simple tarde descubrió el amor. Se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Gin no era cariño de amigas solamente, era algo mas, era amor. _

_Y desde allí nunca más trató de volver a engañarse, no trataba de luchar contra lo que se sentía, por lo menos no a ella misma. Pero tenía miedo, sabía lo que pasaba y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo por todo el dolor que pudiera causar, tenía miedo por todos los perjuicios que nunca faltarían en las demás personas. Tenía miedo a que nadie lo comprendiera, pero, sin embargo todos lo hicieron, sus amigos estuvieron allí para apoyarla. _

_Pero ella fue cobarde, no pudo enfrentar lo que sentía a tiempo, tuvo que ver como Ginny casi moría para darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo mal. Y entonces se animo, la beso y fue correspondida. Ese momento en Hogsmeade cuando se encontró frente a frente con Gin y ella la beso, se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo. _

_Pero todo salió mal y capturaron a Gin, nunca había sufrido tanto como en ese último año y medio, nunca lo había hecho tanto. _

_Y ahora todo estaba perdido, la Orden, el lado de la Luz había perdido, las Tinieblas habían vencido. Y Harry, Ron, Tonks, los Weasley, sus amigos, sus compañeros, todos estaban muertos. El dolor la golpeo con fuerza, ya no podía hacer nada, que podía hacer ella contra todos esos Mortifágos, contra Voldemort. Nada, no podía hacer nada, se dijo…_

Y el hechizo venía, venía hacia ella.

En ese momento el recuerdo de esa calurosa tarde con Ginny, junto al lago volvió a inundar su mente.

…_. __— Sabes Herms— Susurro Ginny poniéndose extremadamente roja— Eres mi mejor amiga. Hermione sonrió ante el rostro sumamente colorado de su amiga _

— _Tú también eres mi mejor amiga Gin— Le contesto con una sonrisa y lo siguiente que sintió fue como Gin la había atrapado en un fuerte abrazo…_

Tratando de conservar ese recuerdo al máximo cerró los ojos, sabiendo que solo unos pocos segundos la separaban de su final. Pero todo lo que mantenía fijo en su mente era a Ginny abrazada a ella.

Ya era demasiado tarde para quitarse de en medio, ya no había vuelta atrás, todo estaba dado. El hechizo ya estaba sobre ella, Hermione lo notó, noto la poderosa magia que rodeaba a esa maldición imperdonable y siguió sin moverse. Lo último que pensó en ese segundo fue en Ginny y en que le había fallado.

En ese momento escucho un grito, pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, alguien la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Reconoció ese aroma al instante, era Ginny. Pensó que lo había hecho, que había muerto y por alguna razón era Ginny quien la recibiría. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Un fuerte golpe que la hizo perder el equilibrio impacto sobre ellas y a través de sus parpados pudo ver como todo volvía a llenarse de verde. Su espalda golpeó el piso con fuerza, aturdiéndola por un instante, hasta que sintió el peso muerto de Gin sobre ella.

En ese instante su mente se despejo y la realidad la abrumo, Ginny, Gin estaba sobre ella y no se movía.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar su rostro a centímetros del de la persona que más amaba. Pudo ver las numerosas pecas que adornaban su rostro, también pudo contemplar sus perfectas facciones y casi podía rozar sus anhelantes labios, pero no se detuvo a admirar nada de eso, porque en la zona del cuello en la que debería sentir la cálida respiración de Gin, solo sentía un dolor punzante, producto de los golpes.

— ¿Gin?— Susurro temerosa de no oír contestación alguna— ¿Gin? — Volvió a repetir sintiendo que un dolor atroz se albergaba en su pecho— Gin despierta— Musitó con la voz quebrada, las palabras no parecían poder salir de su garganta y los segundos le parecieron eternos esperando una respuesta que sabía que nunca oiría.

Una fría carcajada rompió el silencio que se acababa de instaurar, Bellatrix Lestrange reía dichosa ante lo que había pasado. Sabía que Weasley no era de fiar, aún después de los arreglos que le habían hecho. Lo sabía y aunque le había sorprendido que se hubiera puesto entre el _Avada _y la Sangre Sucia se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. Ahora ya no sería un estorbo, ahora su Señor le ordenaría más objetivos aparte de hacer de niñera de esas Traidoras a la Sangre, toda su atención se centraría en ella.

Y continuo carcajeándose mientras daba lentos pasos hacia ellas.

— Oh, pobrecita Sangre Sucia ahora sí que te has quedado sola— Le dijo imitando un tono infantil que solo mostraba más aún su demencia— Pero no te preocupes, pronto estarás con la Traidora a la Sangre de Weasley.

Hermione sentía la furia inundar todo su cuerpo, no podía con el dolor ni el odio que sentía. Ella, Bellatrix Lestrange la había matado, había matado a Ginny. La odio con toda su alma en ese momento, más aún de lo que la odiaba hasta hace unos instantes, nunca sintió tanto odio por nadie, nunca deseo acabar con la vida de una persona, aunque fuera un Mortífago, como en ese momento.

La mano que tenía sobre la espalda de Gin la sujeto con fuerza y la mano derecha que reposaba inerte a un costado se cerró en torno a la varita de Gin.

— Yo que tu no estaría tan mal Granger, hoy comienza una nueva era, mi señor triunfo y murieron dos rameras, traidoras a la sangre— Exclamo refiriéndose a Ginny y Tonks.

Hermione no lo aguanto más se incorporo a medias en un rápido movimiento y apunto con la varita a Bellatrix que la miro estupefacta.

— _Septusempra— _Grito con furia.

El hechizo de color blanco, se dirigió imparable hacia Bellatrix que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de esquivarlo, golpeándola de lleno en el pecho. El cuerpo de la Mortífaga se lleno de cortes, que comenzaron a sangrar con fuerza. En su rostro y cuello se abrieron densos tajos que en un segundo bañaron su ropa y rostro de sangre. Bellatrix cayó hacia atrás y quedo tirada en el suelo, al tiempo que sus piernas sufrían pequeños espasmos.

Luna levanto la varita dispuesta a atacarla, pero Hermione fue más rápida.

— _Desmaius._

Luna fue alcanzada por el encantamiento, que le acertó de lleno en el pecho, arrojándola dos metros hacia atrás, dejándola inconsciente.

Hermione abrazo con fuerza a Gin y cerró los ojos, desapareciendo de la mansión. En ese mismo instante, los estremecimientos de Bellatrix se detenían, al tiempo que su agonía estaba a segundos de finalizar.

Cuando todo dejo de girar se encontró en medio de una absoluta y densa neblina, que tornaba todo de un color grisáceo. Todavía sentaba en el suelo Herms apunto con la varita en todas direcciones, su mano temblaba incontrolablemente y sentía los frenéticos latidos de su corazón resonar en sus oídos.

Poniéndose de pie con dificultad levanto a Ginny con ella, sentía como el dolor de la herida de la pierna se tornaba insoportable, pero no le prestó atención nada le podía sangrar o doler más que su alma. Con pasos lentos y tambaleantes cruzo todo el patio delantero y llego hasta la puerta principal de su casa. En todo ese momento no se sintió con el valor de ver el rostro de Gin, no, no quería aceptarlo.

Se detuvo a medio metro de su puerta y tratando de sujetar la varita con firmeza, algo que no logro porque los temblores no la abandonaban. Al salir de su casa por última vez, después de borrar la mente de sus padres y hacer que se mudaran a Australia, había arrojado múltiples hechizos sobre la construcción, para que ningún Mortífago pudiera dar con ella, y así asegurarse de poder disponer de ella en caso de suma emergencia.

Movió la varita ejecutando extrañas formas en el aire al tiempo que se esforzaba porque su voz sonara inteligible. Cuando termino de trazar las diferentes runas se dispuso a susurrar las últimas palabras que desatarían casi todas las maldiciones de seguridad. Al terminar el halo de tenue luz azulada que rodeaba la puerta desapareció y esta se abrió. Hermione entró al que antes era su hogar, donde había vivido tantos felices momentos y ahora en la noche más terrible de toda su vida volvía a acogerla.

Toda la casa se hallaba a oscuras, pero cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras ella, iluminando todo con ese mismo resplandor, se pudo ver la gruesa capa de polvo que se instalaba sobre los muebles y el piso, cubriéndolo todo de un color grisáceo. Hermione pronuncio otras palabras para desactivar el hechizo antiaparición y luego sujetando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Gin se desapareció.

Volvió a aparecer en su cuarto, sin soltar a Gin camino tambaleante hasta su cama y con cuidado la deposito sobre ella. Al instante cayó de rodillas y soltó la varita que rodo por el suelo de madera.

Mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus ojos tomo la mano de Gin y acerco el rostro a su oído.

— Gin— Le susurro con la voz quebrada— Gin despierta— Se acerco aún más a ella, hasta apoyar la frente sobre su pecho— Por favor, por favor Gin, despierta, no puedes estar muerta, tú no. Eres lo único que me queda, por favor despierta.

Herms se quedo callada, mientras sus llorosos se tornaban más compulsivos. Todo estaba perdido, los habían vencido y ahora el Mundo Mágico y Muggle se hundirían en las tinieblas. Voldemort dominaría todo y pronto el orden del mundo tal como se conocía cambiaria para siempre. Los Muggles serían esclavizados, los magos de Sangre Pura reinarían y los hijos de Muggles seguirían siendo cazados. El futuro se había perdido, ahora nadie podría detener a Lord Voldemort. Y Harry, Harry estaba muerto, Harry, Ron, Tonks, los Gemelos, Molly, Remus y Gin, todas las personas a las que había querido y amado ya no estaban.

Se sentía sola, sola en la oscuridad, toda la luz que antes habitaba en su corazón desapareció, se había marchado junto con ella.

— ¿Por qué Gin?... ¿Por qué tuviste que salvarme?... ¿Por qué no te quedaste quieta?... podrías haber escapado…

Llevo una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de Gin y lo acaricio con delicadeza, al instante sintió sus dedos húmedos y al llevarlos hacia la luz observo que estaban manchados con sangre todavía fresca que manchaba el rostro de Gin. Sin despegar la vista su rostro, comenzó a tantear el suelo con sus manos, buscando su varita. Cuando la encontró, agitándola en el aire y la habitación antes en penumbras se vio iluminada por una tenue luz amarillenta. Volvió a mover la varita e hizo aparecer un pañuelo y una vasija, humedeciendo la tela comenzó a limpiar su rostro. Le dolía el saber que la mayoría de esas heridas las había causado ella aunque no habían sido con la intención de lastimarla, solo trataba de defenderse. Pero en ese momento el ver los cortes grabados en su piel la hería aún más

— Lo siento tanto Gin, siento no haber podido salvarte— Susurro volviendo a estallar en llanto— Te falle y lo siento tanto.

Cuando arrojo el pañuelo a una esquina oscura de la habitación volvió a tomarle la mano. Un dolor lacerante que pareció desgarrarle el corazón se instalo en su pecho al sentir la frialdad de la muerte sobre su piel. Se quedo en esa posición por horas llorando en silencio mientras la tenía tomada de la mano y observaba el hermoso rostro de la persona a la que amaba y la que sabía que jamás volvería a despertar.

Nunca más volvería a verla sonreír, jamás la vería correr hacia ella y sentir como la envolvía en un abrazo, tampoco volvería a poder hablarle, nunca la vería volar otra vez y ver lo feliz que era cuando se deslizaba entre el cielo azul y nunca más sentiría sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

Todo eso había desaparecido para siempre y ella también, Herms se acostó a su lado y siguió observándola en silencio sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

— Te acuerdas cuando me encontraste frente a la casa de los gritos y nos besamos por primera vez— Susurro Hermione con un hilo de voz— Nunca te lo pude decir, pero esos cinco minutos fueron los más felices de mi vida Gin y siempre lo serán, porque en ese momento supe que me amabas al igual que yo a ti, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí, por un momento mientras me besabas no pude responderte, estaba totalmente paralizada, no podía creer que todo ese pudiera ser verdad— Su voz se quebró de repente y los llorosos volvieron a asaltarla— Habríamos sido muy felices Gin, si esos Mortifágos no hubieran llegado a destruirlo todo, todos habríamos sido felices si Voldemort no existiera, podríamos haber envejecido juntas y tener una familia, Harry y Ron nos habrían ido a visitar casi todos los días y los fines de semana nos reuniríamos todos en la Madriguera… Podríamos haber sido tan felices Gin, tan felices— Volvió a romper en llanto y la abrazo deseando que todo era una maldita pesadilla, pero ella sabía que era absolutamente real.

No supo por cuando tiempo se había quedado dormida, aun abrazando a Gin, no había pasado mucho tiempo, todavía era de noche cuando una luz de color blanquecino atravesó las paredes de su cuarto y se quedo inmóvil en medio de la habitación. Hermione parpadeo puesto que la brillante luz la había deslumbrado. Del Patronus con forma de lobo broto una voz.

— Hermione, ¿Dónde estás?— Pronuncio la angustiada voz de Remus Lupin.

Ella no deseaba más que responderle, pero nunca podría volver a conjurar un Patronus, no había alegría dentro de ella, no nada más que agonía. En ese momento recordó el viejo galleons del ED que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban sin control rebusco en su bolsillo hasta encontrarlo. Parpadeo varias veces intentando aclarar su vista pero le fue imposible, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados por el incesante llanto que no podía ver nada en completo detalle todo se mostraba borroso. Recordaba que antes de marcharse hacia Hogwarts Harry le conto que había dejado su Galleons en la mesa del comedor junto con una pequeña nota para Remus, que decía que lo mantuviera con él en caso de que necesitaran comunicarse. Esperaba que lo hubiese mantenido junto a el, necesitaba decirle que había pasado con Tonks, murmurando las palabras claves, se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, casi parecía la de otra persona, su tono era frio y débil.

_Estoy en mi casa, Remus._

Las palabras que acababan de grabarse en la moneda desaparecieron a los pocos segundos y Hermione se levanto de la cama, empuñando su varita, no le importaba que fuera una trampa y que al tener a Remus prisionero lo hubieran utilizado para encontrarla, en ese momento no le importaba nada. Si venían a por ella, como sabía que en algun momento ocurría se encargaría de no hacerle el trabajo fácil a los siervos de Voldemort. En ese momento se sentía vacía, ya no tenía nada que dañar, su alma se había ido con ella y quizás lo único que podría hacerle sentir algo además de dolor, fuera destruir a esos malditos asesinos.

Unos segundos después se escucho un ''_crack'' _y Remus Lupin se apareció frente a ella, cubierto de magulladuras y empuñando la varita recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada hasta que se aseguro que allí no había nadie más que ella.

— Hermione, cuanto me alegro que estés bien— Le susurro con voz ronca y la encerró en un abrazo.

Ella rompió a llorar de nuevo y se aferro con fuerza a su amigo mientras los llorosos la invadían.

— Remus, yo lo siento tanto— Exclamo devastada— Tonks, ella… no lo logro— Pronunciar esas palabras le costaron un esfuerzo terrible, decirle a Remus que la persona que más amaba había muerto, después de todo lo que él había tenido que vivir fue horrible.

Él también había comenzado a llorar y la abrazo aún con más fuerza.

— ¿Quien fue?— Le pregunto un minuto después cuando se separaron.

— Bellatrix.

Su antiguo profesor tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

— Voy a matar a la maldita— Pronunció con furia— Voy a matarla.

— Le lance un Septusempra directo al pecho… nunca más podrá volver a hacer daño a nadie— No había arrepentimiento en sus palabras, solo un puro y titánico odio.

Remus levanto la vista y sus ojos se posaron en la cama.

— ¿Que ocurrió?

— Bellatrix me lanzo un Avada Kedavra… y… y Gi…Ginny se puso delante para salvarme… ella y Luna estaban bajo una maldición— Le explico mientras las lágrimas continuaban deslizándose por su rostro— Remus, ¿Harry esta..?

— Si— Murmuro con la voz quebrada— Al principio Voldemort había llegado desde el bosque Prohibido exhibiéndolo como trofeo, pensando que estaba muerto pero no lo estaba, luego cuando todos estábamos luchando en el Gran Comedor, apareció de debajo de la capa y comenzó a pelear con Voldemort. Comenzaron a hablar de la varita de Sauco y Harry le dijo que él era el verdadero amo de la varita, que Snape nunca lo había sido, sino Draco Malfoy y como él había vencido a Draco había sido suya, pero alguno de sus Mortifágos lo había desarmado y ahora era de él, entonces le pregunto, ¿si acaso asesinaría a todos sus Mortifágos para por fin ser el amo de la Varita de Sauco? , porque si quien quiera que sea que tenga la varita lo podría vencer de una vez y para siempre ya que nunca será más poderosa para él que cualquier otra varita. Voldemort no aguanto más y comenzaron a luchar, le dijo a Harry que nunca podría destruirlo, que todavía quedaba un Horrocrux. Y … — Lupin tomo aire porque lo que tendría que decir a continuación le desgarraba el alma— lo asesino. Los Mortifágos gritaron de júbilo y la batalla continuo, los asesinaron a todos… Harry me había dicho antes de desaparecer debajo de la capa, que Snape había sido asesinado por Voldemort, Harry lo había visto agonizar y él le entrego sus recuerdos antes de morir, nunca había sido un traidor, Dumbledore le había ordenado su propio asesinato, él estaba de nuestra parte. También me dijo que tenía que matar a la serpiente utilizando Fiendfyre, que había estado todo el tiempo en la Casa de los Gritos y no en la Fortaleza, pero no pude hacerlo, lo intente cuando el innombrable llego al castillo pero no pude lanzar el hechizo porque estábamos a muy poca distancia y mataría también a muchos de los nuestros, en el comedor volví a intentarlo pero no lo logré y los Mortifágos me persiguieron, hasta que pude escapar.

Hermione se quedo callada por unos segundos, entonces Snape nunca había sido un verdadero Mortífago, al menos desde hacia diecisiete años, todo había sido un plan de Dumbledore, no se pregunto porque, porque no tenía sentido intentar comprenderlo, ahora que todo había fracasado. Se limpio las nuevas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus enrrojecidas mejillas y levanto la vista hacia su ex profesor, sus ojos claros estaban totalmente irritados pero ahora su mirada mostraba decisión, una inmutable firmeza.

— Solo quería saber que había pasado con ustedes— Musito con voz débil Remus— Ya no queda nada Hermione, por lo menos para mí, si voy en busca de Teddy los Mortifágos lo asesinaran a él también. Iré por ellos, volveré a Hogwarts y matare a cuantos pueda. Tú tienes que escapar, mantente escondida, porque cuando se enteren de que estas viva trataran de encontrarte. Huye del país si puedes.

— Ya ningún lugar es seguro Remus, ya todo termino— Le respondió— Voldemort lo dominara todo, tampoco para mi queda nada. Yo también estoy muerta.

Lupin asintió sabiendo que ella al igual que él lo había perdido todo. Volvió a darle un abrazo que ambos sabían que sería la despedida absoluta y girando sobre sí mismo desapareció.

Hermione se quedo inmóvil en medio de la habitación, con la desolación cubriéndola, hubiese acompañado a Remus sin dudar, de todas formas sabía que la matarían tarde o temprano no había vuelto a activar ningún hechizo, por lo que sabía solo el Muggletum continuaba funcional, cuando los Mortifágos se acercaran a ese lugar y ella sabía que lo harían, se percatarían del hechizo antimuggles y la encontrarían al instante, pero no quería separarse de Gin, no aún.

Volvió acostarse junto a ella y la estaba observando detenidamente cuando vio una mancha negra sobre la piel de Ginny, la túnica se le había corrido dejando parcialmente al descubierto esa oscura forma.

— _Lumus—_ Susurro empuñando su varita.

La luz azulada ilumino parcialmente la habitación y Herms se inclino sobre Gin bajando aún más su túnica. La mancha negra continuaba, deslizo sus dedos sobre la piel de Gin y descubrió que parecía un tatuaje. En ese momento una terrible idea la asalto, sujetando la túnica con mucho cuidado, murmuro: _Diffindo_ y corto la tela.

La enorme marca abarcaba todo el centro del tórax de Gin, pero no era una forma inconsistente, eran runas, runas antiguas gravadas en su piel. Por más que se esforzó no pudo reconocer ninguna, pero sabía lo que eran. Uno de los libros que había tomado del despacho de Dumbledore, en el tomo _´´Secretos de las Artes Oscuras´´ _que decía como crear un Horrocrux, también había otros encantamientos oscuros, pero recordaba ese en particular y ahora sabía lo que le habían hecho a Gin y Luna.

El alma humana no se puede destruir, incluso los Dementores que se alimentan del alma de sus víctimas no las destruyen, sino que las incorporan en sí. Sin embargo ella había encontrado un encantamiento por el cual el alma se podía inutilizar, incorporando a su vez la esencia del alma del que lleva a cabo el horrible conjuro. Era algo tan repelente, ya que convertía a las personas en esclavos sin mente propia ni ninguna consciencia en absoluto, que para llevarlo a cabo se necesitaba verter sobre la tierra la sangre de siete inocentes. Sin eso el hechizo no funcionaria, por lo que se debía desangrar a siete niños para llevarlo a cabo, después de verter parte de la sangre sobre el cuerpo de la víctima, el mago que llevaba a cabo ese hechizo en ese caso Voldemort. Debería beber parte de esa sangre y de igual forma hacer beber a la victima parte de la suya. Esto establecerá la conexión con su amo, dejando grabada en la piel de la victima el nombre del conjuro, que en ningún momento aparecía en el libro y según lo escrito nadie lo podía pronunciar. Terminado el ritual el sacrificado se encontrara totalmente a las órdenes de su nuevo amo, sin conciencia para siempre.

Recordaba que había leído una pequeña nota debajo de los pasos explicados en el ritual, en el cual rezaba que la persona podría volver a recuperar su alma y cuerpo, solo por medio del amor, para salvar a la persona que ama y que la amara. También había otra forma, un conjuro llevado a cabo por esa misma persona. Hermione estaba apuntó leer cómo se llevaba a cabo cuando la Señora Weasley le había pedido que arreglara las camas. Después de eso se había olvidado de ese conjuro maldito y no había vuelto a abrir el libro.

Entonces eso era lo que Voldemort había le había hecho a Gin, se dijo, ahora tantas cosas tenían sentido. Lloro aún más pensando que si lo hubiese sabido antes, quizás hubiera podido salvarla.

— Perdóname Gin, perdóname— Susurro enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi y me digan que tal les parecio. El próximo esta casi terminando así que no estare mucho tiempo sin publicar. Así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Luz y Sombra. Que tengan un buen fin de semana :)**


	18. Sombra

**Hola!... lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Luz y sombra. Y antes que nada Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado jajaj.**

**Julieth Campos:**Hola!, gracias por leer mi historia, es genial que te guste . Bueno al final este capitulo si lo colgué en el 2012, pero creo que no cuenta como un año despues porque todavía no termino el primer dia del año que te guste este nuevo capi. Y gracias por agregarme a favoritos .

**DarkAngel-WT89: **Noo, no te traumes que todavía quedan muchos capítulos de luz y sombra para hacer eso jajaj. Ojala te guste este nuevo capi.

**BaBy-Granger.5:** Mal, al final no tarde nada jejej… Si yo también primero pensé en la posibilidad de poner a Herms en una situación de imparable homicida jej, pero despues me di cuenta que lo mejor era mostrarla como lo hice en este capitulo y en el anterior, porque todos tiene un punto de quiebre y con lo que paso con Gin, Herms llego al suyo. Y ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando porque todas las personas por lo cual ella lo hacia estan muertas y por eso no le encuentra sentido a nada mas. Bueno con respecto a lo del cine, SI lo odio complemente porque encima de dislocarte el cuello siempre el que se sienta delante de vos comienza a hamacarse sin cesar jajaja. Y con respecto a los estudios estoy a full centrándome en eso, pero por suerte es verano asi que dos meses de diversión jajajaj… Nos estamos leyendo!

**Natsuki-rukia:** Gracias por leer y que bien que te haya gustado el capi. Con respecto a lo otro solo dire que no esta soñando pero…. ( voy a dejar esa pausa de incertidumbre a propósito, soy muy malvada jajaja). Espero tu próximo review!

**ChikaneSun:** Gracias por decir que me fic es el mejor que leiste hasta ahora, eso me pone super contenta . Definitivamente no lo voy a dejar a medias, no me gustan cuando hacen eso con un fic que estuve leyendo asi que no lo voy a dejar sin acabar. Espero que te guste este nuevo capi!.

**Sombra**

El alba había llegado y con ella las primeras explosiones, su cuarto ahora estaba parcialmente iluminado por la claridad de la mañana. Hermione estaba sentada en el piso en un rincón de su habitación, otra explosión y cerró los ojos. El mundo Muggle al igual que ella estaba llegando a su fin. Cuando empezaron las detonaciones vio pasar decenas y decenas de camiones militares, luego Jeeps y finalmente tanques, había deducido que Voldemort y sus Mortifágos se habían dado a conocer. Ni Dumbledore, ni ellos, ni nadie había podido con Voldemort y sabía que los Muggles tampoco podrían con él.

Los dos mundos, el Mágico y Muggle estaban en su ocaso, los magos hijos de Muggles serían asesinados, los Muggles que sobrevivieran serían esclavizados y los Mortifágos lo dominarían todo, solo los Sangre Pura dispuestos a servir a Voldemort serían perdonados.

Las explosiones se oían cada vez más cerca, al igual que los gritos, ahora decenas de personas corrían por su calle despavoridas, sabía ningún Muggle podría acercarse a su casa, al menos por ahora, debido a la única protección que se erguía sobre la construcción, aunque cualquier mago podría encontrarla al instante, pero en ese momento eso no le importo, solo deseaba poder dejar de oír todos esos gritos, lamentos y explosiones, sabiendo que con cada una de ellas cientos de vidas se apagaban.

El cielo volvió a tornarse verde y más gritos de terror llenaron el aire, cerró los ojos de nuevo, sabía que significaba aquello. Era el festejo porque Harry Potter había muerto, no podía soportarlo, se había desatado tanto dolor en el mundo por culpa de una sola persona cuya maldad no tenía limites.

Se alegro de que sus padres estuvieran en algún punto lejano de Australia, las tropas de Voldemort tardarían mucho más tiempo en llegar allí, sus padres podían disfrutar de un poco más de tiempo antes de conocer el horror. Ella no se escondería se quedaría allí a esperarlos junto a Gin, miro en dirección a la cama pero aparto la vista con rapidez, no podía soportar la visión de Gin inmóvil sobre el colchón. Tampoco podía seguir contemplando aquel cielo verde tan macabro, con un movimiento de varita cerro las cortinas volviendo a hundir el cuarto en la completa oscuridad.

Era extraño siempre decían que la maldad habitaba en las oscuridad, que lo maligno se cernía en las sombras de la noche, pero ahora no ahora la maldad acechaba en plena luz del día.

En ese momento se pregunto que pasaría con Teddy, con aquel inocente bebé que había tenido la desdicha de nacer en un mundo tan oscuro y que ahora crecería sin sus padres. Deseo de todo corazón que Andrómeda hubiera escapado, sabía que los Mortifágos irían por ella al ser una Traidora a la Sangre, que se lo hubiera llevado a un lugar seguro al menos por el momento.

Que se hubieran salvado de aquellos bastardos, que no tenían el derecho de llamarse personas.

Las defensas que rodeaban la casa de Tonks habían sido destruidas y Andrómeda lo sabía, tomo en brazos a su nieto y echo a correr escaleras arriba, faltaban solamente treinta minutos para que un traslador la pudiera llevar a la casa del hermano de Ted cuando los Mortifágos entraron en la casa. Eran tres, dos hombres y una mujer, Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood y Narcissa Malfoy.

— Rookwood y yo revisaremos el piso de abajo, tú revisaras el segundo Narcissa, por lo que vi es más pequeño. Quien encuentre a la Inmunda Traidora a la Sangre y al Lobito los matan, la familia Black no necesita escoria entre ellos— Bramo Rodolphus con una sonrisa demente.

Andrómeda se había ocultado en su cuarto, no podía desaparecer junto con Teddy y de ninguna forma se iría dejándolo. Beso al bebé en la frente y lo acostó en el piso en un rincón de la habitación, antes de envolverlo en una capa de invisibilidad vio como su pelo cambiaba a negro, eso le recordó a cuando su Nymphadora era bebé, le sonrió con dulzura su nieto mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro. Estaba segura que alguien vendría a su casa y encontraría a su nieto estaba segura que se salvaría, sabía que sus padres lo estarían cuidando y no dejarían que nada malo le pase. Se incorporo y sujetando la varita con firmeza se planto frente a la puerta dispuesta a matar a quien la atravesara.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, frente a ella, apuntándola con su varita estaba su hermana mayor.

— Narcissa— Susurro con un hilo de voz, nunca había pensado que sería ella a quien tuviera que enfrentarse.

— Hermana, deberías haber elegido el bando correcto— Le respondió con una nota de lastima en su voz, ella no sabía si era verdadera o no, pero poco le importaba.

— No me tengas lastima Cissy, yo elegi el correcto y si tengo que morir por ello lo hare. ¿ Serás tu quien lo haga?— Le respondió desafiante.

— Tengo ordenes, el Lord te quiere muerta— Le respondió, sin embargo no hizo ademán de atacarla.

— Bueno tendrás que saber entonces hermana, que no me rendiré sin pelear.

Narcissa la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin animarse a hacer lo que le encomendaron.

— Lo sé Meda, lo sé— Le contesto— Tu nunca te rendiste, siempre peleaste por tus ideales, por tus deseos, siempre defendiste tus ideas, aunque no fueran del agrado de nuestra familia.

— No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, ni de la más mínima acción, aunque pudiera retroceder el tiempo atrás y estar de tu lado, no lo haría. No sirve de nada respirar si no tienes ningún motivo por el que.

— Siempre valiente, hasta en el final.

— Todo lo contrario a ti— Contraataco con frialdad.

— Si, es verdad hermana— Le contesto Narcissa con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse ante las provocaciones— Pero yo ahora no tengo que vigilar mi espalda nunca más, ya todo acabo.

Andrómeda lanzo una fría carcajada que hizo que el parecido con su hermana mayor se acentuara aún más.

— ¿Lo crees así?, la locura de Voldemort nunca va a acabar, no mientras siga vivo.

En ese momento el llanto de un bebé lleno la habitación, por primera vez desde que volvió a ver a su hermana después de treinta años el rostro de Andrómeda se descompuso, mostrando absoluto miedo. Narcissa dirigió la vista hacia la esquina de la habitación donde ya sabía que oculto bajo una capa de invisibilidad estaba el bebé.

— Con que allí escondes al Lobito— Exclamo con frialdad.

— Por favor Narcissa, por favor no le hagas nada— Musito Andrómeda con un hilo de voz, bajando la varita.

— Sabes que tengo órdenes de matarlos a los dos. El Lord no admite de ninguna forma uniones de la clase que llevo tu hija a cabo.

— Por favor, no lo hagas.

Narcissa se quedo observando fijamente a su hermana y advirtió que por sus ojos comenzaban a correr lágrimas. En ese momento recordó como su hermana pequeña siempre se lastimaba y corría a ella asustada y llorando para que la consolara. Cuando era pequeña siempre estaban juntas hasta que de adultas sus caminos comenzaron a separarse, cortando toda unión cuando Andrómeda se fugo con Ted Tonks.

Unas fuertes pisadas las sobresaltaron, los Mortifágos estaban subiendo las escaleras.

— Por favor mátame a mí, pero no lastimes a Teddy, por favor. Es solo un bebé— Susurro Andrómeda.

Por el momento los Mortifágos no las escuchaban, dado que la habitación estaba insonorizada pero en cuanto las encuentren lo oirán y lo mataran también a él.

— Por favor Narcissa, por todo el cariño que nos tuvimos, no lo hagas.

Andrómeda dejo caer la varita, su hermana era su única oportunidad. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, estaban a dos puestas de distancia. Narcissa seguía apuntándola hasta que dirigió su varita hacia donde estaba Teddy.

— No— Exclamo Andrómeda, quiso agarrar la varita pero ya era tarde.

— _Silencius—_ Exclamo Narcissa y el llanto ceso al instante.

— Gracias.

— Solo lo hago por ti Meda, porque antes de todo esto, yo te quería.

Los Mortifágos entraron en la habitación y se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles contemplando la escena. Hasta que Rodolphus se adelanto un paso.

— Todavía no la mataste Narcissa— Exclamo, y luego apuntando a Andrómeda que lo miro con desprecio exclamo— _Avada Kedavra._

El cuerpo de Andrómeda cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, Narcissa la contemplo por un instante tratando que ninguna emoción se filtrara en su rostro y luego aclarándose la garganta dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

— ¿Y el Lobito donde esta?— Pronunció Rookwood con una sonrisa de deleite recorriendo la habitación con la mirada en busca de Teddy.

— No está aquí, ella sabía que no iban a poder ganar la guerra y que íbamos a venir por él, por eso lo abandono con unos Muggles, no quiso decirme donde.

— ¿Cómo sabes que eso es cierto y que no lo escondió en algún lugar de la casa?

— Era mi hermana y sabía cuando mentía Rookwood— Exclamo con frialdad y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Su tono no dejo lugar a replicas y los Mortifágos la siguieron.

Lo que no sabían ellos era que horas después ella volvería a la casa y tomaría a Teddy en brazos para dejarlo frente a la puerta de un orfanato Mágico, con una carta haciéndose pasar por su madre y dándole un nombre falso. Cumpliendo así lo que le había implorado su hermana.

La noche llego y con ella un absoluto frió se extendió por todos los rincones de Inglaterra, Hermione sabía que en gran parte esto se debía a los Dementores. Los gritos cada vez se oían más lejanos, supuso que todas las personas habían abandonado las casas contiguas con intención de huir del horror, sin embargo ella sabía que no podrían hacerlo, jamás podrían salvarse de Voldemort.

Se puso de pie con extrema dificultad debido a sus heridas y se acerco a la ventana, descorriendo la cortina unos centímetros. Una espesa niebla se elevaba por todas partes, hacia donde miraba lo único que distinguía era esa poco translucida cortina plateada, algo se movió a final de su calle y ella observo con atención. La luz amarillenta de la farola ilumino pobremente a la criatura, pero aún así ella lo reconoció. No le sorprendió para nada distinguir la grotesca silueta de un Dementor.

Volvió a correr la cortina y camino hacia Ginny, aún sabiendo que ella no podía sentir la gelidez del ambiente tomo su túnica y tapo a Gin con ella, para volver a costarse junto a ella. Por lo que le parecieron horas y horas acaricio su cabello mientras lloraba sin cesar, pensando en todos los que habían muerto igual que Gin. Algo duro rozo sus manos y en ese momento recordó el medallón que había sacado de la Fortaleza Oscura.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco el medallón, lo contemplo por algunos segundos aunque sin ningún interés. En ese momento la puerta principal pareció explotar haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Estaban allí, habían llegado, venían por ella.

Beso la fría mejilla de Gin y se puso de pie con el medallón todavía aferrado a su mano. Todo pareció girar ante sus ojos pero se esforzó por mantenerse erguida respirando profundamente. Levanto la varita y tras mirar por última vez a Ginny espero a que llegaran. En ese momento sintió como el medallón se tornaba cada vez más caliente, quiso soltarlo pero no pudo. Al mirar hacia abajo vio que de entre sus dedos brotaba una luz brillante que cada vez se hacía cada vez más grande, los pasos de los Mortifágos que subían las escaleras quedaron ahogados por el sonido musical que parecía salir del medallón y que le recordó por ser idéntico al canto del Fénix. La radiante luz lo abarcaba todo, quiso sujetar a Gin pero ya era demasiado y tarde todo desapareció en un destello blanco.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado esta continuación y ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?... ¿teorías?**

**Tratare de subir lo más pronto que pueda!... Nos leemos en el próximo capi!.**

**P.D: Subii un nuevo capi en muy poco tiempo así creo que merezco mucho reviews . Reviews : ( no puedo encontrar el igual jaja) a actualizaciones más rápidas.**


End file.
